Princess of Mirrors
by DarkAngelPearl
Summary: Her parents are dead. Her only uncle hates her. Now she finds out that she is born into another sort of magic and finds out that she has a LIVING uncle who loves her. But what is it with her and mirrors! Has a bit of Charmed cross over!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Fanfiction took this story off the site because of screen play or some sort. Will, I just changed the internet talk for the next two or three chapters so they won't take it off again and start complaining. I also changed a few things and now the story is now set place during the 5th year and book. And let's just pretend that Hermione taught Ron how a computer worked and his father brought one home! Okay, I hope you like it.**

**_Italic_ means talking online**

**Bold means thinking**

**_Bold/Italic_ means letters and/or dream**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything but my character.**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 1**

I feel alone… I feel lost… I feel confused… Why do I have to dwell on my own? Loneliness fills my heart… Running… I am running… From this world… From the greed… From the lust… And from those who do not understand me and loathe me with much hate. Why must I be born in this world with the blood I have running in my veins? They will never catch me… They wont catch me… They can't catch me…

**§**

In late June, Elisa Hunt sat at her desk, looking at the computer screen. For almost a year now, she has been talking to a pen pal from a chat room. His name, Ron Weasley, age 15. Elisa ran away from her abusive uncle, but it did not take long for him to find her. Now she was trapped in the attic the windows covered by bars. She would go to the police web page and get help, if it wasn't for the fact that her uncle OWNS half the policemen, so it wouldn't do any good.

Ron Weasley logged on to his screen name, MagicMan, talking to his friend, Elisa Hunt, online. _"You can't sneak out?"_

Elisa, whose screen name is PrincessOfMirrors, wrote back. _"No. My door is locked from the outside and my uncle covered the windows with bars."_

"_Sounds familiar..."_ Ron sat back on his chair, thinking.

Then he snapped his finger as he remembered, just as Elisa wrote back.

"_How so?"_ Elisa frowned in confusion.

"_My friend, Harry also lives with his uncle and they keep him inside like a slave."_

"_Yeah, sounds like me alright."_

Ron then heard his mother calling him. _"Hang on, my mum is calling for me."_

"_Okay."_

**§**

—Ron—

"Ron Weasley, what do you think you are doing? We have to go to the Black Manor soon!"

"Sorry mum. I was talking to Elisa."

Mrs. Weasley walked into his son's room. "Who's that?"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I told you about her mum. She lives in America with her uncle who keeps her inside. Like Harry's Muggle family."

"Oh, that's right. Tell her I said hi and that you have to go _now_."

Ron sighed. "Yes mum. Wait, will dad be able to take the computer?" Ron asked, giving out his best puppy eyes.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated. "I don't kno-"

"Please mum! Elisa really needs to talk to someone! I told you about her uncle!"

Molly sighed and nodded. "I'll talk with your father."

Ron smiled and turned to the computer. _"My mum says hi Elisa."_

Elisa smiled. _"Hi Mrs. Weasley."_

"_I'll talk to you later. I have to go to my… cousin's house. I'll probably take the computer though so we can continue talking."_

"_Okay, that's fine. Talk to you soon. Bye Mrs. Weasley."_

Molly leaned on the keyboard and slowly, with the help of Ron, wrote back to her. _"Bye hon. You take care of yourself."_ And Ron logged out.

"Hurry Ron, we must hurry. Pack everything as fast as you can!"

**§**

Elisa put on the away message, and pushed away from her desk to look out the window. It was almost dawn, the sun slowly rising. Sighing, Elisa went over to her bed, having been up all night. Elisa quickly fell asleep, nothing but black in her dreams. Thirteen hours later, Elisa woke up to a pecking sound. Looking at her digital clock, she saw that it was now seven at night. Quickly getting out of bed, Elisa ran over to the computer and took away the away message, seeing sixteen messages for her.

Elisa noticed that it was Ron who left those messages and quickly wrote back.

"_Sorry Ron, overslept."_

Ron sighed in relief. _"About time. I was getting worried something happened."_

"_Yeah, will, it's a miracle my uncle didn't come into my room. I think he went out and forgot about me again."_

'**Which is a good thing for me.'** Elisa thought.

The pecking continued, but Elisa just ignored it, thinking it was her uncle or something.

"_That's a good thing."_ Ron replied.

The pecking continued, but this time it was more fierce and inpatient.

"_Hang on."_

"Okay."

Looking over to the window, Elisa saw a white owl holding a letter in it's mouth. Getting up, Elisa walked over to the window and opened it. The owl flew inside and dropped the letter on the desk, as the owl landed on top of bedpost. Elisa went to get the letter and opening it.

_**HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_**

_**Dear Miss Elisa Hunt,**_

_**I am grateful to inform you that you have been selected to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Although you are already overage for our first years, the first few months will be taught by Severus Snape. He will teach you everything you should have learned over the past 4 years. If you successfully learn all you need to know, you will join your peers in your 5th year. If not, you will be put with the younger students. Term begins on September 1. Just write back your respond and give it to the owl. We await your owl no later than July 2. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Have a Good Day,**_

_**Albus Dumbledore**_

_**Headmaster**_

"Where have I heard that school before?" Elisa mused out loud.

"Elisa?"

Elisa put down the letter and looked at the screen. Snapping her fingers, she started to type back.

"Ron, what school did you say you go to?"

"Hogwarts, why?"

"So that means you're a wizard?"

**§**

—Ron—

"Bloody hell! How does she know?"

"_Ron?"_

Ron shook his head. _"I'm here... What do you mean if I'm a wizard?"_

"_Isn't Hogwarts a school for witchcraft and wizardry?"_ Elisa asked, looking at the letter.

"How does she know this?" Ron shook his head in disbelief. Then he wrote to her. _"How do you know this?"_

"_Because I got a letter from them."_

"What?" Ron stood up quickly, tipping his chair over.

"RON! What is going on!"

"No-nothing mum." Ron yelled back.

"_Ron? Are you mad?"_

"_Mad? Why would I be mad?"_

"_I don't know… Because you weren't responding fast enough like you normally do."_

"_I'm not mad… Just…Well, surprise. I didn't know you were witch."_

"_Neither did I."_

"_Hmm… Since you don't know, and you never knew your parents, maybe you're full a blooded or only half blooded. Say you'll accept! Than you can meet my friends, and we could finally meet!"_

"_That sounds really great but… one problem."_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_My uncle..."_

**A/N: So how was it so far? I know, not that much action, but it will be in later chapters, I promise! R and R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**mennyrocks: The story is still the same, just now it's during the 5th year, that's all. And I hope so too, to get all my reviews back!**

**_Italic_ means talking online**

**Bold means thinking**

**_Bold/Italic_ means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 2**

Hope is one thing to never forget… Faith is to always believe in… But if you lived your life in living hell… You would forget believing in everything else… Why? Because you wouldn't want to live any more… Or even want to keep on waiting… Years of torment… Torture… And abuse… Just let me escape and live… I still want to live… Live to the fullest…

**§**

"_Oh yeah. Forgot about him."_

"Ron, it's late! Tell Elisa goodbye and go to bed!" Mrs. Weasley said, walking into the room that had two beds in it.

Ron looked up to his mom. "Yes mum." Ron looked back to the computer screen but looked back to his mom. "Mum? Did you ever hear the last name of Hunt from a wizard or witch?"

Mrs. Weasley thought about it for a while before she started to shake her head. "No, I don't know any witch or wizard by that name." Mrs. Weasley looked at her son. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Elisa just got accepted to Hogwarts. But her uncle won't let her go. He's exactly like Harry's Muggle family, only worse."

"Will, let's wait for what tomorrow brings us. Go to bed now!" Mrs. Weasley pointed at Ron warning and walked out of his room.

Ron rolled his eyes and looked back to the screen.

"_Elisa, I'm sorry but my mum say's I have to go to bed."_

"_That's fine, I understand. It's like what? One in the morning over there?"_

"_Yeah, it is. We'll talk tomorrow; say around ten in your time, five in mine?"_

"_Yeah, sounds great. Night Ron."_

"_Night Elisa."_

Both Elisa and Ron logged out, as Elisa shut down her laptop and grabbed her backpack that was on the floor to her right. She put her laptop inside the backpack. Standing up, Elisa walked over to her bed and put her backpack under, knowing if her uncle found it, he would beat her and than break the computer. That laptop was the only source she has to the outside world and the last gift from her parents.

Looking about the room, Elisa now how big the attic was. Straight ahead was a door that was always locked, and led to the second floor. To the right of that was a fireplace, lit only during the winter when it got too cold. Further down from the fireplace was a door which led to a walk in closet, small, but enough to hang the little clothes Elisa possessed.

Then, further down was another door which led to a full bathroom. Only a mirror, a shower and bath was inside. Her uncle also gave her shampoo, conditioner, soap, and a razor for the whole woman thing. In the main room, two windows were to the right of Elisa, all covered in bars.

In the middle of the room was a simple oak wood desk with a pencil holder with one pencil and a pen, and a picture frame, the picture of her parents when they were younger, in the background was a castle, probably took in Europe or something. In front of the desk was a queen size bed with blue covers and a single pillow. The bedpost was the color of a dark oak color.

Then to the left of the bed is a four drawer dresser, matching the color of the bedpost. On top was nothing more but a few candles to when the electricity doesn't work in her room, or her uncle decides to turn it off if the bill is too high for him to pay. And to the right of the bed was a full length mirror that was covered with a black sheet.

Lying on the bed, Elisa looked up at the ceiling, thinking back to her parents. But her memories were interrupted when the owl, still in her room, dropped the letter from Hogwarts on her stomach. Elisa sat up, crossing her legs, and looked at the letter. She would be happy to accept, but how would she escape her uncle? She has no clue. No doubt he would find her at the school, and drag her back home.

Elisa looked up at the owl, which was staring down at her from her bedpost. Sighing, Elisa knew she wouldn't be able to go to the school.

"Could you come back tomorrow? I'll probably have a response by then." Elisa asked, not knowing if the owl knew what she has said.

The owl bobbed his head up and down, than flew through the window, and through the bars. Elisa stood up and closed the windows, watching the owl disappear into the night. Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day. Why? Because Elisa was going to have a few surprise coming her way.

**§**

The next day, Elisa woke up at midday. Stretching, she got out of bed and walked over to her dresser. She took out a pair of blue jeans that were faded, a grey tank top, a muscle shirt, socks, and underwear. She walked over to her bathroom and turned on the hot water for the shower. Setting the clothes on top of the sink, Elisa looked at herself in the mirror. She touched the long brown hair that went down to her waist, and for some reason, naturally straight.

Her eyes were an aqua color with a more hint of blue in it. Elisa than touched her cheek, her skin a natural tanned color. She didn't know why, for she never went out in the sun. Her lips were not small, nor too big, which Elisa liked.

Standing up straight and taking a few steps back, Elisa looked at herself up and down. She was skinny, but not to skinny, more of average skinny. The curves in her body could be seen, even through her pajamas. Her hips rounded nicely, as her upper body was a bit on the larger side. Though, that image she knew other's saw was not in the mirror. Shaking her head, Elisa turned from the mirror, and started to strip off her clothes and walk under the spraying hot water. Closing the curtain, Elisa stayed under the water for a few minutes, letting the water take out all her tension in her shoulders.

Elisa knew how she really looked. The young teenage girl in the mirror was not her. Only her true form came at night, and Elisa didn't like it one bit, that was for sure. She had to thank her aunt Rachel for the gift but she also hated it. For it's also her curse. Elisa thought back to the letter. She didn't know that she was a witch, but she knew she had a power. Her mother was a witch, or so her journals said. She also had an aunt with four daughters. Elisa's cousins she never got to meet, only once but she was too young to even remember.

**§**

Ron walked down to the kitchen and sat down on the long table, looking at his mom who was cooking dinner for everyone.

"Mum?" Ron squeaked yet it was quietly.

"Yes dear?" Molly looked to her second youngest son.

"Have you ever heard a witch or wizard with the last name of Hunt?"

Molly though for a moment, holding a pan in one hand and a sponge on the other.

"Not that I remember. Why?" She looked at her son, than went back to cleaning.

"B-because Elisa got a letter," Ron paused.

"Well, all kids get letters Ron." Molly interrupted, uninterested.

"From Hogwarts." He finished quietly, but Molly still heard.

She looked back at Ron. "I didn't know Elisa was a witch?"

"Neither did I. She didn't even know either." He said as an after thought.

Molly set down the spoon she was using for mixing whatever she was making and fully turned to her son. She sat down from across him.

"What do you mean, she didn't know?"

Ron sighed. "She thought, I thought, she was just a regular Muggle. Elisa said that her parents didn't tell her anything before they died. She was only seven years old." Ron shook his head.

"Will, it did happen to Harry." Molly said quietly, nodding her head. "He didn't know he was a wizard until he got the letter on his eleventh birthday. Though, his parents died when he was just a baby."

"But it could happen to Elisa too." Ron said.

"What could happen to Elisa? And who is she?" A voice said.

Molly and Ron looked up to see Sirius, Fred, and George walking in and sitting next to Ron. Ron looked at his mother, not knowing if he should tell them or not. Molly nodded and stood up to finish dinner. So Ron told Sirius of his father brining home a computer, Hermione teaching how it worked and how he met Elisa.

"Elisa Hunt?" Sirius said slowly.

Ron nodded, frowning, along with the twins, at how Sirius was acting. Then Ron looked up to his mom.

"There's another problem mum." Ron said, changing the subject. "Elisa's uncle would _never_ let Elisa go. He'll make sure, and trust me, no one, not even Professor Dumbledore can help her."

"That bad, eh?" Molly said, looking a bit worried.

"Does she have a fireplace?" Sirius asked out of the blue.

"I don't know." Ron said unsure.

Molly, picking up what Sirius was thinking, looked over to her son. "Ron, go see if she is on... on that thing. If she is, see if she has a fireplace. We're going to help her escape her uncle. He wouldn't be able to find her all the way here." Molly said, walking towards the table.

Sirius stood up with Ron, and the twins, walking along side him. "I'll tell you the reason about the fireplace."

**§**

After an hour of taking a shower, Elisa was out of the shower and dressed. She looked in the mirror, her hair soaked. Grinning, Elisa put her hand in front of her, her palm facing her face; her fingers were curved towards her. All the water in her hair than quickly went from her hair, to her hand in a round ball. Her hair was now dried, free of any sight of water.

Smiling, Elisa put the ball of water over the sink and let it drop. Her mother taught her how to control her powers in a early age. Though, she never really considered herself a witch, just gifted, like her mother. Drying her hand, she walked back into her room to get her laptop.

She had nothing else to do. Her uncle didn't give her any books to read, or any electronics for that matter. Grabbing her backpack, Elisa took out her laptop and started it up. Sitting on the black chair, Elisa folded her legs underneath her, waiting patently for the log in to pop up. Was she logged in; Elisa logged into the internet and into AIM. Elisa was thankful that her father gave her the wireless internet. Though, she still wandered how it's still registered. But she didn't care. It was the last source for the outside, and she was going to keep it.

Elisa logged into her screen name, Ron immediately talking to her.

"_It's about time you logged in!"_

Elisa smiled. _"LOL! Sorry Ron, I was in the shower."_

"_I should have figured that! You girls take so long in the shower!"_ Ron smiled, shaking his head.

"_That's because it's soothing, and we don't have to listen to the boys for an hour!"_

"_Rolls eyes Whatever."_ Sirius nudged Ron on the arm, telling him to hurry up and ask.

"_LOL! So was up?"_

"_Elisa, do you have a fireplace?"_

Elisa looks over to her fireplace that was to the far left. _"Raises an eyebrow Yeah, why?"_

"_Are you going to accept to Hogwarts?"_

"_I want too, but I can't..."_ Elisa narrowed her eyes, even though Ron couldn't see it. _"Why? looks at you suspiciously"_

"_I'm gonna help you escape!"_

Elisa laughed, shaking her head. _"And how are you going to do that?"_

"_You'll see!"_

**A/N: So how was it so far? R and R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Italic_ means talking online**

**Bold means thinking**

**_Bold/Italic_ means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 3**

The light... The light of my life... It's so hard to reach... But never giving up... Yes, never giving up and knowing what's inside... What's really inside truly is... The light I really need in life... Will I find it on my own?... Or will someone else help me along my path?... My path to destiny...

**§**

"_Ron?"_

Elisa waited a few minutes for Ron to reply. Nothing came. Elisa furrowed her brows together.

"_Ron? You there?"_

There was still no reply. Elisa sat back in her chair not knowing if she should just wait for him or just log out.

**§**

Ron walked down the stairs and over to the living room, Fred, George, Sirius, and Molly were right behind him. Ron grabbed a pouch and filled it with Floo Powder.

"Ron, you know what to do." Molly said, than looked to her twin sons. "Fred, George, you two go with him, just in case."

"Be careful you guys." Sirius said.

Ron, Fred, and George nodded and walked over to the fireplace. Ron grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and walked into the fireplace.

Ron nodded to his mother. "Elisa Hunt."

Ron threw down the powder and was gone. The twins waited a few minutes, then went after Ron. Molly then turned to Sirius.

"Okay Sirius, what's going on?"

Sirius stared back at Molly and sighed. "Okay. Okay."

**§**

Elisa sighed, "I guess he had to go."

At that point, Ron rolled out of Elisa's fireplace. Elisa shrieked, jumping out of her seat, falling to the ground. Ron stood up, cautiously walking towards Elisa.

"Elisa, it's me Ron." Elisa looked at Ron questioningly, crawling backwards. "Ron Weasley."

"Ron Weasley?" Elisa asked confused, as she stopped crawling.

"Yeah." Ron scratched the back of his head.

"I—ah—wha—h—how?" Elisa stuttered, not knowing what to think.

"Yous stupid gurl! What's are yous doing!" A muffled voice said from below.

Someone stumbling up the stairs was heard. Then Fred rolled out of the fireplace, tripping Ron. Ron landed on top of Fred, the both of them groaning in pain, then George rolling on top of Ron.

"What?" Elisa quickly shook her head. "No. My uncle is coming, hide!" Elisa whispered, getting up.

Both Ron and the twins stood up, as Elisa ran over to them. She grabbed their shirts and dragged them to the closet. Elisa shoved them in, quickly closing the door. As soon as she turned around, Elisa's uncle walked in.

"What's are yous doing, yous stupid gurl?"

A man in his mid thirties closed the door. He had dark brown hair, with blue eyes. He wore a white shirt that was half tucked in to his blue pants. He was at least a few inches taller than Elisa.

'**He's drunk. No.' **Elisa thought, whimpering a bit.

"I asked yous a wuestion!" He yelled, stepping closer to her.

Elisa didn't move. She couldn't move.

"I've gives yous everything!" Her uncle advanced her.

Elisa shook her head. "Please Uncle Mike. I'm not doing anything." Elisa pleaded.

"Dons talks backs to me!" Mike backhanded her.

Elisa fell to the floor, her right cheek red and throbbing in pain.

"Yous dons think I knowz of yours stupid computer!"

Mike than kicked her in the stomach, making Elisa cry out in pain. Elisa curled into a ball, praying that he would leave, and that Ron and the other two kids didn't have to hear this.

"Why yours mom gave mez a bratz like yous to raise! Yours wortheless!" He continued to kick her. "Yours mom wuz a freak whenz she met thas 'ubasnd of hers!"

Ron and the twins having enough, burst open the closet door, pointing their wands at Mike.

"Leave her alone!" Ron yelled, his face red from anger.

Mike stopped kicking her and turned to Ron, Fred, and George questioningly, swaying side from side. Then his face became red from anger, just like Ron.

"Howz the hells did yous getz in here?" Mike looked to Elisa in disgust. "Yous whore! Yous been sleeping around mys back!" Mike made to grab Elisa but Ron and the twins stepped closer.

"Don' move or you'll be sorry." Fred said in a low voice.

"What's are yous doin' children? Trying to pokez me wits those sticks of yours?" Mike started laughing.

Fred, George, and Ron looked at each other, Fred nodding to Ron and his twin. Ron put away his wand, along with George, and ran over to Elisa, kneeling down next to her as she was uncurling slowly.

Mike turned to them. "What's are yous doing!"

He was about to move but Fred ran in front of Elisa, Ron, and George.

"Don't move." Fred said in a low voice.

"Come on Elisa." Ron whispered, helping her stand up. "Let's get your stuff."

"What?" Elisa looked at Ron questioningly.

"You're going to live with us. My mum said it was alright."

Elisa smiled, tears welding up in her eyes. She hugged Ron as best as she could.

"Thank you."

Ron hugged back, than quickly let go. "Get your things, quickly."

Elisa nodded and walked quickly to her desk, as she couldn't run. She turned off her computer, grabbed her backpack and put her laptop in. She than walked over to her bed and kneeled down. She reached underneath and pulled out a black bag. Elisa walked over to her dresser and started to put in as much clothes as she can.

"Oh nos yous dons!" Mike yelled, turning around. "Yours not escaping mez!" He ran towards Elisa.

"_Petrifucus Totalus_!" Fred yelled,

Mike froze on the spot, Elisa looking frightened and amazed at the same time.

"What did you do?" Elisa asked.

"He froze him. But we only have about two minutes." George answered.

"Hurry Elisa, we don't have much time." Ron urged her on.

Elisa turned her attention back to her packing. Once the bag was full, she closed it and walked over to her desk. Elisa grabbed her backpack, than quickly she grabbed a picture frame and the letter from Hogwarts. Ron led Elisa to the fireplace, the twins right next to them. Ron took out the pouch and opened it. He grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder, handing Fred the pouch. Ron walked in the fireplace.

"Repeat what I do and say Elisa." Ron cleared his throat. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Ron threw it on the floor and disappeared.

Elisa looked at the twins a bit scared. "Don't worry. Just do what Ron did." George told her.

Elisa nodded and grabbed a hand full of Floo Powder. She went into the fireplace, taking a deep breath.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" She threw down the powder and disappeared.

George grabbed a handful of Floo Powder, and went after Elisa. Fred also grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and closed the pouch, walking into the fireplace. Mike unfroze and looked around confused.

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place!" Fred said quietly, but clearly, and threw down the Powder, disappearing.

Mike looked around the room. "I have to stopz drinking." He slurred and fell to the floor unconscious.

**A/N: So how was it? Please R and R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I got bored, so I updated. I hope you like it!**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 4**

No matter how hard I try... These wounds will never heal... Even when the past has been forgotten... The pain will always be there throughout my life... But time for some passes oh so slowly... While for others time goes by fairly quickly... My life slowed down... My future untouched as I watched that awful day... When they died... Now I watch those pass me by... Happy with their lives... How I envy them so... While my life slowly slips out of my grasp... But now I can live without fear... Fear of ever dying by his hands...

**§**

—Number twelve, Grimmauld Place—

Fred rolled out of the fireplace to see Molly tending to Elisa.

"Poor thing, does it hurt?"

"No. I'm used to it by then." Elisa shrugged, her face dirty from the coal, her cheeks flushed, her eyes and nose red from crying, and tear stains.

"Well, your ribs aren't broken just a bit bruised, so you don't need to see a doctor Oh dear, at least let me bandage you up."

Elisa smiled at Molly's concern. _'Almost like a mother hen.' _Elisa thought. "That would be fine, Mrs. Weasley."

"That would be Molly dear. I'll go get the things. You will be sleeping in a extra room next to Harry's and Ron's room."

Elisa shook her head. "It will be fine, Molly."

Molly smiled and went up the stairs. That's when Elisa noticed it was dark out.

"Oh no." Elisa whispered.

"What?" Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius asked in unison.

"What time is it here?" Elisa asked, panicking, as she stood up.

"About 7 in the evening, why?" Ron asked.

Elisa than felt her body start to feel a prickling feeling inside her. "Oh no!"

She ran to the stairs, just as Molly was walking back down, her hands full of bandages.

"My dear? What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you, Molly, but inside the room you're letting me stay in."

"What—"

"I can't explain out here. Please."

Molly saw the pleading look. "All right my dear. Follow me."

Ron, the twins, and Sirius looked at each other, than followed them upstairs. Once in a while, Elisa would stop and hold on to her stomach. Finally, Molly opened the door and walked in, as Elisa quickly walked in after her. She turned to face the boys, closing the door just a few inches.

"I'll see you in the morning Ron. Night." And she closed the door.

Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius looked at each other and started to walk back downstairs to the dinning room. The muffled voices of Molly and Elisa were the only noise in the hallway.

"What's going on my dear?"

"You'll see in a second." Elisa said breathlessly.

Out in the hall, a gust of wind was heard, making Ron, Fred, George, and Sirius look to Elisa's door. Blue, silver, and black was seen under the door. Then they heard their mother gasp.

"Oh my." She said.

"That girl is very strange Ron. Where is she from again?" Fred asked, reaching the stairs.

"America." Ron said simply.

"Ah, that explains it." George said, nodding his head.

**§**

Molly stared in wonder at the girl in front of her. She circled around her, touching her hair, and stepping back.

"My dear, I—uh." Molly stuttered.

"I know, it's strange. My aunt—oh." Elisa bit her lowered lip.

Elisa's hair was now shoulder length, and very curly and frizzy. Her skin was tanned still, but seemed as if the dirt didn't want to wash off her face. She was still skinny, but the curves of her body couldn't be seen nor was her upper body no longer on the large side. Her clothes instead of fitting her frame were now loosed and baggy on her, and she slouched a bit forward.

"What is it dear?"

"I can't say anything, my aunt said no one can know." Elisa sat down on the bed.

"It's all right, Elisa. I believe we can make an exception."

Elisa looked up as Molly turned around. Molly smiled, putting her hands on her hips.

"Rachel Arkana." Molly said. "I see you have deceased. How?"

Rachel sighed. "Long story, Molly, and not enough time." Rachel looked to her niece, smiling. "I have given her a mirror." She said, looking back to Molly. "A mirror that I have created with the spells of my ancestors. The power to give the desires of how one looks. I have given it to her, knowing that she will need it in the future. Only a year after her parents died did I give her the mirror, before I died a month later. By day, she is how you saw her. By night, she is her real self. But now that she has accepted to Hogwarts, she will need an alias name for the night."

"Who said that I was going to accept to Hogwarts?" Elisa asked, looking at her aunt.

Rachel looked to her niece, "Elisa, accept. Your destiny is supposed to be there."

Elisa looked at her aunt confused. Molly just nodded her head in understanding.

**§**

—Next day—

Lupin, Arthur, Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Siruis, Bill, and Molly were all down stairs, eating breakfast. Ron, Fred, and George walked down the stairs rubbing their eyes.

"It's about time you three woke up!" Molly said, hands on her hips.

"Sorry mum, slept late last night after what happened yesterday. I was too worried." Ron said, the trio sitting down.

"What happened yesterday?" Ginny asked, looking between her brothers and her mom.

"We have a new person staying with us." Molly said happily.

Everyone, but Sirius, looked up at Molly in surprise, then to each other.

"Who is this person?" Arthur asked.

"You know her Arthur. Ron's told you about her." Molly said, looking at her husband.

"Oh, you mean."

Molly nodded, "yes."

At that point Elisa walked into the kitchen and stood at the door, still holding. She blushed at the stares she was getting and the many people were there.

"This, everyone, is Elisa Hunt. Elisa, this is my husband, Arthur."

"Hello." Arthur nodded his head.

"Hi." Elisa said almost in a whisper.

"My eldest son, Bill, the twins, Fred and George, and my youngest, Ginny." Each of them waved at her.

"Hi."

"The one with the bubble gum pink hair is Nymphadora Tonks." Before Tonks could say anything, Molly added quickly, "but she likes to be called Tonks." Tonks smiled, waving. "Next to her is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Hermione Granger."

Molly walked Elisa to a chair, which was in between the twins and she each looked at them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get to thank you for yesterday."

"It was nothing." Fred and George said in unison.

They each stuck out their hand, which Elisa gladly shook.

"I'm Fred." Fred pointed to Elisa's left. "And that's George."

"Nice to meet you both."

**A/N: So how was it? Please R and R!**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 5**

I rather be dreaming than living . . . Living is too hard to comprehend . . . Imagination is my only means of escaping my life . . . A life that horribly went wrong . . . I am slipping backwards . . . Sailing on to forgotten shores . . . While they sat helplessly upon the margin . . . The margin of the grey and lifeless world . . . If ever beyond hope you return to the lands of the living . . . We can retell out tales . . . Sitting by a wall in the sun . . . Laughing at old grief . . . But until that time or some other time . . . Farewell . . .

**§**

After everyone finished breakfast, Elisa helped Molly clear the table.

"Oh, thank you my dear."

Elisa smiled at the older woman, as she grabbed a sponge. "It's something I can do for all that you're doing for me."

"Anything I can do to help a friend of Ron's. Leave those there my dear."

Molly put down the sponged and with a flick of her wrist, a wand was in her hand. With a swish and a few words, the dishes started to clean themselves. Elisa stood there, her mouth slightly opened.

"Wow." Elisa whispered.

"Never saw a simple charm spell to wash the dishes?" Ginny teased, turning her back on Elisa.

Elisa blushed in embarrassment.

"Ginny!" Ron warned, glaring at his baby sister.

"It's okay Elisa. It takes some time to get used too." Lupin reassured her, smiling softly.

Elisa smiled and sat next to Ron.

"So tell me Elisa," Arthur started, clasping his hands together on top of the table. "How is it in the muggle world?"

Elisa frowned. "What's a mug-gle?" Elisa said slowly.

"You're a witch and you don't know what a muggle is?" Ginny said surprised.

The twins, Bill, Hermione, Lupin, Sirius, and Tonks were all wide eye, their mouths slightly open.

"Non-magic folk honey." Molly answered, Elisa nodding.

"Actually, she came from a muggle family, her uncle really. Elisa's parents died when she was seven, right?" Ron turned to Elisa.

"Yeah. But to tell you the truth, I think my mom was a witch. At least a different sort."

At this information, everyone, but Sirius, looked at each other in interest.

"What do you mean?" George asked, tilting his head.

"Will, from what Mrs. Weasley—"

"Molly dear." Molly interrupted.

Elisa smiled. "_Molly_ told me last night, you use wands?"

"Yes." Everyone chorused together.

Elisa laughed nervously. "Will, with my mother's side, all they did was say a spell, or make potions. Or so her journal says or what my aunt used to tell me."

"Really?" Ginny asked anxiously.

Elisa put her right hand on top of the table. She cupped her hand and water quickly appeared in a round ball, not a single drop falling. Everyone stared wide eye at Elisa's hand. As the twins looked closely, they saw that Elisa's eyes were no longer the aqua color but a deep dark blue color. Putting her hand straight, and with a slight pop, the water disappeared. It was quiet for a moment, no one not knowing what to say.

Ron broke the silence, breaking into a grin. "Blimey!"

The twins looked at each other, then to Elisa. "Awesome!"

"I can also do it with out my hands, but that's only if I'm in danger or something."

"What do you mean?" Sirius, Tonks, Lupin, and Arthur asked curiously.

Grinning at everyone at the table, Elisa shook her head. "I don't know if I should."

"As long as there is no harm done, it is all right." Bill said, also curious.

Nodding, Elisa sighed, her eyes quickly became the same dark blue color. A watery wall-like formed in the middle of the table. Then, it started to go in a circle as a hurricane for a few seconds until it start spinning upwards narrowly and snapped, the water disappearing. Elisa's eyes went back to normal and shrugged.

"That's wicked cool." Ron said excitingly.

"I never really considered myself as a witch though. I mean I guess I just saw it as a gift that some humans don't have. Or as you call them, muggles."

"Where did your parents go to school, Elisa?" Asked Arthur.

"I don't know. My parents never told me when I was little. And I never asked, because I didn't think it was important." Elisa shrugged. Then a thought came into her mind and accidentally thought it out loud. "But how am I going to get the rest of my things from my uncle's home? And where am I going to live?"

Molly looked to her husband, who shrugged, then to Sirius, who nodded, smiling broadly.

Molly then looked to Elisa, "You can live here, with us."

Elisa smiled, her eyes shining brightly with happiness. Ginny was about to say something but couldn't because an owl hooting was heard from the fireplace and landed in front of Elisa.

"Mail's bit early." Tonks said

Elisa looked at Ron, grabbing the letter. "You get your mail by owl?" Ron nodded.

Elisa looked down at the Grimmauld Place address from Hogwarts.

"But how could anyone know where I am?"

"Ah, that's Dumbledore for you. He knows everything that goes on." Sirius said, smiling.

Elisa opened the envelope and read the letter.

"What does it say?" Fred eagerly asked.

"Fred!" Molly glared at her son.

"It's okay Molly. Dumbledore is just saying that he is happy for me because I moved out of my uncle's house. And he wants an answer from me today."

Lupin put down an ink bottle and quill in front of Elisa. "Will, give your answer."

Elisa looked at Molly, who nodded her head. "Go ahead dear. Remember what we talked about yesterday."

Elisa looked down at the letter, and turned it over. She grabbed the quill and dunked the tip into the ink and wrote her response.

'**_Dear Mr. Dumbledore,_**

_**I would gladly accept the invitation. But there are a few circumstances we must talk about. Just tell me how I get to the school and what time. Hope to see you soon.**_

_**Elisa Hunt.'**_

Folding the letter, Elisa put it back into the envelope and handed it to owl, whom went back into the fireplace and disappeared.

**A/N: So how was it? Please R and R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**meenyrocks: I know you've read it already, but just to give you heads up, you should read Chapter 7 and 8 from now on 'cause I changed it just a bit! And I really appreciate you trying to bring back my reviews!**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 6**

A broken shell... A forbidden power... A prisoner... If one day I should leave this thing behind... Cast me gently into morning... For the night has been unkind... Take me to a place so holy... That I can wash this from my mind... The memory of choosing not to fight... But I do notice that time changes... Nothing never stands still forever... And there ARE some greatness in smallness...

**§**

"Now we just wait." Ron said.

"I have to go to work, so I'll see you later." Arthur stood and kissed his wife.

"Have fun." Molly called out.

"We have to leave too." Tonks, Bill, and Lupin said, standing up.

"You three are going o help me clean the drawing room. There are loads more of those doxies. I'll meet you upstairs." Molly said, staring at Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

They all sighed and got up. They walked out of the kitchen, as the twins were standing up.

"No, you two stay here, I have to talk to you." The twins sat back down, cautiously watching their mother.

Elisa looked at Molly and Sirius. "Can I walk around the house to see the place?" Elisa asked.

"Go ahead Elisa, you don't need permission. Just don't wonder off too far." Sirius smiled.

Elisa nodded and walked out of the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot, Molly turned to her twin sons.

"You two are going to help me." She pointed at them with her index finger.

"But we wanted-"

"No! I need help to get Elisa's things here. It is how, I'm not so sure."

A slight breeze blew inside the house, making Molly, Sirius, and the twins looked around. A parchment with writing landed in front of Molly, who picked it up and started reading it, making Molly smile.

"What is it mum?"

"Don't worry boys. Go get your wands and cloaks and meet me by the fireplace."

The twins looked at their mother with curiosity and confusion. Then stood up and do what they were told. Sirius, looking confuse as the twins, questioned Molly.

**§**

—Colton, CA—

"What do you mean she ran away?" A girl with long dark brown hair yelled into the phone. "I wouldn't blame her for doing it but you should have found her by now!"

The front door then opened, two identical twin girls walked in. They both had light brown hair but the one on the right had faded streaks. She also wore a long red skirt with a black dragon going from the lower right to the upper left. A white tube top with the words in black letters: _I like you... When you're not stupid_. And a necklace with a blue butterfly hanging on to a silver chain on it's upper wings. The girl on the left wore blue jeans that hung off her hips, and a grey muscle shirt. She also wore a black inch thick band on her upper left arm.

"Why don't you go to hell Uncle Mike!" And the girl slammed the receiver down. Looking up to the twins frustrated. "Elisa's ran away and Uncle Mike can't find her."

"What!" The twins yelled in unison.

"Calm down Miranda, Valeriana."

"Calm down! Jaida, Elisa is messing! How are we supposed to calm down! Uncle Mike usually finds her!"

"Miranda is right. We have to find her before Uncle Mike does! I mean, we couldn't do anything for seven years! She couldn't use her powers because Uncle Mike was family and her mother would disapprove, not to mention the Elders."

Valeriana looked to her twin and Jaida, then ran up the stairs to her left.

Sighing, Jaida followed her sister, "come on Miranda, and you have to re-do those streaks."

Miranda grabbed a handful of hair and looked at it. "Yeah, I know."

As soon as Miranda and Jaida entered the attic, they saw their sister looking through an ancient book that still looked new, on top of a podium.

"What are you doing Valeriana?" Her twin asked.

"I'm looking for a spell to make sure Uncle Mike can't trace Elisa anymore. I don't care what the Elders say. Elisa can't keep leaving with him while he drinks away his problems and beat her every night!"

Jaida looked at Miranda. "She does have a point."

Miranda nodded, sighing, "I'll get the map and crystal." When Miranda turned, she jumped back as silver light circled from down to up, forming a person.

A ghostly figure of a woman stood in the middle of the attic. Rachel Arkana had dark brown hair with white and grey strands here and there. She wore a green dress with long sleeves, her honey brown eyes gazing at the young women before her.

"Mom?" Miranda looked at her mother questioningly.

The other two girls looked up to see their mother.

"You three are going to receive a few surprises. First, a letter. Once you receive it, say yes. Second, an old friend of mine is coming to visit you three. Help them, they will tell you what is happening."

"Help them in what mom?" Valeriana asked.

"To go to your uncle's home and transport all of Elisa's things."

"Where?" Jaida asked, frowning.

"To Number twelve, Grimmauld Place."

The three sisters looked confused. "Where's that?"

Rachel grinned, "England. Good luck." And just the same way, Rachel disappeared.

The sisters looked at each other, then heard an owl hooting. They looked around them.

"Is that an owl?" Jaida asked.

As she said this, a snowy white owl flew through the open windows in the attic. It dropped a letter to the floor in front of the sisters and sat on top of an old dresser. Miranda picked the letter up and saw their name and address on the front.

"What's an owl doing delivering a letter?" Valeriana shook her head in confusion.

Miranda looked at the owl. "The bigger question is what's an owl flying out in day light? And in Colton?"

But before any of the sisters could ponder on it, they heard a thump downstairs, followed by two others.

"What was that?" Miranda asked.

"I don't know, but it came from downstairs. Come on." Jaida walked towards the door but grabbed a sword nearby quickly.

Valeriana walked behind her older sister, fire balls appearing in both of her palms. But Miranda stood back, opening the envelope. She scanned through the letter and ran after her sisters, grabbing a white staff near the door along the way.

**§**

—Downstairs—

Molly stood up, dusting herself, as Fred and George did the same thing. They looked around the living room, seeing a couch to the right, a chair on the left, a coffee table in between them, and a few other furniture.

"Wow." Fred and George said in unison.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Molly, Fred, and George looked up to the entrance to see Jaida holding a sword in front of her, Valeriana with her palm to her side, a fireball in both palms, and Miranda walking in, holding a white staff.

**A/N: Okay, the sisters are a tiny BIT like the sisters from Charmed. I was watching that show and reading a story at the same time about Harry Potter and the Charmed ones. I'm not copying their idea for the story, but that's where I got the sisters from. It will later be explained a lot better so don't worry, K? I'm just warning you now so you wouldn't accuse me to anything! Oh, and to read the HP/Charmed story it's called: HARRY POTTER AND THE POWER OF THREE by scarlet moon angel! The story id is: 2151089. Please R and R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 7**

You don't know how it feels... To be pushed around... To be not heard... To be lost... To be in the dark... Or to be kicked... When you're down... No, you don't know... This is the life I've known... And will only know... You'll never understand... Yet, you still help me... Why?...

**§**

The sisters stood their ground, eyeing the three strangers in front of them. Jaida got into a fighting stance, the sword in front of her. The sword was long and curved towards the bottom. The hilt was black with three ruby diamonds going down the middle on each side. Valeriana went into a boxing stance, both her palms with the fireballs in front of her. Miranda copied Jaida's stance. The staff was as long as she was, both ends had a golden band around it with topaz diamonds all over.

"Who are you!" Jaida yelled.

The Weasley's didn't say anything, but looked at each other.

"You heard her! Answer!" Valeriana said.

Miranda looked to each of them. "What do you want?"

George and Fred were about to take out their wands but Molly held up her left hand at them.

"I am a friend of your mother, Rachel Arkana. My name is Molly Weasley, my twin son's, George and Fred."

Jaida lowered her sword. "You're here to get Elisa's things from my uncle's house, right?"

Molly nodded, "yes. But we don't know where he lives."

"We know where he lives." Said Miranda, lowering her staff.

"But it's how are we going to take them out." Valeriana said, the fire in her palms disappearing.

"We know how." The twins said in unison, their eyes reflecting laughter.

The sisters looked at each other uncertainly.

**§**

—Number twelve, Grimmauld Place—

"Mum! Fred! George! Where are you?" Ron yelled, walking into the kitchen, Hermione, and Ginny right behind. "Weird." Ron said, looking around.

Sirius walked in behind them, "Molly and the twins went to get Elisa's things."

"What?" Ron yelled.

Then, a thud from the fire place made both boy's and Sirius look up and walked over to the living room, wands out. The trio lowered their wands as they recognized who it was.

"Charlie? What are you doing here?" Ron asked confused.

Charlie, like the rest of the family, had red hair. His hair was long, but not too long, and seemed to spike up on it's own, though it slouched a bit forward. Through his somewhat baggy white shirt, you could tell he was VERY muscular.

"I'm here to visit mum." Charlie looked around. "Where is everyone? Hi Harry, Sirius."

"Hello." Sirius and Harry said in unison.

"Mum, Fred, and George had, ah... something important they had to take care of."

Charlie looked at his younger brother suspiciously. "Uh-huh."

"You can help us get rid of the doxies up in the drawing room." Charlie nodded, putting his bag on top of the couch and followed them.

**§**

—Third Floor—

Elisa walked from door to door, seeing different rooms, as the hallway disappeared. She decided to keep on going forward, rather the way back she came from as she found herself in another room. Elisa now stood in the middle of a room that had a fireplace on the far right, a window behind her, and many moving pictures of different witches and wizards. They all stared at her, as she stared back in awe, feeling only one thing; Elisa felt happiness for the first time in nine years. Though she misses her parents, she was now happy.

Her waist long brown hair caressed her cheek, as the rest wrapped around in front of her from running away from some creature she didn't know what it was. Putting her arms around her waist, Elisa moved forward and kneeling down in front of a six foot portrait. Brushing off the dust that covered the gold plate on the bottom, Elisa read the name out loud.

_Carliesh Preliah: First witch to have covered all of_

_the Dark Arts and be feared by all other witches and wizards._

_Carliesh was also the first witch to captured the heart of Heirleho Black._

_1140-1238_

Elisa stood up, gazing of a portrait of a witch wearing dark purple robes. Carliesh was sitting on a throne-like chair, sneering down at Elisa. Her hair was pulled back into a very tight bun, a few gray strands visible in her raven black hair. The witch wore upside down, half-moon glasses on her small nose, her brown eyes curiously watching Elisa.

"What's your name girl?" Carliesh asked, peering over her glasses.

Elisa jumped back, eyes wide in surprise, but answered nonetheless. "Elisa H-Hunt."

"What are you doing in the house of the Black's?"

"I-I-I" Elisa stuttered, for even she didn't know why she was here.

A bark then broke the silence and Elisa turned around to see a black dog jog up to her. Not able to scream, Elisa jumped back, but tripped over a rug. The dog continued to stare at Elisa, it's dark eyes baring into her own. It took a few steps forward and Elisa quickly threw her right arm in front of her, a water-wall forming in between them. Elisa stood up, still holding out her arm in front of her. The dog walked cautiously towards the water-wall, and put a paw on it. It made some ripples.

Pressing more weight on to it, the water-wall didn't budge but threw back the paw to the dog. Elisa looked up to the door, hoping no other dogs will come her way. Seeing none, Elisa looked back to the one in front of her, her breath coming in short. The dog tilted it's head to look at her and Elisa shrieked as the dog transformed before her eyes.

Where the dog stood before, Sirius Black now stood. Having never seen an animal transform into a human before, Elisa put down her arm, making the water-wall disappear, and fell to the floor, unconscious. Sirius stood there a bit shocked but quickly walked over Elisa and made sure she was all right.

"Will," Sirius said slowly. "That went well."

**§**

Mike was pacing back and forth in Elisa's attic room. A few men in police uniforms looked around, writing down anything.

"There's no evidence here that Elisa escaped anywhere but the front door Mike."

Mike stopped pacing and faced an old man, his bolding head shining in sweat. "But how could she if I always have it locked, Eric!" Mike yelled, pointing towards the door.

"Magic, Uncle Mike." A voice said from behind them.

Mike, Eric, and the second police officer turned towards the door, Mike lowering his arm. In the doorway stood Jaida in the middle, Valeriana on the right, and Miranda on the left, while the Molly, Fred, and George in the back.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in?" Mike yelled, not caring about the Weasley's.

"We're here to take Elisa's things." Miranda said calmly, as the sisters walked forward.

Mike glared at them, "you have her, don't you? You helped her escape!"

"Want us to arrest them?" The second police officer asked.

"Not right now John." Mike said, never taking his eyes off of them. "Where is she? How'd you do it?"

"WE," Jaida pointed to herself and her sisters. "Didn't help her escape. Elisa did it on her own."

"And as to where she is, will," Valeriana looked back to the Weasley's, then back to her uncle. "That's for us to know and YOU never to find out."

Mike yelled in frustration. "Don't tempt me, Lunar Sisters!"

"Stop going after Elisa!" Jaida yelled.

"My sister entrusted her to me!"

"And did Aunt Linda want you to beat Elisa every single time you got drunk and was able to get into her room!" Miranda yelled, glaring at Mike.

"We have enough of this!" Fred and George walked in front of the sisters, taking out their wands. They pointed at the three men in front of them. "_Petrifucus Totalus_!"

The three men froze on the spot, their eyes moving.

"That's creepy." Miranda said, looking disgusted.

"We don't have much time." Molly said, walking to the other side of the attic. "We shrink everything, and you grab them, carefully put them in your pockets."

The sisters looked at each other but watched the Weasley's start shrinking the furniture.

**§**

20 minutes passed when Elisa blinked her eyes open to see nothing but a dark green blur above her. Closing them quickly and tightly, Elisa sat up, groaning.

"Damn, what happened?" She asked out loud.

Opening her eyes, Elisa screamed but put a hand to her heart, breathing in as much air as she can. Kneeling in front of her only a few feet away, was Sirius Black, staring at Elisa.

"You scared me, Mr. Black"

"Please, call me Sirius." He tilted his head. "And I'm glad I found you, lunch is ready." Sirius then looked up to Carliesh.

"What is she doing in the house of the Black's!" Carliesh yelled.

"She's here because I said so." Sirius said calmly.

All of the wizards and witches on the wall looked towards him, all of them sneering and saying rude comments.

"Traitor!" A wizard yelled.

"How could you have turned your back on your family!" A witch yelled.

"Come on Elisa, let's go." Sirius yelled over the commotion, standing up.

He helped Elisa up and crossed the room, opening the door that closed by itself. Elisa walked next to him, but looked over her shoulder when a wizard yelled to her.

"Be safe Elisa! For it is the time for the second prophecy to begin and to know your past of both sides of your parent's families. The time of the second prophecy begins not too long!" His voice was muffled when Sirius pushed Elisa out of the room and closed the door.

**A/N: So how was it? Please R and R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 8**

Why did everything have to be so confusing?... Trying to understand what to do... But I can't... It's a cold night... I've seen him... Those eyes... His skin... His hair... Can you take me somewhere new?... Away from this place... Though my life was turned upside down... I still try to take it one at a time... Trying to do everything I can... For who knows... We could die someday... We don't want to regret anything... Regret nothing in life... Not while we live...

**§**

Elisa looked down the hallway and knew they were on the second floor.

"Let's go downstairs, and have lunch. But be quiet when we near the stairs, you don't want to wake up anything here."

Elisa nodded, following a bit behind Sirius. When they were getting closer to the stairs, they saw Tonks walking up the stairs but tripped over an umbrella stand. A horrible, earsplitting, bloodcurdling screech was heard. A moth-eaten velvet curtains, that was to the left, flown apart, Elisa seeing an old woman in a black cap. The woman screamed as though she was being tortured. She was drooling, and her eyes were rolling. The woman, Elisa noticed, had yellowing skin.

Sirius ran forward, trying to pull the curtains close. But they would not close and she screeched louder then ever, brandishing clawed hands as though trying to tear at his face. The woman's face blanched, and pointed a long, yellowing finger at Sirius.

"You! Blood traitor, abomination, shame of my flesh!" The woman howled.

Elisa walked over to Tonks and started helping her pick up the umbrellas that fell from the troll's foot as she apologized over and over again. The screeching suddenly stopped, when some people Elisa met and not meet ran up to the top of the stairs. Everyone looked up to the witch, who was staring down at Elisa, surprised.

"Could it be?" Elisa slowly stood up, frowning. "Natasha Black?"

"You must have me confuse with somebody else. My name is Elisa Hunt."

"No! You have the same eyes as your great-great grandmother! You are Natasha Black!" The witch then turned to Sirius. "Why haven't you told her! The second prophecy is based on her! Do you dare keep this secret from her!"

The woman then started screaming once more, having Sirius and Lupin trying to pull the curtains closed. Elisa, having had enough of the screaming, fisted her fists.

"**Hear you not anymore,**

**Silence this witch until I let her know,**

**Silence the horrible noise she loves to make,**

**Silence her at this very second of the day**"

The witch continued to scream but a silent one that no one can hear. Everyone looked at Elisa surprised and relieved that the witch cannot be heard. Both Sirius and Lupin let go of the curtains.

"Now, what does she mean I'm Natasha Black? And what second prophecy was she talking about?"

Everyone looked at each other, not knowing what to do or say.

"If I don't get some answers, I will left off the silence spell on her." Elisa pointed at the witch, who was yelling but no one could make out what she was saying.

"Okay, okay." Sirius said.

"Sirius," Lupin warned, a bit unsure.

A few minutes pass, and Elisa raised an eyebrow, shrugging. "Okay." Elisa cleared her throat.

"**Talk now and wait for my command,**

**Un-silence the voice,**

**So it may speak on my command**."

The witches scream returned and everyone but Elisa, covered their ears.

"Why did you do that? How did you do that?" The witch screamed annoyed and curious.

"What do you mean I'm Natasha Black? And what is this so call prophecy?" Elisa yelled over the witches screams.

"Okay, okay! We'll tell you!" Lupin yelled. "Just shut her up!"

Elisa smirked, saying a single word. "**Silence**."

The witches scream died once more, everyone sighing in relief.

"Sirius, I think it's time for you to tell her." Dumbledore, who Elisa did not know, told him, nodding.

Sirius nodded, "right. Elisa, follow me. We'll talk in private."

Elisa followed him into the drawing room.

"What's going on Dumbledore?" Minerva McGonagall asked.

Dumbledore sighed, "let us got back into the kitchen. I'll tell you what I know."

**§**

—Drawing room—

Sirius was pacing about the room, not noticing that Kreacher, the loyal house elf, was in the corner, holding a frame close to him tightly.

"I want to talk to you about your parents."

Elisa furrowed her eyebrows. "M—my parents?" Elisa asked disbelieve.

Sirius nods slowly, looking at her. "Yes, your parents."

Elisa stared at Sirius suspiciously. "How do you know my parents?"

Sirius smiled. "The reason I know them is because..." Sirius started to look around nervously, not looking into Elisa's eyes.

"Because what?" Elisa leaned forward, pressing to get the information out of him.

Sirius looked at Elisa, smiling. "You are your mother's daughter. If she didn't get information, she'll keep pressing anyone to give it to her."

Elisa smiled, still staring at him. "So, are you now going to tell me?"

"Uh…" Sirius scratched the back of his head.

Raising an eyebrow, Elisa crossed her arms over her breast, tilted her head to the side, and pursed her lips, giving Sirius a stern, piercing look.

Sirius chuckled, amused at what he was seeing. _'Truly your daughter Linda.'_

Looking into her aqua eyes, Sirius sighed. "I know them because... I am your uncle." Elisa was taken back, her eyes wide. "I'm your father's younger brother."

**§**

—Colton, CA—

"I can't believe we are even related to him!" Miranda yelled in frustration, walking into the living room.

Her sisters and the Weasley's walked in behind her. They sat down on the couch or on a chair.

"Calm down sis, at least now he won't be able to find her." Jaida reassured her.

"We still have to recite the spell." Valeriana said, standing up.

Jaida stood to the right of Valeriana, as Miranda stood to the left. Valeriana took out a folded piece of paper and unfolded it. The Weasley's watched on, curious to what the sisters were going to do.

Then, they said in unison, "**Be that it may,**

**Elisa will never find the path of his way,**

**The path he seeks will be covered,**

**His eye sight blind to not find it,**

**Covering up her track,**

**Her scent,**

**Michael Arkana will never find Elisa Hunt ever again**"

Once they were down, Miranda and Jaida looked to their sister, as Valeriana put the paper into flame, and let it fall into a bowl in the middle of the table. Looking up, Valeriana looked at each of her sisters.

"What?"

"WHAT was THAT?" Miranda asked, shaking her head.

"It was the best I could come up with! You know I can't rhyme, and neither of you wanted to write a spell!"

Rolling their eyes, Jaida and Miranda looked to the Weasley's amused faces. Clearing their throat, the sisters smiled innocently. Miranda then remembered the letter up in the attic.

"Oh, we're supposed to be the new teachers for a school at Hogwarts. The class called Defense Against the Dark Arts. Apparently, they want another teacher to teach a second class."

"Humph, I don't know if we should, I mean, what about the, um.?" Valeriana asked, looking at her sisters.

"You must accept." Molly asked, getting their attention. "Rachel wants you too. NEEDS you, so you will be able to protect Elisa. Besides, you four are the Lunar Sisters, you will need to be together now that she's out of her uncle's care."

The sisters looked at each other, but nodded, knowing Molly was right. But Valeriana and Miranda were still unsure.

Jaida shrugged. "We can talk with Chris about it later."

Valeriana then turned to the Weasley's. "So, how are we going to get all of Elisa's things to your home?"

Molly stood up, followed by the twins. "We go by Floo Powder."

"By what?" Miranda asked, frowning.

George and Fred walked forward, Fred opening a bag. "Floo Powder."

George grabbed a handful, threw it into the fire place. "Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." George stepped in, a green fire covering his body.

When it died down, he was no longer there. The sisters stood there, mouths open.

"This should be interesting." Fred said, his eyes showing laughter.

**§**

—Drawing room—

Elisa stood up and walked back. "Y-you're kidding! Right?"

Sirius stood, shaking his head. "No joke. I am truly your uncle."

Turning around, Elisa looked back down to a moving picture frame of a witch and a wizard holding a baby. Before she could control it, her anger rose violently. Elisa's eyes turned a dark shade of green, all around her and Sirius a water-wall surrounded them, going into a circle quickly. Sirius gulped nervously, looking at each side of the water-wall, though it was only twenty inches thick.

"You... are... my... uncle..." Elisa said quietly, and very deadly.

Sirius looked back to Elisa nervously. "Y—yes."

Turning around quickly, facing her uncle, Elisa took a step closer.

"You are my uncle, and you never went to see me? Or even cared that I exist?" Elisa's voice rose.

In the dark corner, Kreacher's eyes widen even more, at what he was seeing before him.

"Of course I cared! I-I was in Azkaban for something I didn't do!" Sirius said calmly, though he was really shaking inside.

"What the hell is Azkaban?"

"A prison for wizards. They thought I killed many people, but really they framed me! I just escaped two years ago!" Sirius pleaded with his eyes, hoping Elisa won't do anything she'll regret.

"Why didn't you come for me then?" Elisa cried, a few tears falling down her face. "You know how much I long for someone to come and rescue me from my abusive uncle!"

"What?" Sirius said alarmed.

"My mother's brother started drinking ever since my mother died and my aunt, Mike's wife. Every time he was drunk, and was able to walk up the stairs to the attic were I lived, he beat me!"

The tears came flowing down harder. Sirius clenched his fists, anger rising inside him. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I tried running away when I was 12. The police found me and took me back to HIM. He OWNS half the police station! I couldn't find help or any way to escape! Just a year ago, Uncle Mike beat me so badly, I was nearing death." Elisa choked back a sob. "I was waiting for it!" Elisa screamed.

Sirius' eyes widen, shaking his head.

"I was waiting for death because than, I could be with my parents and be at peace! But Mike saw how bad I was hurt and took me to the hospital, saying someone beat me on the way from the store." Elisa's shoulders shook. "I wished so badly that someone would come for me. I couldn't use my powers because I know mom would have disapproved and he would have found me anyways."

Sirius walked to Elisa and crushed her into a hug. The water-wall disappeared, and Elisa's eyes went back to normal. Elisa put her arms around him, clutching his shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Sirius repeated over and over again.

"Why didn't you come after you escaped? Why?" Elisa choked out.

"I heard that my brother and his family were killed. I didn't know you were alive also. No one told me! So, I was keeping a close eye on my godson. My best friend and his wife made me godfather to their son."

Elisa stood back, wiping her tears away. "Who's your godson?"

"Harry Potter." Sirius whispered, but Elisa still heard.

"Why isn't he here? Does he know?"

"Yes, he knows. He found out three years ago. After I escaped, and went to Hogwarts. I was looking for the man who betrayed Harry's parents and framed me. Since then, I've been watching Harry from afar, not wanting to alarm the Ministry of Magic or the dementors. And he's not here, because he is safer with his uncle and aunt, away from the wizarding world."

Elisa furrowed her eyebrows. "What's the Ministry of Magic, and what are dementors?"

"The Ministry of Magic is like the police and the dementors are like the guards at the prison." Elisa nodded.

**A/N: A bit longer then ususal. I hoped you liked it! Please R R!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry for the late update, is just that when I get out of school, I have credit recovery until 3:30, then I have about half hour to go to another school for another credit recovery for another subject, which is 4:45 till 6:00, then after THAT I have drivers ED, which is 6:15 till 8:30, and I don't get home till 8:55, so I do what little homework until 9:15, which is my curfew. YES, I have a curfew, and I'm 17 years old, so what! No, it's just that if I sleep early, I wake up early for school. Anyways, I hope you like the two chapters I posted! Oh, and from now on, Elisa is going to be called Natasha since it's her real name k.**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 9**

I have cried enough... Fall upon my knees... Find a way to lie... About a home I'll never see... Up and away... Away from everything... I'm not that naive... I'm just out to find... The better part of me... Though when I see you smile... I know everything is all right... How great it is to see you laugh... I'm searching for you... Don't know what I'm looking for... I laugh since I don't know when... I wrestled wrong and right... Living means taking chances... But they're worth takin'... Lovin' might be a mistake... But it's worth takin'...

**§**

"How can you transform?" Natasha suddenly asked, curiosity getting the best of her when she remembered back in the picture room.

Seeing this, Sirius smirked. "I'm a Animagus, which means I can transform into an animal. Though I'm an illegal Animagus." Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Long story, and I really don't like to get into it." Natasha looked at Sirius, silently pleading. Shaking his head, he asked, "would you like to be an Animagus Natasha?"

Squealing, Natasha hugged him. "Really?"

"Yes, but I need to know what animal you want to transform into."

Natasha stood back, thinking. Snapping her fingers, Natasha looked at her uncle. "How about a panther?"

"A panther?" Sirius said slowly.

"Yeah, they're my favorite animal. But, if you can't do a panther, then a white wolf that can turn it's fur black at night."

Sirius nodded, "I'll see what I can do. But it's going to be a while for me to make it, seeing as I need the ingredients to make it."

Natasha nods. "That's fine. I'm actually going to Hogwarts soon, so I would probably be back at least a day or two before the school year actually starts."

Sirius nods, remembering the letter. "We better go, I'm starving."

Natasha smirked, "me too."

They walked out into the hall, when a question popped into her head. One that bother her.

"Wait! If you're truly my uncle, why did you change your last name to Black?"

"I didn't change my name, it was your father."

"My father?"

Sirius nodded. "Ever since I was to be the blame of killing Lily and James Potter, Linda and Rick believed it was for the best to change their last name. The reason; they knew someone has framed me because I just left their house the night of the murder. My brother was clever, and knew someone would be coming after them, so they changed their last name and fled to America, with you, changing your name as well."

"Will, then..." Natasha moved side to side shyly, as if she was a little girl. "Can I change my name back to Natasha Black? Please?"

Sirius smiled, "not right now, okay? Lets just wait until things settle down." Natasha pouted, but nodded nonetheless.

Sirius and Natasha continued to walk down the hall, Natasha jumping up and down. Sirius smiled at her, shaking his head.

'_I have an uncle!'_ She thought. _'I have an uncle who really cares!'_

Natasha and Sirius walked down the stairs to see many wizards and witches getting ready to leave. Natasha smiled shyly, and nodded her head as she passed by them towards the kitchen.

"I'll be right with you Natasha. You go ahead and get something to eat." Sirius said, standing next to an old man with long white hair and beard, with half moon glasses.

Natasha nodded and entered the kitchen. _'I have an uncle!'_ Natasha smiled. _'I have an uncle who actually cared!' _Natasha then jumped up and down, squealing.

She quickly stop, as she saw Lupin, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and an older man Natasha didn't know, look at her amused, smiling. Hoping the witches and wizard in the hallway didn't hear her, Natasha cleared her throat, sitting down at the table and started to place food on to her plate in front of her.

Natasha then looked up to Charlie, tilting her head curiously.

She then looked over to Ron. "This is your brother?"

"Yeah, he's the second oldest. His name is Charlie." Ron told her, drinking some butterbeer.

"Nice to meet you Natasha."

Natasha smiled, "likewise."

**§**

"I didn't know you had another brother Sirius?" Minerva asked, Sirius merely nodding.

"Will, did you tell her?" Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Yes, and Natasha even asked me if she could change her name back to Natasha Black." Sirius smiled, shaking his head.

"But you told her no right? I mean, with the ministry still after you!" Tonks said alarmed.

"Of course I told her no. I said, not right now, maybe after things cool down."

"Another _Black_ at Hogwarts? This should be very interesting." Snape said coolly, walking towards Sirius and Dumbledore.

Sirius glared at Snape, "Uncle Sirius-?" Natasha trailed off, seeing, and sensing, the tension in the air between Sirius and the man she didn't know.

Everyone but Sirius and Snape, turned to her. Natasha just looked around the group, uncomfortably.

"Natasha, it is great to finally meet you." Dumbledore said, smiling down at her. "What is it that you need?"

Natasha smiled, walking forward. "I just forgot to ask what the second part of the prophecy was but I could see you're busy right now."

"Not really Miss _Black_, your _dear_ uncle is not busy at all."

"It's actually Miss _Hunt_, _Snivellus_!" Sirius growled.

Natasha cleared her throat. "No. No, that's okay, I could wait." Natasha nodded uncertainly, biting her lower lip.

"Now, now Severus, Sirius." Dumbledore calmly said, looking down at Natasha.

"Not to be rude, sir, but who are you?" Natasha titled her head.

"Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts."

"It's nice to meet you, Headmaster." Natasha held out her hand, which Dumbledore shook amusingly.

"Oh, and that man who your uncle is glaring at will be your tutor. Professor Snape"

"What!" Yelled Sirius and Snape in unison.

Natasha looked over to him nervously. "Okay, um, headmaster, if you're not too busy later, I would actually like to talk to you about something important."

"Ah yes, I remember from your letter, something urgent is it?" Natasha nodded, "very well. I will talk to you in a moment."

"Natasha, why don't you go back into the kitchen. I'll call for you." Sirius smiled at her.

Natasha smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"This should be interesting, I have to be teaching a _Black_ from scratch!" Snape said coldly.

Sirius turned to him. "I don't care if you insult me or my family name. But don't go insulting my niece! She may be a Black, but she grew up differently and under a different name! She has no reason for you to hate her!"

Snape narrowed his eyes, but before he could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up.

"Sirius has a point, Severus." Dumbledore looked over his glasses to the man in front of him. He then turned to the small group, "this meeting is over. I will send word once more in the coming month."

Everyone nodded and started to walk out of the house.

"Sirius, please tell Natasha to come in."

Sirius walked towards the kitchen, where he could hear voices inside. Pushing the door slightly open, Sirius peered inside to see Lupin, Natasha, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Charlie.

"And then we have the visits to Hogsmeade. And we have Quidditch games too!" Ron said excitedly.

"Hogwarts sounds a lot better then regular school! I can't wait for the school year to begin." Natasha said, her eyes wide in excitement.

"You'll get your chance, don't you worry."

Everyone looked towards the door to see Sirius walking towards them and sat down.

"Natasha, Dumbledore is waiting for you in the living room."

Natasha nodded and walked out to see Dumbledore facing the fireplace, his back to her.

"Natasha, you'll be leaving tomorrow to a station called King's Cross on platform 9 3/4. The train, Hogwarts Express, will leave right at eleven in the morning on the dot. Professor Snape will be coming with you. You'll be back at King's Cross August 29, unless Severus says you have learned everything in good time, you may be able to come back early." Dumbledore turned to face her.

Natasha nodded, "okay." She whispered.

Dumbledore stared at her nervous form in amusement. "So what can I do for you?"

"Will, you see…" Natasha bit her lip, and sat down, indicating for Dumbledore to do the same, which he did. "I don't really look like this." Natasha said slowly, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Dumbledore smiled. "I know."

Natasha frowned, "how?"

"I could sense a magical aurora around you." Natasha smiled. "Will there be anything else?"

"Uh, yes. I am actually going to need a room to myself at this school, and maybe someone could bring me food to my room for dinner? And, if I need to, go roaming around the castle at night, I will be using an alias name."

"Very will, and the alias name you will be using?"

"Natasha King." Natasha smiled. "I'll be using my real name and my aunts last name."

Dumbledore smiled, nodding. "Very will. I will advise the other staff members of your condition and your name by night." Dumbledore stood up, along with Natasha. "I'll be on my way. Good day Natasha. I will see you tomorrow."

Natasha nodded and walked back into the kitchen.

"I feel bad for you already." Ron said, shaking his head.

"Why?"

"We just heard that Professor Snape will be tutoring you." Ginny said.

"He is the worst professor ever!" Hermione told her.

"Will, I really can't judge Professor Snape. No matter how mean he was... or looked. It's like the saying: _Don't judge a book by it's cover_." Natasha shrugged.

"Trust us, Natasha. Professor Snape is bad news." Ron says, shaking his head at her in sympathy.

Natasha merely sighed and picked up her plate, walking towards the sink, putting her plate inside it. "Will, I am gong to go pack what I need, and sleep early tonight."

Natasha walked out and towards her room, which she was now staying in. As she passed the witch on the wall, she saw that the witch was yelling silently, and not very pleasant choice of wording either. Natasha walked up to the third floor, turned right down the hall, then the second door to the left. Natasha was grateful that Molly and Sirius gave her a room with it's own bathroom, for Natasha didn't want to go down the hall to take a shower or use the restroom in the middle of the night in her real identity.

Before she closed the door, Natasha heard some mumbling from down the hall.

"Curiosity did kill the cat." Natasha mumbled, walking down the hall. "But a cat does have nine lives."

Edging to the last door, Natasha peeked through the cracked of the open door. She saw Professor Snape mixing a potion together. Bringing up her courage, Natasha knocked on the door and pushed it in slightly, walking in. Snape turned to face her, narrowing his eyes at her.

"What do you want Miss _Hunt_?"

"I-I was just wondering if you needed help brewing that werewolf potion?"

"How do you know it's a werewolf potion? It can be some other potion?" Snape watched her suspiciously, as she walked over to the table.

"I know it's a werewolf potion because my mom used to make it for a friend. I remember the ingredients and the smell very well." Natasha looked at the slime green liquid in the cauldron. "You're half way done. It needs half an hour for the slime liquid to boil-"

"I know how it's done, Miss _Hunt_!" Snape interrupted, grabbing a bowl of vampire's fang.

He grabbed one with a pair of tongues and was about to drop it in, when Natasha stopped him.

"Wait! Did you put Silver Unicorn hair in it, after the hour?"

Snape was irritated but blinked a few times. "No, I didn't."

Putting down the bowl of vampire's fang, Natasha grabbed a jar full of silver hair and opened it. She grabbed another set of tongues, grabbed a strand and dropped it into the liquid, which now turned a darker slime green color.

"Thanks." Snape grumbled, as he dropped the vampire's fang in.

"No problem." Natasha whispered.

"So you're good at brewing potions?" Snape asked, looking around for ingredients, Natasha helping him.

"Yeah. My mom's side of the family actually uses a lot of potions to vanquish de- will, just to make them for useful purposes." Natasha said, quickly correcting herself.

Though Snape caught her mistake, but thought nothing of it, until he got more information out of her.

"I know your father was Sirius' older brother, but what about your mother? All I knew her name was Linda."

Natasha was quiet, as she puts in a pinche of garlic, turning the liquid into a darker color that Natasha didn't know. Snape stirred the liquid, waiting for her to reply.

"My mother... She was a witch who didn't use wands. None of her family used wands."

"She was a capable of using wandless magic?"

Natasha nodded. "She used spells and potions."

"For what?" Snape pressed on, taking the cauldron of the fire.

"For demons and warlocks." Natasha whispered, looking up at Snape, who almost dropped the werewolf potion.

He simply just stared at her.

"My cousins are the Lunar Sisters. They're the second powerful witches, next to-"

"The Charmed Ones. Yes, I've heard of them. The both of them."

Natasha nodded, as Snape corked the cauldron and placed it by the window.

"My cousins, though have the powers of the elements." Snape turned to her. "Fire, Wind, and Earth."

"But they're missing one more: Water."

"I'm the fourth." Snape frowned, having Natasha explain. "Somehow, after my aunt gave birth to twins, Fire and Wind, she couldn't have anymore. The reasons, I don't know." Natasha told him before he could ask. "Seven years later, I was born, and took the last missing element: Water."

It was quiet for a moment, neither of them knowing what to say. Finally, Natasha spoke up.

"Will, I have to go and pack. I'll see you tomorrow, Professor."

Snape nodded his head, as Natasha walked back to her room. She locked her door and walked towards her dresser, grabbing her backpack along the way. She started to put in as much clothes she could fit into it, and a few books to read along the way, or during the weekends.

**§**

—Downstairs—

By seven that evening, the Weasley's and the sisters went back to Number twelve, Grimmauld Place. The sisters rolled out of the fireplace in somewhat of a daze.

"Next time, I say we call Chris." Miranda said, sitting up.

"I agree." Valeriana and Jaida chorused together, also standing up.

Molly dusted herself, "Fred, George go get something to eat. I'll go show the girls were Natasha's room is and un-shrink everything."

"Yes mum." The twins coursed together, walking into the kitchen.

Molly led the sisters upstairs to Natasha's room. When she reached the door, she tried to turn the knob but found the door locked. Molly took out his wand.

"_Alohomora_!"

The door opened slightly, Molly pushing it all the way. They saw Natasha under her covers, fast asleep. The cousins were not surprise at Natasha's appearance, for they knew what their mother made when they were younger. The cousins took Natasha's things out of their pockets carefully and placed them where Natasha had it back in the attic. Molly started to un-shrink everything. Once she was finished, she and the sisters walked out of Natasha's room and went downstairs to be introduced.

**A/N: I don't know what goes into the werewolf potion. And I can't remember if it's in the fourth or third book, so just bare with me. I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	10. Chapter 10

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters and/or dreams**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 10**

A broken heart the world forgot... But her dreams gave her wings... To a world of fantasies and make-believe... Hold on tight... For the ride of your life... Talk to her... Don't close the door... Don't fight... Don't argue... Just let her love you... You can't turn her away... Nor give up on trust... Things won't get better that way... Don't say things you might regret some day...

**§**

Molly took the sisters into the kitchen, the all conversations stopping. Everyone, but Fred and George who were busy stuffing their faces, looked surprise to see the sisters. Lupin, Sirius, Charlie, and Arthur looked over to Molly confused and fear, as Ginny, Ron, and Hermione looked confused.

"Molly—?" Arthur begins, but the words were caught in his throat.

Molly looked to her sons, glaring at them. "Didn't you two tell them?"

Fred and George looked up to their mother, their mouths full of food.

"Wefa foorgeat." Fred said.

"Wefa werfe hunmrey." George said, stuffing more food into his mouth.

Molly just shook her head. "These are Elisa's cousins. Jaida, Miranda, and Valeriana Arkana. They've came to drop off Elisa's things."

"Oh, how wonderful! I'm Arthur Weasley, this is my second oldest son, Charlie, my two youngest children, Ron and Ginny." The three children waved at the sisters, who smiled at them.

"Next to my husband is Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, and Hermione Granger." Molly nodded to each person.

"Nice to meet you all." Jaida said, as the four of them sat down.

"Would you like something to eat?" Remus asked, ready to get up.

"No, thank you." Miranda told him, shaking her head.

Jaida smiled, "we're not hungry."

"So are you three witches like Elisa? That doesn't use wands?" Arthur asked, drinking some butterbeer.

Valeriana nodded, "yes, we do."

"And is it really the elements?" Hermione asked, leaning forward.

Miranda smiled, looking to her sisters. "I guess Elisa showed you a demonstration?" Everyone but Charlie nodded.

"You have elements as powers?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yup. I'm Fire." Valeriana said happily.

"I'm Wind." Miranda looked to her older sister.

"And I'm Earth."

"Now I know where I recognized you three from!" Hermione said, snapping her fingers. "You're the Lunar Sisters. The second most powerful witches there is. I remember reading it from _History of Magic_."

"We're in books? That's soo cool!" Valeriana said, looking to her sisters.

"So, that would mean Elisa is your sister, since she is Water?" Lupin asked, looking at the sisters confused.

Jaida shook her head, "no, she's not. After our mother gave birth to these two," Jaida pointed to Valeriana and Miranda. "She couldn't have anymore. We don't know the reason, but our mother does, though she won't tell us anything." Jaida grumbled, looking up to the ceiling.

"Anyways," Valeriana continued, "when Elisa was born seven years later, she took up the last remaining element, Water."

"You know Elisa is going to Hogwarts to be tutored, right? With wands." Ginny asked, looking to the three young adults.

"No, we didn't." Miranda said, frowning.

Lupin nodded, "she is leaving tomorrow morning, around nine or so."

"Mind if we spend the night here?" Valeriana asked, looking to Molly. "We really want to see Elisa again."

Molly looked at Sirius, who smiled. "It's fine with me. I don't mind the company."

Molly nodded and stood. "I will show you your rooms then. It's about time we all go to sleep anyways."

Molly led the sisters up to the third floor, and turned right. She then opened a door in front of Natasha's. Inside was nothing more but three beds across the other side of the room, and three dressers in front of it.

"This room is not occupied by anyone, and it's the only one that has three beds."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley for everything." Jaida said, as the sisters walked inside the room.

Miranda leaned against the door and heard Molly's footsteps fade away. She stood up straight and nodded to her sisters. Valeriana looked up towards the ceiling.

"Chris! Chris! Get your butt down here now!"

A column of blue-white light appeared next to Jaida. When it disappeared, a man about 25 years old stood there, looking at the girls. He wore a plain black shirt, and white pants covering black and white DC shoes. He had brown short hair that spiked up, and grey eyes.

He looked around the room, frowning. "Where are we?"

"Number twelve, Grimmauld Place." Miranda told him, smiling.

"The Black Manor." Valeriana clarified.

"This is where Elisa is staying, for now." Jaida told him.

"Anyways, we called you so you can take one of us back to our house so we can bring some clothes." Miranda told him.

"You're staying here?" Chris asked, looking at Valeriana as if she was crazy, though she was at times.

"Yes, but we'll be going back home after we drop off Elisa at the train station so she can get tutored for her new school and catch up." Jaida explained.

"Which reminds me," Miranda looked at Chris. "After you drop off Jaida back here, check with the Elders about a school called Hogwarts for Witchcraft and Wizardry. The headmaster there wants us to teach another Defense Against the Dark Arts class there."

Chris nodded, as Jaida put a hand on his shoulder, Chris orbing out.

**§**

The sisters woke up about 8:30 the next morning. They all showered, dressed in clothes that Jaida brought them. Though, they were worried as Chris hasn't come back yet from talking to the Elders. Hoping he would come back before they leave to the train station, the sisters thought nothing more of it. They walked out of their room, and sneaked into Natasha's room, all of them smiling mischievously. The sisters leaned in close to Natasha and, at the top of their lungs, yelled at the same time.

"WAKE UP!"

Natasha jumped out of her bed and fell over the side, tangled in her sheets. Looking up, she saw her cousins laughing, helping Natasha up. It took a moment for Natasha's brain to register to notice that her cousins were standing in front of her. Her eyes going wide the four of them squealed, hugging each other, and talking at the same time.

"I missed you so much!"

"Why didn't you call for us?"

"I'm so happy you escaped from Uncle Mike!"

"How did you get here? Who told you? What are you doing here? How did you know?"

The four of them let go of each other and laughed, holding hands at arms length. Molly walked by to check on them, and smiled at what she saw.

"I see you're awake finally." Molly said, the girls looking to her. "Get dress and come downstairs for breakfast. You'll be leaving soon to King's Cross." Molly closed the door, while the cousins turned their back on Natasha so she can change.

"So what are you going to do, Elisa?" Jaida asked.

Natasha sighed, knowing what she was talking about. "After I go to Hogwarts this year, I'll probably look for an apartment or something. I know I can't live here forever."

'_Though I wish I could. Maybe I should tell them my real name... No better leave it for another time.'_ Natasha thought.

"Done." She said out loud.

The cousins turned back around to see Natasha wearing a long jean skirt with a slit on either side, black high heeled boots, and a white, long sleeved, V-neck shirt.

"I always wanted to wear this out in public, since I couldn't before." Natasha said shyly, the cousins laughing along with Natasha.

The four of them walked out into the hall and downstairs. But unknown to them, three people were hearing their conversation. Fred and George looked at each other, than to Sirius who looked crestfallen from the news. The four girls stopped at the top of the stairs, not knowing the Weasley twins, and Sirius could hear them.

"But I have to tell you guys something." The sisters looked at each other, then to Natasha. "Sirius Black is my uncle! He's the lost uncle my dad never told me!"

"Elisa, that's great!" Valeriana hugged her.

"Yeah, now you don't have to find an apartment, or come live with us!" Miranda said excitedly.

"But Elisa, what about…" Jaida trailed off, frowning.

"That's the reason I want to leave. Unless all evil is rid off the world, I can't stay here and wait for an attack and kill the only source of family that I actually like. Besides you guys of course." Natasha smiled quickly.

Fred, George, and Sirius looked at each other, than Sirius nodded for them to go in the kitchen, giving them the Extendable Ear. Sirius stood up and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Unless you want to miss the train, you four better come down and eat some breakfast." Sirius gave them a stern look, then forced a smile and walked back to the kitchen.

Natasha looked to the portrait of her grandmother, who was screaming silently. She closed the curtains, with some difficulties.

"**Talk now and wait for my command,**

**Un-silence the voice,**

**So it may speak on my command**."

The sisters looked confused at their youngest cousin, but she only shook her head and whispered. "Long story, but walk down quietly."

The girls walked down the steps and into the kitchen, when Natasha's worst fear happened. A man Apparated with a puff of black smoke, his black eyes scanned over the kitchen at everyone, who have froze on spot at the sight of this man. The man saw the sisters and threw a fire ball at them, but Natasha canceled it with her own water ball. Miranda ran to the man, kneeled and tripped him, but the man flipped back and threw an electric blue ball at Miranda's left shoulder.

Jaida's eyes turned a dark brown, almost black, as the ground turned uneven. Valeriana ran to her sister, as Natasha formed a hurricane around the man, than let it all disappeared into his mouth and nose. This gave Valeriana the chance to throw a fire ball at his chest and burst into flames. The man tried to put the fire out but he couldn't and started screaming before he turned to dust. Jaida and Natasha ran to Miranda's side.

Everyone circled around the four girls, as Chris orbed in. He looked around at the people he didn't know, when Natasha called his name. Looking down, he quickly kneeled in front of Miranda, putting both of his palms over her bleeding shoulder. The same blue and white combination moved from his hands to her shoulder, healing the wound. The blood stained disappeared, as the shirt was back to new, and the wound now fully healed.

"And that's my reason." Natasha told Miranda, helping her stand.

"Should I be worried?" Chris whispered so the girls could hear.

"No." They said in unison.

"They're witches and wizards." Valeriana told him, turning to face the group.

"And a werewolf." Lupin added, still shocked from what happened.

"Would you please explain where that man came from and where he went?" Sirius pointed to where the demon once stood.

"And where _he _came from and how he healed you without using a potion?" Arthur asked, staring at a very uncomfortable Chris with interest.

"Arthur, don't you start now! He's a human being, not a Muggle instrument you enchant and bring home." Molly scolded at her husband.

"Actually, I'm more of an angel, than human." Chris said, looking at Molly.

"Jaida, you explain, I'm hungry." Miranda, Natasha, and Valeriana said in unison, sitting down at the table.

"How am I going to explain to them what a Whitelighter is?" Jaida glared at her sisters, as they started to put food onto their plates and their mouths.

"You figure it out. You're the smart one." Valeriana said though a mouth full of food.

Both Natasha and Miranda, who sat on either side of Valeriana, hit her arm.

"Don't talk with our mouth full."

Everyone sat back down at the table, waiting for Jaida to start explaining. Jaida groaned, and banged her head against Chris' shoulder. Once Jaida was able to explain what a Whitelighter is, and where the demon came from, and everyone finished their breakfast, Molly quickly cleaned the table and stood up.

"Okay, are you ready Elisa?"

Natasha nodded her head, standing up. "As ready as I'll ever be."

"How are you going to get to the train station?" Jaida asked, the big sister worrying kicking in.

Molly was about to answer but turned to her husband. "You _did_ get the car from the Ministry, right Arthur?" Arthur nervously looked around but at his wife. "Arthur!" Molly yelled in fury.

"Will, with all that's going on, Molly, it was difficult for me to get the car." Arthur shrank back into his seat by the look Molly was giving him.

"There's another possible way." Miranda said, saving Arthur from Molly's wraith.

"How?" Lupin, Arthur, and Molly asked.

The sisters and Natasha looked at Chris, who was minding his own business and looking at a picture that was moving by the door. Hearing no noise and all eyes on his back, Chris turned around, an eyebrow raised. He looked at everyone who was staring at him, and the smiles he was getting from his charges.

"What?" Chris said cautiously.

"You need to get us to King's Cross." Valeriana told him, putting an arm around his shoulders.

"But—" Chris started but Miranda interrupted.

"Mr. Weasley couldn't get the car, and Elisa can't miss the train." Miranda looped her arm around Chris' arm.

Chris looked at Natasha for help but all he received was the look a child learns to get what he or she wants; the famous puppy eyes and lip pouting out. Chris sighed and hung his head in defeat.

**§**

—King's Cross—

Chris orbed in a corner near the entrance to the station. Since it was the height of rush hour, the people walking to or from the station did not see them. The sisters, Natasha, and Molly let go of Chris.

"Okay, you only have ten minutes before the train leaves. Come on dear."

"What about Professor Snape?" Natasha asked.

"He will be waiting for us on the platform, don't worry." Molly reassured her.

"And there's a platform 9 and 3/4 here?" Valeriana asked, looking at the people passing by, who in turn stare back at them strangely.

"No, the way to 9 3/4 is hidden from Muggle eyes." Molly told them.

"The path is blocked with charms and spells." Chris said, looking in front of him to the sisters and Natasha, as Molly nodded.

Chris suddenly came to a halt beside the brick wall that divided Platforms 7 and 8. The group also stopped and looked at Chris confused.

"This is as far as I can go with you guys. I know how the portal to Platform 9 and 3/4 would react to my powers, so it's best that I stay behind." Natasha walked up to Chris and hugged him. "Be careful. I'll be waiting here for you on the 29th of August."

"Or I'll call you if I get out early." Chris nodded.

Natasha let go and turned to Molly. "Okay, the easiest and best way as to not draw so much attention is to simply lean up against the brick wall dividing platform nine and ten. You'll just slip right through the portal, like stepping through a door."

The sisters looked at each other, and did what they were told. As soon as they got close enough they could feel the muted flow of magic that went to create what felt like an archway in the wall. Leaning up against the wall where they felt a hole in the magic, the sister's found that Molly's description had been accurate. It felt like they were pushing open a door. Molly and Natasha walked up to the brick wall and looked back. Chris held up a hand in farewell, and Natasha leaned back, smiling.

She stumbled back, coming out of a wrought iron archway into an old-fashioned train station. She saw two signs hanging from the roof of the station, one saying _Hogwarts Express_ and _Platform 9 3/4_. Next to the station there was a scarlet red steam engine that the smoke stack was just beginning to give off smoke.

"Cool." Natasha whispered, looking at Molly, who smiled down at her.

A conductor then blew on his whistle. "That would be the signal for the train to leave."

Natasha looked tot he right to see Snape walking up to them. Natasha nodded and hugged Molly, then her cousins, saying goodbye. Natasha followed Snape into the first compartment, butterflies in her stomach. This was going to change Natasha's life in a way she never knew.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 11**

When you put your arms around me... I am safe... I don't have to act... Like everyone else wants me to do... I don't know where you are... But I look up at the sky... Hoping you're wishing on the same star as I... Don't worry to lose to loneliness... Though you showed me what love really is... There's too many words for the broken heart... Night to night... The stars shone down to me... Finding a path of my destiny...

**§**

Natasha gazed out of the window throughout the entire trip, as Snape Apparated to some place Natasha didn't know. Around noon, a witch pushing a cart came by and opened the compartment door.

"Would you like anything off the trolley dear?" She asked with a smile.

Natasha looked over the different candies and snacks and shook her head.

"No thank you."

The woman and nodded and closed the door, disappearing down the hall. At that moment Snape Disapparated into the compartment which startled the teen girl. Natasha jump and threw her hands forward, a water wall covering Snape from head to toe. Snape merely looked annoyed, his right eye twitching.

"S—sorry Professor Snape, I thought you were another demon." Natasha whispered, putting her hands down, the water wall disappearing, though Snape was will soaked.

"Understandable." Snape said, his eye still twitching as his hair, now not so greasy, was matted around his face.

Natasha held out her right hand, and curved her fingers upward. All the water on Snape came to her palm to form a fairly large water ball. She put her hand straight, and with a slight pop, the water disappeared.

"Thank you." Snape forced, as he never really apologized to anybody.

Snape handed Natasha a dozen or so different books to her. "Those are for you to study for now. The other books will be in your room in whatever house you are put in."

Natasha took the top book, _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_ by Phyllida Spore and set the others next to her.

"There are Houses?"

Snape nodded, sitting across from her. Natasha crossed her legs under her, opening the book.

"There's Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor," Snape spit the name out in disgust. Natasha held back a smirk and frowned in amusement. "And the house I'm head of, Slytherin."

This time, Natasha smiled at the proud look Snape got from talking about his own house.

"When do we find out what house I go into?"

"We are going to meet the Headmaster Dumbledore in his office. It'll be decided then."

Natasha nodded and started reading her book. "So what time are we going to get at Hogwarts?"

"Around seven or six in the evening, why?"

Natasha shrugged, "just wondering."

Snape looked at her curiously, Natasha getting uncomfortable under his unblinking stare.

"So I will be seeing your transformation first hand."

Natasha nodded, not taking her eyes off the book. "Yup."

The rest of the trip Natasha was interested in the books Snape has gotten her, as he just sat across from her, watching the scenery change to packs of houses, farmlands, and hills covered in nothing but green. They have almost reached the school, when Snape spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence.

"What exactly am I suppose to see you like?" Snape asked, looking over to Natasha, who was reading the last few pages of _Defensive Magical Theory_.

"Has the sun set yet?"

Snape looked out the window just in time to see the last rays of light fade into the horizon. Nodding, Snape turned back to Natasha only to be taken back. Natasha put down her finished book, and raised her eyebrows, nodding her head at Snape, amused by the surprised look.

"This is how I really look like, but only by night."

Snape nodded, not really knowing what to say. _'For a moment, I thought she was beautiful but I guessed wrong. No wonder she wanted to change her experience.'_ Snape thought, looking over Natasha.

**§**

Natasha and Snape walked off the train and into cool air night, the full moon out shining over anything and everything. Natasha followed Snape towards a coach that had some kind of creature strap on to it, and immediately stopped.

They were completely flesh-less, their black coats clinging to their skeletons of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes were white and staring. It had wings sprouted from each wither, vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats. The creature stood still and quiet in the gathering gloom, making it look eerie and sinister.

Snape looked back to Natasha, who pointed at the creature. "What is that?"

Snape looked to the coach, then back to Natasha. "You can see them?" At Natasha's nod, Snape told her what they were, while motioning her to start walking once more. "They're called Thestrals. They can't be seen by everyone, only by those who've seen someone die, or been at the point of death's door."

Natasha nodded, knowing she saw her parents die, and she was at the point of death at one time. Once inside, the coach jerked to a move. It didn't take too long for them to reach the castle, the ride a very silence one. As Natasha jumped to the ground, she stared up at the castle in awe, having never seen such a beautiful or enchanting place before.

Snape nudge her, and Natasha saw the faint smirk on his face, while he showed Natasha into the castle. Snape led Natasha up a couple of stairs and down hallways that Natasha couldn't remember for the life of her.

Snape then stopped in front of a gargoyle. Natasha looked at Snape, an eyebrow raised.

"Lemon drop."

To Natasha's amazement, the gargoyle started to swirl upwards, a stair case appearing. Snape stepped into one of the steps, Natasha following his movement. Once it has stopped spinning, Snape walked up to a polished door with the griffin knocker, which Snape used to knock.

"Come in." A muffled voice, which Natasha knew it belong to Dumbledore, said from the inside.

Snap opened the door and let Natasha go in first, and closed the door behind him. Dumbledore stood behind his desk, which was clattered with a few items Natasha did not recognize.

"Ah, Natasha, it is wonderful to see you once more. I suspect this is how you really look like by night?"

Natasha nodded, looking down. Dumbledore smiled and turned around, reaching for an old hat with a slit near it's brim.

"I suppose Severus has told you of the houses." Dumbledore asks, as he turns back around, and motioning Natasha to a chair in front of his desk. "Please, sit."

Natasha did so, while answering his question. "Yes, he has."

Dumbledore nodded, "the house you are to be sorted in will be like your family for the rest of the year and until you leave this school."

Natasha nodded, watching the hat curiously. Dumbledore made a quick nod and put the hat on Natasha, which immediately fell over her eyes. Natasha waited a few minutes, and jumped at the voice inside her head was loud and clear.

"**_Ahh, a new student, from America? And a wandless magic user? Interesting, very interesting. You will do great things with your powers, little one... and what's this! You are a Black! _The_ daughter of Linda and Rick? Now you are full of surprises and mysteries, little one. But where to put you?_ _Let's see, you are brave, daring like a Gryffindor, yet you are loyal and patient like a Hufflepuff. But you are wise and strive for knowledge as a Ravenclaw, yet cunning, even if you do not know it, like a Slytherin. Difficult, very difficult. I haven't had a difficult student in four years._"**

"**_Am I really that difficult?"_**

The hat chuckled. **_"Do not worry little one, I will have you in a house. Hmph, but I do love a challenge though..."_** Natasha smiled, waiting for the hat to make up it's mind. **_"I'll put you in..."_** Then quiet loudly, he shouted the house. **_"Gryffindor!"_**

Snape sneered, but nodded in approval. _'Too bad she isn't in Slytherin, I felt the qualities in her, maybe because she is a Black. But Gryffindor will have to do.'_ Snape thought, as he watched Natasha take off the hat and hand it back to Dumbledore.

Natasha looked over to Snape, who nodded at her. "Not what I would chose for a house, but it suits you well, I suppose."

Natasha smiled faintly, "so, now what?"

"Now you go to the Common room, Professor McGonagall will show you the way to the Gryffindor tower." Natasha turned her head to see an older witch walk in next to Snape and nod her head. "She is the head of the house, anything you need you may go to her, she is also the Tranfiguration teacher."

Natasha nodded and stood up. "Thank you Headmaster, for everything."

Dumbledore bowed his head, "not a problem, Miss Black. Once you are in the common room, the right is the girl's dormitories and the left is the boy's. Even though there are no other students here, you are still forbidden to enter the boy's side." Natasha nodded, Dumbledore continuing. "Usually, the fifth door on the right will be for all fifth years, but because of your condition and your request, your room will be the eighth door on the very top."

"I will see you tomorrow in the Great Hall, Natasha. We will have to go and get your things at Diagon Ally. We'll leave at 8:00 am. Good night."

Natasha nodded, "thank you once more for everything, the both of you. Goodnight." Natasha turned and followed McGonagall out of Dumbledore's office.

**§**

McGonagall walked up a marble staircase and stopped in front of a moving portrait of a fat lady wearing a pink dress. She looked up at McGonagall, a raised eyebrow.

"Professor McGonagall, why are you here at the Gryffindor Tower? School hasn't started yet."

"This, Natasha, is the Fat Lady, you give her the password, and you may enter." McGonagall said, indicating the portrait.

The Fat Lady finally looked down at Natasha. "Oh, we have a new student, how wonderful."

"_Mimbulus mimbletonia_." McGonagall turned to Natasha, as the portrait swung open to reveal a circular hole in the wall behind. "That is the password, I suggest you remember that. Now, I will leave you here, I have business to attend." And with that, McGonagall walked away.

Natasha crawled through, and down the few steps. Natasha saw a fireplace with a couch facing it and a few chairs on either side. On the far corners were tables to work on homework and such. Natasha walked to the right and up the stairs all the way to the eighth door. She opened it and saw a single bed with curtains surrounding it. It had the Gryffindor's colors around the room and on the bed sheets. Natasha sees her backpack on the floor near the bed. Natasha walks up to her bed and jumps back, smiling.

"This is going to be interesting." She says, smiling.

Natasha laid there, staring at the top of her bed, not knowing what else to do. Sighing, she moved to her side, and closed her eyes trying to sleep. Not even bothering to change out of her clothes.

**§**

The next morning, Natasha was being shaken awake. Opening her eyes, Natasha grumbled as she sat up and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Miss needs to wake up! Miss will be late for Diagon Alley."

Natasha looked down to see a short, elf-like creature with big ears and eyes. "What are you?"

"I'mma house-elf, Miss."

"What's your name?"

"Ski."

Natasha smiled, "nice to meet you Ski. My name is Na—Elisa." Natasha corrected herself.

"Ski knows who you are Miss Black. Ski knows your secret. But Ski will keep that secret, as the other house-elves at this school. Now hurry, Professor Snape will be waiting."

**§**

—Entrance—

Snape tapped his foot impatiently, and in habit.

"Sorry! I got lost."

Snape looked up to the stairs to see Natasha running down and coming to a halt in front of him.

"Don't worry about it. But I suspect for you to remember the halls by the end of the lessons."

"I will, don't worry."

"Right, Dumbledore made a portkey for us." Snape took out a broken mug.

"And, what's a portkey?"

"A portkey is an enchantment Muggle artifact to take you to one place to another… Now just take hold the top."

Natasha did what she was told and immediately felt a sensation of a hook being jerked behind his navel, and was flying forward in a whirlwind of color and sound. As soon as it happened, it stopped, as Natasha felt her feet hit solid ground once more. She looked around to see an almost empty pub.

"Let us get your things sow we can start your lessons today."

Natasha nodded, following Snape through a back door to face a two story brick wall. Snape took out his wand and tapped the brick wall in specific places that Natasha couldn't see. The bricks then started to twist and move to the sides to see shops on either side of the stone street, and a few witches and wizards walking around.

"You have your books already, so you only need to go get your uniform, a wand, a cauldron, a glass or crystal phials, a telescope, a set of brass scales, an owl, cat, or toad." Snape told her, while they walked over to a white building called Gringolts.

"What is this place?" Natasha asked, as she started to read the spell on the door, but quickly averted her eyes away as she was casting the spell upon her.

Without noticing this, Snape answered her question. "A wizard's bank. Do you really believe that your parents didn't leave you any money in the wizarding world?" Snape asked.

Natasha saw goblins on high desks, gold, rubies, and other valuables littering their desks. Snape walked up to the first free goblin that was sitting behind a desk.

"Severus, what can I do for you today?"

"I am here to escort Miss Natasha Black to her vault, for she would like to take some money out of her vault."

The goblin was taken back, and looked down to Natasha. "So this is the daughter of Linda and Rick Black." Natasha wanted to step behind Snape, away from the goblin's intense stare but couldn't move. "I heard your parents were killed by He-who-must-not-be-name's followers."

"I—ah—I" Natasha shook her head.

"Do you have your key girl?" The goblin asked, wanting to know.

"Here."

Snape pulled out a little gold key Dumbledore gave him that morning, out of his pocket. He handed it to the goblin when it held out its hand. After the goblin had returned the key to Snape, the goblin nodded.

"I will have someone take you to both vaults. Griphook."

The new goblin, Griphook, led them through a door to the left. They came out into a narrow stone tunnel lined with lit torches. The goblin led them to a set of little railway tracks and after he whistled a little cart raced up to them. The cart hurtled through the maze of tunnels. Natasha tried to remember the order of the turns, but gave up after a few minutes as they came to fast for her to keep track of. At one point she thought she saw a burst of fire down one of the tunnels and turned to see if it was, but she was too late.

The cart came to a sudden stop. "Vault 715." Griphook said, getting out, followed by Snape and Natasha. Extending his hand, the goblin said, "key please."

Natasha gave him the key, and Griphook turned to the door and entered the key into the key hole that had a design of leaves and ivy circling around it. The goblin turned the key, than the goblin ran his finger from below the keyhole and down. He then took a step back. A white glow went down from where the goblin touched it and through the ivy designs upon the door. There were many clicks from within the door, and opened slowly.

Natasha's mouth dropped, at the sight of the mounds of gold, silver and bronze coins that were revealed, filling almost the entire room. The only out of place item was a dark green with black designs chest that was on the far back. The goblin gave Natasha a magenta bag.

"Go get some coins, we can't stand here all day." Snape said, a bit of amusement in his voice.

Natasha closed her mouth and walked inside. "Can I see what's inside that chest?"

"It's your vault, you can look at whatever you want."

Natasha walked to the chest and want on her knees in front of it. She lifted the lid and scanned the items. Inside were old books, a photo album, and a dark blue cloak. Natasha grabbed a few books, the photo album, and the cloak. Standing up, Natasha closed the lid, and moved her backpack to her side, putting in the items. She than walked over to the fairly large piles of each different coins, Snape telling what they were and how much they were worth.

Natasha evenly filled half the bag and walked back out, sitting back in the car. The goblin handed the key to Snape, who then held it out to Natasha.

"You should have it for now on. I only carried it to give to you."

Natasha nodded and took the key, as the cart blasted back to the entrance. Once they were back out in the street, Snape led Natasha to a store nearby called _Madam Malkins: Robes for All Occasions_. A bell chimed, as Snape opened the door. A short, plump witch walked from behind a door.

"Ah, Professor Snape, what can I help you with today?"

"You sure are popular professor." Natasha whispered, Snape grinning.

"I am tutoring a new student from America, and she needs some robes."

"Why of course. Come stand on the stool hun, and I'll get your measurements."

Natasha did what she was told, as Snape spoke up.

"I'll go buy the rest of your school things. When you're finished here, we'll get your wand and pet."

"Don't you need my money to buy them?"

Snape shook his head, as the witch pushed Natasha's arm straight out. "Dumbledore is paying for the rest of the items. You'll only buy your robes, wand, and pet. I'll be back in about half hour."

And with that, Snape walked out, as a tape measurement started to measure Natasha, the witch writing the numbers down.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Just to warn you ahead of time, around the middle of the story, I'm probably gonna be skipping into couple days or weeks because you guys don't need to hear all that she is doing at Hogwarts! Enjoy the chapter!**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 12**

When you put your arms around me... I am safe... I don't have to act... Like everyone else wants me to do... I don't know where you are... But I look up at the sky... Hoping you're wishing on the same star as I... Don't worry to lose to loneliness... Though you showed me what love really is... There's too many words for the broken heart... Night to night... The stars shone down to me... Finding a path of my destiny...

**§**

—Number 12, Grimmauld Place—

Sirius paced around the kitchen, as the others were eating breakfast.

"Why hasn't she sent a letter or-or something!"

Lupin sighed annoyed, "Sirius, she's probably at her lessons or at Diagon Alley getting her school supplies."

"If Snape gives even one insult—!"

Ron interrupted Sirius. "Elisa will give him a peace of her mind. She may be quiet and shy, but Elisa is out going, and won't take anyone's insults... Except her uncle, but that's a different story." Ron said quietly. "Anyways, I don't know why you're so worried about her. You don't even know her."

"Sit down Sirius, and eat something."

"No, not until I know Nata-" Sirius stopped in mid-sentence, as he saw the confused looks from Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and the twins. "I mean Elisa." Sirius shook his head and sat down. "Got some names confused." Sirius rubbed his eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping will, have you?" Arthur asked, watching the tired man closely.

"No, not since last year."

"Will, you can relax Sirius." Everyone turned to see McGonagall. "Elisa is in Diagon Alley getting her school supplies."

Sirius sighed in relief. "Snape just better not say anything to hurt her."

"I doubt he will."

Sirius frowned at the small smile McGonagall gave him.

**§**

—_Madam Malkins_—

As promised, Snape returned half an hour later with a few bags just as Natasha paid for her robes. Natasha took the bags from Snape, as they walked towards another building that appeared narrow and shabby. The peeling gold letters over the door read;_ Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands Since 382 B.C. _And in the dusty window there was a single wand lying on a faded purple cushion.

Like Hogwarts, Natasha could feel the currents of magic running through the shop as she and Snape entered it. While the shop appeared empty, Natasha knew that the tinkling bell ringing in the depths of the shop, if not the shifts in the magical currents would soon bring someone out to greet them.

"Mr. Ollivander! I have Natasha Black here for you." Snape said loudly, as an old man appeared from the back.

"Severus Snape, good to see you once more." Mr. Ollivander looked down to Natasha. "Ahh, this must be the new student Dumbledore informed me."

"Yes, she just transformed from America."

Mr. Ollivander nodded, looking at Natasha unblinking. "I can tell you are a different sort of witch." Natasha's eyebrows shot up surprised. "And there is some kind of magical spell about you." Mr. Ollivander trailed off.

"Mr. Ollivander, we are in a bit of a hurry." Snape interrupted.

Mr. Ollivander looked over to Snape, Natasha sighing. "Of course, and I have just the wand!"

Natasha set the bags on the floor, as Mr. Ollivander disappeared in the back. Several seconds later, he returned, holding a black box. He set it down on the counter and opened it. Mr. Ollivander lifted a black wand and held it out to Natasha, who took hold of it. Before Mr. Ollivander could say anything, black, dark green, blue, and white light swirled at the tip of the wand, a gust of wind swirling around Natasha. It than died down, Snap smiling, and Mr. Ollivander nodding.

"Phoenix feather and ebony, eleven inches. Not what most girls would chose, but the wand does pick it's owner."

Natasha smiled and paid for the wand, putting it in her front pocket.

"Now we go get your pet." Snape said, as he and Natasha walked out, Natasha waving to Mr. Ollivander.

"Once more, a wandless kin has returned to the Wizarding World. You will do so many good things, great things, Natasha Black. Just like your mother tired to do." Mr. Ollivander smiled and disappeared into the back once more.

—Outside—

"I'll wait out here." Snape said, scolding at the owls.

Natasha chuckled and nodded, as she walked inside _Eeylops Owl Emporium_. Natasha looked at the different owls inside cages or outside of them. She walked towards the back, the owls hooting as she passed by. Though, Natasha stopped in front of one particular owl that caught her eye. It was a pure black owl with one gold colored eye, the other a dark emerald color.

"He's a rare one."

Natasha jumped at the voice and turned to see a middle-aged man standing next to her.

"Sorry my dear, didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine." Natasha waved it off, looking back to the owl, who tilted his head. "Why is he a rare one?"

"Because of his eyes and the color; it is also said that Achilles had one when he was but a kid. It stayed with him until his death in the Trojan War. Historians had said that Achilles once told his good friends that the gold eye can see past lies and the true enemy's identity. As the dark emerald eye can read anyone's thought, and even see the dead. And the owl can become invisible if it doesn't want it's enemy to find him."

Natasha petted the bird's beak, the owl ruffling it's feathers. "I'll take him." Natasha smiled to the owner.

Snape turned his head at the sound of a bell and saw Natasha walk out, holding a cage. Snape raised an eyebrow at the chose of owl.

"That's all we needed. Now we go back to the castle. Have you given the owl a name yet?"

Natasha nodded, as they made their way back to _The Leaky Cauldron_. "I named him Achilles."

**§**

Once Natasha and Snape returned to the castle, Ski quickly took Natasha's bags, as Snape took Natasha down to the dungeons for the first lesson. He taught her the basics, and the wand movements. Snape than taught her the first year Charms, which Natasha messed up on a few. But Snape was amazed at how quickly Natasha recover from her mistakes. Around eight o'clock, Snape stopped the lessons and both of them went up to the Great Hall for dinner.

Natasha didn't stay long, though, because she wasn't hungry and wanted to mail a letter to her uncle. Once in her room, Natasha walked to her desk, uncorked the ink bottle, dipped the tip of a quill and begun to write to her uncle.

_**Dear Uncle Sirius,**_

_**Sorry I didn't contact you sooner, but I was at Diagon Alley all morning and than at lessons all afternoon with Snape. You know, Snape isn't all that bad you know. He just needs to lighten up a bit, and maybe smile once in a while. So don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Snape said if I keep practicing with all my wand movements and my magic, I may get done quicker and go home early.**_

**_He also said that he might be gone for a few hours or a few days to help out Dumbledore or something like that, so Lupin or whoever isn't busy will be here teaching me. Oh, and do you like my owl? His name is Achilles, and he's a rare owl. The owner told me that Achilles from the Troy had an owl like mine, and stayed with him until his death in the Trojan War. The gold eye can see past lies and the enemy's true identity. While the dark emerald can read anyone's thoughts and even see the dead!_**

**_And he can become invisible if he doesn't want the enemy to see him. He might be invisible whenever we write to each other because Snape told me that there are enemies looking for you, and the Ministry, and I would hate for you to get caught! Will, it's late and I have lessons in the morning. Hope to talk to you soon and write back!_**

_**Love, Tasha Black**_

Natasha rolled the parchment and tied a string around it. She stood and walked over to Achilles, who didn't want to stay with the other owls in the Owlery. Natasha stroked Achilles neck, making him hoot softly.

"Mind taking a letter to my Uncle Sirius? Over to Number 12, Grimmauld Place?" Achilles hooted, nibbling her fingers. "Thanks boy, and be invisible, I don't want my uncle to get caught."

Achilles nodded his head, as Natasha tied the parchment on to his left leg. Achilles hopped on to Natasha's fore finger and middle finger, and watched his master walk over to the window. Natasha opened it, and looked down to Achilles.

"I'll see you soon k? If Sirius is going to write back, stay." Natasha kissed him on the head and watched Achilles fly into the dark night.

Only seconds after he took flight did Achilles become invisible. Natasha smiled and closed her window before walking to her bed and falling asleep instantly.

**§**

—Number 12, Grimmauld Place—

Sirius sat at Natasha's desk, looking at the picture of his brother and sister-in-law hugging each other, smiling, though it wasn't a moving picture as all wizarding pictures usually are. A tear slid down his cheek, making him wipe it away angrily.

"Black's don't cry." He muttered silently, remembering his older brother's words. "Black's don't cry."

A pecking sound then caught his attention. Sirius looked towards the window to see nothing, and shook his head. But the pecking continued, making Sirius frown. He stood up and walked over to the window, opening it. Something touched his cheek, as a gust of wind passed by. Sirius turned around, searching the room, only to see Achilles become visible before his eyes on top of Natasha's bed. Achilles hooted, sticking out his left leg.

Sirius walked forward cautiously, and untied the parchment, sitting on the bed. He opened it and read it to himself. Sirius smiled as he knew it was from Natasha, but he suddenly frowned.

"Snape isn't bad!" Sirius said in a disbelieving tone. After finishing the letter, Sirius looked down to Achilles. "Will, you want something to eat Achilles?" Achilles hooted happily, hopping up and down. Sirius smiled and picked Achilles up. "Very will than."

**§**

A week has passed by, and Natasha already has learned her way around the castle, and has learned first and second year lessons. She was now standing in front of Lupin, who came in for Snape that day. They stood in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class room, all the desks and chairs moved along side the wall.

"Do you know what a baggort is, Natasha?"

Natasha nodded, "yeah, I remember reading it in one of the books. No one really knows what it looks like because it's always changing into what people fear the most."

"Yes, that's correct. And do you know how to defend yourself from a boggart?"

"Yeah, I have to use the Riddikulus Charm."

Lupin nodded. "Correct. Want to give it a try?" Natasha stared at the chest in front of her, breathing in deeply. "We don't have to today, Natasha."

Natasha shook her head. "No, I want to. I have to face my fears sooner or later. I rather it be sooner."

Lupin nodded, and grabbed hold of the lid. "1... 2... 3!"

Lupin pulled back the lid on three, an image of a cloaked figure stood in front of her. Natasha had her wand up, but she couldn't move, remembering the cloak figure. Lupin waited, confused at the figure which started to stretched out it's hand towards Natasha.

"It was you." Natasha's voice trembled. "You killed my parents!" She whispered horrified.

The figure laughed, pulling back it's hood, sleek blonde hair falling down it's back, as icy cold eyes glared down at Natasha. Lupin's eyes widen but quickly recovered, shouting.

"_Riddikulus_!"

The boggart turned into a silvery orb hung in the air over the spot where it had lain. Lupin waved his wand once more and the orb returned into the chest, Lupin closing the lid quickly. He turned to Natasha, who was on her knees.

"Lucius Malfoy killed your parents?"

Natasha nodded. "My parents and I were driving home from the movies." She started in a whisper, but than spoke a bit louder. "My father stopped the car, as a cloaked figure stood in the middle of the street."

**§**

—Flashback—

_**A seven year old Natasha peeked from behind her mother's seat, seeing the cloaked figure waiting patiently, icy blue eyes the only thing visible. Both of her parents looked at each other, fear showing visibly in their eyes. Rick looked back to his daughter, his voice trembling with fear and worry.**_

"**_Elisa, I want you to stay here in the car."_**

"**_But—"_**

_**Linda shook her head. "No dear, stay in the car. If something happens, run, and never look back."**_

_**Both Natasha's parents got out of the car and walked towards the figure. For couple of minutes, the three didn't say a word. Natasha took off her seatbelt, and slid down behind the passenger's seat, peeking to the front.**_

"**_What do you want Malfoy!" Rick yelled._**

"**_You know what I want!" Lucius yelled back, turning his hooded head over to Linda._**

"**_I'm never going to side with HIM, Lucius!" Linda yelled._**

_**Lucius pointed his wand towards Rick. "You will come with me or he dies! I know you have the power to bring back my master, Linda! And you will do what I say, or your husband and daughter die!"**_

**_Natasha gasped, and unlocked her door, opening it as quietly as she possibly can. Natasha swatted down and ran to the side, hiding between the trees. She watched her parents take out a set of wands, which at the time Natasha did not know what they were._**

"**_You will not kill me, nor my daughter, Malfoy!" Rick yelled, yelling out a spell Natasha couldn't hear._**

_**Lucius deflected it, while Linda tried to throw him back with her telekinesis, but only his hood was thrown back.**_

"**_I'm not going back! I'm not taking my family back to that monster Lucius!" Rick yelled._**

**_Lucius pointed his wand towards Rick and mumbled a spell Natasha didn't hear. A green light shot from his wand and hit Rick in the chest. Rick dropped his wand as he flew on to his back, head to the side. Linda cried out to her husband, and threw a spell at Lucius to disarm him, but Lucius was too quick, and too smart. Lucius said the same spell, Linda flying on to her back. Her head fell to the side._**

_**Natasha cried out, but hid behind a tree, not wanting Lucius to find her. Peeking carefully from behind the tree, Lucius walked towards the car, narrowing his eyes to see better. When he got closer, he looked around but didn't find the Black's daughter. Lucius yelled a few cursed words, looking around the area. He mumbled a word and the care was on fire, than it instantly blew up. Lucius twirled his cloak and disappeared.**_

**_Natasha waited a few minutes, when Lucius did not returned, she ran out to her parents bodies. Falling to her knees between them, Natasha cried, shaking both of them in hopes of waking them. But they never did. Natasha didn't know what happened during that whole time she was crying, but an elderly woman with dark brown hair took Natasha away from her parent's bodies and hugged her close to her._**

**_Natasha looked up and cried harder. "Aunt Rachel! They won't get up! Is that man coming back to get me?"_**

"**_No sweetheart." Rachel pat her niece's back. "That man will never find you ever. Don't you worry."_**

_**Cops and firefighters tried to put out the fire of the car. Natasha was taken to her aunt's home, which she stayed three months with. But when Rachel died unexpectedly on the third month, Natasha was sent to her Uncle Mike, since as Rachel's children weren't old enough to take care of Natasha.**_

—End of flashback—

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 13**

When once was light... Now darkness falls... Where once was love... Love is no more... The tears I cry... Are falling rain... These dreams go on... When I close my eyes... Darkness stirs... And wakes imagination... Silently... The senses abandon their defenses... Turn your thoughts away... From cold, unfeeling light... And listen to the music of the night... Softly, deftly, music shall surround you... Feel it... Hear it... Open up your mind... Let your fantasies unwind... Your mind start a journey... Through a strange new world...

**§**

Natasha was quiet after she told Lupin her story, tears flowing down her cheeks. Lupin could only stare in horror, as he couldn't believe a child could watch their parents die. Of course, Harry did but he was still a baby. He couldn't remember every detail, whereas Natasha was only seven, and remembered everything.

"We should continue the lessons." Natasha suddenly said, wiping her tears. "We'll just leave the boggart alone for a while."

Lupin nodded, watching Natasha stand up shakily, holding to one of the desks.

"And please, don't tell Uncle Sirius or Snape."

Lupin frowned, but nodded nonetheless. "I won't, I promise."

**§**

—Number 12, Grimmauld Place—

"We must be prepared. Voldemort can strike anytime soon. I believe we should at least contact The Charmed Ones or The Lunar Sisters for help. With their help on our side, we should be able to defeat Voldemort." Dumbledore told the Order, who muttered with each other. "By the way Severus, how is Natasha going along with her lessons?"

"Fine. She is starting her third year classes with Lupin as we speak. She's a fast learner." Snape nodded, as Dumbledore smiling.

"Does that mean she will be coming home soon than?" Dumbledore asked.

At this, Sirius sat up straight in his chair, looking over to Snape.

"Yes. If she keeps learning the lessons up to her fifth year, she will be coming home early August at the most."

Dumbledore nodded, a mysterious twinkle in his eyes. "Good, very good. I believe it is time to end this meeting."

As everyone stood up, Remus walked through the door, looking straight over to both Snape and Sirius.

"Ah, Remus, how did it go with Natasha today?" Dumbledore asked, as both Snape and Sirius walked over to them.

Remus waited until everyone left the kitchen. "What I am about to tell you, you cannot tell Natasha. She'll have my head if she found out." Remus took a deep breath. "Today when I was teaching Natasha to defend herself against a boggart, she couldn't do it. It turned into a cloaked figure, which turned out to be _Lucius Malfoy_."

So Remus went into the story Natasha told him. After he was done telling them, Dumbledore was deep in thought, as Sirius looked ready to go out and kill Lucius. Snape was the only one who stayed calm, but his eyes showed fury and some other emotion which only Dumbledore saw.

"And that's what she told me. And please Sirius, don't go and tell Natasha that I told you, or go out looking for Lucius." Remus warned his friend, noticing the look.

"I already knew it was Malfoy who killed my brother and my sister-in-law. I just wished that Natasha didn't have to see what he did to her parents."

"Go back to Hogwarts, Severus, I believe that Natasha does not want to be alone any longer."

Severus nodded and walked out the kitchen door.

**§**

During dinner, Natasha played with her food, not really hungry. Lupin went off back to Grimmauld Place after the lesson, and for some reason, Natasha felt alone. A pop sound made her jump, as Snape sat across from her, looking tired.

"How did the thing go?" Natasha asked, more food popping in front of them.

"Fine." Snape said, nonchalant.

He begin to tell her what happened during the meeting, and how Sirius threatened him if he did something to hurt Natasha in any way.

"I'll talk to him. He shouldn't be talking to you like that, no matter how much you two hate each other."

Snape waved it off. "I'm used to it. Besides, I don't take lightly to being threaten, especially by _him_."

Natasha raised an eyebrow, "well, I'm still gonna talk to him, and _you_ have to be nice to him too, even if I'm not there!"

Snape raised an eyebrow, a stern look on his face. Natasha only looked back serious, waiting for his answer. Normally, Snape wouldn't take crap from anyone, but Dumbledore himself. Though, he became quickly fond of Natasha, despite her last name and the house she was in. He would have never thought he would have gotten along with someone who wasn't Dumbledore, and it surprised and confused him much as it did the same to Natasha as well as other's who knew of their friendship relationship.

But Snape couldn't help but be fond of her. There was something about Natasha that helped Snape come out of his coldness shell and actually got along with someone. Even though it has been a week, Snape was becoming more open, and sort of friendly towards Natasha.

"Very well." Snape said after a few moments of silence and staring the other person down.

Natasha smiled in triumphant.

"How did your lesson go today?"

"Fine." Natasha said quickly.

Snape eyed her, knowing full well it wasn't fine.

"Lupin told me what happened with the boggart." Natasha stopped in mid bite, trembling a bit. "Don't be mad, he was just concerned about you."

Natasha put down her fork, not making eye contact. "So you know the story of my parents."

"Yes." Snape said just as quietly.

"I'm off to bed. Goodnight Professor, see you tomorrow." Natasha stood up and walked out.

**§**

The month July passed quickly, the same routine over and over again. The only different in the routine was that Snape was able to bewitch Natasha's laptop to work at the castle, and watch movies. And after every meeting Snape had with the Order, he would tell Natasha, who gave some of her own opinion. Natasha now stood in Snape's office, her backpack on her shoulders, while Snape held Achilles' cage.

"I still can't believe in just a month you've learned everything from year one."

Natasha shrugged. "I'm a fast learner. I got that from my mom."

Snape grabbed some Floo Powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Number 12, Grimmauld Place." Natasha said loudly, stepping into the green fire.

Once she was gone, Snape Apparated out of there.

**§**

"But how are we going to contact the Lunar Sisters? What if they don't want to help us?" A witch asked, looking around the table.

It was about 5:55, almost dusk, and the meeting was still going on.

"I believe they will help us, Aralina." Dumbledore told her just as Natasha rolled out of the kitchen fireplace.

Everyone turned to stare at her in confusion. Natasha stood up and blushed from embarrassment. Snape appeared next to her that second, nodding his head to Dumbledore in greeting.

"You have finally came, Severus. Good afternoon Natasha."

"Afternoon Headmaster, I'll just let you all talk in private."

Natasha took a few steps towards the door.

"I believe she has the right to stay in this meeting, Dumbledore." Severus said, everyone looking at him surprised and horrified.

"But she's just but a child! She—!"Aralina started to protest but Dumbledore held up a hand, quieting down any other protest that were about to begin.

Everyone looked over to Natasha, who didn't know what to do.

"If Severus believes Natasha should stay, than I believe it is up to her to decide."

Natasha looked around the room, uncertain. She looked at her uncle and Snape the longest, hoping they will help her out but they only stared at her.

"Uh, okay. But I must talk with Sirius before we begin."

Sirius frowned, "yes, I believe it is time to explain to him about a certain secret you hold." Dumbledore said, nodding to Sirius.

Sirius, still frowning, stood up and followed Natasha out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"What's going on Natasha?" Sirius asked confused.

"Will, my Aunt Rachel made a magical mirror. It helped the person who looks into it to change who they look, but only by day." Sirius tilted his head confused. "My aunt told me to look into the mirror, Uncle Sirius. She said it was my destiny because of what is to come. She had a Seer come to her for something and told her what was going to happen, in return my aunt helps out the Seer. So by day, I look like this, and by night," Natasha trailed off as a clock in the room chimed six o'clock.

Sirius eyes widen when Natasha turned to her real self.

"I look like my real self." She finished quietly.

"Why didn't you tell me before you left?" Sirius asked, looking over his niece.

"Because it slipped my mind when I found out I had an Uncle." Natasha smiled sheepishly. "But since I can't let anyone else know, we're gonna have to tell Ron and everyone else my real name and that I'm your niece. While by day, I'm Elisa."

Sirius nodded and put an arm around her shoulder. "Right, it would be safer. Now let us return to that meeting."

Dumbledore smiled as Sirius and Natasha returned. Sirius led Natasha to a chair that was in-between Sirius' and Snape's at the end. Once Natasha sat down, the meeting begins once more. It took them two hours to get as much as information.

"My cousins wouldn't mind helping you out." Natasha told the Order. "Baramad has many times tired to kill my ancestors, and I bet you that he'll try to kill my cousins as soon as possible for their powers."

"I believe that we should end this meeting now." Dumbledore told them, standing up. "I will give out another notice for the next. Goodnight to you all." Dumbledore than Apparated, as everyone moved into the hall near the front door.

The only ones that stayed behind were Arthur, and Bill, who were looking over some maps, and a sleeping Mundungus. In the hallway, some of the order talked in groups, as a few talked to Natasha about the history of her ancestors.

"Hold it!"

Natasha heard Ron's voice.

"They're still in the hall, we might be able to hear something-"

Natasha looked at the corner of her eye to see Ron, Hermione, and some dark hair boy she didn't know lean over the banister.

"I believe we should talk about this next time." Natasha said loudly, getting everyone's attention. "I mean, you said this was supposed to be secret, and you still have the other kids in the house." Natasha trailed off, looking at them all nod in agreement.

Natasha's right." Snape started.

Natasha heard Ron almost yell, but no one else heard.

"Who is that girl in the Order!"

"Be quiet Ron!" Hermione hissed.

"We will wait for Dumbledore's next notice for the meeting." Snape said, a small, invisible, smirk that only Natasha saw.

Natasha nodded at him, and watched those who weren't going to stay for dinner, leave. She, Sirius, Lupin, and Mad-Eye walked back into the kitchen. Once they sat down, no one could get out a word when something crashed up in the hallway.

"Tonks!" Molly cried.

"I'm sorry!" Tonks wailed. "It's that stupid umbrella stand, that's the second time I've tripped over—"

That was all everyone in the kitchen heard, as the screams of Sirius' mother grew louder. Both Sirius and Lupin groaned, running out of the kitchen.

"Filth! Scum! By-products of dirt and vileness! Half-breeds, mutants, freaks,"

Natasha stood up and ran out of the kitchen, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Shut up, you horrible old hag, shut UP!" Sirius roared, seizing the curtains and pulling with Lupin.

"_Silence._" Natasha almost yelled, irritated.

The screaming finally stop, both Lupin and Sirius sighed in relief, as Molly and Tonks thank Natasha repeatedly. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, and the boy Natasha didn't know stared at the witch in amazement, their mouths open.

"Thanks Natasha. She's been getting on everyone's nerve since you left for Hogwarts." Lupin told her.

Sirius put an arm around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head. "You're a miracle, just like your mother and her side of the family."

"Thanks Sirius."

Sirius than turned to the other teens, taking Natasha with him.

"Hello, Harry." Sirius said, smiling. "I see you've met my mother."

"Your—?"

Sirius nodded. "My dear old mum, yeah. We've been trying to get her down for a month or so but we think she put a Permanent Sticking Charm on the back of the canvas."

"I'll help you with dinner Molly." Natasha said, giving a kiss on Sirius cheek and following Molly downstairs.

Harry pointed at Natasha, frowning. "She's not-? She looks around our age!"

Everyone frowned. "What are you talking about Harry?" Sirius asked.

Realizing what he meant, Sirius' eyes widen in horror, shaking his head.

"No! No, no, no! That's my niece, my older brother's daughter."

"You have an older brother?" Hermione asked, frowning.

"Had. He's dead." Sirius said sadly.

"Oh, sorry."

Sirius dismissed it. "Don't worry, it was eight years ago. I'm over it."

Harry smiled sadly, than he remembered something. "What's a portrait of your mother doing here?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Hasn't anyone told you? This was my parent's house. But I'm the last Black left, so it's mine now. Will, it'll be Natasha's for she's also a Black, so it will be hers when I die." Sirius shook his head. "Anyway, I offered it to Dumbledore for headquarters, about the only useful thing I've been able to do."

Harry, who had expected a better welcome, noted how hard and bitter Sirius's voice sounded. Though, Sirius did look a bit happier with his niece around.

"Now, let us go down stairs and eat something, hm?"

"What about Elisa?" Ron asked.

"She went to bed early. Don't worry." Lupin told him.

Harry followed Sirius, with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, the twins, and Lupin taking the rear. As they walked in, Harry saw Bill, Arthur, Mad-Eye, and something that looked like a heap of rags. Bill and Arthur were talking quietly, their heads together at the end of the table. Natasha walked in, holding a pot of soup. She saw Harry looking over to Bill and Arthur and was about to take a step forward.

"Excuse me."

Natasha passed in front of Harry and put the pot in front of Bill and Arthur, clearing her throat. They looked up, Natasha whispering so low for them only to hear.

"Some things should be cleared after the meeting."

Bill and Arthur looked behind Natasha to see Harry. Bill quickly rolled up the parchments.

"Harry!" Arthur said, hurrying forward to greet him and shaking his hand vigorously. "Good to see you!"

Natasha walked past, only to see Harry glaring at her, yet give a curious look at the same time.

"Journey all right, Harry?" Bill called, gathering up twelve scrolls at once. "Mad-Eye didn't make you come via Greenland, then?"

"He tried." Tonks said, striding over to hlep Bill and immediately sent a candle toppling onto the last piece of parchment. "Oh no, sorry."

Natasha heard from the joint rooms. Natasha shook her head and looked to the twins.

"Could you take that Cauldron of stew and iron flagon of betterbeer. And _no_ bewitching them either!" Natasha pointed at them, making them frown.

"You're no fun." Fred said.

"Oh, I'm fun. I just would like to eat, is all."

Molly walked in, as the twins walked out with their arms full. Molly grabbed a heavy wooden breadboard with a knife.

"That should be all dear. Come on out and eat."

Natasha nodded, following her into the other room.

"Had a good summer so far?"

Harry sulk down in his chair. "No, it's been lousy."

Sirius grin, staring at Harry. "Don't know what you're complaining about, myself."

"What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Personally, I'd have welcomed a dementor attack. A deadly struggle for my soul would have broken the monotony nicely. You think you've had it bad, at least you've been able to get out an about, stretch your legs, get into a few fights... I've been stuck inside for a month."

Before Harry cold ask, Natasha snorted, shaking her head. "Speak for yourself Uncle. At least you weren't some punching bag prisoner for eight years. At least you did have people coming in and out of this house. While I had to be alone, the only source of friend outside my room was R-!" Natasha stopped herself before she realized what she was about to say.

Sirius looked at Natasha with sympathy. "Sorry Tasha. I—"

"It's okay." Natasha shook her head. "I was out of line."

Natasha turned and walked over to the sink, breathing in deeply. She blinked back the tears that threaten to fall.

"But at least you've known what's been going on." Harry said, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah,"Sirius said sarcastically. "Listening to Snape's reports, having to take all his snide hints that he's out there risking his life, while I'm sitting on my backside here having a nice comfortable time... asking me how the cleaning's going."

Natasha turned around. "Now you know that is not true!" Everyone but Arthur, Lupin, and Molly looked at Natasha amazed.

"You're taking his side, and not your uncle! Your flesh and blood?"

"Yes, Uncle Sirius, in this case I am. Snape's been telling me about his meetings for the past month, _every single detail_." Natasha said slowly. "I asked him not to be so mean towards you, even when I'm not there. And I asked you the same thing. But because he's not here, you're still talking bad about him."

Before the argument could go even further, Harry spoke up. "What cleaning where you talking about?"

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	14. Chapter 14

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 14**

There comes a time in your life... When you realize that if you stand still... You will remain at this point forever... If you fall and stay down... Life will pass you by... But by taking life step by step... You will see the wonders of the world... As will as the beauty in it... Take in all that you can... And store it in your memory... So you may remember... Always...

**§**

"We're trying to make this place fit for human habitation." Sirius waved a hand around the dismal kitchen. "No ones lived here for ten years, not since my dear mother died, unless you count her old house-elf, and he's gone round the twist, hasn't cleaned anything in ages-"

"Sirius?" Mundungus asked.

He didn't appear to have paid any attention to the conversation but had been clearly examining an empty goblet.

"This solid silver, mate?"

"Yes," Sirius said with distaste. "Finest 15th century goblin-wrought silver, embossed with the Black family crest."

"That'd come off, though." Mundungus muttered, polishing it with his cuff.

"How would you know this, Mr. Mundungus?" Natasha asked, an amuse eyebrow raised.

Mundungus begun to stuttered. "Well, you see, um, will."

"Just don't take anything that isn't yours. Or I'll hunt you down." Natasha warned him.

Mundungus quickly grabbed something from inside his cloak and tossed it to Natasha, who caught it.

"I had a feeling my necklace was missing." Natasha grinned knowingly, rubbing her neck.

"What?" Molly glared at Mundungus.

"Let's eat." Bill said quickly.

"It looks wonderful Molly." Lupin told her, ladling stew onto a plate for her and handing it across the table.

"I helped too you know."

Lupin smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Tasha. You did a great job too."

There was silence for a few minutes, chinked of plates, cutlery, and the scraping of chairs as everyone settled down to their food.

"I've been meaning to tell you." Molly started, turning to Sirius. "There's something trapped in that writing desk in the drawing room. It keeps rattling and shaking. Of course, it could just be a boggart but I thought we ought to ask Alastor to have a look at it before we let it out."

"Whatever you like." Sirius said indifferently.

Natasha leaned back against the sink, watching everyone chatter away. Chris then orbed in, scaring Bill, Mundungus, Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Fred, and George.

"El—" Chris started but Arthur quickly interfered.

"_Natasha_, why don't you come eat?"

Chris turned to the table and saw Ron, Hermione, Harry, Fred, George, and Ginny.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyways Arthur." Natasha turned to Chris.

"I have to talk to you about Baramad."

All the grown ups stood turned their heads over to them.

"What do you know?" Molly asked.

"Eat. We'll talk later, unless it's something of importance." Natasha nodded, dragging Chris into the living room. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"Sorry El-Natasha." Chris corrected himself at Natasha's glare. "Geez, since you've been hanging out with that Snape guy, you've become more open."

"And that's a good thing." Natasha told him.

"Yeah, will, anyways. Your cousins found the page of Baramad. There's a vanquishing potion, but some of the ingredients we either can't get, or don't know what it is."

"Jaida will be brining the _Book of Shadows_ to Hogwarts with her I assume?"

Chris nodded. "It'll be less valuable than leaving it at home."

"Good. Tell my cousins to get whatever they can for the potion and bring it with them. But to keep it safe and secret I might know someone who can help us make the potion."

Chris nodded and orbed out. Natasha walked back into the kitchen, deep in thought.

"Tasha?" Lupin asked, making Natasha look up.

"Huh? Oh, me cousins found Baramad in the book, an' wit it, the v. potion. But they're havin' difficulties getting most of the ingredients. My eldest cousin is bringing it to H.S. and I believe S.S. will be able to 'elp us make it."

Those who understood the abbreviation smiled and nodded.

"I bet it's a difficult v. potion, having it belong to V—Baramad." Mad-Eye said, almost saying Voldemort.

"Aye, tha' it is."

Everyone but Mundungus gave Natasha a confused look.

"Why are you talking like that?"

"Wha'? Oh, sorry. Professor Snape was able to bewitch my laptop, and I watched Pirates of the Caribbean too many times." Natasha say down next to Sirius.

"So, Natasha, was it?" Hermione asked, looking at Natasha in curiosity.

Natasha nodded, pushing away the plate Sirius pushed in front of her.

"Where did you live before?"

"America."

Hermione, Ron, and Harry looked at each other, than back to Natasha, who was pushing away the plate once more.

"With who?" Ron asked.

"What is it with you two and questions?" Molly asked, sending a look towards Natasha.

"It's okay Molly. I lived with my cousins until they got older and decided to move out of the house. I deiced to find out my dad's part of the family, having no one ever talk about him. Hen I found out I had an uncle and came looking for him. I got lost over at Egypt, having a two-way plane, and there I met Bill, who knew Sirius ver well, and brought me here." Natasha explained, pushing away the plate for the third time. "I'm not hungry Uncle Sirius!"

"You have to eat something! Don't think you weren't being watch at H. S.!"

"You had me be watched!" Natasha snapped, looking at Sirius in bewilderment.

"I didn't trust S.S.!" Sirius defended.

Natasha shook her head, smiling. "Unbelievable." She muttered under her breath.

"Now eat."

After a few minutes of eating, talking, and Natasha still being question by Ron, Hermione, and Harry, everyone was sitting back on their chairs, relaxing.

"Nearly time for bed, I think." Molly said, yawning.

"Not just yet, Molly." Sirius told her, pushing his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

Everyone was now alert and tense, having only been sleepily relaxed seconds before. Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary. Natasha looked over to Molly, who had the look of killing Sirius about now.

"I did!" Harry said indignantly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order, so-"

"And they're quite right." Molly told him, sitting upright in her chair, fists clenched upon it's arms. "You're too young."

"But Natasha is in the Order!" Harry yelled, pointing at Natasha, who was about to say something but Sirius interrupted.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions? Harry's been trapped in that Muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen-"

"Hang on!" George said loudly, almost yelling.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" Fred asked angrily.

"_We've_ been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" George yelled.

"You're too young, you're not in the Order." Fred said in a high-pitched voice, sounding uncannily like his mother's.

"Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing." Sirius said calmly. "That's your parent's decision. Harry, on the other hand—"

Molly interrupted him sharply. "It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry! You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked politely, but with an air as though readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more then he _needs to know_." Molly placed a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George's head turned from Sirius to Molly as though following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned butterbeer corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius, as Natasha had her eyes closed, rubbing her temple.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he _needs to know_, Molly. But as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back, he has more right than most to—"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix! He's only fifteen and—"

Sirius interrupted her. "—and he's dealt with as much as most in the Order, and more than some—"

"No one's denying what he's done!" Molly yelled, her fist trembling on the arms of her chair, interrupting each other. "But he's still—"

"He's not a child!" Sirius said impatiently.

Before either of them could say a word, Natasha stood up, backing her chair back, yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Unless you want me to put a silencing spell on both of you, I suggest you shut up now!"

Everyone turned to Natasha, who had her eyes close, gripping the side of the table so hard her knuckles were pale white.

"Thank you." She whispered, breathing in slowly.

Opening her eyes, Natasha looked at everyone, catching their eyes.

"Yes, Harry is not a child, _but—_" Natasha held up her index finger at Molly, who was about to object. "He's not an adult yet either. Nor is he in the Order, _but—_" Natasha moved her index finger over to Sirius, quieting him down as well. "It doesn't mean he shouldn't know _some_ things." Sighing, Natasha looked over to Molly. "I know what Dumbledore has said, and what Professor Snape has told me, but I think it's time to tell him, now then later Molly. From what I've been told about his temper, "Natasha looked over to Harry. "I'm sure he's bond to blow up sooner rather than later."

Molly hugged in defeat, as Sirius smiled triumphant.

"Don't smile, Uncle Sirius!" Natasha snapped.

Sirius looked up at his niece, who wasn't looking at him.

"I'll deal with you later!"

Sirius lost his smile, slouching down in his chair.

"To answer your previous question, Harry, I'm in the Order of the Phoenix is because I have some information about Ba—Voldemort." Natasha finally sat down, still looking at Harry. "And because my mom's side of the family has dealt with him in the past. So the Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor Snape believed I was useful to the Order."

Harry nodded, as Natasha looked over to the twins.

"Your parents have their reasons for not telling you information, nor letting you in the Order." Natasha held up a hand before they could start arguing, closing her eyes. "They have the right over you two, being at age or not." Natasha opened her eyes, looking over to Hermione. "Will, Dumbledore knows you're too smart and would quickly figure things out. But since both you and Ron are best friends with Harry." Natasha let the sentence hang, Hermione and Ron nodding in understanding.

"Now," she looked around at everyone, and stared down at Ginny, tilting her head. "Ginny, it's about time you go to sleep. Why don't you—"

"No! I don't want to be left out!" She said huffily, crossing her arms.

"Ginny, I know your parents won't approve you knowing, and neither would I There are some things that you should not know." Ginny was about to say something but Natasha spoke quickly. "Even if you were possessed by Voldemort, there are still some things you shouldn't know." Natasha said softly, nodding towards the door.

Glaring at Natasha, Ginny huffed and stormed out of the kitchen door. It was quiet until Ginny slammed a door shut.

"**Masters of Sands of Time,**

**Throw down some dust over Ginny's eyes,**

**Let her sleep a peaceful slumber,**

**Until morning has come**."

A few seconds has past when a ghostly man floated down from the ceiling, wearing a long nightgown and a hat, holding a jar full of sand. He bowed his head at Natasha.

"It has been done."

Natasha nodded, "thank you."

The man disappeared, everyone looking at Natasha amazed.

"Okay, Harry," Sirius started calmly, looking over to his godson. "What do you want to know?"

Harry took a deep breath and asked the question that had been bothering him for month. "Where's Voldemort? What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the Muggle news and there hasn't been anything that looks like him yet, no funny deaths or anything-"

"That's because there haven't been any suspicious deaths yet." Sirius told him. "Not as far as we know, anyway, and we know quiet a lot."

"More than he thinks we do anyway." Lupin added.

Harry was about to ask another question, when a woman Apparated into the kitchen. She wore nothing more but a black skirt that was low on her hips and two slits on either side of her side that stop almost near the top skirt. As well as two more slits on front of her legs all the way near the top. A cloth that was suppose to be a tube top only covered her breast... barely, and dark red shoes that had straps wrapping her lower leg. She had long, jet black hair, and stunning blue eyes.

Natasha stood up, glaring at the woman. "You!"

The woman bowed her head, her hair covering her face and front. The twins looked at each other, smiling, along with Sirius, Mundungs, Mad-Eye, and Bill. Arthur and Lupin only frowned in confusion, as Molly, Tonks, and Hermione were taken back. Both Ron and Harry turned a bright red.

"Good to see you have remembered me, _Natasha_."

"What do you want _Seer_?" Natasha snarled, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

The Seer stood up straight and smiled, knowing full well the men were watching over her form. Natasha took off her cloak, which she just realized she still had on, and threw it at the Seer, who held the cloak in front of her.

"Hey!" Sirius, Bill, Fred, George, Mundungs, and Mad-Eye yelled in protest.

Natasha glared at them, making them look down.

"Heh, what can I say? I do have an affect on the men."

Natasha in turn glared at the Seer. "Cover up!"

"I came to give you information on Baramad."

Natasha watched her closely, the Seer putting on the cloak. "What do you want in return?"

"May I sit?"

Fred, George, Harry, Bill, Ron, Mad-Eye, Mundungs, and Sirius all stood up, indicating to their chairs.

"Oh, for the love of—, sit down, all of you!" Natasha yelled, as Molly glared at her sons. Natasha stood up, and grabbed a stool from the corner and set it next on her right. "Sit down here and don't talk. We need to clear up some things first, gotta Seer?"

"The names Faith actually, and I'll be quiet, I promise." Faith walked around the table and sat on the stool.

Natasha looked over to Harry. "Will?"

"Right, um." Harry cleared his throat, trying not to stare at Faith. "How come he's stopped killing people?"

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself at the moment, it would be dangerous for him, as his come back didn't come off quite the way he wanted it. He messed up." Faith told him, everyone looking at her.

"How would you know this? Did you look in your crystal ball?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "No, I know because even demons gossip down there."

Natasha chuckled, "that's true! They're like old noisy women watching out of their windows."

"Down where?" Ron asked confused.

"Hell of course? Where do you think demons come from?"

Ron merely shrugged.

"Besides, back to the topic, Harry was actually the one who messed it up for B—"

"Voldemort." Natasha interrupted, looking over to Faith.

"How?" Harry asked perplexedly.

"You weren't supposed to live!" Faith told him. "Nobody apart from his Death Eaters was supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness!" Sirius said.

"And the last person he wanted to alert of his return was Dumbledore." Natasha smiled, "and from what I heard, you made sure he knew at once."

"Dumbledore was the only one Vol-dem-ort was ever scared of!" Faith said before Harry could ask.

"Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the Order of the Phoenix about an hour after Vol-dem-ort returned."

"So what's the Order been doing?" Harry looked around at them all.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort can't carry out his plans." Sirius said.

"How d'you know what his plans are?" Harry asked quickly.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate." Lupin told him.

"So, what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?"

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again." Sirius said. "In the old days he had huge numbers at his command; witches and wizards he'd bullied or bewitched into following him, his faithful Death Eaters, a great variety of Dark Creatures. You heard him planning to recruit the giants; well, they'll be just one group he's after. He's certainly not going to try and take on the Ministry of Magic with only a dozen Death Eaters."

"So you're trying to stop him getting more followers?"

Lupin nodded, "we're doing our best."

"How?"

"Well, the main thing is to try and convince as many people as possible that You-know-who,"

Faith looked at Natasha confused. Natasha mouthed 'Baramad,' and Faith nodded.

"Really has returned, to put them on their guard, it's proving tricky though." Bill sighed.

Harry frowned, "why?"

"Because of the Ministry's attitude." Tonks said. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after You-know-who came back, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" Harry asked desperately. "Why he's being so stupid? If Dum—"

"Because Fudge is frightened of what Dumbledore is up to." Faith said, everyone looking to her once more. "That old man thinks Dumbledore's plotting to overthrow him. He believe's Dumbledore wants to be Minister of Magic. Plus," Faith added before Harry could ask. "He is afraid of Dumbledore joining with the demons." Natasha frowned. "That's why I'm here. They don't want Ba—Voldemort to rule the underworld, now that the Source is gone, as well as Belthazor. They hate the idea of siding with the good witches and wizards, but if it takes Voldemort off of the throne, than they will side. Of course, not all of them agree, and has all ready sided with him."

"And Fudge is so fond of power now, he loves being Minister of Magic. He's managed to convince himself that he's the clever one and Dumbledore's simply stirring up trouble for the sake of it." Natasha sighed, rubbing her tired eyes.

"How could he think that?" Harry said angrily. "How can he—?"

Faith interrupted him. "Because accepting that Voldemort's back means trouble like the ministry hasn't had to cope with for nearly fourteen years." Faith shook her head, Natasha continuing.

"Fudge just can't bring himself to face it. It's much more comfortable to convince himself that Dumbledore's lying to destabilize him."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R!**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 15**

When I look to the sunset... All the colors so beautiful... That my tears fall right down... Into the sea... To the ocean of my heart...Though the brightness of the sun has drifted right away... I know that love can't travel back in time... And heal a broken heart... Just one night... I would like to hold you... Just see you smile... Have you forgotten... Love won't let me say goodbye... I can't turn around... And walk away... After all this time... I've been walking around the world... Trying to figure out... Who we really are...

**§**

"He's been leaning heavily on that newspaper thing." Faith said, snapping her fingers. "Oh! _Daily Prophet_! And not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumormongering. So most of the Wizarding Community are completely unaware anything's happened and that makes them easy targets for the Death Eaters if they're using the _Imperius Curse_, whatever that is." Faith mumbled the last part.

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" Harry asked, looking at Arthur, Sirius, Bill, Mundungus, Lupin, Tonks, and Natasha. "You're letting people know he's back?'

They all smiled humorlessly.

"Everyone believes my Uncle Sirius is this mad mas murderer and really can't walk down the street with the ten-thousand-Galleon price on his head. No one really hires Lupin for he is werewolf, Tonks and Arthur can't say nothing for they could lose their jobs at the Ministry, and me, will, let's just say I have a bit of help with Elisa and her cousins in America, trying to find any witch and wizard, telling them of Voldemort so they can side with Dumbledore."

"The Elder's are not happy but the Lunar Sisters never really followed their rules anyways." A new voice spoke up from the doorway.

Everyone turned to see a young man of about seventeen. He had brown hair that was spiked up, the tips highlighted, a white shirt and dark blue pants.

"His name is Trent, and he's Elisa's Whitelighter." Trent nodded.

"Who or what exactly are these 'Elders'?" Hermione asked confused.

"They're like Fudge at the Ministry of Magic but there's more than one in charge." Natasha explained, Trent leaning back against the wall. "Anyways, there are some who are helping us out, like Aurors being on our side."

"You know, it would go a lot faster, if I answer your questions kid. I really like to speak with Natasha here about my situation." Faith said, to which Harry nodded in agreement. "They have been putting out news of Voldemort, that's why Dumbledore is in much trouble. Last week on the _Daily Prophet_ reported that he'd been voted out of the Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip. But it's not true because he was voted out by Ministry wizard after he made the speech of announcing Voldemort's return.

'They've demanded Dumbledore from Chief Warlock on the Wizengamot, the Wizard High Court, and they're talking about taking him away his Order of Merlin, First Class, too. But no worries, that' won't happen." Faith reassured them. "But if Dumbledore keeps this up, the Ministry will put him in Azkaban, and that's the last thing you'll need because Voldemort would have a clear field. Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and bang on their front door. He tricks, jinxes, and blackmails them. He's well-protected at operating in secrecy, I should know."

Faith shuddered visibly. "But gathering follower's is only one thing he's interested in, he's got other plans he can put into operation very quietly and concentrating on them at the moment. He's after stuff he can only get by stealth. Like a weapon, something he didn't have last time. Now that's enough, because this woman here believes it's gone far enough. Off to bed all of you and you may want to join the Order of the Phoenix, Harry, but it isn't gonna happen. There are dangers involved which any of you have no idea."

Molly stood and beckoned imperiously to her sons, and Hermione, as one by one they stood up. Harry recognized defeat, and followed suit.

"Don't worry Molly, we'll fill you in the morning." Natasha said after her. "Now that, that's settled," Faith looked at Natasha. "What exactly do the demons wants?"

"They only want to destroy Baramad once and for all. I'm helping because I've seen my destiny, along with someone else, and Baramad wants me alive."

"Why does Voldemort want with you?" Bill asked.

"Not just her but all the Seers." Trent spoke up for the first time. "If Baramad is able to get his hands on a Seer, he would be invincible."

"The Seers are all hiding, and thanks to the Elders, we hope Baramad wont find us. Bit if I help you were to find him, I want to be human."

Everyone, but Natasha, looked at Faith as if she grew an extra head.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Do you want everyone going after you to seek for answers?" Natasha asked, smiling at Faith. "Trent, you'll talk with the Elder's and try to deal with them, or tell Chris to do it. You have our world, Faith, that you'll be human. If the Elder's won't do anything, I'm sure my cousins and I will be able to find a spell to turn you human."

Faith smiled, "thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

**§**

That night, Faith spent the night in that house taking Natasha's bed. Natasha stayed up that night, talking to Trent. She got to know him well, how he died, and how it was her mother who asked for him to be Natasha's charge. Once dawn appeared, Trent saw first hand Natasha's transformation and complimented on how Rachel did a good job of making the spell. He helped Natasha make breakfast that morning, surprising Molly, who was also grateful about it and deiced to set the table.

The days quickly passed by with many cleaning around the house, although it still looked dark and unable to live in. Natasha kept in contact with her cousins, and told them of Faith. They agreed with Natasha and decided if the Elders wouldn't help her, they will. On the morning of Harry's hearing, Faith told Natasha of a premonition that was to happen at the Ministry. She pondered on it throughout the day and just waited to see what her choice would be. And at dinner when Molly brought up the hearing to Harry, is when Natasha decided what to do.

"I've ironed your best clothes for tomorrow morning, Harry, and I want you to wash your hair tonight too. A good first impression can work wonders."

Everyone has stopped talking and looked over at him. Harry nodded and tried to keep eating his chops, but his mouth had become so dry, he couldn't chew.

"Mr. Weasley is taking you to work with him." Faith said, looking at Harry in concerned.

"Don't worry, you'll pass it as long as you tell the truth." Faith reassured, smiling.

Harry looked up at her, his eyes flaring with anger. _'Of course I'm going to tell the truth!'_

"You can wait in my office until it's time for the hearing." Arthur said, looking up.

"Dumbledore doesn't think it's a good idea for Sirius to go with you, and he's right because it would get very nasty at the Ministry." Faith said, nodding. "Oh, and to let you know, Fudge changed the hearing to eight o'clock, down in the Old Courtroom Ten. Fudge wanted to make Harry late so as to take him out of Hogwarts."

Arthur nodded, "thank you."

"Elisa asked if she can go with you tomorrow?" Natasha asked, getting everyone's surprised attention.

"I don't know—"

"She said she needed to talk to Kingsley about something, and she can say she's an Auror from America. And you don't need to know each other. You can pretend you were showing her around or something." Arthur and Sirius looked at each other uncertainly. "She _needs_ to go. She's looking forward into seeing somebody." Natasha said darkly, but looked over to Faith, holding back a grin.

"Very well." Arthur nodded, Natasha smiling at him in thanks.

**§**

The Next morning, Natasha woke up at six thirty in the morning feeling refreshed for some reason. She quickly dressed in black baggy, low hip huggers and a ruby red shirt that was off-shoulders, and long-sleeved. Putting on her knee-high boots, Natasha walked out of her room, grabbing a hair tie along the way. But she quickly returned to retrieve her backpack with only one strap going across the chest that held her Invisibility Cloak, which she found out from her mother's journals. When she walked in the kitchen, she saw Lupin, Harry, Arthur, Molly, Sirius, Tonks, Faith, and Trent all eating.

"Morning." They chorused.

"Morning. So you ready to leave?"

"But you haven't had any breakfast." Molly said, concerned.

"I took some vitamins, don't worry. Besides, I don't think I can eat anything."

"Why don't I take you to your work, it would be a lot faster and you don't have to deal with the subway." Trent suggested, looking at Natasha, Harry, and Arthur.

Natasha just shrugged. "It's up to you, really, Mr. Weasley. But I do think it would be a lot faster."

Mr. Weasley shrugged as well, looking anxious. "Will, I don't really mind."

"Me either."

Arthur, Harry, and Natasha said their goodbyes and put a hand on Trent's shoulder.

**§**

With a column of blue and white lights, the three of them saw themselves in an alley between two tall buildings.

"Where are we?" Arthur asked, looking around.

"In the heart of London. I couldn't get too close to the Ministry's hide out. Their magic would have detected me and I don't think it's time for them to know about Elisa nor the wandless users."

"Yes, that's true." Arthur looked to his left and pointed down that street. "Ah yes, we need to go this way."

"Thanks Trent." Natasha gave him a quick hug.

"Yes, thank you." Harry said.

"I'll see you later. Just call me if you need anything."

Natasha nodded and followed Arthur and Harry, Trent orbing out.

"I never came through here before, it looks rather different from a Muggle perspective.

As a matter of fact, I've never even used the visitor's entrance before." Arthur mused, as they walked further down where the buildings became smaller and less imposing.

Finally, they reached a street that contained several shabby-looking offices, a pub, and an overflowing dumpster. Both Harry and Natasha had expected a more impressive location for the Ministry of Magic. Arthur then pointed at an old red telephone box, which was missing several panes of glass, standing before a heavily graffiti wall.

"Here we are. After you Natasha, then Harry."

Arthur opened the door, Natasha walking in, followed by Harry, and Arthur, closing the door. Arthur reached past both Harry and Natasha, grabbing hold of the receiver. Natasha felt a strong magic coming from within and below the phone booth.

"Mr. Weasley, I think this might be out of order." Harry said.

"No, no, I'm sure it's fine." Arthur said, holding the receiver above his head, peering at the dial, pressing the numbers. "Let's see, six, two, four, and another four, and another two."

Once the dial was back into place, a cool female voice sounded inside the telephone box, and not from the receiver in Mr. Weasley's hand. But the voice was plainly and loud as though an invisible woman was standing right beside them.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Mr. Weasley was uncertain if he should talk into the receiver or not. He compromised by holding the mouthpiece to his ear.

"Arthur Weasley, Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office here to escort Harry Potter, who has been asked to attend a disciplinary hearing."

"And Angel Moon here to see Kingsley Shacklebolt."

"Thank you. Visitors, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

There was a click and a rattle, both teens seeing something slide out of the metal chute where returned coins usually appeared. Natasha picked them up, and handed Harry a gold star with his name and purpose on it, as she pinned hers to her shirt. The female voice spoke once more.

"Visitors to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search and present your wand for registration at the security desk, which is located at the far end of the Atrium."

The floor of the telephone box shuddered, and they were sinking slowly into the ground. The pavement rose up past the glass windows of the telephone box until darkness closed over their heads, seeing nothing at all. All they heard was a dull grinding noise as the telephone box made it's way down through the earth. After a minute it felt much longer to Harry, when a chink of golden light illuminated their feet and rose up their bodies until it hit both him and Natasha, than Arthur last. Natasha and Harry had to blink so much to stop their eyes from watering.

"The Ministry of Magic wishes you a pleasant day." The woman's voice said.

The telephone door sprang open, Arthur stepping out, followed by Harry, than Natasha. Natasha noticed Harry's mouth had fallen opened and smiled to herself. She placed her hand underneath his chin and pushed up.

"You don't want to swallow a fly, now, do you?" She said jokingly, though she felt the full impact of magic from the building.

Harry blushed, and continued to look around. Natasha noticed on either side, the walls were paneled in shiny dark wood and had many glided fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh, as the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart. Half way down the hall was a fountain that held a group of golden statues.

They were larger than life-size that stood in a circular pool. The tallest one was a noble-looking wizard with his wand pointing straight up in the air. Around him was a beautiful witch, a centaur, a goblin, and a house-elf. The last three were all looking adoringly up at the witch and wizard. Jets of water flowed from the ends of the two wands, the point of the centaur's arrow, the tip of the goblin's hat, and each of the house-elf's ears.

"This way." Mr. Weasley said.

They joined the throng, wending their way between the Ministry workers, some of whom were carrying tottering piles of parchment, others battered briefcases, still others reading the _Daily Prophet_ as they walked. From the bottom of the pool were glittering silver sickles and bronze knuts, while a small, smudged sign beside it read: _All proceeds from the Fountain of Magical Brethren will be given to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries._

'_If I'm not expelled from Hogwarts, I'll put in ten Galleons.'_ Harry thought desperately.

"Over here, Harry, El-Angel." Arthur said, walking over to the desk on the left, a sign saying SECURITY.

A badly shaven wizard in peacock-blue robes looked up as they approached and put down his _Daily Prophet_.

"I'm escorting a visitor." Arthur said, gesturing toward Harry.

The wizard looked behind them to Natasha.

"I'm also a visitor."

"Step over here." The wizard said in a bored tone.

Harry walked closer to him and the wizard held up a long golden rod, thin and flexible as a car aerial, and passed it up and down Harry's front and back.

"You too." He motioned for Natasha, who stepped next to Harry, the wizard doing the same. "Wand." He grunted to Harry, putting down the golden instrument, holding out his hand.

Harry handed his wand over to him. The wizard dropped it onto a strange brass instrument, which looked like a set of scales with only one dish. It soon began to vibrate, a narrow strip of parchment came speeding out of a slit in the base. The wizard tore this off and read the writing upon it.

"Eleven inches, Phoenix-feather core, been in use four years. That correct?"

"Yes." Harry said nervously.

"I keep this." The wizard told him, impaling the slip of parchment on a small brass spike.

"You get this back." He added, thrusting the wand at Harry.

"Thank you."

"Hang on," the wizard said slowly.

Natasha moved in front of Harry. "I really like to go sir, so if you don't mind." Natasha handed him her wand.

The wizard did the same and read off the parchment. "Phoenix feather and ebony, eleven inches, been in use a month and seven days. That correct?"

"Yes."

The wizard handed her the slip. Natasha was surprised that he didn't want to check her backpack.

"Thank you Eric." Arthur said firmly, and grasped Harry by the shoulder, steering him away from the desk.

They returned back into the stream of wizards and witches walking through the golden gates, Natasha following closely. Harry and Natasha followed Arthur through the gates into a smaller hall beyond where at least twenty lifts stood behind wrought golden grilles. Harry, Natasha, and Arthur joined the crowd around one of them. A big beaded wizard holding a large cardboard box stood nearby, the box emitting a rasping noise.

"All right, Arthur?" Said the wizard, nodding at Arthur.

"What've you got there Bob?" Asked Arthur, looking at the box.

Natasha, though, tuned out the conversation, looking to the far right to see a very tall, platinum hair wizard.

'_Heh, found you.'_

"Elisa, come on."

Natasha looked at Harry and quickly followed him and Arthur inside the golden grille, the rest of the crowd following. Harry found himself jammed against the back wall of the lift, as Natasha was closely behind a young looking wizard.

'_Not bad, seems to have a bit of muscle. Hair: black. Skin: light tan. Eyes…'_

Natasha moved a bit to the right, bumping into him. "Oh, sorry." Natasha said, as the wizard looked back at her, smiling.

"No problem."

'_Green eyes, perfect smile. I'm in love.'_ Natasha smiled back.

A young witch than looked around him, putting her arms around his waist. Natasha merely nodded, pursing her lips.

'_And he's taken.'_

"Level five, Department of International Magical cooperation, incorporating the International Magical Trading Standards Body, the International Magical Office of Law, and the International Confederation of Wizards, British Seats." Said the same cool female voice from the telephone box.

"Come on _honey_. This is _our_ floor." The witch said, as she dragged the wizard away.

He looked back and waved, Natasha waving back, smiling. The witch tugged on harder, seeing the small gesture. Harry coughed covering his laugh, as Arthur shook his head.

Natasha only smiled, shrugging. "It wasn't my fault it was crowded."

A few more witches and wizard walked in. Level four passed, half the crowd walking out. Level three, everyone but Arthur, Natasha, Harry, and a witch left.

"Level two, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, including the Improper Use of Magic Office, Auror Headquarters, and Wizengamot Administration Services."

"This is us." Arthur told them, walking out of the lift and into a corridor lined with doors. "My office is on the other side of the floor."

"Mr. Weasley?" Harry asked, as they passed a window through which sunlight was streaming. "Aren't we underground?"

"Yes we are. Those are enchanted windows, Magical Maintenance decide what weather we're getting every day. We had two months of hurricanes last time they were angling for a pay raise. Just around here."

They turned a corner, walked through a pair of heavy oak doors, and emerged in a cluttered, open area divided into cubicles, which were buzzing with talk and laughter. Natasha saw paper airplanes that had MINISTRY OF MAGIC stamped along the edges of their wings, zooming in and out of cubicles like miniature rockets. A lopsided sign on the nearest cubicle read AUROR HEADQUARTERS. Both Harry and Natasha looked through the doorway as they passed.

The Aurors had covered their cubicle walls with everything from picture of wanted wizards and photographs of their families to posters of their favorite Quidditch teams and articles from the _Daily Prophet_. A scarlet-robed man with a ponytail longer than Bill's was sitting with his boots up on his desk, dictating a report to his quill. A little farther along was a witch with a patch over her eye, she was talking over the top of her cubicle wall to Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"Morning Weasley." Kingsley said carelessly, as they drew nearer. "I've been wanting a word with you, have you got a second?"

"Yes, if it really is a second, I'm in rather a hurry." Arthur said.

The two talked as though they didn't know each other. Though, when Harry opened his mouth to say hello, both Arthur and Natasha stepped on his foot. They followed Kingsley along the row and into the very last cubicle. Both Harry and Natasha were slightly shock and taken back for Sirius' face was blinking down at them from every direction.

Newspaper cuttings and old photographs, even the one of Sirius being Best Man at the Potter's weeding, papered the walls. The only Sirius-free space was a map of the world in which little red pins were glowing like jewels.

"Here." Kingsley said, brusquely to Arthur, shoving a sheaf of parchment into his hand. "I need as much information as possible on flying Muggle vehicles sighted in the last twelve months. We've received information that Black might be using his old motorcycle." Kingsley tipped Harry and Natasha an enormous wink and added in a whisper. "Give him the magazine, he might find it interesting." Then he said in normal tones. "And don't take too long, Weasley, the delay on that firelegs report held our investigation up for a month."

"If you had read my report, you would know that the term is 'firearms,'" Arthur said coolly. "And I'm afraid you'll have to wait for information on motorcycles, we're extremely busy at the moment." He dropped his voice and said, "if you can get away before seven, Molly's making meatballs."

Arthur beckoned to Harry and Natasha, leading them out of Kingsley's cubicle and through a second set of oak doors, and into another passage. He turned left and marched along another corridor, turned right into a dimly lit and distinctly shabby corridor, and finally reached a dead end, where a door on the left stood ajar, revealing a broom cupboard and a door on the right bore a tarnished brass plaque reading MISUSE OF MUGGLE ARTIFACTS.

The dingy office seemed to be slightly smaller than the broom cupboard. There were two desks crammed inside it, having barely any room to move around them because of all the overflowing filing cabinets lining the walls, on top of which were tottering piles of files.

"Okay, we have about forty-five minutes before your hearing, so let's relax a bit?" Arthur said, as he indicated for Harry and Natasha to sit.

Harry sat down, as Natasha shook her head.

"I have some business to take care of. Remember we don't know each other." Natasha whispered a spell, and a folder appeared in her hands. "Thank you Mr. Weasley." Natasha said loudly. But went back to a whisper, "I'll follow you below when you leave."

Natasha walked out and down the corridor to where the Auror Headquarters were at. She walked over to the last cubicle, where Kingsley sat, looking over a few papers.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt?"

Kingsley looked up, as some other Auror's turned to see what was happening.

"Who are you?"

"The name's Angel Moon. I'm an Auror from America." Natasha handed Kingsley the folder she was holding. Kingsley took it, opening it. "We've been told that you have just took notice of Black's last sighting was in Tibet?"

"Yes, that is correct." Natasha nodded. "My boss isn't too happy but we need your help on finding Black's whereabouts now! He killed too many witches over at America, and my boss is getting on my case, and I'm sick of it!"

Kingsley looked at Natasha for a moment, and made another chair appear.

"Sit, please. We will talk."

Natasha sat down the other Auror's going back to their business.

"Quiet a show, Miss Black." Kingsley whispered, smiling. Natasha grinned and crossed her arms. "Why are you here?"

"Fate. L.M. is the reason really. Faith, a Sit, Exactly, Europe, Rome." Kingsley nodded, understanding the code. "He's there, Can't ten. Wants to try and go into the Deep of Mystery."

(Translation: Faith, Lucius Malfoy, S.E.E.R., Court ten, Department of Mystery)

For the rest of the half hour, Kingsley and Natasha spoke in code, no one really noticing or they were going to ask Kingsley later. But five minutes before eight, Harry and Arthur passed by, just as Natasha stood up.

"Sorry Kingsley, but if I'm late with the only source I have."

Kingsley nodded. "Understandable. See you soon."

Natasha nodded, "You know how to reach me." And she walked back towards the lifts.

As Natasha reached Harry and Arthur, the doors opened, the three of them walking in. Arthur pressed number nine.

"The Atrium." The female voice said, the grilles sliding open, a sallow-skinned wizard with a very mournful face entered.

"Morning Arthur." He said in a sepulchral voice. "Don't often see you down here."

"Urgent business, Bode." Arthur told him, as Bode finally noticed Natasha.

"Hello there." Bode said slyly.

"Department of Mysteries." The female voice said.

Natasha turned to him and smiled. "Goodbye." Natasha said sweetly and stepped out.

"Goodbye Bode." Arthur and Harry walked out, walking up a corridor that was different from above, Natasha up front.

There were no windows or doors, apart from a plain black one set at the very end of the corridor.

Arthur then whispered desperately to Natasha, "left!"

Natasha walked to the left and down a flight of steps. Halfway down, Natasha stopped and waited for Arthur and Harry to pass. Once they did, Natasha followed them down to another corridor, which was roughly a resemblance the way down to Snape's dungeon over at Hogwarts, with rough stone walls and torches in brackets. They passed doors that were heavy wooden with iron bolts and keyholes. Arthur soon halted outside a grimy dark door with an immerse iron lock and slumped against the wall, as Natasha merely leaned back, arms crossed.

"Go on, get in there."

Harry's eyes widen. "Aren't—aren't you coming with—?"

"We're not allowed. Good luck!"

Natasha looked to Harry, "don't worry, just remember what Faith said. You're getting off, as long as you tell the truth. Calm down, and speak clearly."

Harry nodded and entered, his heart beating violently. Natasha sighed and tipped her head back against the wall. She than heard footsteps down from the corridor and looked over to Arthur wide eye.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please R & R! Oh, if you guys didn't understand the little code with Natasha and Kingsley, just say so in a review and I'll tell you next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 16**

Through the joy and fear... You bring love with you... Wherever you go... But I found all I've waited for... And I could not ask for more... I could not ask for more... Than this time together... I could not ask for more... Than this time with you...

**§**

Natasha quickly stood in front of Arthur. "I don't see why you can't have the information handed to me in time! Listen Mr. Weasley, I'm in a very tight schedule-"

"Do not worry Miss Black, it is only me."

Natasha sighed in relief, and nodded to Dumbledore, who smiled back.

"Stay here Mrs. Figg, someone will be in to get you."

The old witch nodded, as Dumbledore stepped in, some of the hearing passing through.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical—"

The doors closed, and Natasha looked at them for a while. "I can't let them see me, Mr. Weasley. Someone might be coming to get Mrs. Figg."

Natasha took off her backpack and took out the Invisibility cloak. She clasped it on and put her hood to cover her face, closing the front. She kicked her backpack to the side, hiding from prying eyes. A boy, whom Natasha did not know, looked about nineteen or so entered the hallway. He had red hair, and seemed to look like Molly a bit, which confused Natasha.

"Mrs. Figg?" The boy asked.

"Y—yes?"

"Follow me." The boy turned, Mrs. Figg following him.

Once the door closed, Arthur spoke quietly.

"That is my third eldest son, Percy. He believed Fudge, over Dumbledore."

Natasha stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. Sighing, Natasha walked back and forth across the narrow hallway. After almost half an hour, both Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg walked out through the door. Natasha stopped pacing, so as to not bump into Dumbledore, who looked right at Natasha with a smile.

"I hope to see you soon at Hogwarts, Natasha. Good day, Arthur." And they both continued on their way down the hall.

Soon after a few minutes, Harry walked out almost waling into a pale and apprehensive Arthur.

"Dumbledore didn't say-"

"Cleared," Harry closed the door behind him. "Of all charges!"

Arthur seized Harry by the shoulders, beaming. "Harry that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence. But even so, I can't pretend I wasn't—" Mr. Weasley broke off, as the courtroom door opened, the Wizengamot filed out.

Arthur moved Harry aside, as did Natasha, to let them pass.

"Merlin's beard, you were tried by the full court?" Arthur asked.

"I think so." Harry said quietly.

One or two of the wizards nodded to Harry as they passed, with a few 'Morning Arthur', but the others mostly averted their eyes. Cornelius Fudge and a toad-like witch were almost the last to leave the dungeon, Fudge acting as though Arthur and Harry were a part of the wall, though the witch looked almost appraisingly at Harry as she passed. The last was Percy, which the lines around Arthur's mouth tightened, neither of them looking at each other.

Percy, like Fudge, completely ignored his father and Harry, marching past while clutching a large roll of parchment and a handful of spare quills, his back rigid and his nose in the air.

"Where did Elisa go?" Harry asked, as they started walking towards the stairs, Arthur holding Natasha's backpack.

"Right behind you."

Both Harry and Arthur jumped at least ten feet in the air and turned around. Natasha chuckled, pulling back her hood.

"Sorry. But I couldn't have let them see me."

The both nodded and continued to walk, as Natasha took off the invisible cloak.

"I'll drop you both off on the way to that toilet in Bethnal Green."

"So what will you have to do about the toilet?" Harry asked, grinning.

"Oh, it's a simple enough anti-jinx, but it's not so much having to repair the damage, it's more the attitude behind the vandalism, Harry. Muggle-baiting might strike some wizards as funny, but it's an expression of something much deeper and nastier and I for one-" Arthur broke off in mid-sentence.

They had just reached the ninth-level corridor, and Cornelius Fudge was standing a few feet away from them, talking quietly to a tall man with sleek blonde hair and a pointed, pale face. Natasha quickly pushed herself against the wall, dropping the invisible cloak next to her on the top step. They too broke off in mid-conversation.

"Well, well, well, Patronus Potter." Lucius Malfoy said coolly. "The Minister was just telling me about your lucky escape, Potter. Quite astonishing, the way you continue to wriggle out of very holes, _snakelike_, in fact.

Natasha saw Arthur grip Harry's shoulder in warning.

"Yeah, I'm good at escaping." Harry told him.

"And Arthur Weasley too! What are you doing here, Arthur?"

"I work here." Arthur said shortly.

"Not _here_, surely?" Malfoy said. "I thought you were up on the second floor, don't you do something that involves sneaking Muggle artifacts hoe and bewitching them?"

"No." Arthur said curtly, his fingers now biting into Harry's shoulder.

Having heard enough, Natasha's eyes turned a dark blue, a water-wall circling Lucius.

"What is this!" Fudge said alarmed.

Natasha walked from behind Harry, glaring at Lucius. "I think I heard enough of this nonsense."

"Who are you? You shouldn't have a wand in here!" Fudge yelled, taking his wand out.

"I don't have a wand, as you can see."

"A wandless witch." Lucius said amazed.

"Why don't you two walk along now, and leave us be, so we may be on our way." Natasha's eyes went back to aqua, the water-wall disappearing.

"Listen you—!"

Natasha interrupted Lucius. "No, _you_ listen! I think you said all that you can. If I hear one complain from Arthur about you, you're gonna wish you haven't pissed me off. Now go on and o back to work, whatever the hell you do."

Lucius took a step towards her, glaring down at her. Natasha only glared back, unaffected by the danger's of this man... at least not in the outside. Lucius turned on his heel, Fudge right behind him. They disappeared into the left. Natasha sighed, holding her stomach with a shaky hand.

"You shouldn't have done that Elisa." Arthur said, as he picked up her Invisibility Cloak and handed it to her.

Natasha put her cloak into her backpack. "I know. I know." She said breathlessly.

Harry helped Natasha over to the lift, as she couldn't walk on her own. They entered the lift, than stepped out to the almost deserted Atrium. Eric was hidden behind his _Daily Prophet_ again. They had walked past the golden fountain before Harry remembered.

"Wait." He told Arthur and Natasha and pulled his money bag from his pocket, he turned back to the fountain.

Harry looked up into the handsome wizard's face but up close he looked weak and foolish. With a grin, Harry turned his money bag upside down and emptied not just ten Galleons, but the whole contents into the pool at the statue's feet.

"If you like, we can take Trent, Mr. Weasley."

"No, that'll be fine. I have to go talk with Sirius anyways."

Natasha nodded, as Harry walked up to them.

**§**

—Number 12, Grimmauld Place—

"I knew it!" Ron yelled, punching the air. "You always get away with stuff."

"They were bound to clear you, there was no case against you, none at all." Hermione told him.

"Everyone seems quiet relieved, though, considering they all knew I'd get off." Harry said, smiling.

Natasha shook her head and quietly walked backwards out of the kitchen without anyone noticing. Before she completely left, Natasha saw Molly wiping her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny doing a dance while singing.

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"That's enough, settle down!" Arthur shouted, though he was also smiling.

Natasha closed the door, heading to one of the chairs, Arthur's voice still coming through.

"Listen, Sirius, Lucius Malfoy was at the Ministry-"

"What?" Sirius said sharply.

"**Let those enjoy their happiness,**

**But let them so in silence.**"

Fred, George, and Ginny's voice suddenly silenced, Arthur resuming.

"Yes, we saw him talking to Fudge on level nine, then they went up to Fudge's office together. Dumbledore ought to know."

"And don't forget what Elisa did to him too."

"What? What did she do? What did you-" Sirius stopped, as they just notice Natasha wasn't in there.

"Elisa covered Lucius Malfoy in water to stop him from insulting us. Good thing too." Harry rolled back his shoulder.

"Sorry Harry." Arthur said apologetic.

Natasha sighed and walked up stairs, towards her room, mumbling under her breath.

"**Un-silence those who want to celebrate with others,**

**Let them have their voice back this instant**."

"He got off, he got off, he got off-"

"That's enough, Fred, George, Ginny!" Molly yelled, as Arthur left the kitchen.

Natasha reached the top step and sat down.

"Why are you not happy?" Faith asked, sitting next to Natasha.

"I am, just..." Natasha moved her hand around the air in a careless motion. "Out of place." Natasha answered, putting down her arm on her leg.

"HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF, HE GOT OFF-"

"SHUT UP!" Molly roared.

Faith put a hand on Natasha's shoulder, standing up. "Do not worry, they just have to get used to you being here. Remember, those downstairs known each other for almost four, five years."

Natasha nodded, standing up. "Yeah." She whispered and walked back to her room.

**§**

The next few days, Harry noticed Sirius was moodier and surlier than before, talking less to everybody, even Harry and Natasha, and spending increasing amounts of time shut up in his mother's room with Buckbeak. As Molly and Faith noticed the same thing happening to Natasha, but stayed shut up in her room every day.

Though members of the Order of the Phoenix came and went regularly, sometimes staying for dinner, sometimes only a few minutes whispered conversation, Molly made sure that Harry and the others were kept well out of earshot, whether Extendable or not, and nobody, not even Sirius, seemed to feel that Harry needed to know anything more than he had heard on the night of his arrival.

Molly knocked on Natasha's door, opening it. "Natasha?"

Molly fully walked in to see Natasha at her desk, looking down at an open book.

"Natasha?"

Molly walked next to the teenager and put a hand on her shoulder as she saw what Natasha was looking at.

"What did my parents do to have that man, once a friend of the family, to kill them and come after me?" A tear fell on to a moving picture of her parents, Lucius, and Lucius' father.

"Maybe you should ask Sirius, he might know." Molly suggested, squeezing Natasha's shoulder encouragingly.

"Why don't you come downstairs and eat something? You haven't eaten for three days now!" Molly said concerned.

Natasha shook her head, "I'm not hungry. But can I be alone, please?"

Molly hesitated but walked out of the room. More tears fell, and Natasha slammed the photo album close.

"What is my destiny? What is it that I have to do with this second identity!"

**§**

Molly walked into the kitchen, Sirius, Lupin, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Faith, and Ron eating lunch.

"Where's Elisa?" Sirius asked alarmed.

Molly shook her head. "She wasn't hungry."

"Has she gone mental? She hasn't eaten anything for a few days now!" Ron said, looking at his mom as if she was the one who was crazy.

"What!" Sirius looked at Lupin, Harry, Faith, and Molly.

Shaking his head, Sirius stood up, grabbed an empty plate filled it with food, and walked out of the kitchen.

**§**

—Natasha—

Natasha was writing in her notebook when the door opened. She put down her pen on the page and looked up, closing the notebook. Sirius put the plate of food down on the desk, Natasha raising a questioning eyebrow.

"You, young lady, are going to eat something. And I wont leave here until that plate is all gone!" Sirius said, sitting on Natasha's bed, giving her a stern look and handing her a fork and knife.

Sighing, Natasha grabbed the fork and knife, and slowly begin to eat slowly.

"What were my parents dealing with Lucius' father?" Natasha asked, suddenly.

Sirius was taken back but looked away. When he didn't answer, Natasha looked at him.

"Uncle?"

Sirius closed his eyes tightly. "I don't know what they were dealing but when Lucius figured out what your mother can do, he told Voldemort and he wanted Linda to be on his side."

"Why?"

Sirius looked up at his niece. "Because of what she was: a wandless witch. Voldemort believed if he had Linda on his side, nothing would stand in his way. But because what happened on the night the Potter's died, and I was framed, Lucius tracked down Linda, because he knew she was able to bring Voldemort back. But because she refused, will..." Sirius trailed off.

Natasha stabbed her food, taking in the information.

"Tasha,"

"I'm fine, don't worry. I'll bring the plate back down, empty. I'll eat."

Sirius hesitated but stood up and walked out. _'I better get that Animagus potion for her.'_ Sirius walked down to the left into the lab room was set up.

Achilles hooted and flew over to Natasha's desk, nibbling her hand in affection. Natasha stroked his feathers.

"Want some food Achilles? I think I just lost my appetite."

Achilles hooted worriedly but started eating some of his master's food. But Natasha quickly took up the fork once more and took some of the food, as she heard footsteps coming down the hall. When the door opened, Natasha put the food into her mouth, turning her head. Sirius walked up to her, holding out a sphere full of green mucky liquid.

"Here. This is the Animagus potion. I was able to convince Lupin to go and get a piece of hair from a white wolf, and helped me out with the transformation of the fur turning black at night, or whenever you like it too. When you drink it, just think about it and it'll happen."

Natasha took the sphere and stood to hug Sirius. "Thanf—" Natasha swallowed her food. "Thank you so much!"

Sirius chuckled, as he held Natasha at arms length and kissed her forehead. "Anything for my niece. I'll let you go back to eat your food."

And with that, Sirius walked out, closing the door behind him. Natasha glared at the liquid in the sphere, but uncorked it nonetheless. Putting it to her lips, she made herself drink the foul liquid, that even tasted bad than it looked. As she finished, Natasha cringed at the after taste.

"I don't even want to know what he put in it." Natasha told Achilles, putting the sphere on the desk.

Taking a deep breath, Natasha thought of being the white wolf, and felt herself change. It hurt her a bit but once she was level on the floor, she got used to the feeling. Swaying her tail in content, Natasha turned her head to Achilles, who tilted his head at her curiously. Thinking of being herself once more, Natasha felt herself change back.

Looking at Achilles, Natasha grinned. "Will, this should be interesting, huh Achilles?"

Achilles hooted, fluttering it's wings.

**§**

On the very last day of the summer, Natasha spent the whole day packing her trunk for Hogwarts. She was just about to close the lid when a crack heard behind Natasha. Having already been used to it, Natasha didn't turn around, nor jump in fear.

"What can I do for you, Fred? Or is it George?"

"Letter's from Hogwarts came, and it's George."

Natasha closed her lid and sat on top of her trunk, taking the letter from him. "Thanks, but I already have my books from when I went to get tutored."

George shrugged, "maybe you missed a book or something. I wonder who assigned the _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard. I guess Dumbledore's found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Natasha nodded. "Two of them, actually. My cousins are teaching a second DADA class."

"What? I hope I get into their class, they were great when they were here." Natasha smiled faintly. "I'mma go tell Fred. Talk to you later."

And George Apparated out of there. Natasha opened her letter, even though she's gotten everything now. But to her surprise, it wasn't the usual Hogwarts letter, but an actual letter from Snape. Natasha was taken back as she never got a letter from Snape, even if they were getting along.

_**Natasha,**_

_**I've just heard what you did to Lucius Malfoy at the Ministry. I wish I could have seen his face! But even so, you shouldn't have done so. I don't know if you know, but Voldemort was tracing your mother down to force her to his side. But because she refused, will, she and your father paid the consequences.**_

_**And now, Lucius might be after you! If you can, put a spell to make Lucius forget what he saw. He hasn't told anyone yet! I just over heard him telling his son. Be careful from now on! His son goes to Hogwarts as will. I best go, and do the spell before tonight! The followers are having a meeting soon.**_

_**S. Snape.**_

"Just what I needed." Natasha sighed in irritation, slamming her palm on top of the lid of her trunk.

"Miss!" A small, quivering voice said.

Natasha looked up to see the house-elf, Kreacher, whom she seen only once since her stay here. The old house-elf walked in, holding a black leather covered book to his small body, closing the door quietly as possible.

"Miss! My Mistress has held on to this for almost eight years. It was sent by an unknown witch who thought my Mistress would keep it safe, which she did." Kreacher now stood in front of Natasha and held out the book to her. "Take it! It was our mother's _Book of Shadows_."

Natasha frowned, taking the book from the house-elf.

She looked at him, "why are you giving it to me now?"

"Because I heard Master talking to you Miss, of Lucius and why he killed your parents. The Malfoy's were so nice to Mistress. Oh, but if Mistress was to find out what that Lucius did, she would cry." Kreacher shook his head. "I had to find the book, so I was gone all day yesterday, and Kreacher found it! Now, Miss must keep it safe! Keep it hidden! Kreacher would be very please to serve you, rather that Master I serve now."

Natasha smiled, "thank you Kreacher. But if you really want to serve under me, you must promise me to not talk bad about everyone living here, k?"

Kreacher was taken back, and was about to protest but nodded. "Kreacher will gladly serve under Miss, if only she would stop Master of treating Kreacher badly."

"I will tell my uncle. Thank you Kreacher, and do you think you can keep this house clean from now on?"

Kreacher bowed lowly. "Kreacher will do what Miss' orders."

Before anything else could be said, Molly shriek could be heard.

"I don't believe it! I don't believe it! Oh, Ron, how wonderful! A Prefect! That's everyone in the family!"

Natasha stood up. "Thanks again Kreacher! But you do know who I really am at night, right?" Natasha asked.

"Yes Miss. But I won't say a word. I promise."

Natasha smiled and left, holding the book to her chest closely. She ran down to the second floor and entered Ron and Harry's room to find the twins, Molly, Ron, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Or a new cauldron, Charlie's old one's rusting through. Or a new rat, you always liked Scabbers—"

"Mum, can I have a new broom?" Ron asked hopefully.

Natasha could tell Molly tensed a bit, and Ron added, "not a really good one! Just-just a new one for a change."

"Of _course_ you can. Well, I'd better get going if I've got a broom to buy too. I'll see you later. Little Ronnie, a Prefect! And don't forget to pack your trunks. A Prefect. Oh, I'm all of a dither!"

Molly gave Ron a kiss on the cheek, sniffed loudly, and turned, only to run into Natasha, who smiled.

"Oh!"

Molly hugged Natasha, which returned the hug with one arm, and silently switched pouches of gold Galleons into Molly's pocket. Molly let go and walked out, Natasha smiling at Ron.

"Congrats Ron." Natasha gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, making him red on the face and ears.

Natasha stood next to Harry, as Fred and George teased Ron about getting a kiss from Natasha.

"I saw what you did." Harry whispered, Natasha looking at him with an innocent smile.

"You would have done the same. Besides, I grew up without money either, and the Weasley's deserve better."

Harry smiled, "I agree. What's that?" Harry asked, noticing the book in Natasha's arms.

"A book of my mother's." Natasha replied before going back to her room to hide it.

She noticed that Kreacher has left her room. Natasha walked to her bed and put the _Book of Shadows_ under her pillow.

"**Now that the _Book of Shadows_ is under my possession,**

**Keep it safe from any harm,**

**Keep it safe from every evil hands.**"

A white light glowed under the pillow, making Natasha smile. She turned and walked below to the kitchen. When he passed Harry's and Ron's room, Harry slammed the door, making Natasha frown. Making her way to the kitchen, Natasha heard Sirius' voice.

"Where have you been yesterday, Kreacher?"

"Kreacher was looking for a book."

"A book for what?"

"A book for Natasha." Natasha said, walking in. "Sirius, she wants you to do her a favor."

"Depends what it is." Sirius eyed his niece.

"She wanted you, and everyone else," Natasha looked pointing-ly at Fred and George, "to be nice, from now on, to Kreacher."

Almost everyone's mouth fell open, their eyes wide.

"You okay Elisa?" Ginny asked, taking Natasha's hands in hers.

Sirius turned to Kreacher and grabbed his teacup shirt. "What did you do to her... and my niece?"

Natasha walked over to Sirius and took him by the shoulders to make him let go of Kreacher.

"Kreacher did _nothing_ to me nor Natasha!" Natasha stared into Sirius' eyes, silently hoping he would believe her.

After a while, Sirius sighed. "Okay, fine. We'll be nice to Kreacher from now on."

"Even if Natasha's out of earshot or nowhere near, okay!"

Sirius sadden, knowing she meant when she was at Hogwarts. "Fine." Sirius sighed,

Natasha smiling sadly. "But why—?"

Natasha interrupted her uncle. "Because he serves under Natasha now, and she has her reasons."

**§**

Molly returned from Diagon Alley around six o'clock, laden with books and carrying a long package wrapped in thick brown paper that Ron took from her with a moan of longing.

"Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner, I want you all downstairs. And where is Natasha? I have to talk to that girl." Molly said, her eyes narrowing.

"She's in the kitchen, making dinner already." Harry trailed off as Molly strode into the kitchen, shoving all the books into Harry's arms, the door slammed behind her.

"Natasha Black! What _were_ you thinking?"

Everyone cringed and ran back upstairs, not wanting to be in Molly's wraith. Natasha chuckled nervously, trying to find a way to run from the short woman in front of her.

"Th-thinking about wh-what?"

Molly took a few steps forward, pointing her finger at Natasha. "You know what I'm talking about!"

"What did you do now?" Sirius asked, looking back and forth between Natasha and Molly.

"Your niece traded my coin pouch with hers!" Molly turned a slightly pink.

"I just wanted Ron to have a great present is all."

Molly glared at Natasha but sighed and hugged her. "Thank you. You are a good friend."

Natasha sighed in relief and hugged the woman back.

Molly let go. "But if you do this one more time, you will know why everyone really fears me."

Natasha nodded, wisely not using her voice. Molly turned around, and Natasha closed her eyes briefly and looked to her uncle, who smiled, shaking his head. Molly hung a scarlet banner over the heavily laden dinner table, which read:

CONGRATULATIONS RON AND HERMIONE

NEW PREFECTS

She looked in a better mood than anyone had seen her all summer.

"I thought we'd have a little party, not a sit-down dinner." Molly told Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny as they entered the room. "Your father and Bill are on their way, Ron, I've sent them both owls and they're _thrilled_." She added, beaming.

Fred rolled his eyes, Natasha shook her head, smiling. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Natasha, and Faith were already there and Mad-Eye Moody stumped in shortly after Harry had got himself a butterbeer.

"Oh, Alastor, I am glad you're here." Molly said brightly, Mad-Eye shrugging off his traveling cloak. "We've been wanting to ask you for ages - could you have a look in the writing desk in the drawing room and tell us what's inside it? We haven't wanted to open it just in case it's something really nasty."

"No problem Molly..."

Moody's electric-blue eye swivelled upwards and stared fixedly through the ceiling of the kitchen.

"Drawing room..." He growled, as the pupil contracted. "Desk in the corner? Yeah, I see it... Yeah, it's a boggart... want me to go up and get rid of it Molly?"

"No, no, I'll do it myself later. You have your drink. We're having a little bit of a celebration actually." She gestured at the scarlet banner. "Fourth Prefect in the family!" She said fondly, ruffling Ron's hair.

"Prefect, eh?" Moody growled, his normal eye on Ron and his magical eye swivelling around to gaze into the side of his head.

Natasha drank from her goblet, watching Harry moved away towards Sirius and Lupin.

"Well, congratulations. Authority figures always attract trouble, but I suppose Dumbledore thinks you can withstand most major jinxes or he wouldn't have appointed you."

Ron looked rather startled at this view of the matter but was saved the trouble of responding by the arrival of Arthur and Bill, followed by Mundungs. Molly, Natasha noticed, was in such a good mood, she didn't complain of having Mundungs here. And since Natasha was Empathy, she felt the happiness around the room, one angry person, and one sulking person. Sighing in irritation, Natasha stood up and quickly walked out just as Arthur started to talk.

"Well, I think a toast is in order."

Natasha ran all the way to her room and grabbed _The Book of Shadows_ from under her pillow and flipped through the pages.

"Please, be here. I know my cousins had it." Natasha mumbled. "Come on, come on! Where is it?"

Natasha than stopped at a page and smiled in triumphant. She skimmed through the words, placing it on top of her bed, and looked about her room. She went and grabbed two platinum chains with identical silver swords. Though, one had a rose, it's thorny stem going down from the hilt and a few inches on to the blade. The other had a red ruby on the hilt, while a dragon's tale surrounded the ruby, it's body makings it way down half-ways on to the blade. Holding the swords on her palm, Natasha looked down to the page she left open on her bed.

"**I hold the power of Empathy,**

**I could sense much anger within you,**

**So as to not lose your temper on others,**

**Let your anger transfer to the Sword of Courage,**

**And into the Sword of Heart,**

**Letting that person take the anger instead.**"

The sword's glowed for a few seconds and was gone just as it appeared. Natasha nodded and hid the book once more, than went back to the kitchen, putting on the Sword of Heart.

"... getting really out of hand, and you're so good-looking, it would look much better shorter, wouldn't it Harry?" Molly questioned, looking from Bill's pony tale to Harry.

"Oh, I dunno—" Harry said, slightly alarmed at being asked his opinion, and slid in the direction of Fred and George talking with Mundungs.

"I think Bill's hair looks good long, Molly, it makes him look more dangerous, sexy." Natasha smiled and walked over to Harry.

Sirius looked at his niece than to Bill. "I say cut it Bill!"

Natasha heard her uncle say, making her shake her head, her smile widening. Mundungs stopped talking when he saw Natasha, who stopped and started to turn. But George said to Mundungs what his twin said with Harry. He winked, and beckoned Natasha closer.

"We can trust Natasha also. Don't worry."

"Venomous Tentacula Seeds." George explained. "We need them for the Skiving Snackboxes but they're a Class C, Non-Tradeable substance, so we've been having a bit of trouble getting of them."

"Ten Galleons the lot, then, Dung?" Fred asked.

"Wiv all the trouble I went to, to get'em? I'm sorry lads, but I'm not taking a knut under twenty." Mundungs said, his saggy, bloodshoot eyes stretching even wider.

"Dung likes his little jokes." Fred told Harry and Natasha.

"Yeah, his best one so far has been six Sickles for a bag of knarl quills." George said.

"Be careful." Harry warned them quietly.

"What? Mum's busy cooking over Prefect Ron. We're okay." Fred said.

"But Moody could have his eye on you." Natasha pointed out, knowing where Harry was referring to.

Mundungs looked around nervously over his shoulder. "Good point, that." Mundungs grunted.

"All right lads, ten it is, if you'll take'em quick."

"I'll pay for it, if you give me a fee supply of those boxes!" Natasha said, handing Mundungs ten Galleons.

"Cheers Harry!" Fred said delightedly when Mundungs had emptied his pockets into the twins outstretched hands and scuttled off toward the food.

"We'd better get these upstairs."

Both teens watched the twins go, Harry feeling slightly uneasy.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Fred and George wont' tell their parents about the money."

"How—?" Harry stared in disbelieve at Natasha.

Natasha only smiled. "I have my ways. Now, I need to talk to you."

Harry frowned. "About what?"

Natasha looked around quickly and held out the Sword of Courage to Harry. Harry took the chain confused.

"What's this for?"

"Your anger. Whenever you feel like you're going to blow up on someone, grab the sword around your hand, and all your anger will transfer to me. Or if you're so angry that you forget, it will automatically be transfer to me anyways." Natasha held up her chain for Harry to see.

Harry put the chain on. "Why are you doing this?" Harry questioned.

"Natasha sighed, and looked about the kitchen. "I have a feeling, that's all I can say really... And I'm sorta an Empathy."

Harry frowned, "a what?"

"Empathy." Natasha repeated. "I can feel what other's are feeling and I feel a lot of anger coming from you." Harry looked down. "I don't know if it's 'cause of Ron getting Prefect or something else."

"It's something else." Harry said quietly.

"...why Dumbledore didn't make Potter a prefect?" Kingsley asked.

"He'll have had his reasons." Lupin replied. "But it would've shown confidence in him. It's what I'd've done." Kingsley persisted. "'Specially with the _Daily Prophet_ having a go at him every few days..."

"Want to talk about it?" Natasha asked, trying to get Harry's attention away from Lupin and Kingsley.

Harry stayed quiet.

"I won't tell my uncle, Harry, if that's what you're worry about or anyone for that matter. What you say is between the two of us. Now, what's wrong?"

"I'm mad because the whole time during the trial, Dumbledore did not _once_ look or speak to me."

"And you wanted at least some comfort from him, right?"

"Yes! But he didn't do it!"

Natasha sighed, watching everybody laughing and talking. "I know you've probably heard this all the time, Harry. And I am about to tell you once more. Dumbledore _does_ have his reasons."

Harry looked at her, frowning in anger. The ruby on the sword shined brightly, as red appeared on the rose. Natasha felt the anger surge through her and looked at Harry.

"He has _reasons_ for not looking at me or even _speak_ to me?"

Natasha held her goblet with both hands, which was shaking slightly.

"Yes Harry, he does. I know you hate it but it's the truth, and the truth will unfold in time, so as long as you be patient!" Natasha said though clenched teeth.

Harry took a deep breath, then anger leaving Natasha, who sighed in relief. The red on both the ruby and the rose died down.

"I didn't feel one ounce of anger." Harry said amazed.

Natasha loosened her grip on her goblet. "Ya, but I did. Why don't you go eat Harry, I'm sure you feel a bit better after talking about what you've held in."

Harry slightly smiled. "Yeah, I do feel better. Thanks."

Natasha nodded and watched Molly yawn widely.

"Well, I think I'll sort out that boggart before I turn in. Arthur, I don't want this lot up too late, all right? Night Harry dear." Molly left the kitchen.

Harry set down his plate and wondered whether he could follow her without attracting attention.

"You all right Tasha?"

Natasha tore her eyes away from Harry and looked up to see her uncle.

Natasha smiled, "fine, uncle. I'm fine."

"No you're not. Don't lie to me."

Natasha stared at her uncle, than sighed, looking over to Harry and Moody, who was showing Harry a picture of the Original Order of the Phoenix.

"I'm worried about Harry." Sirius looked over to Harry as well. "I gave him the chain with the Sword of Courage... and I placed a spell on it."

Sirius turned to his niece surprise. "What kind of a spell?"

"Whenever he's angry, he can either hold the sword in hand, or not, but his anger will transfer to me."

"Why did you do such a thing?" Sirius almost yelled.

"I wanted to help him, and I believe I just did." Natasha looked up at Sirius. "Go save Harry, I believe he wants to go to his room now."

Natasha walked away, Sirius going over to Harry and Moody.

"What's that you've got Mad-Eye?"

Natasha poured more butterbeer into her goblet, feeling scared, yet anger at the same time. Natasha frowned, looking around the room. Natasha than felt shocked, than surprised.

"_RIDDIKULUS_!"

Everyone looked at each other, before Lupin sprang out of the kitchen, followed Sirius closely behind, than Mad-Eye. Natasha felt the intense pressure of sadness, fear, and surprise that she dropped her goblet, falling to her knees. She gave out a small whimper, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Everyone ran to her, asking her what's wrong. But Natasha couldn't hear them. She only heard the pounding of her heart and the sobs coming out of her own throat.

"Just let her have some room to breathe people." Faith told them, kneeling in front of Natasha. "Tasha, it's only an emotion! You have to control who's emotion you want to feel! You can't let it control you!"

Natasha put her hands over her ears, rocking back and froth, calming a bit.

'_Don't let it control you! Don't let it control you! Don't let it control you!'_

Natasha abruptly stopped, feeling no emotion, but her own. She put her hands down slowly, breathing in deeply, and exhaling shakily.

"I think I'll go to bed now. Don't tell Sirius about this either." Natasha warned them, standing up with the help of Ron and Bill.

Looking around the faces, Natasha walked out slowly. She past Sirius, who asked what was wrong, but Natasha smiled and said she was tired. Sirius nodded and kissed her brow goodnight. It took an hour before Natasha fell asleep, the bit of shock and fear still filling her heart.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know last chapter was longer than usual. And I was thinking, because book five was a big book, I might have to have the chapters longer so as to not have so many, you know? So they might be longer for now on. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 17**

Every dream has come true... Right here in this moment... Is right where I'm meant to be... These are the moments I'll remember all of my life... Your smile is like a breath of spring... Your voice is soft like summer rain...I can't do nothing but cry... I could never love again... He's the only one... For me...

**§**

Chaos; that was the word Natasha used the next morning. Both Fred and George bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs than to carry them. And it hurtled straight into Ginny, knocking her down two flights of stairs into the wall. Molly was screaming at the top of her lungs. Natasha glared at the twins, helping Ginny set down her trunk next to her own.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Molly bellowed.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry ran down the stairs as fast as they can.

"Leave your trunks and your owl, Alastor's going to deal with the luggage... Oh, for heaven's sake, Sirius, Dumbledore said no!"

A bear like black dog than appeared at Harry's side, as Harry clambered over the various trunks cluttering the hall to get to Molly.

Molly rolled his eyes, "oh honestly, well, on your own head be it!"

Natasha shook her head, the clock ticking.

"Moody, Molly, times is ticking, and we're about to miss the train. So, who's coming to say goodbye to Harry? And Sirius, you can't come, I'm sorry!" Natasha told him, frowning apologetic to the dog.

Sirius whined, pushing his nose into his niece's hand.

"Dumbledore's gonna kill me! Okay." Natasha mumbled, sighing irritably.

"**Times ticking,**

**Not enough to deal,**

**Send the Hogwarts student to Hogwarts Express,**

**Along with those who would like to say goodbye,**

**Bring all of our luggage's,**

**Take us to the station now,**

**Take us before time takes the train from afar**."

White lights circled around the group, turning their bodies misty looking, then reappear fully in the back of the station. Some of the witches and wizards looked at them in surprise.

"Right," Natasha started, looking around the station.

"**Erasing is an easy task,**

**So erase the memories of those who just seen me,**

**Erase the very thought of how we entered,**

**Let them forget my powers,**

**Let them not remember any of it at all**."

For a brief two seconds, everything and everyone stopped, then everyone moved again, this time not looking over to the group.

"That was close." Lupin muttered.

"Yeah, it was." Natasha mumbled, hiding behind Moody. "Don't move. I see Lucius and I don't want him to see me."

Moody stood still, his magical eye looking around.

"Nice dog Harry!" A tall boy with dreadlocks said.

"Thanks Lee." Harry said, grinning as Sirius wagged his tail frantically.

"I swear Sirius, you're more of a dog than human." Natasha mumbled, Sirius growling at her, making her laugh a bit. "Listen, I'll hope to see you all soon." Natasha whispered.

"And Sirius, stay out of trouble! A message from Natasha."

"I'll take your trunk and Achilles, Elisa." Fred said, Natasha smiled in thanks.

When Lucius turned his back to the group, Natasha sprinted from behind Moody and ran all the way into the train. She waited, out of sight for the others to enter. A warning whistle sounded, and all of the students hurried inside the train.

"See you!" Harry called out of the open window, when the train begun to move.

Ron, Hermione, Natasha, and Ginny next to Harry waved goodbye. The adults begin to shrink rapidly but Sirius was bounding alongside the window, wagging it's tail, blurred people on the platform laughing to see Sirius chasing the train.

"Stay out of trouble!" Natasha yelled before they turned the corner, Sirius gone.

"He shouldn't have come with us." Hermione said in a worried voice.

"Oh lighten up! He hasn't seen daylight for months, poor bloke." Ron told her.

"As much I agree with Hermione, Ron's right too." Natasha said, but was still worried.

Fred than clapped his hands together. "Well, can't stand around chatting all day, we've got business to discuss with Lee. See you later."

Both he and George disappeared down the corridor to the right.

"We should go find a compartment." Natasha said, before Harry can say anything.

Ron and Hermione exchanged looks.

"Er, um." Ron looked down nervously.

"We're—well—Ron and I are supposed to go into the prefect carriage." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Oh, right. Fine." Harry said.

"Don't worry guys, we understand. Go ahead, we'll be fine, right Harry?" Natasha looked over to Harry, who grinned.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. See you later then."

Both Ron and Hermione dragged their trunks, Crookshanks, and a caged Pigwidgeon off toward the engine end of the train. Harry felt an odd sense of loss.

"Come on you two, if we get a move on, we'll be able to save them places." Ginny told them.

"Right." The two teens said in unison.

They smiled and picked up their trunks and caged owls. They followed Ginny towards the back of the train, looking into the full compartments. Many of the compartments they passed, Natasha noticed people stared back at Harry with great interest, several of them nudging their neighbors and pointed Harry out.

"You're quiet popular." Natasha said jokingly, smiling over to Harry, who looked over his shoulder with a frown but a grin on his face.

In the last compartment, they met a round face boy Natasha didn't know, a frog gripped in one hand, pulling his trunk with the other.

"Hi Harry." He panted. "Hi Ginny. Hi, um..."

Natasha smiled amusingly, they boy blushing. "Elisa Hunt. Nice to meet you."

"Neville Longbottom. Everywhere's full, I can't find a seat." He said, looking over to Harry, who smiled.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny squeezed past him to peer into the compartment behind him. "There's room in this one. There's only Loony Lovegood in here."

"I didn't want to disturb anyone." Neville mumbled.

"Don't be silly. She's all right." Ginny said laughingly.

She slid the door open and pulled her trunk inside, Harry, Neville, and Natasha following. Natasha, though, looked to her right, feeling a dark aurora nearby.

"Elisa?"

Natasha tore her eyes over to Harry, who was frowning in worry.

"Sorry I thought I-forget it." Natasha smiled reassuringly.

The three fifth-year Gryffindor's stowed their trunks, Hedwig's and Achilles cage in the luggage rack and sat down. Achilles started to hoot, and flap his wings in protest.

"Alright, alright." Natasha stood. "Is it alright if I let Achilles out?"

"Nope."

They all said, Natasha opening the cage door, Achilles flying out. Natasha sat down next to Neville's left, Achilles set himself upon her knee, Natasha stroked his feathers unconsciously.

"Had a good summer Luna?" Ginny asked.

Natasha tuned out and looked over to Neville. "So what house are you in?"

"Gryffindor." Neville whispered.

"Same year as Harry I presume?" Neville nodded. "Will, I'm also in Gryffindor, same year. Just transferred from America."

"_You're_ Harry Potter."

Natasha turned to Luna, who stared right at Harry without blinking.

"I know I am." Harry said, nodding unsure about the girl.

Neville chuckled, Luna turning her pale eyes upon him.

"I don't know who you are." Luna shifted her gaze to Natasha and back to Neville. "Neither of you."

"I'm nobody." Neville said hurriedly.

"No you're not." Ginny said sharply. "Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood. Luna's in my year, but in Ravenclaw."

"I"m Elisa Hunt."

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure." Luna said in a singsong voice.

And she rose her upside-down magazine high enough to hide her face and fell silent. Natasha carefully crossed her right leg with Achilles still on her knee, and tuned everything out, staring into Achilles unique eyes. Next thing she knew, liquid squirted from the side of her, covering her from head to toe on her right side. Achilles hooted in protest and anger.

"S—sorry. I haven't tried that before. Didn't realize it would be quite so... Don't worry though, stinksap's not poisonous." Neville said, as Harry spat a mouth full onto the floor.

"Green slime all over the place,

Clean up the mess before anybody comes in." Natasha mumbled under her breath, and the slime disappeared.

"Wha—? What happened?" Neville looked around nervously, as Luna looked from her magazine.

The compartment door slid open a pretty girl with long, shiny black hair was standing in the doorway, smiling over to Harry.

"Hello Harry."

"Hi." Harry said blankly.

Natasha pursed her lips together to keep from laughing.

"Well, just thought I'd say hello... 'bye then." She closed the door again, rather pin in the face, and departed.

Natasha let out a laugh, and quickly covered her mouth. Harry groaned and slumped back in his seat.

"Sorry Harry." Natasha smiled apologetic. "Who was she?"

"Cho Chang, the Seeker on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team."

Natasha nodded. "She's pretty, seems nice too."

Harry blushed, nodding. "Yeah, she is pretty, nice too."

Natasha felt anger and jealousy and looked over to Ginny, frowning. Ginny looked calm and looked back at Natasha, who smiled and nodded knowingly. Natasha went back to stroking Achilles' feathers for nearly an hour, which by the time Ron and Hermione returned. Though, Natasha didn't notice.

"I can't wait to get Crabbe and Goyle for something."

Natasha finally looked up and blinked several times.

"You're not supposed to abuse your position Ron!" Hermione said sharply.

"When did you guys get here?"

Both Ron and Hermione turned to Natasha.

"You okay Elisa? We've been here for about five minutes." Hermione said worriedly.

"Oh." Natasha blinked a few times. "Sorry, I was thinking about something. And I didn't notice anything." Natasha waved it off. "Anyways, I agree with Hermione, you can't abuse your position just because you hate somebody."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, because Malfoy," Natasha tensed at the name, Neville the only one noticing. "Won't abuse it at all." Ron said sarcastically.

"So you're going down/descend to his level?" Both Natasha and Hermione said.

"No, I'm just going to make sure I get his mates before he gets mine."

Hermione sighed irritated. "For Heaven's sake Ron—!"

"I'll make Goyle do lines, it'll kill him! He hate's writing." Ron said happily.

He lowered his voice to a low grunt, screwing up his face in a pained concentration, mimed writing in midair.

"I... must... not... look... like… a... baboon's... backside..."

Natasha shook her head, while everyone else laughed, but not harder than Luna. She let out a scream of mirth that caused Hedwig to wake up and flap her wings indignantly, Crookshanks to leap up into the luggage rack hissing, and Achilles hoot in irritation, flapping his wings a few times. Luna laughed so hard, that her magazine slipped out of her grasp, down her legs, and onto the floor.

"That was funny!"

Natasha gave Luna a concerned and amused look, looking to Achilles.

"Mind settling over to the railing rack?"

Achilles hooted and flew up to the luggage rack.

"I'll be back."

Natasha stood and walked out towards the bathrooms next to the compartment. Locking the door behind her, Natasha put the lid of the toilet down and sat on top of it, sighing.

'_What have I gotten myself in to? Why did I accept Aunt Rachel's mirror?'_

'_Because of destiny.'_ A far away, echoing voice said. _'Because you were meant to have two identities.'_

Natasha sighed once more. _'That's true.'_

Taking a deep breath, Natasha stood up and walked out to have three male teens blocking the compartment's door. The boy in the middle was shorter than the two boys behind him, and skinner. He had platinum hair brushed back with much gel in his hair.

"Tell me," The boy in the middle started slyly, getting Natasha's attention away from the two other boys. "How does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?"

"Shut up Malfoy!" Hermione said sharply.

Natasha took in a sharp breath. She felt much hatred coming from the son of Lucius, as will as the other two.

"I seem to have touched a nerve. Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be _dogging_ your footsteps in case you step out of line."

"So you'll be Potter's bitch than?" Natasha snapped before anyone could say anything.

She knew he was talking about Sirius, who Lucius Malfoy might have known Sirius was an Animagus. Everyone in the compartment laughed, as the three boys turned around, glaring at Natasha. Malfoy eyed Natasha up and down before narrowing his eyes at her.

"Who the hell are you?"

"None of your damn business, _blondie_."

Everyone laughed harder, Natasha's mouth twitching to a smirk. She felt anger coming from him, but not so much when the son of Lucius was talking with Harry and his friends.

"What house are you in, _girl_?"

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Why? So you can take off points?" Malfoy mimicked her eyebrow motion. "If you want to know my name and house, you'll just have to find out."

"I'll find out... tonight."

Natasha smirked. "Oh, we'll see."

Malfoy smirked back at her, and looked into the compartment. "Watch yourself Potter!"

And with that, the three boys walked away. When Natasha didn't enter the compartment, Ron looked to her eyes and saw them a light green and quickly walked over to the door, everyone doing the same and looked to what Natasha was doing. She silently cleared Malfoy's hair of the gel that held his hair back. When the water disappeared, Malfoy's hair fell over his eyes.

"What the—?"

Natasha smirked when Malfoy turned around.

"What? It's not my fault you didn't put enough gel on your hair. Besides, you look better like that." Winking, Natasha entered the compartment.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_ Natasha thought.

Ron, Hermione, Harry, Neville, and Luna all stared at her in shock.

"If I want to get close to the Malfoy's, I have to play by their rules." Natasha explained, sitting back down.

'_Yes... that's what I am doing.'_

**§**

The rest of the trip had gone with no one really talking. But when night was approaching, someone knocked on their compartment door. Since Natasha was the closes to the door, she stood up and opened it slightly. She saw Chris motioning for her to follow him.

"Who is it?" Ron asked.

"Chris, I'll be back." Natasha answered, walking out. She closed the door behind her. "About time Chris! I thought you'll never get here."

"Sorry, but I had some business to take care of."

When the sun completely went down into the horizon, Chris grabbed Natasha's arms and turned his back to the hallway, covering her from prying eyes. Natasha's body was covered in blue, silver, and black lights, swirling around her body. After a few seconds, the lights disappeared, and Natasha was her normal self.

"Are my cousins at Hogwarts already?"

Chris orbed Natasha's robes to his hands and handed it to her. Natasha walked inside the bathroom, Chris leaning against the side of the door.

"Yeah, your cousin's been there since yesterday. You'll probably see them when you go to the feast."

Natasha walked out. "Okay. You'll probably have to orb out inside the bathroom. The other students are about to come and change."

Chris nodded and quickly hugged her. "See you soon."

Natasha returned back, to the compartment, everyone but Luna, unless she hid it well, surprised to see her.

"Natasha? What are you going here? _How_ did you get here?" Harry asked, as she sat down.

"I go to Hogwarts as will, and Chris brought me. Elisa had to go somewhere, but don't worry, she'll be back tomorrow morning."

"We'd better change." Hermione said, everyone agreeing.

**§**

The train finally stopped at the station, everyone one the train scrambling to get their luggage. Since Ron and Hermione had to supervise all that was going on, they disappeared from the compartment once again, leaving the others to look after Crookshanks and Pigwidgeon.

"We can wait for them by a carriage, come on." Natasha told them, grabbing her own things, putting Achilles back in his cage.

Harry nodded, as he followed Natasha, who was also dragging Hermione's trunk, while Harry carried Ron's. Ginny took Crookshanks, and Luna took Pigwidgeon. They shuffled out of the compartment feeling the first sting of the night air on their faces, as they joined the crowd in the corridor. Slowly, they moved towards the doors, than stepping down onto the platform.

"First years line up over here, please! All first years to me!" A female voice called out.

When a lantern came swinging towards them, Natasha saw a prominent chin and severe hair cut of a witch.

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry asked out loud.

"I don't know, but we'd better get out of the way, we're blocking the door." Ginny said, Natasha stepping down.

Though, when Harry stepped down, him and Natasha were immediately separated from Ginny by the crowd, while trying to move along the platform.

"Aren't you supposed to go with the first years?" Harry asked, as the two teens shuffled slowly through a narrow doorway onto the road outside with the rest of the crowd.

"No. Dumbledore told me I can come with the fifth years."

"Do you know anything about Hagrid?" Harry asked before he can stop himself.

"Don't worry, he had some business to take care of and won't be back for couple of months." Natasha reassured, as she and Harry stepped to look for the others.

Harry looked over tot he carriages and turned away, but did a double take.

"They're called thestral. The only ones who can see them if someone close to them died or they were nearing death." Natasha told Harry when he looked back to the carriages.

"So I'm not just seeing things?"

"No." Natasha answered amused.

"Where's Pig?" Ron's voice said from behind the two.

They turned, Harry answering. "That Luna girl has him."

Ron nodded, looking over to the witch holding the lantern. "Wonder where Hagrid is?"

"I am not going to explain twice." Natasha said, shaking her head.

So Harry told Ron what Natasha told him. Natasha looked a distance away to see Lucius' son, followed by a small gang of the two bigger boys he was with in the train, and some girl, pushing some timid-looking second years out of the way so they could get themselves a carriage. Natasha could see he hasn't smooth back his hair, and smirked.

"Malfoy was being absolutely foul to a first year back there."

Natasha heard Hermione's voice, feeling irritation coming from her, as will as hatred from both Ron and Harry.

"I swear I'm going to report him! He's only had his badge three minutes and he's using it to bully people worse than ever. Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him, and here she comes." Natasha said, nodding to the youngest Weasley.

She emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks." Hermione said, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on let's get a carriage together before they all fill up."

"I haven't got Pig yet!" Ron said, but Hermione already headed off to the nearest unoccupied carriage.

Luna then appeared, holding Pigwidgeon's cage in her arms. They tiny owl was twittering excitedly as usual.

"Here you are. He's a sweet little owl, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he's all right." Ron said gruffly.

"Well, come on then. Let's get in." Hermione urged on, getting inside.

**§**

The whole time they rode to the castle, Natasha was quiet, as she was deep in thought. The others talking amongst each other.

'_How can I get my revenge? Lucius' son doesn't have anything to do with it but if he gets in the way-!'_

"Come on Natasha, we're here." Harry said, as he got off.

Natasha sighed and stepped out. The group quickly joined the crowd hurrying up the stone steps into the castle. The entrance hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps, as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast. The four long House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, candles floating in midair all along the tables. It illuminated the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students, who were talking eagerly to one another.

Once again, Natasha noticed people putting their heads together to whisper as they passed, but instead of pointing or looking at Harry, they pointed to Natasha.

"Don't worry, they just want to know who you are." Harry whispered, Natasha nodding.

Luna drifted away from them at the Ravenclaw table. When they reached the Gryffindor table, Ginny was hailed by some fellow fourth years and left to sit with them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between Nearly Headless Nick, Parvati Patil, and Lavender Brown. The two gave Harry an overly friendly greetings that made him and Natasha quite sure they had stopped talking about him a split second before.

Though, there were only four seats, and Natasha had to go all the way around to sit across from Harry, the only available seat close to the group. Unfortunately for her, the twins sat on either side of her.

"There's Elisa's cousins!" Ron said surprised.

"Wonder what they're doing here?" Hermione asked to no on in particular.

"They're here to teach a second class of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Fred answered, waving to the Luna Sisters, who waved back.

Natasha looked over the staff table and nodded her head to Snape, who gave her a quick smirk only she saw.

"**_Everyone but the other Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher knows who you are Tasha."_** Miranda said telepathy.

"**_Why not the new DADA?"_** Natasha asked back.

"**_She works for the Ministry."_** Miranda said darkly.

"**_Here for Harry."_** Natasha said, looking over to Harry, just as he realized the other new Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"It's that Umbridge woman!"

"Who?" Hermione asked confused.

"She was at my haring, she works for Fudge!"

Natasha tuned the three out to study the witch.

She looked squat with short, curly, mouse-brown hair in which she had placed a horrible pink Alice band that matched the fluffy pink cardigan she wore over her robes. She had a pallid, toad like face and a pair of prominent, pouchy eyes. When the talking in the Great Hall stopped, Natasha tore her eyes from the witch to see a line of scared looking first years in front of the staff and House tables. Professor McGonagall placed a stool carefully in front of them, then stood back.

On the stool was the old hat that as called the Sorting Hat. It begun to sing but Natasha didn't pay attention. Rather, she stared at the Umbridge woman with an emotionless expression. As if sensing eyes upon her, Umbridge looked over to Natasha, smiling politely. Natasha however only stared unblinking, feeling loathing coming from the woman.

'_Who's the hate for, Harry or me? Or even Dumbledore?'_

When applause broke out with muttering and whispers, Natasha turned her head to George and whispered.

"I want that Umbridge woman to not focus only on Harry because she works at the Ministry, so start laughing about something!"

Feeling worried from him, Natasha started to tickle his side, making him laugh. Natasha smirked, and did the same to Fred. Natasha now felt suspicion and loathing coming from one specific witch and smiled. She turned her head to the staff table and saw Umbridge narrow her eyes.

'_**This** is going to be a LONG year!'_

"**_Miranda!"_** Natasha thought, looking to the sorting.

"**_What?"_**

"**_If I'm in your class, switch me to the other DADA class. I can't have her with Harry alone."_**

"**_But Tasha—!"_**

"**_No!"_** Natasha interrupted her cousin. **_"I'll be fine. I gave Harry the Sword of Courage. I put the Emotion Control spell on it as will."_**

Miranda groaned, making Natasha look over to her quickly and smile. **_"Yeah, he's connected to me."_**

"**_Damn it Tasha!"_**

"**_I'll try to talk to you soon k?"_**

Natasha closed her mind, while at the same time, the sorting ended. Professor McGonagall picked up the hat and stool, marching away. Dumbledore rose to his feet, ready to make his speech.

"I have two things to say first. One, is welcoming two new students, who have transferred from America. Natasha King, who is sorted to the Gryffindor House." Dumbledore nodded over to Natasha, everyone clapping and saying hello to her. "And our other student, unfortunately, had a bit of a problem and could not be here tonight. No, to our newcomers," Dumbledore stretched out his arms wide, a beaming smile on his lips. "Welcome! To our old hands, welcome back! There is a time for speech making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

An appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate when food appeared.

"Excellent." Ron said, with a kind of groan of longing, and he seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them onto his plate.

"What were you saying before the Sorting?" Hermione asked the ghost. "About the warnings?"

Nearly Headless Nick blinked a few times at Hermione, than nodded in remembrance.

"Oh, yes. Yes, I have heard the hat give several warning before, always at times when it detects periods of great danger for the school. And always, of course, it's advice is the same: _Stand together, be strong form within._"

"Ow kunnit nofe skusin danger ifzat?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food.

Natasha shook her head, glaring at Ron, while Hermione looked revolted.

"I beg your pardon?" Nearly Headless Nick asked politely.

Ron gave an enormous swallow. "How can it know if the school's in danger if it's a hat?"

"I have no idea. Of course, it lives in Dumbledore's office, so I daresay it picks thins up there." Nick said.

"And it wants all Houses to be friends?" Harry said, looking over at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy was holding court. "Fat chance."

"I don't think so Harry." Natasha said, surprising everyone around her.

"See, now there's the attitude you should _all_ take." Nick said.

"Only because she fancy Malfoy." Ron whispered to Harry.

Natasha glared at Ron, than looked over to Draco, pointing her fork over to the table.

"_No_, I'm saying that there could be a chance with the help of Elisa that is. I mean, she wants revenge right?"

Ron Harry, Hermione, Fred, and George nodded. Natasha smiled, a glint in her eyes that told them she was forming a plan.

"There could be a _small_ chance of all, or some from the Slytherin house, can all unite." Natasha looked over to the uncertain faces of her friends, and winked. "Elisa will tell you tomorrow, don't worry."

When all the students had finished eating and the noise in the hall was staring to creep up again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more. Talking ceased immediately as all turned to face the headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices. First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, and a few of our older students ought to know by now too."

Natasha saw the exchange of smirks from the three best friends.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door. We have had three changes in staffing this year, and added a second class. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There were a few scattered, unenthusiastic applause's.

"And welcome Professors Jaida, Valeriana, and Miranda Arkana, the Lunar Sisters, who will be teach a second Defense Against the Dark Arts lessons."

There was a round of enthusiastic applause's, students whispering to their neighbors of the Lunar Sisters being teachers. Natasha felt an even more loathing coming from Umbridge, and looked over to her to see Umbridge glaring over to Natasha's cousin's.

Dumbledore then continued. "Tryouts for the House Quidditch teams will take place on the—" He broke off, looking inquiringly at Professor Umbridge.

"**_So?"_** Miranda asked, looking over to her younger cousin.

Natasha looked up at the oldest twin. **_"Loathing cuz. She hates you guys already, as will as me. As long as we keep this up, we can save our future as will as Harry's."_**

"Thank you, Headmaster." Professor Umbridge simpered.

"**_But we gotta keep a low profile. If she finds out we're all related, our plans are ruined and our future the same."_** Natasha nodded slightly to her cousin, than turned to Umbridge.

"**_I know, I know."_** Miranda told her cousins, rolling her eyes.

"**_We got to be careful, and it looks like no one's really paying attention to this... um... witch."_**

Miranda closed her mind, Natasha looking around the Hall.

"... be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge sat down, Dumbledore clapped, the staff followed his lead, though several of them brought their hands together once or twice before stopping.

"Thank you very much, Professor Umbridge, that was most illuminating." He said, bowing to her.

Natasha snorted sarcastically (which was pretty loud from the quiet hall), some of the students and staff looking over to her. Natasha shrugged, blushing a bit. Her cousins and Snape smirked, hiding it from the others.

Dumbledore winked at Natasha before continuing. "Now, as I was saying, Quidditch tryouts will be held..."

"Yes, it certainly was illuminating." Hermione said in a low voice

"You're not telling me you enjoyed it?" Ron said quietly, turning a glazed face upon Hermione. "That was about the dullest speech I've ever head, and I grew up with Percy."

"I said illuminating, not enjoyable. It explained a lot."

"Did it? Sounded like a load of waffles to me." Harry said surprised.

"There was some important stuff hidden in the waffle." Hermione said grimly.

Natasha leaned over to George, "so what's up with those free supply of Skiving Snackboxes?"

George grinned. "Once we have them, you'll be the first to have it."

Natasha smirked back, when a great clattering and banging all around them was heard. Dumbledore just dismissed the school.

"Well, time for bed." Fred said, as the three of them stood up.

"Hey! Hey you lot! Midgets!"

"_Ron_!" Natasha shook her head.

"We have to go talk with Lee." George said. "You'll be fine, right Natasha?"

Natasha smiled. Since her and the twins have known each other, Fred and George (for some reason) have become protective over Natasha and Elisa, (even though Natasha and Elisa are the same person, the twins don't know that).

"Go ahead, don't worry about me." Natasha turned over to Harry. "Hey Harry."

Harry looked from the retreating backs of his friends.

"Want to walk together?"

"Sure." The two teens made their way out of the Great Hall, whispering, staring, and pointing as they passed continued.

Getting frustrated, Natasha stopped at the entrance and turned to a group of Hufflepuff's whispering to each other, staring at Harry.

"What are you looking at?" Natasha almost yelled.

The Hufflepuff's looked away shyly, making Natasha turn back around and walk out.

"Didn't work." Natasha mumbled.

"You shouldn't have done it! Now they're just going to say things about you."

Natasha shrugged, "let them. They won't know what hit them."

Natasha looked over to Harry, a devilish smile on her lips, as her eyes twinkled with an unknown mischief. Harry smiled amused, shaking his head in disbelief, almost laughing.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Sorry! I'm grounded until I graduate (June 4th), and my parents took away my laptop, which have all my stories in, but they never said I couldn't use the family's computer!-Evil laugh- I love being smart… on _some_ things… Okay, will, I hope you like this chapter. Enjoy.**

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 18**

My tears are turning into time... I wasted my time trying to find... The reason to say goodbye... The world is still spinning... And yet, I'm still living... Best friends... They are... Like stars... You might not always see them... But you know they're there... But if you can't count on them... There is some comfort... In the emptiness of the sea... No past... No future...

**§**

Harry led Natasha through much emptier corridors upstairs. It didn't take long for them to reach the end of the corridor to the Gryffindor common room, making the two teens come to a halt in front of the Fat Lady portrait.

"Wait!" Natasha whispered.

Both Harry and Natasha turned to each other, saying at the same time. "Do you know the password?"

Both teens groaned, looking back up to the portrait.

"No password, no entrance." The Fat Lady said loftily.

"Damn this sucks." Natasha said, when a voice behind spoke up.

"Harry, Natasha, I know it!" Neville jogged up to them, smiling widely. "Guess what it is? I'm actually going to be able to remember it for once!" He waved the stunted little cactus he had shown them on the train.

"_Membulus mimletonia_!" Natasha and Neville said at the same time.

"Correct." The Fat Lady said, her portraits swinging open.

"I guess they have the same password as in the summer time." Natasha said, as she climbed through, followed by Harry and Neville.

Natasha said good night to Harry and Neville, and walked over to the stairs on the right. She walked up the stairs, passing the seven doors and opened the eighth one in the middle. Those who were going into their room in whatever year they were in, or coming out of, watched in curiosity at Natasha as she entered the extra room that was added.

Natasha locked the door behind her, looking around the room. It looked the same as she left it, her trunk and the foot of her bed, as will as Achilles sitting above his cage on a desk. She walked over to her trunk, when she felt anger boiling up inside her.

"_God damn this boy!"_ Natasha thought, as she opened her trunk, digging out her mother's _Book of Shadows_ from the bottom.

More anger rose, and Natasha fiercely flipped through the pages. Stopping at one page, Natasha skimmed through the words, and took in a breath to calm herself.

"**Hearing and sight,**

**Power of the mind,**

**Let me hear what's around to the one I'm linked,**

**Let me speak with him with our minds**."

"_Look... what did happen that night when... you know, when... when Cedric Diggory and all?"_ A voice Natasha didn't know asked.

She could tell that the boy who asked sounded nervous and eager at the same time. But for what reason, Natasha did not know.

"**_What are you asking me for?"_** Harry retorted. **"_Just read the _Daily Prophet_ like-"_**

"**_Stop and think before you speak Harry!"_** Natasha stopped Harry from saying what he wanted to tell the boy he was talking to.

**§**

—Boy's Dorm—

Harry jumped, looking around the room.

"What's wrong?" Neville asked.

"_It's Natasha, Harry, calm down. Listen, just because you're mad at your friends' mom in believing some damn newspaper, doesn't mean you have to be pissed off at him too."_

Harry sighed, knowing she was right.

"_If you want to clear things up, you're gonna have to tell the truth to your friend."_

"I'll tell you." Harry said quietly after a moment's hesitation.

**§**

Natasha smiled, and felt herself calm down. She reached into her trunk and pulled out a gray muscle shirt with black baggy pajama pants. Once Natasha changed, she walked over to the window and sat on the windowsill. She slightly opened the window, the cold night breeze making it's way inside. Achilles hooted, flying over to Natasha, who smiled.

"Go ahead and get something to eat, Achilles. You're probably hungry."

Achilles hooted, Natasha opening the window even wider. Achilles flapped his wings and flew off into the night to find food. Natasha narrowed her eyes over to the lake, which she faced.

"I have to find out more about Lucius Malfoy... and through his son is the only way." She mumbled, nodding to herself.

Then she sighed in frustration, putting her knees under her chin.

"Only if you let me talk to you mom, dad. I know there's a way, but you've blocked yourselves from the spell! Can't you see that I need to know what happened in the past?"

**§**

Morning came too quickly for some. But for Natasha, it took too long for her liking. Achilles returned with a frog in his mouth just as dawn appeared from the east. Natasha changed clothing, leaving the gray muscle shirt on and putting her robes over it.

"I'll leave the window open for you, Achilles, be good. I have classes today."

Natasha kissed the top of Achilles head, his response a muffled hoot, and walked out, grabbing her backpack on the way. Closing the door quietly, Natasha locked her door, putting the key in her pocket. Walking slowly down the stairs, Natasha mumbled to herself.

"**Spells and potions with a million faces,**

**Many keys copied to look like mine,**

**That door will not open,**

**Unless I give the secret word,**

**So seal the room till I come back.**

**Black**."

The door glowed white and faded in matter of seconds. As everyone was asleep, or just barely waking up, no one saw the light. Or so Natasha thought. One small figure in the corner of the darkness saw the light, their eyes wide as tennis balls.

**§**

When Natasha walked into the Great Hall, she believed she would have it to herself. How wrong she was. Over to the Slytherin table sat Draco Malfoy, his eyes meeting Natasha's. Moving her gaze to the staff table, Natasha saw Severus Snape, who nodded his head to her. Remembering her cousins words, Natasha walked past the Slytherin and Gryffindor table, feeling a pair of eyes on her all the way.

Once she reached the staff table, Natasha smirked. "Professor Snape, remember me?"

Snape stared at Natasha, his eyes questioning her of what she was doing. 'D. M.' she mouthed, throwing some of her hair over her shoulder. Snape quickly glanced behind her and played along.

"No." He said coldly.

"M-my uncle introduced us l-last year?" Natasha asked, making her voice quiver.

The corners of Snape's mouth twitched, as she tried not to smirk.

"Oh yes, how is old Zaruba?"

Natasha smiled, trying to hold back her laughter.

"H-he is fine, sir. He wanted me to pass you a message." Snape raised a curious eyebrow. "Just, Move, and Very, found Bar, An, Mad Place. Don't have or don't know the Illusion and need Year, Out, Used, Rock, help."

(Translation: Jaida, Miranda, And Valerina found Baramad Potion. Don't have or don't know the ingredients and need your help.)

Snape stared at her amused, holding back his own laughter and smile.

"He also has the _B_rave, _O_utdoors, _S_now in H.S." (_Book of Shadows_ in Hogwarts School.)

"Tell Zaruba, if you have a chance to talk to him, to come find me in Head Massacre's Outage at twelve midnight." (Head Master's Office)

Natasha nodded. "I'll do that sir. Have a nice day."

Natasha gave a quick smirk and turned away from the staff table.

"So, are you going to tell me who you are now?" Draco asked, making Natasha stop right in front of him.

'_I wasn't planning on eating. Oh well.'_

Natasha sat down, her back to Draco. "Why should I?"

Pumpkin juice appeared in her goblet, so she made to grab it as her mouth went dry for some reason.

"Because you have a thing for me." Draco said a bit confidently.

Natasha choked on her drink, coughing. She put her goblet down, wiping her mouth. Natasha turned around, glaring to a smirking Malfoy.

"You're full of yourself if you think that, _boy_."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "The names Draco Malfoy, _girl_."

Natasha rolled her eyes, and turned back around.

"I believe it's only fair I get your name, since I have given you mine."

"Which I didn't want in the first place." Natasha said sarcastically.

Before Draco could respond, the doors opened just as food appeared on Natasha's plate.

"Where were you last night?" Fred asked, as he and his twin sat on either side of Natasha.

"Had to go somewhere, but Natasha told me what happened yesterday."

"So are you going to tell us?" George asked impatiently.

"Gotta wait for the others. Why are you guys up so early?" Natasha asked, finally realizing it was still early.

The twins shrugged, saying in unison, "we wanted to talk to you."

Natasha eyed the two suspiciously. "Uh-huh."

As dawn passed, more students begin to fill the hall. Natasha noticed that the sun disappeared behind gray clouds, promising rain soon.

"Hi Angelina."

Natasha looks up to see Harry, Hermione, and Ron talking to a tall girl with long, braided hair.

"Hi, good summer? Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one." Harry grinned at her.

"Yeah, well, we need a new keeper now Olver's left. Tryouts…"

Natasha looked to the twins. "You two are on the Gryffindor team too, right?"

"Yup!" George smiled.

"We're Beaters." Fred said happily, puffing out his chest.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left." Hermione said vaguely, sitting down across from Natasha and the twins. She pulled a plate of toast towards her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I s'pose." Harry said, sitting on Ron's right. "He was a good Keeper."

"Still, it won't hurt to have some new blood, will it?" Ron asked.

Just than, hundreds of owls came soaring

_**Tasha,**_

_**You and your cousins need to help me! Baramad came after me in the apartment Valeriana was renting, even with all the spells and charms! Chris was able to take me to your uncles house, but it won't be long before He comes after me again! I don't know what to do, nor where to go. If Baramad could easily find me, he could surely find the other Seers and me again. It's only a matter of time!**_

_**Faith.**_

Natasha's eyes widen and looked up to the staff table, not seeing her cousins.

'_Damn!'_

Professor McGongall dropped Natasha's schedule next to her plate. Natasha turned to Ron when he groaned.

"Look at today! History of Magic, double Potions, Divinations, and double Defense Against the Dark Arts. Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and that Umbridge woman all in one day! I wish I had the Lunar Sisters, and that Fred and George'd hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred asked, both twins ending their conversations with their neighbors and looked to their brother. "Hogwarts Prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Did you hear what I have today? It's the worst Monday I've ever seen." Ron said grumpily.

"Fair point, little brother."

"You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like." George said.

"Why's it cheap?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"Because they don't have an antidote yet, so you'll keep bleeding until you shrivel up." Natasha said absent-minded, biting her lower lip in worry.

The twins were the only ones who noticed this.

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes, you can't advertise for testers on the Gryffindor notice board." Hermione said.

"Say's who?" George asked astonished.

"Says me and Ron."

"Leave me out of it." Ron said hastily.

Hermione glared at him, the twins sniggering.

"You'll be singing a different tune soon enough, Hermione." Fred said, thickly buttering a crumpet. "You're staring your fifth year, you'll be begging us for a Snackbox before long."

"And why would starting fifth year mean I want a Skiving Snackbox?" Hermione asked.

"Fifth years O.W.L year." George told them.

Hermione sighed, getting bored. "So?"

"Are you that dense?" Natasha asked bewildered.

Before Hermione can answer, Fred spoke up.

"So, you're got your exams coming up, haven't you? They'll be keeping your nose so hard to that grindstone they'll be rubbed raw." Fred finished with satisfaction.

'_Okay, my cousins are missing from breakfast, probably sleeping in.'_ Natasha thought bitterly. _'And Faith has just been attack by one of His men. I have to talk with Trent soon.'_ Natasha was broken out her thoughts by George's voice.

"We seriously debated whether we were going to bother coming back for our seventh year." George said a bit brightly. "Now that we've got-"

Natasha saw the warning look from Harry, so she elbowed George.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You guys can't leave me here alone in my sixth year!"

"Don't worry!" Fred said, looking affectionately around the Great Hall. "We're not going to waste our last year here thought. We're going to use it to do a bit of market research, find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from this joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, and then produce the products to fit the demand."

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials-and premises too, I suppose…"

"Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies, Hermione. C'mon George, if we get there early, we might be able to sell a few Extendable Ears before Herbology. Have a nice morning Elisa."

Both George and Fred gave a kiss on Natasha's cheek and stood up. They each carried a stack of toast, and walked out.

"What did that mean?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron to Natasha. "'Ask us no questions…' Does that mean they've already got some gold to start a joke shop?"

"You know, I've been wondering about that, they bought me a new set of dress robes this summer, and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons…" Ron said with his brow furrowed.

Natasha, who was looking at the letter, felt a pair of eyes on her. She folded the letter and tore it to pieces, thanking Harry for changing the subject.

"D'you reckon it's true this year's going to be really tough? Because of the exams?"

Natasha stood up and walked away.

"**_You okay Elisa?"_** Harry asked.

"**_Fine, just forgot something in my room, that's all."_** Natasha walked out of the hall and up the stairs.

She felt someone following her, and now wished she didn't take the abandon corridor.

"I don't like to be kept in the dark you know."

Natasha stopped, recognizing the voice. "That's not my problem you know. Why are you even following me?" Natasha responded, not turning around.

She felt the person walk right behind her.

"I think it is your problem, since you won't give me your name. And I'm not following you."

Natasha rolled her eyes, turning around to face Draco, who was smirking at her. She raised an eyebrow.

"I have reasons to not give you my name."

"And what reasons would that be?"

Natasha smirked. "None of your damn business." She turned and continued walking. "If you really want to know my name, you'll figure it out how to get it."

Draco glared at Natasha's retreating back, the smirk still on his lips. "I'll find out, don't worry." He whispered and walked away.

**§**

History of Magic was boring for Natasha. Even though she loves to learn, she couldn't stand Professor Binns talking in a mono tone. So, throughout the class she spent talking with Harry thought their mind link. Though, Harry usually kept copying Hermione's notes, for she alone seemed able to resist the soporific power of Binns' voice.

"**_You're gonna let me copy those notes right?"_** Natasha teased.

Harry smirked, **"Sure, why not."**

"**_Gee, thanks."_**

Both teens slightly chuckled out loud, but stopped when Binns turned around. Seeing nothing unusual, he continued his lesson. Ron and Hermione questioned Harry at what he was laughing, but he only waved them off, telling them not to worry. After class ended, the four teens walked out of the class room, Hermione going on about the three at least _try_ to pay attention.

"Hello Harry."

Natasha looked up to see the same girl from the train.

"**_And Juliet comes after Romeo."_** Natasha teased, smiling over to Harry.

"**_Shut up."_**

Natasha chuckled, which she quickly turned it to a cough.

"Hi." Harry said, blushing a bit.

Natasha looked away, trying to hold in her laugh.

"So, did you, u, have a good summer?"

As soon as Harry asked, he immediately regretted it. Natasha saw Cho's face seemed to be tautening but answered nonetheless. She could feel love and sadness at the same time coming from the girl.

"Oh, it was all right, you know…"

Natasha than felt extremely sadness from her, which Natasha frowned at.

"Is that a Tornados badge?" Ron demanded suddenly.

"**_Why would she be sad about the summer?"_**

"**_I guess no one told you."_**

"**_Told me what?"_**

"**_I'll tell you later. It's a bit of a long story."_**

"Anyway, see you Harry." Cho walked away.

Both Natasha and Hermione waited until Cho was halfway across the courtyard.

"And yet again, Juliet walks on." Natasha said, as Hermione at the same time rounded on Ron.

"You are so tactless!"

Both Natasha and Harry rolled their eyes. They knew a fight was about to happen.

"Come _on_ Romeo, we must head over to double Potions."

Harry nodded and followed Natasha, the two bickering teens behind them. They have quickly reached Snape's classroom door, and waited in ling along with the other students. Once inside the classroom, the three best friends sat in the back, Harry in between the two non-talkers, while Natasha sat in a seat on the empty chair next to them.

"Settle down." Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

There was no need to call for order, Natasha noticed, for the moment the students heard the door closed, everyone stopped talking. Not so much as a single noise was made, save for Snape's steps to the front class.

"Before we begin today's lesson, I think at appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of Magical Potions Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an 'acceptable' in you O.W.L., or suffer my… displeasure." Snape said, his gaze lingered this time upon Neville, who gulped.

Natasha coughed, catching his eye, and silently told him to back off. Most of the students held their breaths, waiting to see what would Snape do for that little cough, but was surprise as Snape continued as though he heard nothing.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me. I take only the very best into my N.E.W.T. Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying good-bye." Snape's gaze rested on Harry, his lip curling.

Harry glared back, a grim pleasure of giving up potions after fifth year.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell." Snape said softly, earning a few chuckles from Natasha.

Everyone looked back at her, than over to Snape to see what he will do, but he only continued again, as nothing happened.

"So whether you are intending to attempt N.E.W.T. or not, I advice all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high-pass level I have come to expect from my O.W.L. students. Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level: the Drought of Peace, a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation. Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients, you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you will need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

Snape took out his wand.

"The ingredients and method."

Snape flicked his wand, as instructions appeared on the board.

"Are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need," he flicked his wand, a door springing open. "In the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half… Start."

Seeing as Natasha didn't have a partner, she worked on her own, not that she minded much. She carefully read, and re-read the instructions and made the potion to be right.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion." Snape called, with ten minutes left to go.

Snape passed by Natasha, smirking at her. "Well done, Miss Hunt." He whispered, going over towards Harry, which he stopped at. "Potter, what is this supposed to be?"

The Slythern's at the front of the class all looked up eagerly. Natasha felt joyous coming from them, making her glare at them.

"The Drought of Peace." Harry said tensely.

"Tell me Potter, can you read?" Snape asked softly, Draco laughing.

"Yes, I can." Harry said, his fingers clenched tightly around the Sword of Courage.

Natasha closed her eyes, breathing in deeply. Snape looked over to her in concern.

"Miss Hunt?"

Natasha opened her eyes, the anger fading away.

"Are you all right?" Snape saw the rose glow red and fade.

Natasha noticed everyone looking at her and blushed lightly. "F-fine, Professor. I'm fine." Natasha quickly glanced to Harry, glaring at him, and back to Snape.

"Will, get back to work, all of you." Snape turned to Harry and spoke quietly. "Forgot the hellebore, Potter._ Evanesco_." Harry's potion vanished. "I want you to stay after, as well as you, Miss Hunt."

Natasha looked up and nodded.

At the teen's nod, Snape continued on his way, speaking loudly.

"Now, you should all fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name, and bring it up to my desk for testing." Snape walked back to his desk. "Homework: twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and it's uses in potion-making, to be handed in on Thursday."

Harry cleared his things away, and stuffed his wand into his bag, slumping down onto his desk. Natasha slowly filled a flagon, and cleared her cauldron, than put away her things. She put her name on the flagon, and walked over to Harry, waiting for the line at Snape's desk to go down.

"Try not to let him get to you. You know you'll only get in more trouble." Natasha whispered, looking around for any noisy people.

"I know, I know. It's just that Snape hated me the first time I met him."

Natasha sighed, and patted his shoulder before going up to Snape's desk. As the bell ringed, everyone left the dungeons, save for Harry and Natasha. Once the last student closed the door behind them, Snape looked over to the two teens.

"What's going on?"

Harry frowned confused. "What?"

"You usually don't stay calm, Potter, and I saw Elisa's rose glow a red color. She was waiting to blow up on someone." Snape flicked his gaze to Natasha, than back to Harry.  
"Now, what's going on?"

"It's my doing, Professor." Natasha whispered, looking down. "I cast a spell on the necklace I am wearing, and the one Harry has. Whenever he gets angry, it will transfer to me."

Snape sighed tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "Go to lunch Potter. I need a word with Miss Hunt."

Harry was about to argue, but Natasha interrupted him.

"**_Don't Harry. Just go to lunch, I'll be fine."_**

Harry sighed and stood up. When he left, Snape looked up to Natasha.

"Why—?"

"Because his anger will get him into trouble, and get unfocused." Natasha explained, standing up. "We need him focus, Professor. You know this." Snape nodded. "He's connected with Baramad, you know this. I have to help Harry not let his emotions get to him, or He will find his weakness. Good day." Natasha walked out, in hopes of finding her cousins.

Snape sat down on one of the stools, his head on his hands. "Why me?"

**§**

Walking into the Great Hall, Natasha sighed in relief and in irritation.

"'**_Bout time Miranda!"_** Natasha walked towards the middle of Gryffindor's table.

"**_Why? What's wrong?"_**

Natasha grabbed something light to eat, sitting next to Fred.

"**_Snape said he'll help, so meet him in Dumbledore's office at midnight tonight."_**

Natasha stole a glance to the staff table and watched Miranda whisper to her sisters. They all looked over to her and nodded. Nodding, Natasha smiled to the twins, drinking pumpkin juice.

"Oh crap!"

"What?" Everyone turned to Natasha worriedly.

"I just… remembered I forgot something in my room, but I'll get it later." Natasha said nervously, but they bought her explanation, but Harry and the twins.

"**_Miranda! I also forgot to tell you, Faith sent a letter, one of Baramad's men found her! She needs a place to hide, and I can only think up one place that'll be safe for her."_**

"**_Here at Hogwarts."_**

"**_Yes."_**

Natasha looked up to her cousin when she closed the link. Miranda quickly whispered to Jaida and Valerina, than stood up. She walked over to Dumbledore's right, whispering to him. Natasha glared at Umbridge when she leaned a bit close to them, trying to eavesdrop.

"**_Umbridge's listening."_**

Miranda quickly stopped and looked over to Umbridge, who forced a smile. Miranda gave her a sarcastic smile and lowered her voice even more. Umbridge looked around the hall, Natasha feeling hatred and annoyed. Miranda smiled and went back to her seat.

"**_Dumbledore's letting Faith stay as an assistant Seer for that Trelawney teacher for Divination."_**

"**_Great. If you get a chance, tell Dumbledore I said thanks."_**

"**_No prob."_**

"**_Elisa!"_**

Natasha looked over to the trio startled. "Yeah? What?"

"I asked you how was your first few classes?" Hermione asked as if she was talk to a small child.

Natasha raised an annoyed eyebrow. "Fine. Why?"

Hermione shrugged. "Just asking. Who were you looking at?" She asked quickly.

"**_My, my, my. Aren't we a bit noisy."_**

"**_You have no idea!"_** Harry thought, making Natasha looked over to him.

They both start to laugh, making the group around them confused.

"None of your business, Hermione. I don't know about here, but people in America who get into people's business are called _noisy_!" Natasha smiled sweetly, and stood up. "I have to go. Harry and Ron, I'll see you guys later in Divination."

Natasha walked out of the Hall and up the stairs.

"So your last name is Hunt, huh?"

Natasha stopped at the top step, looking over to Draco leaning against a statue of armor, arms cross.

"Your point is?"

At his shrug, Natasha continued to walk towards the Gryffindor tower.

"What's your name Hunt!"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I already told you in the train. If you want to know, you'll have to figure it out."

Natasha was suddenly turned around, Draco gripping both her forearms.

"Don't play games with me _Hunt_!"

Natasha arched an amused eyebrow, pulling away from his grip. Taking a few steps forward, Natasha leaned next to Draco's ear.

"But I like playing games." She whispered and turned back around, walking away. "If you can't figure my name out in two weeks, you're stupider than I thought, and I'll give it to you."

Draco glared at Natasha's retreating back, but smirked. "You'll fall into my hands, _Hunt_. You already fell for my charms."

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 19**

Why ignore that which we like?... When the attraction is strong… It is something we cannot stop… Like the clouds that forms into a storm… You can be strong and understand our feelings… But if you are not strong… No one will be ever to understand you… We don't have to be scared anymore…

**§**

Divination went slow for Ron, Harry, and Natasha.

"I rather have Faith teach us, then Trelawney." Ron muttered to Harry and Natasha, who nodded in agreement.

"You might get your wish, she was attacked yesterday and she might hide out here as Trelawney's assistance." Natasha told them, as the three made their way towards Umbridge's DADA class.

As they entered the classroom, they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teacher's desk, wearing the fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and the black velvet bow on top of her head. The class was quiet as they entered the room. Once everyone was seated, she finally spoke up.

"Well, good afternoon!"

A few mumbled a reply.

"Tut, tut. _That_ won't do now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'. One more time, please. Good afternoon class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge." Everyone, but Natasha, chanted back.

Natasha wrinkled her brow, looking back at Harry, who frowned to her.

"**_Who the hell does she think she is?"_**

"**_Someone who believes to over power others."_** Harry responded in disgust, both teens looking forward once more.

"There now, that wasn't too difficult, was it?" Umbridge said sweetly.

'_I think I'm gonna throw up.'_ Natasha told Harry, both grinning.

"Wands away and quills out please."

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks, for they had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting to put away their wands.

'_You should change teachers. My cousins are doing more interesting things in their lessons.'_

"I bet." Harry mumbled, getting confused looks from both Hermione and Ron.

Natasha shook her head, smiling. "Always think, not say." Natasha whispered singing-ly.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge."

"Yes what?" Natasha muttered, as she, Harry, Hermione, and Ron looked forward.

"Good. I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basic for Beginners'. There will be no need to talk."

Natasha sighed irritably, opened her book, propped it to a stand, crossed her arms on top of her desk and placed her head down, closing her eyes.

'_You shouldn't sleep in class.'_ Harry told her.

'_Watch me.'_ Natasha replied sleepily.

She tuned out everything, and was about to sleep when something caught her attention.

"I've got a query about your course aims." Hermione said.

Natasha pushed her book back, slamming on to the desk. Some of the students were startled, as they looked over to her. Umbridge had her eyebrows raised.

"And your name is—?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Well, Miss Granger, I think the course aims are perfectly clear if you read them through carefully." Umbridge said in a voice of determined sweetness.

"Well, I don't. There's nothing written up there about _using_ defensive spells." Hermione said bluntly.

There was a shot silence in which many members of the class turned their heads to frown at the three course aims still written on the blackboard.

"_Using_ defensive spells?" Umbridge repeated with a little laugh. "Why, I can't imagine any situation arising in my classroom that would require you to _use_ a defensive spell, Miss Granger. You surely aren't expecting to be attacked during class?"

Many of the class mumbled.

"If you change to the Lunar Sisters, _they'll_ teach you _real_ Defensive spells that you _can_ use _in class_!" Natasha said out loud, some of the students interested.

Umbridge looked over to Natasha, smiling forcedly, sweetly. Though her eyes betrayed her as she glared at Natasha.

"An—"

"Elisa Hunt." Natasha interrupted, her voice uninterested and bored.

"Well, Miss _Hunt_—"

Natasha interrupted Umbridge once more. "Surely, the whole point of Defense Against the Dark Arts is to practice defensive spells and others, isn't?"

Umbridge took in a deep breath as the whole class was in complete silence, waiting to see what happens next.

"Are you a Ministry-trained educational expert, Miss Hunt?" Umbridge said in her falsely sweet voice.

Natasha only smiled at the woman. "If I was, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" She said, her voice dripping with much sarcasm.

Most of the class held back thief laughs, as a few let out a few chuckles.

"Well, then, I'm afraid you are not qualified to decided what the-"

"You want us to learn defensive spells in a 'secure, risk-free way'." Natasha leaned on her desk. "Which I believe is crap!"

Before Umbridge could have a say, Harry spoke up.

"What use is that then?"

Everyone turned their attention to him.

"If we're going to be attacked, it won't be in a—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Potter!" Umbridge sang.

Harry thrust his fist in the air, Umbridge turning away from him on purpose. Though, other several people had their hands up too.

"And your name is?" Umbridge asked a kid near the front.

"Dean Thomas."

"Well, Mr. Thomas?"

"Well, it's like Harry said, isn't it?" Dean said. "If we're going to be attacked, it won't be risk-free—"

"I repeat," Umbridge said, smiling in an irritating fashion. "Do you expect to be attacked during my classes?"

"With you as a teacher, probably." Natasha said a bit loudly.

"_Hand_, Miss Hunt."

Natasha raised her hand, Umbridge ignoring her.

"I do not wish to criticize the way things have been run in this school," an unconvincing smile stretched on Umbridge's wide mouth. "But you have been exposed to some very irresponsible wizards in this class, (Natasha gives a snort at this) very irresponsible indeed - not to mention," She gave a nasty little laugh, "extremely dangerous half-breeds."

"If you mean Professor Lupin," Dean piped up angrily, "he was the best we ever—"

"_Hand_, Mr. Thomas! As I was saying - you have been introduced to spells that have been complex, inappropriate to your age group, and potentially lethal. You have been frightened into believing that you are likely to meet Dark attacks every other day—"

"No we haven't!" Hermione said. "We just-"

"_Your hand is not up, Miss Granger_!"

Hermione put up her hand, but Umbridge turned away from her. Having enough of this nonsense, Natasha stood up quickly, her chair scraping back, getting everyone's full attention.

"What the hell is the point of raising our damn hands if-"

"_Sit down, Miss Hunt_!"

But Natasha only continued.

"You turn your-"

"I am warning you!"

"Damn, _ugly ass_ face on us!"

Umbridge stared at Natasha expressionless, as everyone sat silently at their desks.

"We shouldn't have teachers, _like you_, turn your back on _us_, the students! _Pupils_! We cannot learn if the spells are not demonstrated. If we only _read_ what are in these damn books, it will not prepare us out in the real world."

"_This_, Miss Hunt, is a school, not the real world." Umbridge said softly, trying to keep her anger in check.

Natasha grabbed the sides of her desk to keep her steady as both hers and Harry's anger shot through her system.

"No, it's not. But this school is supposed to _prepare us_ for the real world." Natasha said, her voice shaking.

Harry stood up as well, looking squarely at Umbridge in the eye.

"So we're not supposed to be prepared for what's waiting out there?"

Umbridge turned her ugly face over to Harry.

"There is nothing waiting out there, Mr. Potter."

"Oh yeah?"

"Oh really?"

Both Natasha and Harry spoke at the same time. Umbridge narrowed her eyes to both teens, but kept her cool nonetheless.

"Who do you imagine wants to attack children like yourselves?" Inquired Umbridge in a horribly honeyed voice.

"Hmm, let's think…" Harry said in a mock thoughtful voice.

"Maybe, uh, _Lord Voldemort_?" Natasha finished off for him.

Ron gasped, Lavender Brown uttered a little scream, Neville slipped sideways off his stool, and Umbridge, however, did not finch. She stared at Natasha with a grimly satisfied expression on her face.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, Miss Hunt."

The classroom was silent and still. Everyone was either staring at Umbridge, Harry, or Natasha.

"Kiss my ah—" Natasha started but Harry stopped her.

"**_Don't Natasha!"_**

Natasha slowly closed her mouth, as she heard the desperateness in Harry's voice.

"Ten more points." Umbridge said, as she stood and leaned forward in her desk, her stubbly-fingered hands splayed on her desk. "You have been told that a certain Dark wizard has returned from the dead—"

"He wasn't dead, but yeah, he's returned." Harry said calmly, which confused both Ron and Hermione as he used to get anger easily.

"Mr.-Potter-your-House-has-all-ready-lost-twenty-points-do-not-make-matters-worse-for-yourself." Umbridge said all in one breathe without looking at him.

"As I was saying, you have been informed that a certain Dark wizard is at large once again. _This is a lie_."

"It is _not_ a lie!"

Both Harry and Natasha said at the same time.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione frowned in confusion, looking over to Natasha.

"Harry saw him _and_ fought him!"

"Detention, Miss Hunt!" Umbridge said triumphantly. "Tomorrow evening. Five o'clock, my office. I repeat—"

"Fuck you bitch!"

Everyone gasped, and was eye wide at Natasha, who picked up her things and walked out of the classroom. Natasha walked, but did not know where she was going. Her breathing was fierce, and she looked ready to kill. But the anger she felt was not that of Harry's and her own combine, but Natasha's own anger. She was angry at Umbridge; angry that her parents who left her alone; angry that her aunt gave her a second identity; angry that she blew up in class, _and_ at a teacher, no matter how much she hated Umbridge.

Natasha threw open a door to an empty classroom and just went wild. She screamed at the top of her lungs, throwing her backpack across the room. Natasha tumbled over a desk and chair, than grabbing a chair and throwing it.

As she let her anger out, she failed to see, or feel, the presences of a couple of students at the doorway. Hot tears fell down Natasha's face, as she threw another chair against a wall.

"_Miss Hunt_!" Professor McGonagall yelled sharply.

Natasha stopped and fell to her knees, staring blankly at the floor, crying. McGonagall quickly walked over to the girl and helped her stand.

"Everyone back to class now!"

The students ran back to their class at McGonagall's snappy voice. Natasha sniffed and wiped her eyes as she made her way to get her back pack.

"Miss Black—"

"Hunt, Professor. And I am sorry to have disturbed all of the class rooms near by. As it was, put this room back to how it belonged."

The chairs and desks returned to their rightfully place.

"Why are you not in class, Miss Hunt?"

The both of them walked down the hall and towards the stairs.

"Because I cussed out a teacher, told me what I saw is a lie, and told that ugly face Umbridge that what was the point in raising our hands if she keeps on turning her ugly face away from us." Natasha stopped and turned to the stun Professor. "I have detention with that witch and twenty points off of the House. Get Potter out of that class into my cousins!"

With that said, Natasha climbed up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower.

**§**

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Natasha. The news about her shouting and cussing out Umbridge seemed to have traveled faster than by Hogwarts standards. Even the messing up a classroom was heard around the school. Having enough of hearing such things, Natasha stood and walked out of the hall, the trio of friends, and the Weasley twins looking after her.

Natasha just reached the top stairs when a voice spoke up.

"Miss Hunt."

Natasha turned to see Dumbledore and Snape.

"A word please?" Dumbledore asked, gesturing with his hand to walk with them.

Sighing, Natasha did so, knowing full well she would have to talk to them sooner or later. They were quiet and did not speak a word until they reached the inside of Dumbledore's office. Natasha sat down in one of the chairs, as Dumbledore sat behind his desk, Snape stood on the side between the two.

"I have heard from Professor McGonagall and Harry what you have done in Umbridge's class. As well as the request to put Harry with in your cousin's class."

Natasha nodded, looking down at the ground. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked at each other worriedly, than back to the young girl.

"Natasha," Snape started but Natasha spoke up.

"I need a way to do my detention during the day."

"Why not just do a spell or something?" Snape asked.

"Because I can't keep on using or relying on my magic for every single mistake I do." She whispered but her voice was full of emotion.

Dumbledore nodded to himself. "I will see what I can do."

Natasha smiled in thanks and left his office. Dumbledore looked over to Snape, an amused smile on his face.

"I would have loved to have seen Umbridge's face."

Snape nodded in agreement, a faint smirk upon his lips.

**§**

Natasha reached the Fat Lady Portrait and said the password before she could even ask.

"That is the second time someone has said the password before I can ask."

The rest of the Fat Lady's words were mumbled as the portrait swung opened. Natasha climbed through the hole. She saw only a few people in the common room. They all stopped talking and turned to her, but frowning as it wasn't the person they were expecting. They returned to their conversations.

Fred and George, forgetting a moment about Hermione's earlier threat, walked over to her.

"Where have you been Tasha?" Fred asked.

"You okay? You seemed upset at dinner." George placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Fine, just tired is all."

"Don't think you two have still gotten off the hook. I _will_ write to your mother!" Hermione said threaten-ly.

"Oh, fuck off Hermione!" Natasha said, holding her head.

Everyone was shocked to hear Natasha say such a thing, as she was usually quiet.

"Just let them have their fun and experiment with their prank-ing things. I know if it will harm the first years or not."

"You mean you _knew_ of them testing the first years?" Hermione asked, glaring now at Natasha.

"Isn't what I just said?" Natasha shook her head. "I'm off to bed. Night guys."

Natasha passed through them and up towards the stairs.

"Well." Hermione said huffily, crossing her arms.

**§**

Around midnight, the Lunar Sisters walked to the stone gargoyle and said the password. As the stone begin to move upwards in a circle, the sisters stepped on it, walking with it. As soon as the steps stopped moving, Jaida knocked on the door first. When a soft 'come in' was heard, she pushed open the door to see Dumbledore and Snape all ready waiting for them.

Miranda closed the door behind her and stood next to her older sister. She held a bag, which Snape thought to be some of the ingredients they have.

"Exactly what do you need for this potion of yours?" Snape asked.

The sisters walked forward, Miranda placing the bag on the desk, as Valeriana placed the _Book of Shadows_ on a stand near them. She was flipping through it, than stopped at a certain page. Snape walked over to her, looking down. Valeriana pointed down.

"The ten top ingredients we have, as well as the two on the bottom. The others in the middle we don't."

Snape read through the ingredients, nodding to himself.

"I have most of these. But this one," Snape pointed to an ingredient with a complex name. "I don't have. It's a species blood that has been long since extinct from this world."

The sisters groaned, looking to one another. Chris then orbed in with Faith next to him in a blue flowery dress and flip flops.

"Albus, I would like to present to you your Seer assistance." Chris smiled, gesturing to Faith.

"What? You mean I have to use my powers here?" Faith asked, glaring at Chris.

"You didn't tell her Chris?" Jaida asked, shaking her head.

Dumbledore smiled and stood. He walked around his desk and took Faith's hands in his.

"It would be a great honor to have you here, Miss Faith."

"Just Faith, please." Faith sighed, shaking her head. "I guess I could help out a bit."

Dumbledore smiles widen. "Thank you, Faith. I will announce it tomorrow at dinner, _after_ I talk with Trelawney."

"So how's Natasha doing here?" Chris asked, looking around the room.

The sisters looked at each other, as well as Dumbledore and Snape.

"What? What happened? Did she get discovered?" Chris asked in a panicked.

"No, no." Valeriana said, biting her lower lip.

"Than what is it?"

"Nothing to worry over." Dumbledore assured him. "It is all under control. I promise you."

Chris sighed, knowing he could trust the old wizard.

**§**

—Gryffindor Tower—

At the same time, Natasha put on a pair of jeans and her K-Swiss on, leaving her spaghetti strap shirt on. Looking around to make sure she didn't need anything, Natasha saw her father's invisibility cloak covering half her trunk. She grabbed it and placed it on her arm. Seeing that she didn't need anything else, Natasha sneaked out of her room and quietly walked down the stairs. Natasha peeked around to see if anyone was in the common room. Once the coast was clear, Natasha quickly made her way towards the hole. But someone calling after her made her jump and turn around.

Natasha looked around the room to see no one. She frowned and was about to turn when she saw her uncle's head in the fireplace.

"Uncle Sirius!" Natasha hissed, quickly making her way over to him.

She kneeled in front of him, glaring at him, Sirius flinching visibly.

"Don't look at me like that!" Sirius whined.

"You could get caught at any moment!"

"I know. I just wanted to congratulate you in cussing out the Umbridge woman."

Natasha sighed. "Yes, thanks. But I'm not too happy about it, no matter how much I hate her."

"Even so, I'm happy for you. Now I best go. Stay out of trouble."

"You too!"

Sirius' head disappeared, Natasha shaking her head. She stood and quickly made her way out of the common area. Natasha looked both ways of the semi dark hallways and begin to walk down to the left, putting on her cloak and hood.

She soon found the changing stairs and begun to walk up one of them before they changed courses. Natasha soon found herself on the third floor and made her way down a hallway to the right. She turned the corner and saw Filch walking towards her. Natasha moved to the side, carefully not to bump into him.

Once he turned the corner, Natasha sighed and continued her way down the hall. She turned once more to see windows on her left bare of any curtains. But because clouds covered the moon, the only source of light was that of the torches on the wall. A single door was in front of Natasha, as it was a dead end.

Natasha smiled and walked towards it, making sure Mrs. Norris wasn't sneaking around near by. Grabbing hold of the handle, Natasha quietly opened the door and slid inside. But she has failed to see or feel a certain Slytherin who was hiding in the shadows. He stepped out into the torch lights and walk quickly over to the door. Draco pressed his ear to it and heard voices inside.

**§**

Once Natasha closed the door, she took off the invisibility cloak. Huge windows covered the wall to the left, as a few pillars arched into a design were here and there in the room. She walked towards the middle of the room and stood towards the right wall, tilting her head.

"**That which is hidden,**

**That cannot be seen by prying eyes,**

**Become visible only to me,**

**Let me see what I long to be**."

With silver lights swirling around, a full length mirror appeared in front of Natasha. It was oval, with Roman architecture surrounding the glass. Natasha looked in the mirror, seeing not her reflection, but what others see during the day. Natasha sighed, pressing a hand to the mirror, _Elisa Hunt_ doing the same.

"Why did I ever take this life?"

"Because the mirror was destined for you."

Natasha dropped her hand to the side to see her aunt walking next to the mirror in her ghostly form.

"Yes, but for what reason?" Natasha shook her head. "I hate to lie to those closes to me, like Harry, Fred, and George."

"Yes, but if you tell them who you really are, all will be lost."

Natasha frowned, looking over to her aunt. "Lost to what?"

"You will know soon enough."

With that said, Rachel Arkana disappeared. Natasha looked at the person in the mirror.

"I wonder." Natasha mumbled, closing her eyes. "For once, please let me be the woman in the mirror."

Natasha touched the mirror, feeling a warm sensation go through her. Red, blue, black, and silver lights surrounded her, transforming her. Once the sensation was over, Natasha opened her eyes. She only saw Elisa in the mirror.

"I wonder if it worked."

Natasha jumped when the door creaked opened. She turned to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the doorway, arms cross. He had his famous smirk on his lips.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Sneaking around the castle at midnight, Hunt?"

'_Thank god it worked!'_ Natasha thought, raising an eyebrow. _'If Dumbledore couldn't get Umbridge to change the detention than I will be able to come here before going to her class.'_

"I can see you're sneaking around as well, _Malfoy_."

A meow could be heard down the hallway, so Draco quickly walked in fully and closed the door just as Mrs. Norris walked around the corner.

"Nice of you to bring Mrs. Norris along." Natasha mumbled, walking over to the door.

She pressed her ear against the door, hearing Mrs. Norris sniffing around like she was a dog. Natasha was than turned over, Draco putting his hands on either side of her face. He smirked at her, which she glared at him.

"I heard what you did in that Umbridge's class. I didn't think you would have the guts to do such a thing."

"You don't know me well." Natasha smiled sarcastically.

She tried to push past him, but Draco only grabbed her arm and pressed her back against the door. He took a few steps closer so that their bodies were close and Natasha could feel his breath on her face.

"Then let me get to know you." Draco whispered, his eyes twinkling in mischief.

Natasha only raised an eyebrow, her heart beating faster and faster.

'_This is to get information. That is all.'_ Natasha told herself over and over again.

Draco let his grip on her arm go and trailed it up to her neck, than to cup her cheek. He rubbed the smooth skin with his thumbs, looking down to her lips.

'_Why do I feel this way? Father would hate me for this. Oh well.'_ Draco thought, leaning closer.

Natasha's breath came in quickly as to what Draco was about to do.

'_Should I push him? Should I knee him?'_

Draco brushed his lips over hers once, looking into Natasha's eyes.

'_They were so warm and soft!'_ Natasha mentally groaned.

Draco smirked as though reading her thoughts, and pressed his lips against hers once more. Natasha closed her eyes, grabbing Draco's shirt to steady herself as she responded to the kiss. With his other hand, Draco placed it in the lower of Natasha's back and brought her closer. Natasha could feel herself melt against Draco as he deepen the kiss.

'_What the hell am I doing? God he tastes so good! Why does me make me so weak! I think I need air… I can't think.'_ Natasha let herself loose into the kiss.

'_Who gives a shit what my father is going to think. Man, her lips are soft and small! I got her in my own little plan… Shit, I think I got myself in my plan as well.'_ Draco held her tighter.

When the need for air became too great, the two teens pulled apart, panting lightly. Natasha was flushed as it was her first kiss. And to the son of her biggest enemy nonetheless. Draco only smirked at her blush and leaned his forehead to hers.

"You got beautiful eyes you know." He whispered, saying the comment out of the blue.

"Thanks." Natasha whispered, smiling shyly. "I guess we shouldn't tell anyone of what happened, as I can keep my reputation up."

"As well as mine."

The both smirked at each other.

"So are you going to tell me your name now?"

Natasha shook her head, getting out of Draco's embrace. "You still got less than a week left to figure it out."

She picked up the invisibility cloak and placed it around her shoulders. Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"I inherited from my dad." Natasha told him.

"How am I going to sneak out?"

Natasha rolled her eyes and undid the ties around her neck. She held it up, so Draco could fit underneath as well. Smirking, Draco walked inside the cloak and they closed the front. Natasha opened the door quietly, looking around. As it was clear, Natasha walked out with Draco following her. He closed the door quietly. When they were walking down the hall, Natasha whispered quietly.

"**Hide once more,**

**Become invisible,**

**Wait once more for me,**

**Wait until we next meet**."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing." Natasha mumbled. "Want to go to your common first?"

"Sure."

Inside the room the two teens left, the mirror was circled by black lights and disappeared. The room was quiet once more, as though no one was there.

**§**

Natasha finally reached the Slytherin's entrance. It was a portrait of a man in dark robes, sleeping against a wall. Draco lifted off the cloak off of them, looking at the painting. Natasha tied the strings around the neck and closed the front so only her head was visible. Draco turned to her and stopped her hands before she could put her hood on.

"I _will_ find out your name, Hunt."

With a smirk, Draco pecked her lips and let her hands go.

"I can't wait."

Natasha smiled and put the hood on. Draco smiled, not knowing if she left or if she was still there.

'_Should I? Or shouldn't I? I've been wanting too, though. Oh, to hell with it, I better do it now or lose my courage to do it again.'_

Natasha walked in front of Draco and pulled back her hood, startling him a bit. She brought down his face and kissed him fiercely. Before it could go any further, Natasha stepped away and put her hood back on. She walked past him and smacked his bottom. Draco jumped and turned around, a smirk on his face.

"I'll get you for that." Draco said a bit loud.

"I am sure you will." Her voice sounded from the far end of the stairs.

Shaking his head, Draco turned back to the portrait and said the password.

"_Serpent_."

The man mumbled, the portrait swinging open.

**§**

The next day, it was another rainy day as yesterday, although, it did not take the joy from Natasha. As she entered the Great Hall, she walked over to the table and sat in between Fred and George, who looked at her with concern, a smile on their faces. Harry, Ron, and Hermione saw this and exchanged glances to one another.

"What's gotten into you?" Fred asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just had a great sleep last night, is all." Natasha said, never losing her smile.

She reached for some eggs and toast and put them on her plate. Than she poured herself some pumpkin juice.

"**_What's gotten into you this morning, Tasha?"_** Miranda asked, amusement visible in her voice.

"**_Oh, this and that. These eggs are really good. You guys should try them."_**

At the staff table, Miranda looked to her sisters with concern and amused.

"Are you sure you're all right Elisa?" Harry asked, frowning.

"Oh yeah." Natasha said, waving it off.

The group looked to one another and shrugged. Professor McGonagall walked over to Harry and handed him a piece of parchment.

"What's this?" Harry asked, unrolling the parchment.

"You're switched to the Lunar Sister class of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Luckily they also had some fifth year Gryffindor's in there, so your schedule wouldn't have to be change. And Dumbledore couldn't change the time for your detention."

Natasha shrugged. "That's fine. I found a way anyways. I _love_ these eggs!" Natasha said, putting some more eggs into her mouth.

McGonagall gave her a worried glance before she walked away. Harry looked up at Natasha suspiciously, but she took no notice.

"Why couldn't we be transferred out of her class as well?" Ron whined, taking a fierce bite of his eggs.

**§**

That morning, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Natasha had double Charms and double Transfiguration. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall lectured the class for the first fifteen minutes of their lessons on O.W.L.s. For Charms, Professor Flitwick reviewed the class of Summoning Charms, which he thought to believe would be on the O.W.L. He also announced it the class would have to work harder than before.

It was a bit worse in Transfiguration. They had started in Vanishing Spells. It was a bit difficult for the class, Hermione the only one to vanish her snail on her third attempt, which earned her a ten-point bonus for Gryffindor. But the only person who was able to vanish their snail on the first attempt was Natasha (without saying a spell under her breath, which impressed McGonagall), earning her twenty-points for her House. It was the best she could do as she lost twenty the yesterday.

So throughout the rest of the class, Natasha helped Neville out with his Vanishing Spell. Finally, he was able to vanish his snail on his tenth attempt, thanking Natasha profoundly. Hermione, Natasha, and Neville weren't given any homework, as everyone else had to practice the spell overnight, ready to start fresh attempt the following afternoon.

During lunch, Harry and Ron spent theirs in the library looking up the uses of moonstones in potion-making so they wouldn't have much homework to do. Hermione was still mad at Ron for his words on her woolly hats and did not join them. Natasha, on the other hand, took a book she knew they needed, and placed it in the middle of the two, along with two of her parchments on moonstones and the essay of giant wars.

"Jus reword some of it."

She whispered to them, before walking out. Ron and Harry were grateful for what Natasha was doing and were able to finish before Care of Magical Creatures that afternoon.

The day had became cool and breezy as well as some drops of rain. Harry handed Natasha her parchments to her, thanking her profoundly. Natasha just waved it off and placed the parchments in her backpack. Once Harry, Ron, and Natasha reached Professor Grubbly-Plank by Hagrid's hut near the Forbidden Forest, they head a loud shout of laughter behind them.

They trio looked back to see Draco Malfoy striding towards them, surrounded by his gang of Slytherin cronies. They continued to look over at Harry, which the trio figured the joke was about him. But Draco did not look straightly at Harry, but at Natasha, who shook her head, and rolling her eyes.

"Everyone here?" Barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, once all the Slytherin's and Gryffindor's had arrived. "Let's crack on then - who can tell me what these thins are called?"

She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her. Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question behind her back. Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that turned almost at once into a scream, as the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be what looked like tiny pixieish creatures made of wood. Each had a knobbly brown arms and legs, two twig-like fingers at the end of each hand, and a funny, flat, bark-like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

"Oooh!" Parvati and Lavender said at the same time, thoroughly irritating Harry.

"**_Don't worry. I just think that girls are more impressed with teachers who are women, it's all."_** Natasha reassured, smiling over to Harry, who smiled back.

Draco saw this and glared at the back of Harry's head.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" Professor Grubbly-Plank said sharply, scattering a handful of what looked like brown rice among the stick creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "So—anyone know the names of these creatures?"

Before Professor Grubbly-Plank can call upon Hermione, Natasha raised her hand, and was grateful for once that someone _else_ knew the answer.

"Yes Miss Hunt."

Hermione glared at Natasha and crossed her arms.

"Bowtruckles. You want me to explain what they are as will?" Natasha asked.

"If you know, go right ahead."

Natasha nodded. "They're tree-guardians, they usually live in wand-trees."

Professor Grubbly-Plank smiled. "Five points for Gryffindor. Yes, these are bowtruckles and, like Miss Hunt said, they live in trees whose wood is of wand quality. Anyone know what they eat?"

"Wood lice." Hermione said quickly before anyone else, namely Natasha, to raise their hands.

It explained why what Harry had taken for grains of brown rise were moving.

"But fairy eggs if they can get them." Hermione continued.

"Good girl, five points for Gryffindor."

Hermione smiled at Natasha, giving her a look that said, 'Hah! I know it too.' Natasha's respond to that was rolling her eyes.

Professor Grubbly-Plank continued. "So whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of wood lice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will gouge out human eyes with their fingers,"

"Cool." Natasha whispered, earning her a look from Harry and Ron. Natasha only shrugged.

But Professor Grubbly-Plank did not hear as she continued to lecture them.

"Which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs. So if you'd like to gather closer, take a few wood lice and a bowtruckle - I have enough here for one between three - you can study them more closely. I want a sketch from each of you with all body parts labeled by the end of the lesson." Harry raised his hand. "Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Can we be groups of two as well?"

"Yes, you may."

Harry looked to Natasha, who nodded. With that said, the class surged forward around the trestle table. Harry deliberately circled around the back so that he ended up right next to Professor Grubbly-Plank. If Natasha wasn't going to tell him where Hagrid is, maybe Grubbly-Plank will.

"Where's Hagrid?" He asked her, while everyone else was choosing bowtruckles.

"Never you mind." Grubbly-Plank said repressively, which had been her attitude last time Hagrid had failed to run up for a class too.

Draco leaned across Harry and seized the larges bowtruckle.

"Maybe," Draco started in an undertone, so that only Harry could hear him, but Natasha was close by also as Harry was taking too long. "The stupid great oaf's got himself badly injured."

Natasha leaned in between the two before could say anything. "Excuse me gentlemen. You're taking too long." She told Harry, as she elbowed Draco.

He glared at her, but quickly vanished into a cheeky smirk as the front of Natasha's robe was open and he could see down her chest.

"Pervert." Natasha said at the corner of her mouth so only he could hear.

Draco only shrugged and walked away, Natasha straightening. She turned to Harry, who got some wood lice.

"Come on, lets finish this before class ends."

Harry nodded, as they walked to the side.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 20**

They say… Someone never thinks what they are doing to a person… And that the person closes to them… Get hurt… But even so… That person can always surprise us with what they do… Only the real love we have… Can help us see the truth… And become strong and control our feelings… So we won't have to live in a lie… But I also ask myself… How many times do we want to solve a problem quickly… We end up hurting others in the process… Without us knowing what terrible things we could cause…

**§**

Natasha put down the bowtruckle on the grass and took out a parchment, quill, and ink. Their bowtruckle begun to walk away so Harry threw some woodlice, the bowtruckle quickly attacking them and eating them up. Natasha, as fast as she could, drew the bowtruckle for what seemed to be twenty minutes before switching with Harry.

"Yes," Malfoy's voice was heard as his group was near Harry and Natasha. "Father was talking to the Minister just a couple of days ago, you know, and it sounds as though the Ministry's really determined to crack down on substandard teaching in this place."

Natasha felt the anger rising from Harry that her grip on the bowtruckle was tightening harder and harder.

"So even if that overgrown moron _does_ show up again, he'll probably be sent packing straight away."

"DAMN IT!"

Everyone stopped to look over to Natasha, who dropped her bowtruckle and was holding her hand, Harry at her side. Grubbly-Plank made her way over to the duo, Natasha glaring at her bloody hand. She gripped the bowtruckle so hard that it bit her with it's sharp teeth's. Grubbly-Plank looked over Natasha's hand and sighed.

"Go to the hospital wing, dear, and let Madam Pomfrey take care of it. Harry, go with her."

The duo turned in their drawing, as it was finished, and walked towards the castle. When they reached the doors, the bell ranged for the next class.

"Go to Herbology, Harry. I'll be fine."

Harry shook his head, as they walked up the stairs. "No, I'll go with you. I don't want to go to class anyways."

The two was quiet for a moment until Harry spoke up quietly.

"I'm sorry Elisa… for getting angry."

"Don't worry about it. Just… just learn to control your emotions."

She told him as they entered the hospital wing.

"I will… I just wish Hagrid would hurry up and get back, that's all."

"I know, I know."

**§**

It didn't take too long for Madam Pomfrey to cure the bowtruckle bite and sign a piece of parchment for Natasha and Harry to return to class a few minutes late. Professor Sprout lectured the class of the importance of O.W.L.s. By the end of the class, Professor Sprout gave the class an essay for their homework. Ernie Macmillan stopped Harry and Natasha before they could get to the castle entrance to eat dinner.

"I wanted you to know, Potter, Elisa," He said in a loud voice, everyone staring to see what was happening. "That my family and I support you. I personally believe you two one hundred percent about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is really back and that you, Harry, fought him. My family have always stood firm behind Dumbledore, and so do I."

"Er—thanks very much, Ernie." Harry said, taken back but pleased.

"Yeah, thanks." Natasha smiled shyly and walked up to him to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Ernie grew red, Natasha and Harry walking past him. Harry shook his head, looking at Natasha sideways, a grin plastered on his face. Natasha saw this from the corner of her eye and rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"You like him."

Natasha choked on her saliva, looking at Harry as if he grew an extra head.

"I do NOT!"

"Why'd you kiss him?" Harry asked teasingly, walking into the Great Hall.

"Because he was nice and he believed us, that's why! It doesn't mean I _like_ him!"

"Sure." Harry said in a not believing tone.

"I don't!" Natasha squeaked, getting several strange stares as they sat down.

"You don't what?" Fred asked, sitting on her left just as George sat on the other side of his twin.

"Like Ernie Macmillan." Harry said simply, filling up his plate.

"You _like_ him?" George asked.

"Who would've though." Fred said, smiling at his twin than over to Natasha.

"But I _don't_!" She whined, putting her head on the table.

The twins and Harry just chuckled, Fred patting sympathetically on Natasha's back. Someone whistling caught everyone's attention but Natasha. Everyone looked up to the entrance hall to see a boy no older then themselves halfway in the hall, two fingers between his mouth. He whistled louder and more fierce. He pointed to Harry and Fred, than pointing to Natasha.

"I think they're looking for you Elisa." Ron said from across from her.

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows and looked up at Ron, than over to where he was pointing to the entrance. Trent was there, half his body holding the doors, waving for her just as she looked up. Natasha frown, wondering what he was doing. As she stood, Trent motioned at his wrists, Natasha realizing what time it was.

"Shit!" Natasha nearly yelled, running towards the doors.

"Elisa?" The twins yelled for her, confused to what was happening.

Natasha only waved back at them and pushed Trent so they can be out in the hall.

"Stop pushing!"

Was all they heard from Trent. Natasha dragged Trent out of the castle and looked around to find no one near by. She looked up at Trent with a questioning look as she was transforming.

"What are you doing here?" She asked after the transformation was done.

"I've talked with the Elders." Trent started but stopped as the entrance doors opened.

Fred and George peeked out from inside, frowning with confusion.

"Wasn't Elisa with you?" They asked, looking around them.

"She was. But she had to go somewhere." Trent told them the first lie that came to mind.

"Uh-huh." The twins looked at the two in suspicion.

"Why don't you guys go back to dinner? I have to talk with Trent." Natasha told them, pushing them back inside. Looking back to Trent, Natasha grabbed his hand. "Come on, we have to go somewhere else. And since you can't orb within this castle, we better run."

Nodding, Trent did what he was told. They re-entered the castle to see Draco walking out of the Great Hall. He glared at Trent who raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Hunt?" He asked, still glaring at Trent.

"How should I know." Natasha rolled her eyes and tugged on Trent's hand. "Come on."

Once they disappeared up the stairs, Draco followed them, not trusting either of them.

**§**

Natasha made a lot of turns and finally lost Draco within the halls. She and Trent reached the room that contained the mirror in less than fifteen minutes. Natasha quickly said the spell, though this time adding so Trent could see it as well.

"So what did you talk with the Elders?" Natasha asked, walking in front of the mirror.

"About turning Faith into a mortal."

Natasha nodded, "hang on a sec." Pressing a hand to the mirror, Natasha mumbled to herself. "Until midnight tonight, let me be the woman in the mirror."

The different color lights surrounded Natasha and didn't turn to Trent until they died down.

"Am I Elisa?"

"Yup." Trent said in a bit of awe. "I didn't know it could do that, though."

"Neither did I until yesterday." Natasha shook her head. "So anyways, did the Elders agree?"

Trent shook his head sadly. "No. They don't think an evil Seer should be granted such a thing, especially if it's to trade information about Baramad."

Natasha sighed, shaking her head. She said the spell to make the mirror invisible and walked out of the room with Trent to her right.

"They're so stupid and arrogant!" Natasha whispered, walking down the hall.

"Yeah, but what can you do about it?" Trent looked at all the moving pictures, shuddering a bit. "So… how do you know where to go?"

"Hogwarts is leading me."

Trent frowned. "Hogwarts is just a _school_."

"Yes, but it still has _magic_. Can't you feel it?" Natasha said in a tone that was meant for babies.

Trent made a face at Natasha, while they turned the corner. Trent was suddenly pushed against a suit of armor, looking at Natasha if she went crazy. Before he could ask, a voice from down the hall stopped him.

"I've been looking for you!"

Natasha raised an eyebrow at Draco as he walked towards her.

"**_Run back to the room, it's Lucius' son! I'll get him away from the door in five minutes."_** Natasha was able to telepath to Trent.

Trent nodded and quickly ran back to the room just as Draco walked up to Natasha.

"Who was that guy looking for you? And where did you go?" Draco demanded, crossing his arms.

"A friend, and I had to get something that I left last night."

Natasha walked past him, shaking her head. Draco turned and walked next to her.

"What is he to you?" Draco asked, grabbing her arm not so gently.

"My god! He's just a _friend_!" Natasha jerked her arm out of his grip and continued walking down the hall.

Draco scolded at himself and wrapped his arms around her waist stopping Natasha from walking any further.

"What are you doing?" Natasha demanded, glaring back at him.

"I'm sorry, but I just don't trust any guy with you." Draco whispered, burying his face in her hair.

Natasha rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless as Draco pressed his lips lightly to her neck.

"I have to go. I got detention with that… _witch_."

Draco nodded, sighing reluctantly. "Fine. I'll just find you later than."

Natasha shook her head and moved out of his arms. She walked down the hall, dreading the night that was to come. When she disappeared around the corner, Draco walked down the hall and peered over to the door that he found Natasha in last night. Narrowing his eyes, he walked forward and opened the door. Looking around, he saw no one inside. But unknown to him, Trent hid behind the suit of armor and carefully made his way around the corner and ran as fast as he could.

**§**

During the time Natasha, Trent, and Draco went off, Dumbledore stood from his seat, the hall quieting down, confused to what was happening.

"Sorry to interrupted your evening meal, but I just wanted to make a brief introduction." Dumbledore motioned with his palm over to Faith who was seated next to the Lunar Sisters in a tube top and low skirt and heels. "I would like for all of you to met Miss Faith,"

Faith stood and slightly bowed to the students. Some of the older boys gave a few whistles, as others yelled 'I'll show you around!', 'I'll be your assistance!'

Dumbledore only gave them a stern look and continued. "A Seer assitiance to Trelawney from this day forward. Now, enjoy your meal."

Trelawney, who was seated on the other side of Dumbledore a few chairs away, huffed and crossed her arms. Umbridge only raised an eyebrow to the attractive demon (though she didn't know that) next to her.

"A _Seer_, now?" Umbridge said in a disbelieving tone.

Faith looked at her and raised her own eyebrow. "You don't believe me?"

Umbridge forced a smile. "I don't believe in such things."

Faith touched the witch's shoulder and her eyes quickly glazed over with a foggy color white.

—**_Vision—_**

_**A boy of sixteen years old from the Hufflepuff table accidentally trips and his food flies over to his friends. He picks up some kind of food and throws it at his friend but he ducks in time for the food to hit a girl from the Ravenclaw table. Another boy from the third table to the right stands up and yells, a food fight begins within the Great Hall. Some chocolate pudding flies towards Umbridge and hits her square in the face.**_

—**_Vision shifts—_**

_**Umbridge followed Natasha down the dark corridor and peered around the corner. Natasha closed a door behind her, Umbridge making her way over to the door. As carefully as she could, the witch opened the door, wand in hand, and burst into the room. She held her wand at Natasha just as the different color lights disappeared from her body to have Elisa there. Umbridge was taken back, as well as Natasha, and smiled evilly.**_

"**_I _knew _something was going on between you two. I always wondered why one was here during the day and the other during the night and now I know! _You_ are a _wandless_ witch!"_**

—**_End of Vision—_**

Her eyes returning to normal, Faith took her hand away from the witch. Umbridge still had her eyebrow raised, waiting for the results.

"A boy from that table," Faith pointed to the Hufflepuff table, "is going to trip accidentally and his food falls all over his friend. His friend picks up something from his plate and throws it, but the first boy ducks and the food hit's a girl from the table next to them and a food fight will begin in… now."

Umbridge, along with the other teachers who were eavesdropping, turned to the two said tables, waiting. A boy from the Hufflepuff table stood from the end and walked towards the middle of the table. He was almost there when he tripped and his food flies from his plate and on to his friend's hair and clothing. The kids around laughed, while the first kid said he was sorry through his laughter.

Glaring at his friend, the kid with food all over him takes a hand full of mash-potatoes and throws it as his friend, who ducks in time. But the mash-potatoes hits the back of a girl's head at the Ravenclaw, making her shriek and turn to glare at the first boy, who repeats his apologize over and over again. The girl than grabs something off her plate and throws it, badly, to the table.

All is silent, than a kid from the Gryffindor table stands and yells at the top of his lungs, a hand full of food.

"FOOD FIGHT!"

Food was being thrown all over the Hall, some trying to take cover, yet still getting hit with food. Than chocolate pudding flies over to Umbridge, making her shriek in surprise. The witch looks over to Faith, who had a triumphant smile with raised eyebrows. Dumbledore only looked to Faith, then to the other teachers and began to laugh, while the Lunar Sisters held their stomachs from laughing so much.

"Do you believe me now?" Faith asked, never losing her smirk. "Oh, and you might want to duck." Faith said, a tad late.

Growling, Umbridge stood and stormed out from the side door. Faith laughed, looking over to the sisters who were wiping their tears away. But remembering the second vision, Faith suddenly became serious and leaned next to the sisters, whispering.

"We have a problem."

**§**

Natasha had walked all the way back to the Gryffindor Tower to retrieve her backpack and walk to the third floor where Umbridge's office was. It didn't take too long for Natasha to reach the door. Taking a deep breath, Natasha rapid her knuckles upon the door.

"Come in."

Natasha heard Umbridge's sugary voice. Rolling her eyes, Natasha entered with a bored expression. But she stood at the door, scrunching her face in disgust.

The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each residing on it's own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large Technicolor kitten wearing a different own around it's neck.

These were so foul that Natasha stared at them, transfixed, until Umbridge spoke up.

"Good evening, Miss Hunt."

Natasha looked towards the desk to see Umbridge with a forced smile. She didn't notice her at first because Umbridge was wearing a luridly flowered set of robes that blended with the table cloth on the desk. Natasha merely stared at Umbridge with the same bored expression, closing the door behind her.

Umbridge clicked her tongue. "_Good evening_, Miss Hunt."

"Let's just get this damn thing over with." Natasha told her, sitting on the straight-backed chair while dropping her pack next to it.

Looking down, the teen saw a piece of blank parchment lying on the small table draped in lace, apparently waiting for her.

Umbridge narrowed her eyes at Natasha. "Very well." All the sweetness in her voice dropped.

Umbridge handed Natasha a long, think black quill with an unusually sharp point.

"I want you to write _'I must not tell likes'_. Off you go." Umbridge told her sweetly once more.

"How many times?" Natasha asked, imitating her sweetness.

Umbridge smiled widely. "Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_." Natasha narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Off you go."

Sighing, Natasha looked over the table. "You got no ink."

"Oh, you won't need ink." She said with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

Placing the quill on the paper, Natasha wrote the short sentence. Feeling pain on the back of her right hand, Natasha saw the words cut into her skin then her skin healed over the words but left a red spot where they were. Looking on the parchment the words were bright red ink.

"**_My blood. Just like the demons that make deals with anyone."_ **Natasha mused, scoffing.

She felt a pair of eyes on her and suspicion growing within her.

"**_Great. This is going to be a long night."_**

Natasha propped her left elbow on the table and put her head into her palm. Natasha continued to write, the pain getting worse and worse but she didn't show it. She didn't want the witch watching her some sign of weakness. Getting tired and bored, Natasha closed her eyes, her right hand automatically writing over and over again on the parchment. Loathing and anger radiated from Umbridge, making Natasha smirk.

Four hours passed quickly for Natasha who fell asleep two hours ago. The only thing that woke Natasha from her sleep was the soar-ness in her right hand and the stiffness of both her neck and her left arm. Taking a deep breath, Natasha rubbed her eyes, never stopping her writing. Somehow during her 'nap time', Natasha's hand continued writing as if it had a mind of it's own.

"Come here." Umbridge said through her gritted teeth.

Natasha stood, feeling the loathing only increasing from the witch in front of her. She looked down to her stinging hand and saw that it was red raw.

"Hand." She told the teen.

Natasha extended it with a sleepy mind still, Umbridge taking it in her own. That woke Natasha completely as she shuddered. She didn't like the witch touch her with her thick, stubby fingers that had a number of ugly old rings.

"Tut, tut. I don't seem to have made much of an impression yet." Umbridge smiled.

"No? Really?" Natasha said sarcastically, taking back her arm with an expressionless face and a roll of eyes.

Umbridge glared at her. "Well, we'll just have to try again tomorrow evening, won't we? You may go."

"About time." Natasha mumbled, grabbing her pack.

Shouldering it, the teen quickly left the office, ready to meet her warm and comfortable bed.

**§**

The next morning, Natasha woke later than usual and made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast. She plopped down in between the twins, who were trying to persuasive a couple of first years into testing some of their newer products.

"How was detention Elisa?" Harry asked from his place across from her.

Natasha grumbled sleepily and held up her right hand.

"What did she do to you?" Ron asked with his mouth half full.

"I had to write yawn lines with some kind of special quill that writes on the parchment with my blood and opens my skin to form the words. They then heal over, yawn and leave this damn red sore spot." Natasha began to fill her plate.

"Did it hurt?" George asked, taking her hand.

"Yeah, but I didn't show it to her, she would've have joy in seeing me in pain."

Natasha poured herself some juice, drank half of it then refilled it. The rest of breakfast Natasha did not talk to anyone as she was still tired. She did not sleep at all until three hours she normally woke up. Harry, Ron, and Natasha walked together towards the North Tower for Divination. Both Ron and Harry were excited for it was their first lesson with Faith, a real Seer, helping out the boring Trelawney.

Divination went quickly and fun for the first time since the kids had it last year. Faith was mostly teaching the class, while Trelawney sulked in the background, everyone forgetting about her. Towards the end, Faith was almost finished with telling some future and was now 'telling' Natasha her future.

"You must be watchful of a certain witch. One night she'll follow to discover the secret of the Princess of Mirrors."

When the bell rang, Natasha nodded her head to Faith in thanks, taking heed to the warning. Transfiguration went quickly and smoothly, as did Care for Magical Creatures. During their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry and Ron told Natasha of how Harry was helping Ron out to practice to be a Keeper for the Gryffindor team.

"Hey that's great. And you know what; you guys have to help me with the whole flying the broom thing. But after I'm done with the witch bitch's detention, I'm going to the common room to finish homework before I go to her office. Bye guys."

After finishing her homework in the empty common rooms, Natasha went to the secret room on the third floor and transformed into Elisa. She walked to Umbridge's office and continued with her detention. But it seemed to be worse then yesterday. The skin became irritated quickly and was red and inflamed. It was most unlikely to keep healing as effectively for long. Soon the cut would remain etched in her hand and Umbridge would be probably be satisfied. But Natasha did not care for she would have to get Trent or Chris to heal it for her, knowing full well Umbridge would not be pleased.

When Natasha entered the room and left the room before midnight, she did not say a single word, no matter how much Umbridge pressed on or threaten to take points away from her. Homework for her has gotten harder for her to do, but she always managed to finish it before morning came along.

But on the third day, the words _'I must not tell lies'_ did not fade from the back of Natasha's hand. It was only two hours into the detention and Natasha stopped writing to examine it with a tried expression, trying to make up if wither it was really there or it was just her tired imagination making things up.

At the pause of the pointed quill scratching made Umbridge look up.

"Ah," she said softly, moving around her desk to examine her hand herself. "Good. That ought to serve as a reminder to you, oughtn't it? You may leave for tonight."

"Thank God." Natasha mumbled as she jerked her hand out of Umbridge's hands.

"What was that?" Umbridge asked sweetly.

"Nothing. Nothing." Natasha said in an exasperation tone and quickly left the witch's office.

The teen made her way to the room which held her mirror. Making sure no one (namely Draco) followed her, Natasha locked the door.

"Through the magic, Spells, And barriers surrounding this school, Let the one person I need to pass, and let them go back without any problem." Taking a deep breath, Natasha looked up at the ceiling. "Trent! Trent, get your ass down here!"

The familiar blue and white column of lights came down before forming Chris.

"Trent had something to do. What's wrong? Wait, how did I get through? Why'd you Elisa during the day?" Chris asked, finally realizing where he was at.

"I made up a small spell. You shouldn't have any problem's going back out though. And I found a way with the mirror to become Elisa at four at night till midnight. Now, I need you to heal this for me 'cause it's getting very irritating and the temptation to scratch it is increasing."

Natasha held her right hand towards Chris to see. Chris took her hand in worry and looked back and forth between the girl and her palm.

"What the hell happened? Who did this to you?" Chris demanded.

"The witch who wants to kick Harry out of school, I had detention with her and this quill she has is like those demons have when making a deal. Tonight was my third day and this time my skin did not heal over it."

Chris held Natasha's hand and let his right one hover her own. The combination of lights formed from his hand and transformed to the words. Natasha's wound quickly healed, the redness and irritation quickly faded. Chris let her go, Natasha cradling her hand.

"Thanks. I don't know how long I have this detention going on but if this happens again I'll call you. But listen; check around down there to see if Umbridge had any deals with any demons. Because there is no way in hell could she have gotten that quill from Diagon Alley."

"Maybe she could have." Chris said thoughtfully. "There's a darker part in Diagon Alley that dark wizards go to and demons make deals or sale things there."

"Like a Black Market sorta?"

"Yeah."

Natasha sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. "Okay, get out of here before someone decides to come and check if I'm walking around in the middle of the night."

Chris nodded and orbed out. Natasha wondered if she should stay there until midnight or go back to the Gryffindor tower. Feeling the full affect of not having much sleep, Natasha decided to go to the Gryffindor tower.

When she entered Natasha saw Fred and George on the couch with Lee falling asleep on a chair nearby. Furrowing her eyebrows, Natasha walked behind the twins and leaned over the couch, placing her arms around them as she brought up her feet so she was letting the top of the couch support her.

"What's up guys?"

Fred and George turned to her. "Hey Elisa, have you seen Natasha?" They asked in unison, which freaked Natasha out.

"I don't know, why? What do you two want with her?" Natasha asked suspiciously.

She felt anxious and nervousness at the same time from the twins, confusing the young empath completely.

"Guys, what's going on?" Natasha asked, setting her feet back down so she can stand up straight.

The twins looked at each other then stood up and jumped over the couch in the blink of an eye. They took Natasha by her upper arms, Fred covering her mouth so she wouldn't make any noise. Natasha could only stare surprise at first then begun to struggle from the two Weasly's. They dragged Natasha to the boy's bathroom. The twins let Natasha go and pushed her in front of a full length mirror. Natasha tripped and fell to the floor.

The twins were about to help her up but looked through the mirror in shock and surprise. What they saw they did not expect to have seen. On the floor in the mirror a girl with shoulder length, frizzy, and curly brown hair with aqua colored eyes with the more hint of blue looked up at them through the mirror. The twins blinked several times, their mouths wide open. Natasha looked at them with a worried and ready to cry expression on her face.

"Wh—what the bloody hell is going on?" George asked, looking back and forth between the image of Natasha and the girl on the floor of Elisa.

Natasha stood slowly and turned around. "Nobody was supposed to know about this."

The twins frowned, Fred speaking up. "Know about what?"

Natasha moved to the side. "About… _this_." Natasha motioned her and the mirror. Sighing, Natasha walked over to a nearby bench and sat down, looking up at the guys. "I guess I'll have to explain now, huh?"

"That's a definitely yes." George said with much sarcasm in his voice.

So Natasha told them of when her aunt let her see the mirror to the night before she had detention with Umbridge. The twins looked anxious just as it radiated off of them.

"You guys want to see it don't you?" Natasha asked, smiling slightly.

"We could always wait for tomorrow you know." Fred suggested, seeing the tiredness in her eyes.

"Fine, but you guys have to promise me _not_ to tell anyone about this! No one, _especially_ that witch, that I have two identities."

Fred and George nodded, holding up their right hand to their heart. "We solemnly swear on our gold and pranks we are not to say a word of your identity."

"Good. Now, don't panic, but I'm to transform soon. That little story took a long time to tell, and it was just the short version."

Seconds later, the lights covered Natasha to be transformed into her real self. The twins looked at her in awe, smiling widely.

"That is cool. Too bad we can't do the same…." George said, then looked to his brother, who looked to Natasha.

"Can we?"

Natasha took a deep breath. "Yes, but you guys can't transform! If you do, I'll stop being Elisa during the day until I put my hand on the mirror."

"That sucks." Fred said, frowning.

But George remembered why they wanted to talk with Natasha about and smiled mischievously. Natasha saw this and was a bit frightened by it.

"You fancy Draco Malfoy, don't you?"

"What?" Natasha squeaked, shaking her head. "Of course _not_! He's the son of my greatest enemy! I'm just using him to get inside information on the family."

Fred smiled and looked to Natasha. "But it doesn't stop you from _liking_ him, now does it?"

"I—I—I, leave me alone!" Natasha cried, smiling disbelieve.

"We knew it!" They cried in unison.

"We saw the way you two looked at each other every chance you have in the halls or in the Great Hall."

George smiled. "Or the time he went after you with that jealous face on when you left with Trent."

Natasha's face grew redder and redder by the second. "_I do not like Draco Malfoy_!"

With a huff, Natasha turned and walked out of the boy's bathroom, the twins coursing together after her.

"Sure you don't!"

"Great, kill me now!" Natasha mumbled, making her way towards her room.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**


	21. Chapter 21

**_Italic_ means thinking**

**Bold means spells**

**_Bold/italic _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**  
Chapter 21**

I'm scared to lose the control… Whenever I see you… I am afraid of the feeling I feel… Whenever you kiss me… The little things you do to me… Make me feel like I'm floating… Then you turn around and go with her… Now I just watch you walk… Loving you in silence… And in distant…

**§**

Friday came quickly for everyone but Natasha. She was too worried about Fred and George going off and telling the whole tower of Gryffindor that she couldn't sleep. The young empath didn't even remember what she did the whole day or what classes she took. All Natasha knew was that she was to have her last detention with the witch, or so she hoped.

Before she even reached the first step towards the third floor, two very familiar voices made her turn around.

"Are you going to it?" Fred asked.

"Can we come?" George asked.

Natasha looked over their faces and saw that their looks were like little kids in a candy store or in a toy shop. Rolling her eyes, Natasha started up the stairs.

"Yes, but only for when I transform. I can't stay long and I'm sure as hell ain't going to leave you two _alone_ with my _mirror_."

"Don't trust us?" Fred asked hurt, as both he and twin put a hand to their hearts.

"That hurts us you know." George put in.

Natasha just shook her head, a smile on her lips. "You two are something else, you know?"

George put an arm around her shoulders as Fred put an arm around her waist.

"We get that all the time." Fred tells her.

"Yeah, we're used to it." George adds.

Natasha laughed, muttering under her breath. "What the hell did I get myself in to?"

When Natasha entered the room with the twins behind her, she said the spell to make the mirror visible, both Fred and George gaping at it. As they stepped closer, they could see Elisa, not Natasha, in the mirror.

"But how is that possible if the boy's bathroom mirror we saw your true self?" The twins asked in unison.

"Because this mirror _turns_ me in to Elisa, so this is the only one I can have that actually shows a reflection of Elisa."

After transforming into Elisa, Natasha had a bit of hard time getting the twins out of the room, even after she put the invisible spell on it. After threatening them with telling McGonagall to switch the twins DADA classes and telling their mother of what they were doing, they reluctantly went to dinner as Natasha went to detention.

Upon entering the Umbridge's room after knocking, Natasha saw the blank parchment laid out on top of the lace-covered table with the pointed black quill next to it.

"You know what to do, Miss Hunt." Umbridge said, smiling sweetly at her.

As a usual response, Natasha rolls her eyes and made her way over to the table. She picked up the quill and started writing the small sentence of _I must not tell lies_ until her hand got familiar of it and the stinging stopped bothering her. She glanced out the window, shifted her chair to the right and watched the Gryffindor Quidditch team soaring up and down the pitch, while half a dozen black figures stood at the foot of the three high goalposts, apparently awaiting their turn for the position of Keep.

"_**Having fun in detention Elisa?"** _Harry's voice entered Natasha's mind.

"**_What the hell do you think?"_** Natasha asked, glaring towards the team.

Natasha could hear Harry laughing. **_"At least we can talk to each other, even from a long distance."_**

"**_Yeah, I didn't think that could happen. Next time I have a test, I'll ask for your help to give me the answers."_**

"**_Depending what class it is."_** Harry said, chuckling.

"**_So how're the kids trying out for Keep look?_**

Harry sighed. **_"Look's pretty bad. But I hope Ron gets it. We've been practicing for three days at night and in the early mornings. He's gotten good at it too."_**

"_**That's cool. Then at least you'll have a friend with you on the team**." _Natasha told him, smiling out of the window.

"**_That's the same thing both Ron and I thought."_**

Natasha and Harry continued to converse. While Natasha looked out of the window, Harry told her who was up and how things were going. Only when it got dark did Natasha went to looking down at the shinning drops of her blood upon the parchment while Harry described to her who were the last couple people were up. Once the last person tried out, the Gryffindor team had to now decide who was to be the new Keeper.

"**_What do you think Elisa? Ron was good but… So was Ashley."_**

Natasha nodded to herself, going over the details Harry told her. **_"Yeah, it's a bit hard to decide. Ron was great. He was focused and paid attention to all that was happing around him and keeping an eye on the… what you called it? Quaffles, and missed it only a couple of times."_**

"**_Yeah, I saw that too. But he only missed because he was nervous."_**

"**_But Ashley was able to do the same, but not miss any of the Quaffles. But…"_** Natasha shook her head.

"**_She can't throw for _nothing_!"_**

Natasha could feel Harry rolling his eyes and sighing. **_"Exactly, and you _need_ someone to throw the Quaffles. So my best bet is to have Ron be Keeper."_**

"**_I'll put your and my opinion in. Thanks."_**

"**_No problem. Oh, and don't tell me who got it. I want to find out when I get back to the Tower."_**

With that, Natasha closed the link between them. It was after nine thirty when Natasha felt the open wound on her hand sting with pain but also on her abdominal.

"Let's see if you've gotten the message yet, shall we?" Umbridge said in a soft voice.

She moved towards Natasha, stretching out her short be-ringed fingers for her arm. When the witch touched the opened wound of the words, the searing pain hurt Natasha greatly at the back of her hand and her abdominal, but kept an expressionless face. The witch pressed a finger down on the wound harder, Natasha not flinching until it was too great for her. Natasha yanked out her hand from the witch and glared at her.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" Umbridge said softly.

Natasha only rolled her eyes, not saying a word to her.

"Well, I think I've made my point, Miss Hunt. You may go."

'_About time.'_ Natasha thought, standing up.

She retrieved her bag and walked out of the room. Natasha went straight to the tower, wanting a nice long bath and a good, well deserved sleep. When she gave the Fat Lady the password, Natasha was met with the roaring sound. Walking through the hall, both Harry and Ron came over to her. Both of them were beaming all over their faces, both clutching goblets of butterbeer in their hands.

"Ron made Keeper!" Harry told Natasha before Ron could say anything.

Natasha smiled and flung her arms around his neck. "Congrat's Ron! Your mother is going to be so proud of you!"

Letting the poor red face boy go, Natasha kissed Ron's cheek. Natasha then pointed a knowing finger to Harry.

"No, I don't like him! I am happy for Ron because he made it and he deserved to have a kiss!"

Harry only put up his hands in defense, a smile on his face. "I'm not saying anything."

"Uh-huh. Listen, I'm really glad you made it, but I'm going to take a long bath and go to sleep as I haven't been sleeping well."

Ron waved a hand at her. "Don't worry. I know you deserved to sleep good tonight instead at the Great Hall tables or in class."

Smiling, Natasha bid her goodnights and walked around the people and into the girl's bathroom. But before she can even reach the stairs, two arms were placed over her shoulders and her waist.

"Not going to celebrate with us…" George leaned close to Natasha's ear and whispered so only she could hear. "_Tasha_?"

Natasha glared at them and hit both of their stomachs with her hands. "I'm going to take a _long_ bath without interruptions _and_ a well deserved sleep! Now, unless either of you have a spiked butterbeer, I will gladly take that off your hands. I preferably like Tequila of Cuervo 1800 or Bacardi, Puerto Rico Rum. I rather want the Bacardi one."

Both Fred and George looked around the room before whispering against Natasha's ear.

"We'll get you the spike butterbeer…" George trailed off.

"… But you have to promise us we get to see the mirror tomorrow night."

Natasha panicked. "No, I'll let you guys see the mirror. I don't want the liquor. My life was a living hell because it consumed my uncle."

"You sure?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Because we _can _get it for you." George smiled down at the girl.

"Yes I am sure I don't want it."

Both twins nodded in understanding.

"Then good night." They said in unison, both pushing Natasha up the stairs.

"Night."

Natasha made her way up the stairs and into her room to retrieve a robe, a towel, and other bath things she needed.

**§**

After almost two hours just soaking into the now cold bath, Natasha finally got out. Putting on a dark blue robe, Natasha gathered her things and walked out of the bathroom. She could still hear a few kids in the common room awake and celebrating. Smiling, Natasha made her way up the rest of the stairs towards her room. Upon entering, Natasha made lit the candles around her room and the fireplace across from her bed with a small spell.

Closing the door, Natasha saw another black owl at her window ledge that was not Achilles. Tilting her head, she walked forward, seeing that Achilles was glaring at the owl, while the other glared back.

"Hey, who do you belong to?" Natasha asked coolly, taking the parchment from the owl's beak.

Opening it, Natasha couldn't help herself but smiled as she read through the letter. She walked over to her bed and sat down, reading the letter to herself.

_**Hunt,**_

_**I want to talk with you tonight. Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at one in the morning. If you don't come, I'll will not rest until Harry Potter and his little friends are so annoyed with me they would do something so stupid that it will get them kick out of the school! I'll be waiting! Oh, and feed my owl, Arrow. I didn't have anymore treats for him.**_

_**Draco**_

Natasha rolled her eyes but knew Draco would go through with his threat. Sighing, the teen looked over to the black owl and her own owl still glaring at one another.

"Be nice you two." Both owls jerked their head at the sound of Natasha's voice. "I think we'll be seeing Arrow around here more often."

Natasha walked over to them and stroked Arrow under his beak while she grabbed some meat from Achilles' bowl (with him protesting) and gave it to Arrow.

"You have to learn how to share, Achilles. At least for me." Natasha said, kissing Achilles on the head.

Achilles ruffled his feathers but gave a soft hoot as if saying yes.

"That's my owl." Natasha said, as she watched Arrow take flight. "Now I have to _go_ back and change into Elisa and see what Malfoy wants."

Shaking her head, Natasha grabbed her father's Invisibility cloak and walked out of her room, putting the cloak on. She carefully passes through the people, trying to get towards the entrance. Cursing under her breath, Natasha wondered how she was to get out without anyone noticing. She saw George near by and grabbed hold of his arm.

"What the—?"

"George, could you open the portrait? I have to go talk with someone."

George frowned, looking at where the voice came from. "Tasha?" He whispered.

"No! I'm the Bogey Man!" Natasha said with sarcasm dripping after every word.

George made a pathetic horror face and shrieked like a girl, several kids nearby giving him odd looks. "It's the bogyman!"

The kids only rolled their eyes, talking amongst themselves.

"He's lost it!"

"He and his brother probably spiked the Butterbeer again."

Natasha shook her head although George couldn't see it. "George!" She hissed at him quietly.

George smiled a lopsided smile. "Okay, okay."

George walked around Natasha and towards the entrance, Natasha hanging on to the back of his shirt. Once the portrait swung opened, Natasha walked past George and in front of him. She quickly took off the hood and kissed George quickly on the lips.

"Thanks. Bye."

Covering her head once more, Natasha walked out on to the hallway and towards the Astronomy Tower. George grinned and poked his head out of the entrance towards the left empty corridor.

"I always knew you had a thing for me!"

Laughter from the right could be heard, George turning his head that way. He shook his head, the laughter drifting away. George turned back around to see the kids looking at him strangely. Thinking back to the movie he, his twin, and several others watched with Natasha, George drunk—ly walked down the steps, moving his hips from side to side. He walked up to one of the girls he knew and placed an arm around her shoulders.

"The name's Captain Jack Sparrow luv." George said, slurring his words.

The girl rolled her eyes, pushing George away.

'_At least they don't think I'm crazy and only spiked the Butterbeer.'_ George thought, looking at his twin.

Fred frowned in confusion, which quickly turned out to be a grin and they both begun to walk and talk the same way. Once they both had a Butterbeer in hand, they began to sing, as loud (and off key) the pirate song they have learned.

"Yoho, Yoho, A pirate's life for me!"

**§**

Draco Malfoy leaned against the shadows of the tower, arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. It would seem as though he was sleep, but really he was just listening to all that was around him. He hated to be weak, especially if he showed it around others. He opened his eyes and looked up at the moon, his lip curling into a sneer.

—Flashback—

_**Draco was in the Slytherin's common room sitting at a table, looking out a window with a squid swimming by. Blaise Zabini was sitting in a chair, flirting with a girl across from him. But he watched Draco from the corner of his eyes, not that the girl took any notice of it. When the time came for the students to go and get to bed, Blaise waited for the others to leave before making his way towards Draco.**_

"**_What the hell has gotten into you?"_**

_**Draco was startled and turned to glare at Blaise. "What do you mean Zabini? Nothing's gotten into me."**_

_**Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, sitting across from the blonde hair boy. "I'm not stupid as the others, Malfoy." Blaise eyed him up and down until he smirked, a look that said he knew what was wrong. "Who is she?"**_

**_Draco was taken back. "W—what?"_**

"**_Who is she?" Blaise repeated. "Who's the girl that captured your interest?"_**

_**Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "There isn't any girl that captured my interest."**_

_**Blaise rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair in relaxation. "Yes there is. I've seen that look plenty of times with other guys. Now tell me, who is she? And don't say it's Pansy Parkinson because I know she irritates you like a damn obsessed girl."**_

_**Draco looked towards the fire blazing within the fireplace, the face of Natasha appearing as though she were there. Sighing, Draco looked over to Blaise and glared at him.**_

"**_If you DARE to speak of this to ANYONE, I swear I will throw every hex and curse at you, got it?"_**

"**_Got it." Blaise leaned forward, his arms crossed on top of the table. "Now, who is she?"_**

**_Draco took a deep breath and looked back over to the fire place. "I don't know her name _exactly_, but her last name's Hunt. And… she's in the Gryffindor house." Draco mumbled the last part, hoping Blaise won't go telling everyone he betrayed them._**

_**But Draco was surprised and angry at Blaise comment.**_

"**_That new hot chick?" Blaise smirked and leaned back. "Everyone has a crush on her. Her name is Elisa. Man, she has a nice body, that's for sure."_**

"**_Stop talking about her like that!" Draco hissed at him, glaring at Blaise._**

**_But the other guy only smirked, shrugging his shoulders. "I can't help it." Blaise then eyed Draco and his smirk widen into a smile. "You're going out with her, aren't you?"_**

**_Draco turned slightly red, leaning back in his chair, grinning also. "You tell anyone—"_**

"**_Yeah, yeah, I know. You'll hex me and curse me, I got it." Blaise wiggled his eyebrows. "So have you two…"_**

"**_No!" Draco nearly yelled, turning even redder._**

_**Blaise laughed, "Have you at least kissed her?"**_

_**Draco smirked. "Yeah, and I feel like doing it again some time soon. But she has detention with that stupid DADA witch."**_

**_Blaise nodded. "Ah yes, detention for cussing, telling lies, and yelling in class." He stood up. "I'll see you in the morning. _Pleasant dreams_." He said, laughing at his own little joke._**

_**Draco only rolled his eyes, shaking his head as the laughter echoed all the way until Blaise closed the door.**_

—End of flashback—

'_Damn that Zabini!'_ Draco cursed Blaise in his head and looked towards the entrance when he heard hushed footsteps.

The footsteps stopped immediately and knew that Elisa must have used the invisibility cloak. As though reading his mind, Elisa took off the cloak and looked around, failing to see Draco in the dark.

"Guess I'm early." Natasha mumbled, dropping the cloak near the entrance.

She walked towards the windows and leaned on the ledge, looking out at the sky. Smirking, Draco pushed himself off the wall and quietly walked behind Natasha. He sank his arms around her waist, making her jump. He leaned next to her left ear, whispering.

"Your name is Elisa."

Natasha relaxed as to who it was and turned in his arms, an eyebrow raised. She glared as he smirked at her, pushing her back against the window ledge.

"And how'd you know Elisa is _really _my name? It could be a different name, for all you know."

Draco leaned his face close to hers, never losing his smirk. "I have my sources. And they're _never_ wrong; I'll tell you right now."

And with that said he covered her lips with his, Natasha's arms going around his neck. That's what Draco has been longing for the past couple of days. His mouth was hungry for hers, so he pressed his lips harder against Natasha's. When someone cleared their throat, both teens parted quickly, Draco stumbling back into the telescope. They looked at the entrance to see Snape with a raised eyebrow, a visible smirk upon his lips.

"Professor." Draco said in the most calmed voice he could muster.

Natasha straightened, blushing deeply. "Professor." She said in the same calm tone as Draco.

"I suggest you both get down to your dormitories at this instance."

And with that, Snape turned and walked back down the stairs. Natasha sighed and leaned back on the window ledge, glad that she was in good terms with Snape. Draco looked over to her and laughed, Natasha following suit. Natasha walked over to her cloak and put it around her shoulder, her head only visible.

"Well I see you later today?" Draco asked from behind Natasha, wrapping his arms around her, even though it looked as though he was holding nothing but air.

Natasha turned her head, a smile on her lips. She pecked Draco's lips before putting on her hood.

"Maybe you will. Maybe you won't."

She then walked out of his embrace and back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Draco just smiled and after a few minutes, walked back down towards the dungeons, where Slytherin's common rooms were.

**§**

Natasha slept until eight that morning from a rude awakening. The Weasley twins have flown up to Natasha's window (which is always opened for Achilles to go in and out whenever he wants to) and quietly went on either side of her bed. On three, George pulled back the sheets while Fred threw down a pitcher of cold water. Natasha shrieked, falling off the bed and wiping the cold water from her face and chest.

She glared up at the twins, who were laughing and looking down at her. George reached down his hand, which Natasha took, and easily pulled her up to her feet. Fred handed her a towel, smiling at her innocently.

"You two are going to pay for what you have done." Natasha mumbled, wiping the water from her body.

She looked up at the two when they have said nothing and saw them nodding their approvals and looking her up and down. Rolling her eyes, Natasha threw the towel at George while smacking the side of Fred's head.

"Stop staring, I'm taken! And how the hell did you guys get in here?" She asked, walking past them and towards her trunk to get dressed.

"We flew up to your window." Fred answered.

"Taken? By who?" George asked at the same time, a raised eyebrow in question.

Natasha looked up at him briefly, before looking through her trunk once more.

"None of your business." She stood, holding a white, off-shoulders, shirt with a black, ankle-length skirt.

Natasha suddenly felt embarrassed for some reason. And she knew it wasn't because of the twins.

"**_The weather. I'm talking about the WEATHER…"_**

Natasha almost laughed out loud, knowing full well that Harry meet up with his Juliet. She then looked up at the twins for an explanation of their presence in her private room.

"Now, what are you two doing in my room?" Natasha asked, putting the shirt over her spaghetti strap shirt.

She pushed the straps down her shoulder so it wouldn't be noticed. Next, she put the skirt over her sweats, wanting for the twins to respond to her.

"W—w—we wan—wanted to know…" Fred stuttered, watching Natasha pull down her sweats and kicking them to the other side of the room.

"We wanted to know i—if you want to watch us practice after breakfast?" George finally said, both twins blushing.

Natasha shrugged, putting on some socks then her K-Swiss shoes. "Sure, why not? I got nothing else to do." Furrowing her brows, Natasha looked back and forth between the two red face twins. "What is wrong with you two? Haven't you seen a girl change in front of you before?"

Both twins shook their heads. Sighing, Natasha grabbed her brush and pulled out the tangles from her hair. After that was done, she turned to see the twins still looking at her.

"Will, you certainly can't leave down these stairs. Some of the girls told me that it's cursed or something for whenever a boy tried to get up these stairs, it turns into a slide?" Natasha shook her head in disbelieve. "And I certainly don't want rumors flying around about us or something. I'll meet you in front of the Great Hall."

And with that, Natasha walked out of her room, locking it with key and spell. The twins looked at each other before making their way towards the window, in hopes that the cool air will help them cool down a bit.

Natasha made her way down the stairs and was about to move towards the entrance when several of the girls blocked her way.

"Are you okay? We heard you scream earlier." Parvati Patil asked, grabbing Natasha's arms.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just had a rude awakening."

Natasha smiled and walked away, rolling her eyes. _'They think they can be mine friends because I'm pretty like them and boys run after me. Yeah right, I'm not that fake.'_ Natasha thought, walking down the familiar corridors.

She soon found herself in front of the Great Hall, two non-blushing twins waiting for her. They both stepped to the side, presenting their arms to her.

"My lady." They said in unison, smirking.

Chuckling, Natasha put her arms through both of theirs and they walked into the Great Hall, the twins pushing back the doors. Everyone stared at them questioningly as the trio made their way towards the Gryffindor table. Natasha noticed that Harry has also just joined them. Smiling evilly, Natasha and twins just made it over to them just in time for Natasha to start teasing Harry.

"What are you looking so pleased about?" Ron asked, eyeing Harry in surprise.

Natasha sat next to Hermione, the twins setting on either side of Natasha, Fred pushing Hermione a little so he can be next to her.

"Erm… Quidditch later." Said Harry happily, pulling a large platter of beacon and eggs towards him.

"Or a certain Juliet." Natasha said in a loud whisper when Harry made a grab for the pitcher of pumpkin juice.

Harry dropped the pitcher of pumpkin juice, spilling it everywhere. While Hermione cleaned up the mess, Natasha buried her face into George's arm, laughing her butt off.

"I'm sorry Harry, but I heard." Natasha looked at him with tears in her eyes. "The _weather_?"

Harry glared at Natasha, turning red. Both Ron and Hermione looked confused.

"What is she talking about?" Ron asked confused.

"Who's Juliet?" Hermione asked, looking up and down the table.

"Will, I—shut up!" Harry caught himself.

"**_I didn't know what else to talk about!"_** Harry complained, now sulking as he gathered his breakfast.

"**_Don't worry. I have seen worse with my cousins."_**

Natasha gathered some toast and put some eggs on it, making an egg sandwich.

"Um, listen, Harry… you don't fancy going out a bit earlier with me, do you? Just to—er—give me some practice before training? So I can, you know, get my eye in a bit…"

"Yeah, okay." Harry said.

"You'll need more then practice, little brother." Fred and George taunted, Ron turning red.

Natasha put down her sandwich and hit both of the twin's stomach's a bit hard.

"Stop teasing him! He did his best and if he didn't, he wouldn't have made the team. And I think he's a good Keeper. Ron only wants to make sure he stays _on_ the team."

Both the twins rubbed their stomachs, frowning at the girl.

"How do you know if he was good or not?" George asked.

"You were in detention when we had tryouts." Fred added.

"It was right out the window in Umbridge's office. I saw the whole tryouts." Natasha told them, which was not a lie.

She just didn't tell them that Harry told her all the details. Hermione decided to put in her own opinions on other things.

"I don't think you should go out and practice. You're both really behind on homework as it is." She told them seriously.

Natasha frowned and looked to the two boys in front of her. "What happened to the homework I leant you?"

Hermione's eyes widen but before she could say anything else, the morning post was arriving and the _Daily Prophet_ was soaring toward her in the beak of a screech owl, which landed perilously close to the sugar bowl and held out a leg. Hermione pushed a Knut into it's leather pouch, took the newspaper, and scanned the front page critically as the owl took off again.

"Anything interesting?" Ron asked.

Harry smiled, knowing Ron was glad to get her off the subject of homework.

"**_Will! Answer me?"_** Natasha scolded Harry, who smiled sheepishly, both teens ignoring Hermione and Ron.

"**_We did copy your homework… except yesterdays because of tryouts."_**

Natasha raised her eyebrows in surprise. **_"That's it? Oh, then forget what she's talking about."_** Natasha shook her head.

"Hey Lee, what's up?" Natasha asked as she saw him sit next to George.

"Nuthing much." He replied before getting breakfast himself.

"Wait a moment." Hermione suddenly said. "Oh no… Siri—!" Hermione stopped as she looked over Lee.

"**To hear not anymore, To eavesdrop no more, Turn Lee Jordan deaf, Until further more**." Natasha mumbled, which the twins, Ron, Harry, and Hermione only heard. Natasha turned to Hermione, pushing Fred back. "So, what about my Uncle?"

Hermione looked back down. "Um, oh! _'The Ministry of Magic has received a tip-off from a reliable source that Sirius Black, notorious mass murderer' _… blah blah blah … _'is currently hiding in London!'_" Hermione read from her half in an anguished whisper.

"Lucius Malfoy, I'll bet anything." Harry said in a low, furious voice.

While at the same time, Natasha said, "Lucius Malfoy, that son of bitch!"

And in unison, Harry and Natasha looked at each other, both fear and worry in their eyes. "He _did_ recognize Sirius/my Uncle Sirius on the platform…"

"What?" Ron said, looking alarm at the two. "You guys didn't say—"

"Shh!" Natasha, Harry, and Hermione said.

"… '_Ministry warns Wizarding community that Black is very dangerous… killed thirteen people…broke out of Azkaban…'_ the usual rubbish." Hermione concluded.

Natasha closed her eyes and looked up at the ceiling, re-opening them. "Damn it, Uncle."

George then nudged Natasha. "Shouldn't you let Lee became un—deaf now?"

"What? Oh!" Natasha looked over to Lee, who continued to eat happily, looking at them, smiling. "**Hear what you can, Hear all that is around, Lee Jordan, You are no longer deaf**."

"What did you say?" Lee asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I asked how that cereal is?" Natasha couldn't help but smile, the twins trying not to laugh.

"Oh," Lee blinked couple of times. "Good… I guess…"

"It could be a frame-up!" Ron exclaimed excitedly.

Natasha, the twins, and Lee turned to Ron, who blushed furiously. Getting the idea it has something to do with something else Hermione read, both of the twins stood up, George grabbing Lee.

"Come, let's get going."

"But I'm not done…!" Lee grabbed his plate of food as he was being dragged off.

Fred put a hand on Natasha's shoulder. "We'll see you at practice.

"K." Natasha replied.

Ron then lowered his voice, Natasha looking over at him, waiting patiently.

"The Ministry suspects he's one of Dumbledore's lot so—I dunno—they _lured_ him to the Ministry, and he wasn't trying to get through a door at all! Maybe they've just made something up to get him!"

There was a pause, while Harry and Hermione considered this. Knowing she missed something, Natasha looked down at the paper and below the advertisement for _Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions_, which was having a sale. She read the small column, her eyes widening.

"Do you know, I wouldn't be at all surprised if that were true." Hermione said, looking impress.

After breakfast, Natasha, Harry, and Ron walked down the sloping lawns towards the Quidditch pitch, Harry and Ron's broom sticks over their shoulders. While Harry and Ron went towards the cupboard to collect the balls, Natasha walked towards the Gryffindor section and climbed up the stairs. She was surprise, though, when she saw Draco setting on the tops steps, leaning back on a bench, a smug smile on his face.

Natasha stopped just a step before him, his legs stretched out on either side of her. Natasha raised an eyebrow, confused to see him out here and in the Gryffindor side of the pitch.

"What're you doing here? There's no way you could have known I was going to be here."

Draco smirked, bringing Natasha down to his lap. "I over heard you talking with the _Weasley_ twins." Natasha glared in warning at the tone he used on the Weasley's name. "And I decided to come out and greet you this morning."

"Uh-huh, what do you want?" Natasha asked, smiling teasingly.

Draco moved closer to her. "You." He whispered, covering her mouth with his.

"Knew it!" A voice yelled in triumphant as a camera went off.

Both Natasha and Draco parted, looking straight to see the Weasley twins smiling in triumphant, Fred holding a camera. Draco only smiled and brought Natasha closer to him, kissing her cheek just as Fred took another picture.

"What are you guys doing here? Practice doesn't start until noon for you both." Natasha asked, blushing deeply.

She got off of Draco and stood, Draco standing behind her and wrapping his arms about her. He set his chin on her shoulder, bringing her back to him. Awing at the couple before them, Fred took another picture of them.

"Stop with the pictures all ready!" Natasha yelled irritated—ly.

"We rounded on Draco-boy here and asked if it was true you two were going out." George said, smirking at the murderous look Natasha was giving him.

"And we decided to get a few pictures." Fred shrugged, taking another one. "Bye!" He said before he and his twin ran off.

"You little—! I'll get you both for this!" Natasha yelled after them.

Draco chuckled, and turned Natasha to face him. "I have to go, but I'll see you later, k?"

Natasha nodded, Draco kissing her lips. She watched him go before entering the box and sitting on a bench in the front. Natasha watched Harry and Ron practice, still blushing from what happened. But unknown to her, someone else saw them and glared at Natasha before disappearing from the dark corner and down the steps.

Before long, the two best friends stopped their practicing and went back into the changing rooms before putting away the crates. Natasha saw a couple of Slytherin's walking into their own box and sitting down. She glared at Pansy, who was holding Draco's arm tightly, and trailing a finger down his chest. But Draco only continued to talk with Blaise, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Then to her horror, Pansy took Draco's chin and turned his face so he could look at her, and kissed him fully on the lips. Natasha looked away, closing her eyes tightly, feeling the tears pricking at her eyelashes. Taking a few shuddering breaths, Natasha looked up to see Pansy still kissing Draco, with him responding, but Draco looking towards her, his eyes showing nothing but apologize.

Shaking her head, Natasha leaned back on her elbows on the bench behind her and looked up at the clear blue sky, trying to take the image of the two kissing.

'_Why didn't you tell me you all ready had a girlfriend, Draco? Why did you have to hurt me?'_ Natasha gulps down the lump forming in her throat.

Catcalls and jeers from the Slytherin Quidditch team and assorted hangers-on, who were grouped halfway up the empty stands and whose voices echoed loudly around the stadium.

"What's that Weasley's riding?" Malfoy called in his sneering drawl. "Why would anyone put a Flying Charm on a moldy old log like that?"

Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy guffawed and shrieked with laughter. Natasha glared towards him, Draco shrugging, smiling, although it didn't reach his eyes. The twins flew towards Natasha, looking over to Draco and Pansy.

"Draco told us that his parents are making him date Pansy Parkinson. He didn't have time to tell you as she was looking for him." George told her.

"So don't start hexing or cursing Pansy just yet." Fred warned with a smile on his face.

The two flew off, Natasha in her thoughts. _'So he's being **forced** to date that bitch. Will, at least I don't have to back out on my plan now.'_ Natasha thought, a smile forming in her lips, which Draco saw and smile back.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it!**


	22. Chapter 22

'**_Italic'_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 22**

If you look at the toughest person… You will see that they are also fragile inside… They will soon break down…. And would need a hug… Just like you will need one… One day… It was like standing on both sides… Of a one-way mirror… Watching us… And still being a part of it… When we were kids… We played the most important part… When we became of age… The love we than have grows even further… And stronger… But what of those stuck in between?... What of the love they have?...

**§**

"Hey Johnson, what's with that hairstyle anyway?" Pansy shrieked. "Why would anyone want to look like they've got worms coming out of their head?"

"At least she doesn't have a face that was smashed by a brick house!" Natasha yelled, getting annoyed by Pansy's comments.

The Gryffindor team, the hangers-on, and some of the Slytherin, including Draco, roared with laughter. Pansy glared at Natasha, her face red from both anger and embarrassment.

"At least I have parents that are still alive!" She yelled back, smirking knowing she it a nerve.

Natasha glared at Pansy, and felt a tinge of anger and sadness coming from both herself and Harry.

"At least my parents loved me enough to _die_ to keep me safe! Unlike _other_ parents." Natasha yelled back.

She grinned in triumphant as the smirk from Pansy faded. She stood and walked away, her fist balled tightly at her side. Natasha felt triumphant coming from Harry before he spoke up.

"**_She deserved that!"_**

"**_I know. Pay attention, Angelina is talking to you."_**

"Harry! Spread out!"

Angelina raised the Quaffle with one hand and threw it hard to Fred, who passed to George, who passed to Harry, who passed to Ron, who dropped it. Natasha closed her eyes and turned her head, sighing. The Slytherin's roared and screamed with laughter. Natasha looked back up to see Ron caught the Quaffle before it landed, and pulled out of the dive untidily, making him slip sideways on his broom before returning to playing height, blushing.

Natasha put her hands around her mouth, yelling up. "It's okay Ron. You just need to get used to others watching. Just concentrate on the Quaffle and your teammates and you'll be fine."

Ron looked down to Natasha and nodded his thanks. Natasha brought her hands to her lap and smiled. She saw that exchanged the twins gave one another but was grateful they did not say anything. Natasha could feel a pair of eyes and knew Draco was looking at her.

"That's the spirit! Listen to Elisa, Ron. Come on, pass it on." Angelina said, nodding her approval to the girl in the box.

Ron threw the Quaffle to Alicia, who passed back to Harry, who passed it to George.

"Hey, Potter, how's your scare feeling?" Draco yelled. "Sure you don't need to lie-down? It must be, what, a whole week since you were in the hospital wing, that's a record for you, isn't it?"

Natasha took a deep breath, the anger rising from Harry. Fred passed to Angelina, who reversed the pass to Harry, who had not been expecting it, but caught it in the very tips of his fingers and quickly passed to Ron, who lunged for it and just barely caught it.

"All right Ron!" Natasha cried, along with his teammates.

Ron smiled and enthusiastically threw it to Katie. Natasha than felt a hand on her shoulder and she yelped in surprise, standing and turning around to see Trent, hands up in defense.

"Damn it Trent!" Natasha sighed, putting a hand to her chest.

"Sorry, I just thought I see what you're up to."

"**_You okay Elisa?"_**

"**_Yeah, I'm fine. Trent just scared the hell out of me, that's all."_**

Both Natasha and Trent sat down and continued to look at the Gryffindor's practice. As Ron continued to get confident in himself, the second time he threw the Quaffle towards Katie, it hit her hard in the face.

"Sorry!" Ron groaned, zooming forward to see whether he had done any damage.

Natasha sighed, putting her head in her hands. Trent patted Natasha on the back.

"All right, Fred, George, go and get your bats and a Bludger; Ron, get up to the goalposts, Harry, release the Snitch when I say so. We're going to aim for Ron's goal, obviously."

"So why are you really here Trent?" Natasha asked, as Fred, George, and Harry flew off to go get what they needed.

"Can't I just say hi to a friend?" Trent asked in a hurt tone.

Natasha looked up at him, smiling. "I know for a fact that Whitelighters have _other_ charges and are _always_ busy. Tell me, why are you here?"

Trent sighed and leaned back. "Killing of witches, _Wiccan_ _witches_, has been going around at the States."

Natasha closed her eyes, muttering under her breath. "Shit."

"Yeah, and the Elders don't know what to do anymore."

Natasha sighed, and leaned back as will, looking up at Ron trying to cover all of the goal posts.

"Come on Ron! You have to cover all of the posts!" Natasha yelled, when a Quaffle went through the right hoop. "Don't be so nervous! You're doing fine. Just ignore us and keep an eye on the Quaffle and the Bludger!"

"What's the whole point of this game?" Trent asked, confused.

"It's like any other sport; basketball, soccer, hockey. The other team will have to throw the Quaffle into one of the three hoops, while the Bludger's try to knock off the kids off their brooms. Then there's the Snitch. That costs a hundred and fifty points to the Seeker's team. Harry is the Seeker for this team. Once that golden ball is caught, the game is over."

Natasha looked to Trent to see if he understood, but he only shrugged in confusion, his eyebrows knitted together.

"Whatever you say." Trent said.

Natasha laughed, pushing Trent a bit before getting serious. "Do you think that the Elders are finally thinking of allying with this side of Wizarding community?"

"I think they're considering it." Trent nodded.

"Will, that's a good thing as Baramad is alive and roaming around this world! All those who are good _have_ to ally with one another to defeat him, no matter their difference." Natasha sighed, shaking her head.

"But the Ministry here is so damn arrogant. They don't want to ally with the different race." A voice said from behind them.

Natasha and Trent turned to see Natasha's cousins. They walked up to the two and sat behind them.

"Plus, they're still convinced that Baramad has not returned." Valeriana shook her head.

Natasha and Trent turned to face the Lunar Sisters. "So what are we going to do? We somehow have to convince this Ministry."

Jaida leaned back on her elbows on the bench behind her. "That's what Dumbledore is trying to do."

"What about that vanquishing potion?" Trent asked.

Miranda shook her head. "Severus is having trouble finding some kind of species blood that has been long extinct from this world. We got Chris looking down in the Underworld to find it in the Black—market's as Severus tries to find it around here with other wizards or their own shops."

"We can't start mixing the potion until we have that ingredient." Valeriana told him.

Natasha turn back around, looking up at the Gryffindor continue to practice. "You know, I do hope you have a good reason to risk coming out here. Especially in front of the Slytherin kids, who are looking suspiciously over at us."

"Ooh, crap."

"Ahh, no."

"Uh-oh."

The sisters sat up straighter, looking up at the Gryffindor team as will.

"Since I came and sat next to you, that boy with sleek back blonde hair keeps glaring at me and looks like he wants to come over and kill me." Trent told Natasha, looking over to the Slytherin section.

"That's Draco Malfoy. He's been jealous since the night you took me out of the Great Hall to tell me about the Elder's decision about Faith."

Trent looked at Natasha with a frown, while both Miranda and Valeriana had their eyebrows raised in surprise, and Jaida narrowing her eyes at her young cousin.

"Since when did you get a boyfriend?" The twin's asked in unison, their eyes twinkling with much teasing to come later on.

Natasha shrugged, smiling when Ron caught a Quaffle. "All right Ron! You're doing great!"

"What do you think you're doing with the murderer of your parent's son?" Jaida asked in the tone she was not all that pleased.

Natasha cast her eyes towards Draco, who was looking back at her. "Trying to get revenge."

"Tasha," Miranda trailed off.

"But also getting inside information for the Order."

"The 'Order'?" The sister's chorused in confusion.

"Yeah. Some kind of organization Dumbledore made since the day Baramad first started killing." Natasha tore her gaze from Draco to her cousins. "They're called the Order of the Phoenix. Members are under cover all over. At the school, the Ministry; Snape used to be a Death Eater, Baramad's followers, that's what they call themselves, and he's under cover to get information from Baramad." Natasha frowned. "Didn't Dumbledore tell you guys?"

"No."

Angelina's whistle sounded. Natasha frowned and looked up. Everyone was flying towards Katie who was now chalk-white and covered in blood. She, along with Trent and the sisters, stood up, looking worried.

"She needs the hospital wing." Angelina told them.

"No!" Trent yelled, everyone looking over to him. "Bring her here, I think I can help.

"Trent!" The girls hissed at him.

Trent looked at them, his voice low. "I got to help in some way!"

Fred and George flew down towards them with Katie in the middle. Trent picked off Katie from the broom and lay her down on the bench. Natasha looked to the Weasley twins, speaking low.

"Make sure no one looks down here."

Nodding, Fred and George went to do just that, telling some kind of excuse. The sisters and Natasha covered both Trent and Katie, as Trent put his hand over Katie's nose. Soon, his hands started to glow a blue and white color. Slowly, Katie's face started getting back some color and the blood was vanishing from her Quidditch robes. After a few seconds, Trent stopped and stood up. Katie fluttered her eyes open and groaned.

"What happened? What did you do?"

Before Trent could say anything, Valeriana spoke up. "We healed you with a simple spell. I think you're fine now, but you have to go rest."

Katie nodded, sitting up with the help of the twins.

"You two take her back to the castle, put some food in her." Jaida told her sisters, who nodded and walked off.

Angelina and the rest of the Gryffindor team flew over to them.

"Katie will have to rest for the rest of the day." Jaida told them.

Angelina nodded. "That is fine. I think we can make due without one Chaser here. All right, everyone back to position lets continue to practice."

The team, but Harry and the Weasley twins, flew back to their position.

"How'd you heal Katie so quick? I never heard of a spell to work so quickly." Harry said, eyeing Trent.

"Um…" Trent looked to Jaida and Natasha for help.

"Harry! Fred! George! Come on!" Angelina yelled.

Harry and Fred flew up to the air, Trent sighing in relief. Natasha shook her head.

"I'm gonna head back inside. I'll see you back in the common room and figure out a way to go into the room." Natasha told him.

"Okay, later." And George flew back up.

"What room were you talking about?" Jaida asked suspiciously.

"Follow me." Natasha whispered, walking past them and down the stairs, Jaida and Trent following. "Fred and George know of the mirror."

"WHAT!" They yelled.

"They dragged me into the boy's bathroom in the Gryffindor Tower to talk with me about something. I tripped, fell in front of a mirror, and I had to explain what was going on."

Natasha explained, stopping in the middle of the stairs. "They're not going to say anything, but I'll make _sure_ they don't spill some of it to anyone." Natasha reassured them.

Trent than heard a little annoying tingle and looked up. "I gotta go, Chris is calling me. Talk to you guys later." And he orbed out.

"Will the twins and I were planning on going over to Hogsmeade to get to know the place a bit more. I'll see you later and stay out of trouble." Jaida said, as she walked past Natasha.

"Have fun." Natasha said after her.

Sighing, the teen continued to walk down the stairs but slowly, making sure there was a good distant between her and her cousin. Jumping the last steps of the stairs, Natasha walked out of the Gryffindor tower and towards the castle, wondering what to do with her time. Deciding to learn more of the wizards and witches of the past, Natasha went straight for the library, not noticing the dark figure following.

**§**

Night came quickly and Natasha was walking down towards the Gryffindor Tower, a few books in hand. She turned the corner and up one of the many moving stairs that the Grand Staircase held. Natasha was halfway up when the staircase begun to move to the right, jerking the young girl against the railing.

"Damn it!" The young Wiccan witch whispered, grabbing hold the railing.

She continued up the stairs as soon as it stopped moving. Walking down the dark corridor, Natasha felt as though she shouldn't be there at the moment but it was one of the quickest ways to get to Gryffindor Tower. Turning the corner, Natasha came to an abrupt halt, her eyes quickly shinning with tears. What she saw before her broke her heart, though she knew that it had to be fake, although it looked real enough.

Pansy was up against the right side of the wall, kissing Draco with all she had. Draco was kissing her back, but his eyes were opened and looked as though if he were bored. Quietly going around the corner once more, Natasha took a deep breath, blinking back her tears. Draco has to do this so as to not give his father any reason for not trusting him anymore. Natasha needed the family to trust one another, to get close enough to get revenge on her parents.

Sighing, and holding up her composure, Natasha walked around the corner, and made a face at the two. Draco saw her and quickly pulled away making Pansy frown with confusion. But when she saw Natasha, Pansy wrapped her arms around Draco's middle and glared over to Natasha.

"Can't you see we're busy, King!"

Natasha merely rolled her eyes and continues to her walk, stopping the urge to curse Pansy. But Natasha knew if she did, she would get in trouble with the Elders, Whitelighters, and cousins. And not to mention her cover of being a Wiccan witch will be blown.

"What, can't say find a comeback King?" Pansy shrieked with laughter.

Natasha continued to walk, muttering under her breath. "**Speak no more, Voice out no more sound, If you cannot speak a single nice thing, Your voice will never return to ye**."

Pansy's laugh was suddenly caught off and she started to panic. She tried to speak but no sound was heard. Pansy started to cry, wondering what was happening to her voice.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing, maybe Madam Promfrey knows what's happened to you." Draco said, giving a suspicious glance over his shoulder.

Natasha smiled in satisfaction, chuckling quietly so the duo hurrying towards the Grand Staircase wouldn't hear her.

'_I love being a wandless witch.'_

Natasha sighed happily, jogging up a set of stairs. She smiled at the Fat Lady, who looked down at her with a frown.

"What's got you so happy about dear?"

"Oh nothing much. _Lion's head_."

The portrait swung opened, Natasha climbing in. She was making her way towards the three friends when she was ambushed by Fred and George.

"Where have you been?" Fred demanded.

Natasha was about to answer when George butted in. "Let's go already!"

"We've been waiting for your return since we got back from practice!"

"I want to see what's up with the…"

"You know what!" Fred whispered, looking around.

"We can't just _leave_ with everyone still up!" Natasha hissed at them, looking at the kids around who were looking at the three of them curiously. "Wait until no one's around here anymore. Especially with Hermione," Natasha motioned her head over to the trio of friends, Hermione looking at them suspiciously. "If she knew something was up, she'll tell Harry and Ron and they'll want to know."

Both of the twins sighed, but nodded.

"Fine." George said, crossing his arms.

"But as soon as they've gone to sleep,"

Natasha nodded, "we'll go and see the mirror. Don't worry!" Natasha smiled and made her way over to the group.

"What were you three talking about?" Hermione asked suspiciously as soon as Natasha was next to them.

"What? I can't talk to friends anymore?" Hermione glared at her. Natasha rolled her eyes and nodded to the two boys. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing much, just that Percy is the world's biggest git." Ron said grumpily, sitting down on the couch with a huff.

Natasha frowned. "Okay." She said slowly, looking at Harry for an explanation.

"Percy wrote to Ron saying something bad about me." Harry explained.

"Where's the letter?"

"Ron ripped it and threw it in the fire." Harry said, sitting down on a chair.

"**What was destroyed, What was burned, Repair yourself once more, Let me read what was written to Ronald Weasley**." Natasha muttered, holding out her palms.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all frowned as to what Natasha was doing. The burning parchments of Percy's letter flew out of the fireplace, scaring the trio of friends. The pieces began to go where they belonged and glued itself together, looking as if it were never ripped or burned.

"How—?" Ron asked, eyes wide.

"I thought Elisa—?" Hermione said, looking at the parchment.

Natasha only ignored them, quickly reading over the letter, her eyebrows knitting together every once and a while. Shaking her head as she finished it, Natasha walked over the fireplace and threw in the parchment.

"Your brother is stupid if he believes that dumb shit," (Hermione gave a gasp, glaring at Natasha.) "I say that he's far more stupid then I have first thought of him." Natasha sat across from Harry on the other chair.

"Yeah, no kidding." Ron muttered, momentarily forgetting what he has just seen.

"Let's get started on those essays, huh?" Harry said, taking out a piece of parchment.

"Oh, give them here." Hermione said abruptly, also forgetting Percy's parchment repairing itself.

"What?" Both Ron and Harry said confused.

"Give them to me, I'll look through them and correct them." She told them with a nonchalant voice but with a hint of amusement.

"Are you serious? Ah, Hermione, you're a lifesaver. What can I—?" Hermione interrupted Ron.

"What you can say is, 'We promise we'll never leave our homework this late again.'" She said, holing out both hands for their essays, but she looked slightly amused all the same.

Having a pair of hands on her shoulders, Natasha tipped her head back to see the twins looking down at her.

"We'll be upstairs."

"Come get us when the three of them go to bed."

"No prob." Natasha smiled, watching the guys make their way up the stairs, her head still tipped back.

Sighing, Natasha slumped further into the comfy chair and closed her eyes, rubbing her temples. She didn't really want to show them the mirror, but knew she had too. And before Natasha knew it, she was fast asleep.

**§**

Natasha was sleeping wonderfully, not a single nightmare or a disturbing dream entering her unconscious mind. What seemed like only seconds though, Natasha was waken by a single name said a bit loudly.

"_Sirius_!"

Natasha blinked her eyes opened, taking a deep breath and sighing tiredly. Her eyes were blurry from sleep but she could see the outline of a head in the fireplace.

"I was starting to think you'd go to bed before everyone else had disappeared." A voice Natasha recognized all too well spoke. "I've been checking every hour."

"You've been popping into the fire every hour?" Harry asked, half laughing.

The sleep leaving her, the young witch blinked fiercely to see her uncle's head in the middle of the dancing flames. His dark hair fell around his grinning face, which fell to a sheepish look when Natasha glared at him.

"What the _hell_ did you think you are doing?" Natasha hissed at him quietly, trying not to raise her voice.

She got up from her seat and walked over to the three near the fireplace, pushing Hermione aside.

"Excuse you." Hermione muttered, glaring at Natasha.

"I thought I made myself clear the _last_ time you appeared in this damn fireplace!"

"You've done this before?" Hermione asked horrified.

"I know, I know!" Sirius cried. "But this was the only way I could come up with of answering Harry's letter without resorting to a code—and codes are breakable."

At the mention of Harry's letter, Hermione, Ron, and Natasha turned to stare at him.

"You didn't say you'd written to Sirius!" Hermione said accusingly.

"I forgot." Harry said, which was practically true as he met with Cho in the Owlery that morning.

"Just lay off of it, Hermione." Hermione glared over to Natasha, Harry smiling in thanks to her. "You're not his mother or his boss! Harry doesn't _have_ to tell you _every_ single letter he writes to people."

"Yes, will—"

But Hermione didn't finish as somebody clearing their throats was heard behind as will as a surprise voice.

"Sirius?"

Natasha tipped her head back, smiling at the twins. Fred and George smiled down at the girl.

"You just _love_ watching everyone upside down, don't you?" Fred asked teasingly.

Natasha smiled widely, shrugging. "It's so fun! You guys should try it some time!"

Sighing, Natasha looked forward once more. She leaned forward and kissed Sirius cheek, although it looked odd.

"Be careful, _please_!" And with that, Natasha stood up, brushing out the wrinkles from her clothes. "Okay, let's get going."

"Where are you guys going?" The four of them asked, eyeing the three.

"Don't worry about it. What you _do_ have to worry is about getting answers from Harry's letter. Come on guys, before it gets too late."

Natasha led them out of the common room and into the dark corridors.

"_Lumus_." Fred whispered, the tip of his wand lighting with a small white light.

George looked at Natasha. "So where is your mirror hidden exactly?"

"On the third floor of the south side. Why?" Natasha eyed them suspiciously.

"We know a short cut." Fred said.

Both twins grabbed Natasha's wrists and they begun to make their way to the left, rather than the right. Natasha didn't say a word, trusting the twins (which surprised her a bit as much as it scared her) and just let them take her wherever they were going. After a few minutes of walking down the hallway, Fred and George suddenly stopped in front of a very tall painting that was of a landscape with a house in the far back.

George walked up to the painting and knocked three times in the middle of the tall grass. The painting moved backwards, than to the right.

"Come on." Fred said, going in first with Natasha following, than George taking up the rear, his wand lit.

The painting went back into position as soon as the trio were all the way inside. It closed with a loud slam that echoed within the semi-big hallway. Natasha jumped at the sound, George chuckling, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Tasha, Fred and I will protect you from anything scary."

Natasha rolled her eyes as Fred chuckled. "Ooh, thank you so _much_! I always wanted two _strong_, tricksters' bodyguards." Natasha's voice was dripping with much sarcasm.

"You hear that George? Besides being tricksters, we're strong." Fred said laughingly.

"I always knew that. That's why I'm the smart one." George smiled over to his twin who glared back at him.

Natasha chuckled, shaking her head. Fred turned left and up a couple of stairs, than turned another left.

"Aren't we almost there?" Natasha asked nervously, looking around the darkness, the dead silence eerie.

"We just need to climb up a few more stairs, walk down another hallway and we'll be at the room in no time." Fred reassured, jogging up some more stairs.

The trio hurriedly walked down the hallway, hearing hushed, whispering voices. Fred then suddenly stopped without warning, Natasha bumping into him by accident.

"Sorry." Natasha mumbled, straightening herself.

Fred only smiled and brought his lit wand close to the stone wall. As George got closer as will, the two started searching along the wall, feeling it up and down, and across. Natasha bobbed up and down, almost jumping, looking at the darkness around her. As Fred's hand was met with a loose stone in the wall, he smiled in triumphant.

"Ah ha! Found you."

Fred pulled brought his wand to the loose stone and tapped it in a several areas. The wall before them disappeared into a small arch way, the room with Natasha's mirror inside becoming visible. Fred walked through, the surface rippling as though it were water. George nudge Natasha, who hesitated went through and looked back to see a mirror built into the wall.

'_That would explain the ripples.'_ Natasha thought as George went through it.

"Okay…" Fred started, looking around the empty room confused.

George also looked around, "where is it?" He finished his twin's question.

Natasha smiled and walked towards the middle of the room and looked to the left side of the wall.

"**That which is hidden,**

**That cannot be seen by prying eyes,**

**Become visible to me and my two friends,**

**Let us see what I long to be**."

Natasha looked over to the twins as she finished the spell. Fred and George's eyes were wide, as their mouths hanged opened when they saw the silver lights swirling to become Natasha's mirror. Getting over their shock, the twins walked over to the mirror and started to examine it, once in a while looking at the reflection of 'Elisa' and at Natasha. The young Wiccan witch just stood back, letting the two boy's just stare at her mirror with awe and admiration.

After a while of studying the item, George shook his head. "With your kind of power, imagine what Fred and I could do with our joke products."

Fred nodded in agreement. "We can make the best joke products the Wizarding world!"

"Yes, you can but compare to your kind of magic, you have a lot more freedom in your use." The twins looked back at Natasha confused. "You see, the Wiccan witches have our limits to our magic and is very carefully monitored by _them_." Natasha pointed upwards.

"The Elders."

"So you won't be able to make great products than?" George asked a bit confused.

Natasha moved her head side to side. "Yes and no. You _can_ use your magic to make joke products to extremes that no one has _ever_ dreamed of before. _But_ it goes out without a consequence."

"Consequence?" Fred asked, his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

"Yes. With our type of magic, any kind of spell to gain power, wealth, fame, etc, there is _always_ a consequence to it."

Both Fred and George shook their heads, speaking at the same time. "Too bad, we could have been famous with all the joke products we could have produced with your and our type of magic combined."

Natasha smirked, walking in between the two. She put her arms around their waists, looking into the reflection of Elisa Hunt.

"I know, but imagine what would happen if our magic created something so strong we wouldn't be able to control it."

Suddenly the three friends heard soft footsteps making their way towards them. Looking at one another, the trio dashed towards the other mirror, hoping the other person wouldn't hear them.

"**Hide once more,**

**Become invisible,**

**Wait once more for me,**

**Wait until we next meet**."

Natasha said quickly as she ran through the mirror after the twins. She turned to see Fred quickly tapping the loosen stone in the same areas only this time backwards. The mirror became a stone wall just as the door opened. Natasha and the twins all sighed, all leaning against each other.

"Let's go before we get caught out of bed as well."

Agreeing with George, the three of them ran back towards the way they came from, hoping no teacher was around to see them.

**§**

—Mirror room—

As the door opened, Albus Dumbledore poked his head inside before entering the room. He closed and locked the door behind him, walking towards the middle of the room. He smiled as he faced the right wall, stretching out his hand.

"**Show yourself to me,**

**Show me your true identity,**

**I will not harm you,**

**I only wish to see**."

White lights circled from the bottom up, Natasha's mirror revealing itself. Albus brought back his down, his small handprint upon the wall slowly disappearing. An echoing chuckle was heard, as Rachel presented herself to Albus, appearing next to the mirror, leaning against it.

"Well, well, well," Rachel smiled at the old man before her. "Looks like you still have the Wiccan power within you, Albus Dumbledore."

Albus smiled softly at the dead woman. "And you have not changed since I _last_ saw you. You are as beautiful as that day."

Rachel laughed, shaking her head. "Still the gentlemen after all these years I see."

Albus smiled and looked into his reflection. "You have done a wonder with this mirror, Rachel."

Rachel sighed, touching the side of the mirror. "Yes, but you know this is a curse for my niece. But I have seen what was to come of this and I knew I had to give her the gift." Rachel looked at the old wizard. "You should know, you've heard the prophecy of our kin."

Albus nodded in understanding and knowingly. "She suffers each passing day I see her, Rachel. She hates the two identities but, yes, I _have_ heard the prophecy of the Wiccan kin which is why she is here now. But after you have died, I was not able to locate Miss Black, and I never have thought to look to your brother's home, for I never thought he would have taken her in."

"How _did_ you find her, Albus?" Rachel asked, her brows furrowed in confusion.

Albus smiled to the dead witch. "From Arthur Weasley and his eldest son, Bill Weasley. While waiting for the other Order members one day, I overheard the two talking about the youngest son, Ronald Weasley, having a 'girlfriend' that he met through a, what's it called? Oh yes, the internet. They said Miss Black's name several times, well, the alias name her parents gave her and surname I immediately recognized it."

Rachel smiled. "You always were a smart wizard, Albus."

Albus bowed his head. "I'll take that as a compliment." He said with a smile.

Rachel pointed at the man. "You should, you know I rarely give compliments. Now, if you excuse me, I must be hiding back. You know I can't stay long out in the living, even in your _own_ school."

"Understandable. Come visit anytime you like, Rachel, as long as I am awake and not asleep." Albus said with a smile.

Rachel smirked. "It was only one time you should know that we don't have a time up there."

"No, but I know you can monitor us from up there." Albus said with a knowing twinkle in his eyes.

Rachel chuckled, disappearing. Albus looked back to the mirror, slowly passing his right hand from the left to the right.

"**Return to your original state,**

**Do not be visible no more,**

**Not until your master returns**."

The mirror disappeared, Albus walking away. As he entered the dead end hallway, he slowly smiled to see Severus Snape raise a curious eyebrow at him.

"Who were you talking to, Dumbledore?"

"A past ghost." Was all Albus said, walking past the confused man.

**A/N: Ooh! Albus knows Rachel. And what could this prophecy be so important? If you want to know, you have to review!**


	23. Chapter 23

"**_Italic"_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 23**

When something that means so much dear to us… Is parted from us… it's as though something within our bodies has been taken… And we won't be complete until they return to us… While we care for those who we cannot meet… is very important… even if it is information from others… that has more information… than that you will ever know… or even see from that person.

**§**

Achilles watches his master continue to sleep as the morning continues to slowly disappear. Hooting, Achilles flew down next to Natasha and nibbled on her earlobe. Natasha groaned, trying swamp away at whatever was trying to wake her. Ruffling his feathers in annoyance, Achilles flapped his wings once and hooted as loud as he could next to the young witch's ear.

Natasha quickly sat up, hitting her right ear to stop the ringing. She looked down to her owl, whom titled his head innocently.

"Why'd you wake me up for?"

Achilles ruffled his feathers once more and flew over to the desk near the window. Natasha looked out the window and cursed as loud as she could, getting out of bed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Achilles. Damn, I need an alarm clock!" Natasha mumbled as she quickly grabbed the clothes she was going to wear underneath her robes and dashed towards her own private bathroom.

**§**

Natasha ran all the way to the Great Hall and toward the Gryffindor table. She sat next to Harry and George, a plate of French toast appearing before her, as will as a goblet of orange juice. Natasha didn't much pay attention to the other kids around her or the panic and anger emotions coming towards her from half the students or the joyous emotion coming from a certain professor.

"Have you read the papers yet, Elisa?" Fred asked.

"No, I hate reading the paper. But I usually get my information from," she thrust her thumb to Hermione. "Who does nothing but talk about what's going on in the damn world." Natasha cut a piece of her French toast and put it in her mouth.

"Well, it's Umbridge,"

"What about that _witch_?"

The twins, Harry, and Ron smirked, knowing what word she really wanted to say. Natasha grabbed her goblet for a drink.

"She's been give the right to inspect the other teachers and give the report to Fudge." Harry told her.

Natasha spat out her orange juice, Neville yelling out in surprise. "WHAT?"

Hermione held out the newspaper, Natasha quickly snatching the paper from her and quickly reading the front page.

"Those—" Natasha shook her head, looking up at her friends.

When she saw Neville wiping off the orange juice from his face, Natasha smiled apologetic.

"Sorry about that Neville."

"Not a problem, it happens once in while." Neville said, shrugging. Natasha took out her wand and cleaned Neville up. "Thanks."

Natasha nodded as Hermione stood up. "We're going to be late for class!"

Natasha shoved the other half of her French toast, grabbed her books and went after Harry and his friends, waving bye to Fred and George, and motioning Neville to hurry up.

"What if she's inspecting Binns' class? We don't want to be late."

But Umbridge wasn't inspecting their History of Magic lesson, which seemed (to Natasha's opinion) duller than last class. Natasha and Harry talked throughout the whole class, laughing out loud once in a while as they made fun of those that they could easily tease and not liked. Natasha even talked a bit with Neville, as he sat next to her.

And during Snape's double Potion the witch wasn't there to inspect either. Natasha was handed back an O for her moonstone essay, as the trio all have gotten an A.

"I have awarded you the grades you would have received if you presented this work in your O.W.L," Snape told them with a smirk as he swept among them, passing back their homework. "This should give you a realistic idea of what to expect in your examination." Snape reached the front of the class and turned to face them. "The general standard of this homework was abysmal. Most of you would have failed had this been your examination. I expect to see a great deal more effort for this week's essay on the various varieties of venom antidotes, or I shall have to start handing out detentions to those dunces who get D's."

Snape smirked as Draco sniggered and said in a carrying whisper, "Some people got D's? Ha!"

Natasha looked over to Neville in the next row in front of her to see him crestfallen. She looked over to Snape with a raised eyebrow, Snape's smirk vanishing, clearing his throat. Natasha looked above Draco and formed a small water ball that was rapidly increasing. Snape also looked up and moved a bit to the side, not wanting to get wet from the water. Smirking, Natasha looked down at Draco, the medium size water ball falling right on top of him, splashing all the Slytherin's around him.

"What the hell!" Draco cried out, quickly standing as the others only brushed off the water.

Snape held back his laughter and any sort of amusement as he stared up at the ceiling above Draco.

"Do not interrupt my lessons Peeves!" Snape yelled convincingly.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione all turned to Natasha, who was holding a hand to her mouth, her forehead on the edge of the desk as she tried not to laugh out loud. But the classroom was silent but Natasha's muffled laughter. Everyone turned to her, wondering what Snape was going to do. Suddenly Natasha gave a small snort, making her laugh even harder at her embarrassment.

"Miss Hunt?" Snape said with a bit of amusement in his voice that only Natasha noticed.

Natasha looked up, tears running down her cheeks and over her hand. She pointed towards the door, Snape nodding. The young witch stood and walked towards the door as she were drunk. Once the door closed, all everyone heard was Natasha laughing outside, as she tried to catch her breath.

Snape looked down to Draco and those around him and dried them. "You may now sit down, Mr. Malfoy."

Snape looked up at his students and continued the lesson, showing them the instructions for the making of _Strengthening Solution_. He walked past them and out into the hall, closing the door behind him. Snape saw Natasha sitting on the floor, crying from laughing so hard. She looked up at the Potions Professor, wiping her tears as she took gasping breaths. Natasha tried to talk but she only continued to laugh even more. Snape cracked a smile, letting a few chuckles out.

"I—I'm (gasp for breath) sorry, P—Profe—ssor Snape." Natasha gasped for the final breath and pointed towards the door. "But he deserved it! Neville may not be good at Potions, but at least he's _trying_ and Draco had no right to be saying such things."

"I'm just glad you didn't get me wet." Natasha smirked up at the smirking Professor. "Return to class, you have a _Strengthening Solution_ to work on. The others are probably ahead of you now."

Nodding, Natasha stood and followed Snape back into the classroom. Natasha quickly went to work on her potion, and helped Neville a bit with his. Everyone was a bit surprised when Snape did not take points off or give a detention to Natasha as Snape passed the two talking teens. Neville's liquid was a clear color of green with a hint of blue, thanking Natasha for at least getting the right sort of color.

Once class was over, Snape slipped the wandless witch a piece of parchment before she walked out.

"Well, that wasn't as bad as last week, was it?" Hermione asked as they climbed the steps out of the dungeon and made their way across the entrance hall toward lunch.

Natasha unfolded the letter and quickly read it through it.

_**Tell your cousins to meet me in the dungeon tonight at two in the morning. I may have found the rare ingredient for the potion but I need them there to identify and trade it from the man who is going to meet me.**_

Natasha folded the letter and looked up before she bumped into anyone. She placed the letter inside her robes, sitting down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table. Ron and Harry suddenly turned to her with wide smiles.

"That was bloody brilliant!" Ron told her in an anxious whisper.

"I can't believe you actually drenched Malfoy!" Harry said also in a whisper.

"You know," Hermione said, gathering her lunch and ignoring the praising of Natasha drenching Draco. "Obviously, I'd have been _thrilled_ if I'd gotten an O—"

"_Oh my god_!" Natasha said in annoyance as Ron said her name sharply.

At the same time both Ron and Natasha said, "If you want to know what grades we got, ask!"

Hermione blushed lightly, stuttering. "I don't—I didn't mean—Well, if you _want_ to tell me—"

"I got an A, happy?" Ron told her with a roll of his eyes.

"Well, that's nothing to be ashamed of," Fred said as he just arrived at the table with George and Lee, sitting down on Harry's right. "Nothing wrong with a good healthy A."

"What'd you get T—Elisa?" George quickly corrected.

"Got an O."

"_What?_" The group around them yelled, staring wide eye at the Wiccan witch.

Natasha shrugged nonchalant. "Yeah, I got an 'Outstanding' on my essay."

"How'd you get an O on _Snape's_ essay?" Lee shook his head in disbelief.

"You're in Gryffindor and Snape gave you an _Outstanding_?" Ron asked in equal disbelief.

"Yeah." Natasha said as though it was nothing.

"So top grade's O for 'Outstanding,' and then there's A—"

"No, E," George corrected her. "E for 'Exceeds Expectations.' And I've always thought Fred and I should've got E in everything, because we exceeded expectations just by turning up _for_ the exams."

They all laughed except Hermione, who plowed on.

"So after E, it's A for 'Acceptable,' and that's the last pass grade, isn't it?"

"Yep." Fred said, dunking an entire roll in his soup, transferring it to his mouth, and swallowing it whole.

"Then you get P for 'Poor.'" Ron raised both arms in mock celebration. "And D for 'Dreadful.'"

"And then T," George reminded him.

"T?" Hermione asked, looking appalled. "Even lower then a D? What on earth does that stand for?"

"'Troll,'" George said promptly.

"_**Miranda?"**_

"_**Yeah Tasha?"**_

"_**Snape found someone who could have the rare ingredient for the Baramad Potion. Meet him in the dungeons tonight at two in the morning."**_

"_**Great, thanks Tasha. Maybe we could finally rid of this demon once and for all."**_

"So where did you guys go with Natasha last night?" Hermione asked the twins suspiciously.

"That's not of your business Hermione." Natasha told her.

Everyone turned to her surprise, Fred and George warning her with a face.

"You were with them?" Ron asked.

Natasha made a grab for her goblet. "Yeah and if we wanted to tell you where we went, we would have let you come with us." Natasha smiled sarcastically at them before drinking orange juice.

"What could it possible be so important for you guys to sneak out and meet each other?" Hermione pressed on, wanting to know.

"Why don't you just drop it Herm? Damn, you're so noisy." Natasha mumbled the last part to herself. "You're going to get into serious trouble if you keep snooping around." Natasha advised her.

Hermione huffed and did not speak the rest of the lunch break. The boys just snickered quietly, eating their meals.

**§**

Natasha and Harry were pulling out their dream diary, both teens and Ron sitting in the back dark corner of Divination room. Natasha felt a smug feeling of glee, making her look up just in time to see Umbridge emerge from the trap door.

"**_Just great!"_** Harry told Natasha, glaring at the witch.

"**_Tell me about it."_**

The whole classroom that was talking cheerily fell silent in seconds. The abrupt silence did not affect Trelawney, however, who continued to hand out _Dream Oracles_. Nor did Faith look up from the book she was reading to get some kind of knowledge on it. This made the students, but Natasha, frown with confusion but none of them dare to raise their hand to point this out.

"Good afternoon, Professor Trelawney." Umbridge said with her too sweet smile, deliberately ignoring Faith.

But before Umbridge could go on, Trelawney interrupted her, which surprised the students.

"Faith and I have gotten your note of _our_ inspection today."

Harry and Ron shared a look with each other, biting their lower lips from laughing out loud. Natasha smirked and watched as Umbridge grasp the back of the nearest armchair and pulled it to the front of the class, a few inches behind Trelawney's desk, which Faith currently occupied at the moment.

The witch sat down, took her clipboard from her flowery bag, and looked up expectantly, waiting for the class to begin. Passing out the last _Dream Oracle_, Trelawney smiled at the class as Faith stood up and walked next to the nervous witch.

"We shall be continuing our study of prophetic dreams today," Trelawney said in a brave attempt at her usual mystic tones, although her voice shook a little.

Faith put a hand to the witch/Seer's arm, continuing instead. "Please divide into pairs and interpret each other's latest dream with the aid of the _Oracle_. If should you need any help, just raise your hand either I or Professor Trelawney will come help you."

Faith slightly nodded to the still nervous witch and walked over to the right as Trelawney made to go to her seat. But as she saw Umbridge, she decided to go to the left over by Parvati and Lavender.

Harry and Ron opened their copy of _The Dram Oracle_, Harry carefully watching Umbridge. For the first few minutes she was taking notes on her clip board, than she got to her feet and began to shadow the room in Trelawney's steps, listening to her conversations with students and asking questions here and there.

"Think of a dram, quick!" Harry told Ron. "In case that old toad came our wary."

"I did it last time! It's your turn, you tell me once." Ron protested.

Natasha shook her head. "_I'll_ think of something." She opened her notebook that _was_ full of dreams.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Faith asked, standing next to Harry.

"Nothing much, Natasha was just about to tell us a dream in case that old toad comes over here." Ron told her.

Faith chuckled but quickly covered it with a cough, hoping she didn't attract the unwanted witch, which she did not succeed unfortunately.

"Okay, I dreamt of a dark room with many hooded figures." Natasha said, trying to remember the dream a night ago.

But the fact about the hooded figures caught Harry's attention just as Umbridge stood behind Faith.

"Candles were lit but not too many. The one tall hooded figure stepped forward, the others stepping away. I was on the floor, staring up at the figure. It brought up a gloved hand to my face, which burned with pain, telling me I was beat up. The figure backhanded me before slowly taking hold of his hood. He was about to pull back but I woke up."

"Hmm, okay, let's see." Both Ron and Harry looked into their books as Faith frowned at the information.

"What night did you dreamed this?" Faith asked.

"A night ago."

"Have you ever had—" Umbridge started but Faith shushed her.

"No questions during the time I am teaching, please!" Faith said before turning her full attention to Natasha, holding out her hands. "Give me your palms."

Natasha did what she was told. Faith held them with her left hand as she moved her right hand over the teen's palms, her eyes moving back and forth.

"Tell me," Faith looked up. "Have you been with someone _recently_?"

Natasha blushed as both Ron and Harry turned to look at her.

"Yes." She squeaked.

The Seer placed her right hand over the girl's palms and closed her eyes, feeling the familiar pull.

—**_Vision—_**

_**The footsteps stopped immediately and knew that Elisa must have used the invisibility cloak. As though reading his mind, Elisa took off the cloak and looked around, failing to see Draco in the dark.**_

"_**Guess I'm early." Natasha mumbled, dropping the cloak near the entrance.**_

_**She walked towards the windows and leaned on the ledge, looking out at the sky. Smirking, Draco pushed himself off the wall and quietly walked behind Natasha. He sank his arms around her waist, making her jump, and lean next to her left ear, whispering.**_

"_**Your name is Elisa."**_

_**Natasha relaxed as to who it was and turned in his arms, an eyebrow raised. She saw that Draco smirked at her, pushing her back against the window ledge.**_

"_**And how'd you know Elisa is my name? It could be a different name, for all you know."**_

_**Draco leaned his face close to hers, never losing his smirk. "I have my sources. And they're never wrong; I'll tell you right now."**_

**_And with that said, he covered her lips with his, Natasha's arms going around his neck. That's what Draco has been longing for the past couple of days. His mouth was hungry for her mouth and pressed his lips harder against Natasha's. When someone cleared their throat, both teens parted quickly, Draco stumbling back into the telescope. They looked at the entrance to see Snape with a raised eyebrow, a visible smirk upon his lips._**

"**_Professor." Draco said in the most calmed voice he could muster._**

_**Natasha straightened, blushing deeply. "Professor." She said in the same calm tone as Draco.**_

"_**I suggest you both get down to your dormitories at this instance."**_

_**And with that, Snape turned and walked back down the stairs. Natasha sighed and leaned back on the window ledge, glad that she was in good terms with Snape. Draco looked over to her and laughed, Natasha following suit. Natasha walked over to her cloak and put it around her shoulder, her head only visible.**_

"**_Well I see you later today?" Draco asked from behind Natasha, wrapping his arms around her, even though it looked as though he was holding nothing but air._**

_**Natasha turned her head, a smile on her lips. She pecked Draco's lips before putting on her hood.**_

"_**Maybe you will. Maybe you won't."**_

_**She then walked out of his embrace and back towards the Gryffindor Tower. Draco just smiled and after a few minutes, walked back down towards the dungeons, where Slytherin's common rooms were.**_

—**_End of vision—_**

Faith blinked her eyes once to clear them of the foggy white color. Faith and Natasha stared at one another, Faith not knowing what to say.

"Na—El—uh!" Faith stuttered, not knowing what to say to the girl. "He's—"

"Yes." Natasha said quietly, not wanting anyone to now who she was going out with.

Getting the hint, Faith gasped, pretending to be getting another vision.

"Midnight. Stars. Tower. Miracle. 3LS. U-turn." (Midnight, Astronomy Tower, Me, Lunar Sisters, and you.)

Faith blinked her eyes and saw the slight nod from the girl. The bell suddenly ran and Umbridge was the first to descend the silver ladder first to each Natasha's and Ron's Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson ten minutes later.

**§**

Umbridge was humming and smiling to herself when Ron, Natasha, and Hermione entered the classroom. As soon as the door closed, Umbridge called them all to order, silence falling upon the room.

"Wands away," she said as those hopeful students took out their wands had to put them back into their bags. "As we finished chapter one last lesson, I would like you all to turn to page nineteen today and commence chapter two, _Common Defensive Theories and Their Derivation._ There will be no need to talk." She sat down at her desk with her wide, self-satisfied smile.

As the class sighed and turned to page as one, Natasha did what she did the first day that she entered the classroom. She props up her book in front of her, crossed her arms and laid her head down, closing her eyes for a well hour sleep.

"**_Your cousins are awesome, Elisa!"_** Harry told Natasha excitedly.

Natasha smirked. **_"I told you you'll have more fun with them than this bitch."_** She told him with a smug tone.

"_**You're falling asleep, aren't you?"**_

Natasha laughed within her mind. "**_You know it."_**

"What is it this time, Miss Ganger?" Umbridge's whispered voice grabbed Natasha's attention.

"**_But I guess not for long."_** She told Harry as she opened her eyes and lifted her head over the book to look at Hermione, who sat next to Ron, and Umbridge who stood was face to face with Hermione.

"I've already read chapter two." Hermione told the witch.

"**_What do you mean, Elisa? What's going on?"_** Harry asked as Natasha felt the concern coming from the boy.

"_**Just listen to my thoughts; you'll be able to hear all that's going on here."**_

"Well then, proceed to chapter three."

"I've read that too. I've read the whole book."

Umbridge blinked, Natasha feeling surprise coming from her. But the witch recovered her poise almost instantly.

"Well, then, you should be able to tell me what Slinkhard says about counterjinxes in chapter fifteen."

"He says that counterjinxes are improperly named," Hermione said promptly. "He say's 'counterjinx' is just a name people give their jinxes when they want to make them sound more acceptable."

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, emotions of shock, surprise, and impressed (against her will, nonetheless) washed over Natasha, which, unfortunately, Harry felt as well.

"But I disagree." Hermione continued.

Natasha could hear Harry groaning, muttering over and over "_Why_ does she _always_ have something to say to start problems?" Umbridge's eyebrows rose a little higher and her gaze became distinctly colder.

"You disagree?" Umbridge said slowly still in a whisper.

"**This_ should be good."_** Natasha told Harry.

"Yes, I do." Hermione, who, unlike Umbridge, was not whispering, but speaking in a clear, carrying voice that had by now attracted the rest of the class's attention. "Mr. Slinkhard doesn't like jinxes, does he? But I think they can be very useful when they're used defensively."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Umbridge had forgotten to whisper and straighten up. "Well, I'm afraid it is Mr. Slinkhard's opinion, and not yours, that matters within this classroom, Miss Granger."

"But—" Hermione begun but Natasha interrupted her and Umbridge, who started to speak as well.

"But shouldn't that of one's opinion be heard?" Umbridge was about to answer but Natasha continued. "Or be taken into some consideration as not _all_ books are to be relied on? Just because the author does not _like_ or _believe_ on a certain subject?" Natasha sat up straight, fingers laced together as she waited for Umbridge's reply, an eyebrow raised in patient waiting.

"Miss Hunt, Miss Granger, I am going to take five points each from Gryffindor House."

There was an outbreak of mutter at this.

"What for?" Natasha asked angrily.

"For disrupting my class with pointless interruptions and opinion that should not be taken lightly!" Umbridge said smoothly, walking back to the front of the class.

She stood before them, all the jauntiness she had shown at the beginning of the lesson gone.

"I am here to each you using a Ministry-approved method that does not include inviting students to give their opinions on matters about which they understand very little. Your previous teachers in this subject may have allowed you more license, but as none of them—with the possible exception of Professor Quirrell, who did at least appear to have restricted himself to age-appropriate subjects—would have passed a Ministry inspection—"

Umbridge was suddenly interrupted as Natasha slammed her book to a close and stood up so fast that she scrapped her chair back and it fell backwards. She grabbed her backpack and thrust her book inside.

"Miss Hunt, _what_ do you think you are _doing_?" Umbridge said outrage.

Natasha looked up at the witch with a glare, closing her backpack. "I am going to my dormitory and study since as your class of Defense Against the Dark Arts is _worthless_ and you are doing _nothing_ but _wasting my time_!"

"Now, see here—!" Umbridge started but Natasha simply shouldered her bag and walked out of the room, the students muttering amongst themselves and their neighbors.

Natasha slammed the door behind her and smirked to herself as she walked down the hall to the Gryffindor Tower. She can't believe what she has done but Umbridge _was_ getting on her nerves.

"**_You're going to get in trouble, you know this, Natasha?"_** Harry asked worriedly.

"**_Probably… But it was _so_ worth it! You should have seen Umbridge's face!"_**

Both Natasha and Harry laughed, Natasha grateful that no one was around to hear her or they would have thought her crazy.

"Ahh, little Hunty—Hunt got herself in trouble again!" Peeves said, cackling like a maniac.

Natasha looked up at the Poltergeist with a smile. "Yes I did and I really don't care for that fat, ugly-ass frog Umbridge!"

Peeves was taken back by this as Natasha smiled sweetly and continued on her way.

"Oh and Peeves, if you _ever_ dare pull a prank on me…" Natasha turned around, walking backwards.

She made water balls in each of her hands and a water swirl around Peeves, who looked at her in disbelief, and a bit scared.

"I would drown you in this water and say a spell out loud for you to _move_ on!"

"You're a wandless witch!" Peeves nearly screamed.

Natasha made the water disappeared and smiled sweetly. "If you tell anyone, Peeves, you'll _never_ be seen around Hogwarts again!"

Nodding, Natasha turned around and walked towards the Gryffindor Tower, in hopes to catch some sleep before the next class starts.

By the end of the class, the whole school heard of what Natasha did in Umbridge's class and many had stopped and congratulated the girl as she passed by to get somewhere. At midnight, Natasha grabbed her invisibility cloak and walked out of her room. She just neared the bottom of the stairs when she heard whispering voices. Cursing lowly, Natasha put on the invisibility cloak and continued on her way.

"I'm telling you guys! Something doesn't seem right with Natasha and Elisa!" Hermione told Ron and Harry. "I mean, Elisa's here during the day, but runs off just when dusk is about to come. And then Natasha appears at dinner. _Only_ at dinner!"

"Hermione's right, this doesn't seem right." Harry said in thought.

"Maybe Natasha's out doing stuff for the Order during the day and Elisa during the night?" Ron suggested.

"That could be it." Harry said, looking over to Hermione.

"Yeah, but I still feel like they're hiding something, and _not_ just for the Order either."

Natasha took out her hand from the cloak and quickly pushed the portrait open before tucking in her hand. The trio all turned to see no one coming in or out as the portrait just closed.

"Do you think that someone else in Gryffindor has an invisibility cloak?" Harry asked.

"I don't think so." Ron and Hermione said with a frown.

**§**

Natasha quickly made her way towards the Astronomy Tower, being careful to not make any sound as she passed by Filch and Peeves. She quickly jogged up the winding stair case and into the Astronomy room that she was familiar with as she met Draco there. She saw her cousins leaning against the railing of the windows and Faith sitting on a railing that circled around the big telescope. Wanting to get this over with, Natasha closed the door, startling the group, and took off the cloak, the older women sighing in relief.

"Give us a warning next time." Valeriana said, holding a hand to her chest.

"Sorry." Natasha walked over to the window and leaned back. "Okay, so why are we meeting here?"

"What are you really feeling for that Malfoy?" Jaida asked, straight to the point.

"Nothing but hatred, why?" Natasha asked, frowning.

"Because from the vision that I saw, it seemed as though you were feeling something else that did not had to do with hatred!" Faith told her.

Natasha stood up straight, glaring at the older women before her. "Look, I don't feel anything but hatred and loathing for that boy! I'm just using him to get close to the truth and any information on Baramad for the Order." Shaking her head, Natasha grabbed her invisibility cloak and put over her shoulders, her head the only thing visible. "Get to the dungeons and see if the rare ingredient is the one. And leave _me_ alone to do my job!"

And with that, Natasha put on her hood and walked out, slamming the Astronomy door behind her. She was pissed off that her cousins would think such a thing. Of _course_ she didn't like Draco! How could she _like_ someone when their parents killed hers?

'_But it wasn't Draco's fault that his parents kill yours! It's **his** parents you should be pissed off, not Draco!'_

Natasha stopped, realizing the thought that just went through her mind. "That's true. I should loathe Draco's parents, not Draco himself." She whispered to the deserted corridor. "What _are_ my feelings for him?" Natasha questioned herself, feeling confused.

**A/N: Ooh! Natasha's questioning her feelings for Draco? If you want to know what else happens, you have to review!**


	24. Chapter 24

'**_Italic'_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 24**

That one kiss… That comes from love can change your whole life… With one look… You can tell what the other is thinking… And say what you cannot in words… Listen to your heartbeat… And dance to the music… As you smile… People will wonder… What you've been up to… But you must also know… There's no excuse… Not to dream… So when two hearts race… Both win…

§

The rest of the week past rather quickly for Natasha as she not once attended any of Umbridge's classes. Fred and George complemented on Natasha's rebellious state, as she got two serious, yet congratulating, letters from her Uncle and Remus. She has also gotten strict lectures from her cousins, McGonagall, Severus (although in the end he smiled and congratulated Natasha for doing something so brave), and Hermione.

Ron, Harry, and Draco, on the other hand, were a different story. They congratulated her of her little stunt and asked where she got the courage so that they can also leave her class. Except for Harry, who have the Lunar Sisters instead and wouldn't skip their class for the life of him. Natasha was careful not to run into Umbridge in the halls, not really wanting to get points taken off.

But on Tuesday morning, Natasha was found more worried as neither of her cousins nor Severus has talked to her about the rare ingredient and neither of them as shown up at breakfast as Natasha scanned the staff table every ten minutes. Hermione continued to lecture Natasha of her behavior and thought that what she did was completely childish.

"You're gonna have to come to Defense Against the Dark Arts some time soon, Elisa."

Natasha rolled her eyes, not really paying attention to the girl as she once again look up to the staff table to see one of her cousins or Severus - no success.

"Just leave her alone, Hermione." Harry defended Natasha. "It was her choice, not yours. And if Elisa doesn't want to go back to Umbridge's class, which I understand her completely, than she doesn't have to go!"

Natasha gave a quick nod towards Harry direction. "Thank you Harry." Natasha looked over to Hermione. "I am not about to let some witch from the damn Ministry teaching absolute _nothing_ and just waste my time for a damn hour!" Natasha shrugged. "It's as simple as that. And to tell you the truth, I hate the government in _any_ country, state, town, worlds! So I really don't pay attention to them." Natasha smiled before eating the rest of her oatmeal.

Hermione huffed and turned her head. The day started out fine, the trio and Natasha's first class, Charms, went without incident and Hermione not talking to Natasha. But just as the group entered their Transfiguration class, they saw Umbridge and her clipboard sitting in a corner behind McGonagall's desk.

"Excellent," Ron whispered as the group sat down in their usual seats.

Natasha and Neville behind Harry and Ron, while Hermione sat to their left with Lavender.

"Let's see Umbridge get what she deserves." Ron told them with a smile.

"Heh, heh, heh, this should be fun." Natasha whispered to the boys, who all grinned.

McGonagall marched into the room without the giving the slightest indication that she knew Umbridge was even there.

"That will do." She told them and silence fell immediately. "Mr. Finnigan, kindly come here and hand back the homework—Miss. Brown, please take this box of mice—don't be silly, girl, they won't hurt you—and hand one each student—"

"_Hem_, _hem_," Umbridge employed the same silly little cough she had used to interrupt Dumbledore on the first night of school.

McGonagall, however, ignored her, Natasha grinning like a madwoman. Seamus handed back Harry's essay, which he received an A, and one to Natasha, who gotten an E, and one to Neville, who gotten an A as will.

"Right then, everyone, listen closely—Dean Thomas, if you do that to the mouse again I shall put you in detention—most of you have now successfully vanished your snails and even those who were left with a certain amount of shell have the gist of the spell. Today we shall be—"

"_Hem_, _hem_," Umbridge said once again.

"_Yes_?" McGonagall said in visible irritation as she turned around, her eyebrows so close together they seemed to form one long, severe line.

"I was just wondering, Professor, whether you received my note telling you of the date and time of your inspec—"

"_Obviously_ I received it, or I would have asked you what you are doing in my classroom." McGonagall said before turning her back firmly on Umbridge.

Many of the students exchanged looks of glee, as Natasha tried to hold in her laughter, feeling annoyance and satisfaction from McGonagall and hatred and annoyance from Umbridge.

"As I was saying, today we shall be practicing the altogether more difficult vanishment of mice. Now, the Vanishing Spell—"

"_Hem_, _hem_,"

"I wonder," McGonagall said in a cold fury, turning on Umbridge. "How you expect to gain an idea of my usual teaching methods if you continue to interrupt me? You see, I do not generally permit people to talk when I am talking."

Umbridge looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. She did not speak, but straightened the parchment on her clipboard and began scribbling furiously. Looking supremely unconcerned, McGonagall addressed the class once more.

"As I was saying, the Vanishing Spell becomes more difficult with the complexity of the animal to be vanished. The snail, as an invertebrate, does not present much of a challenge; the mouse, as a mammal, offers a much greater one. This is not, therefore, magic you can accomplish with your mind on your dinner. So—you know the incantation; let me see what you can do…"

Umbridge did not follow McGonagall around the class as she had followed Trelawney and Faith; perhaps she thought that McGonagall would not permit it, which would have been right. Umbridge did, however, take many more notes while she sat in her corner, when McGonagall finally told them all to pack away, rose with a grim expression on her face.

"Well, it's a start." Ron said, holding up a long, wriggling mouse tail and dripping it back into the box Lavender was passing around.

As they filed out of the classroom, Harry and Natasha saw Umbridge approach the teacher's desk. Harry nudge Ron, who nudged Hermione in turn, and the four of them deliberately fell back to eavesdrop.

"How long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" Umbridge asked.

"Thirty-nine years this December." McGonagall said brusquely, snapping her bag shut.

Umbridge made a note. "Very well, you will receive the results of your inspection in ten day's time."

"I can hardly wait." McGonagall said in a coldly indifferent voice, and she strode off toward the door. "Hurry up, you four," She added, sweeping Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Natasha before her.

Harry could not help giving her a faint smile and could have sworn he received one in return.

"Actually Mrs. McGonagall, I wanted to talk to you." Natasha said, stopping next to the older witch. "I'll catch up with you guys later." She added to the trio, giving them a quick nod.

Once they were a few feet away and Umbridge out of distance, Natasha turned to McGonagall, who sighed in returned.

"Albus is very concern for your attitude and handling this situation of getting information from the Malfoy's about You-Know-Who." McGonagall told her in a low voice.

Natasha frowned. "What do you mean?"

McGonagall sighed. "Your cousins and Faith told Albus of the vision Faith received from you." McGonagall looked at the girl sternly and in concern. "How could you be falling for the enemy's son!"

Natasha shook her head but before she can even answer, the ten minute bell rang. "I best be going to class. Excuse me." And the teen left.

McGonagall shook her head. "Poor girl."

**§**

Natasha literally ran down the lawns towards the forest for Care of Magical Creatures. She saw Umbridge with her clipboard, waiting for them besides Grubbly-Plank. Natasha groaned inwardly, not wanting to deal with the witch for the second time that day.

"You do not usually take this class, is that correct?"

Natasha could simply sigh as an incoming headache was starting to pound in her head. She made her way over to the trestle table where the group of captive bowtruckles were scrambling around for woodlice.

"Hey." Natasha greeted Harry and Ron softly.

"Quite correct." They heard Grubby-Plank say. She was bouncing on her feet, her hands behind her back. "I am a substitute teacher standing for Professor Hagrid."

"Hmm." Said Umbridge, dropping her voice, though anyone of a few feet can still hear her. "I wonder—the headmaster seems strangely reluctant to give me any information on the matter—can _you_ tell me what is causing Professor Hagrid's very extended leave of absence?"

Natasha could feel the eagerness coming from the trio and Draco, as their ears opened to hear what is to be said of Hagrid's absences.

"'Fraid I can't," Grubbly-Plank said breezily. "Don't know anything more about it then you do. Got an owl from Dumbledore, would I like a couple of weeks teaching work, accepted—that's as much as I know. Well… shall I get started then?"

"Yes, please do." Umbridge said as she scribbled upon her clipboard.

During her inspection, Umbridge did things differently this time than the other classes. Instead of questioning and following Grubbly-Plank, the witch wandered among the students, questioning them. Grubbly-Plank walked over to Natasha and Harry.

"Hunt, Potter, since you two have finished before the others last class, why don't you two start observing the bowtruckles and write a one page essay of how they act in their habitation."

Both teens nodded and Grubbly-Plank walked away to observe the other students. After a while, and a lengthy interrogation from Dean Thomas, Umbridge returned to Grubbly-Plank's side.

"Over all," Umbridge started, trying to play it cool. "How do you, as a temporary member of staff—an objective outsider, I suppose you might say—how do you find Hogwarts? Do you feel you receive enough support from the school management?"

"Oh, yes, Dumbledore's excellent." Grubbly-Plank said heartily. "No, I'm very happy with the ways things are run, very happy indeed."

Natasha looked to the side to see the polite incredulous look Umbridge gave as she made a tiny note on her clipboard before going on.

"And what are you planning to cover with this class this year - assuming, of course, that Professor Hagrid does not return?"

"Oh, I'll take them through the creatures that most often come up in O.W.L.," Grubbly-Plank told her. "Not much left to do—they've studied unicorns and nifflers, I thought we'd cover porlocks and kneazles, make sure they can recognize crups and knarls, you know…"

"Well, _you_ seem to know what you're doing, at any rate," Umbridge said, making a very obvious tick on her clipboard.

Natasha looked over to Harry when she felt dislike radiate off of him. The feeling was even stronger when Umbridge turned to Goyle.

"Now, I hear there have been injuries in this class?"

Goyle gave off a stupid grin as Draco hastened to answer the question.

"That was me; I was slashed by a hippogriff." Draco told her.

"Only because he was too stupid to listen to what Hagrid told him to do." Harry said angrily.

But to others he looked to rather calm in the outside. Natasha just minded her business, trying to control the anger coursing through her body at the moment from Harry. Umbridge turned her head slowly to Harry's direction.

"I haven't had any trouble from you _yet_, Potter, so I suggest you keep your mouth close!" Umbridge threatened before turning back to Grubbly-Plank

"**Liar you are,**

**Lies your mouth tell,**

**Tell the truth for one full day,**

**And see just what might happen.**"

Natasha said under her breath, Harry looking over to her with a grin before facing Draco who glowed white for several seconds before disappearing.

"**_Ask Draco if it was really Hagrid's fault Harry."_** Natasha told him.

The anger now disappeared into one that of joy, Natasha turning around to face Draco, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Are you _sure_ it was really Hagrid's fault that you got hurt, _Malfoy_?" Harry asked, an eyebrow raised.

Umbridge turned to the two teens. "He just said—"

But she was interrupted by Draco. "No, it was mine because I didn't want to listen to that big Oaf." Draco frowned, wondering why he told the truth.

All the students looked at each other confused, never have they heard Draco tell the truth to anyone before.

Umbridge turned to Draco. "I beg your pardon?" She asked sweetly confused.

Draco turned to her. "We were supposed to bow to the thing, but I just walk right up to it." Draco looked around before glaring at Harry. "What did you do to me Potter?"

"I didn't do anything, Malfoy." Harry defended, glaring back at him.

Natasha turned to Umbridge. "Shouldn't you write down then that Hagrid is really innocent of not ever hurting his students. That some are just too arrogant to listen to others?"

Umbridge narrowed her eyes before writing down something small before turning to Grubbly-Plank. "Well, thank you very much, Professor Grubbly-Plank, I think that's all I need here. You will be receiving the results of your inspection within ten days."

"Jolly good." Grubbly-Plank said as she, Natasha, and Harry watched Umbridge set of back across the lawn to the castle, grumbling to herself.

Natasha turned to Harry and started laughing, before returning to their bowtruckles and finishing up their essays. Draco narrowed his eyes in a glare at them, mostly Harry, shaking off his friends and Pansy.

'_What the hell did Potter do to me? And why is Natasha always hanging out with him!'_

Pansy walked next to Draco, glaring at Natasha, and put her arm around Draco's shoulders, leaning on him. "Come on, Draco, let's finish the stupid assignment. Who cares about them?"

Draco growled, shrugging off Pansy's arm angrily. "Get away from me bitch!" And he stomped over to Goyle and Crabbe.

Pansy turned to him, shock and horror on her face. Tears started to form and she quickly spun to Natasha, hatred and loathing radiating off of her and on to others.

'_This is **your **entire fault!'_

Natasha turned her head slightly to the side to see Pansy stomp away angrily, tears running down her cheeks.

**§**

Natasha was in her room, sitting on the windowsill, looking out to the clear dark sky that was sparkled with millions of stars. The cool air blew in, cooling the warm girl a bit. Achilles was sitting near her feet, eating a mouse that he found just a few hours ago. It was nearing midnight and Natasha couldn't sleep, worrying about her cousins and Severus, who have yet to tell her what has happened about the rare ingredient.

Suddenly, a familiar black owl landed next to Natasha, holding out his right leg that held a parchment. Sighing, the witch took the parchment and Arrow took off, not once looking back. Natasha opened the parchment and read the few words upon it.

**_Met me on the bridge to cross the lake now!_**

(A/N: It's the one where Lupin talked with Harry in the third movie, just to let you guys know.)

"Geez, what's wrong with him now?" Natasha mumbled as she stood and put on her invisibility cloak as she never changed out of her clothes earlier that day.

Walking out of her room, Natasha quietly walked down the stairs and towards the entrance. She looked around as she heard hushed voices and froze as she saw Harry, Hermione, and Ron sitting before the fire. Swearing under her breath, Natasha sighed and jogged back towards the stairs. She took off the cloak and placed it inside the huge back pocket thanks to the baggy jeans she was wearing. She walked down the rest of the stairs and stopped as she stared at the trio, who all stared back at her.

"What are you doing up Natasha?" Harry asked.

"And when did you get here?" Hermione asked in suspicious.

"Couldn't sleep and around two this afternoon. I'm gonna go get something from the kitchens to help me sleep. I'll be back soon."

And Natasha quickly walked towards the entrance and walked out. As soon as the portrait closed, Natasha put on the cloak and ran towards the secret room to change quickly.

**§**

Draco was pacing back and forth, shaking his head in anger. Thoughts and images of Natasha kissing Harry behind his back ran through his head. But he couldn't believe the images or the thoughts because he had a feeling Natasha wouldn't do that to him. Then again, he didn't know her too well. But he was going to get the truth from her that night. And Draco was going to do anything to make sure that Natasha was his, and only his.

'_What the hell has been happening to me? I can have **any** girl I want and I want this **one**, a **Gryffindor** nonetheless!'_

Draco stopped and sighed. He walked to the railing and leaned on it, looking at the moon half covered by the clouds that just rolled in.

'_It's as though she has me under some spell.'_

Natasha finally arrived to the bridge and took off the cloak. She set it on the floor near the step and walked towards Draco with a frown. He seemed to be troubled and in deep thought. Natasha walked next to him and leaned back on the railing. But the boy didn't even acknowledge her, his thoughts too deep to sense anyone around him. Frowning in concern, Natasha stood up straight and put a hand on his shoulder.

Draco jumped, quickly spinning around, grabbing Natasha's wrist and twisting it. Natasha whimpered, looking at Draco in disbelief that he would have hurt her. Realizing who it was, Draco quickly let Natasha's wrist go, which she cradle close to her, and hugged her to him.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. I—you just scared me was all." Draco explained, kissing Natasha's hair.

"Yeah, no problem." Natasha said, clearing her throat.

Draco let her go and took her wrist, messaging it carefully. The two stood like that, neither not really wanting to say anything just yet. Finally, Draco let her wrist go and looked up at Natasha, who was staring out to the sky. Draco took hold of her face and made her look at him.

"So what was so urgent that you had to talk to me about?" Natasha asked, looking at the boy before her.

"What are your feelings for me?" Draco asked, surprising himself.

Natasha was taken back by this, surprise that Draco would even have asked her first.

"I—I don't know, to tell you the truth." Natasha told him slowly.

Draco caressed the side of her cheeks with his thumbs, looking down at the girl carefully. He admired at the way the moon's light was falling down upon her, and how the green tends to stand out more at night, while the blue stood out during the day.

"I think I'm falling in love with you." Draco said carefully.

'_This is good, right? Now I can get all that I can to get back my parents death… but why does this feel so wrong?'_

Natasha took a deep breath, not really listening to her head but her heart, which was telling her something a whole lot different than her head.

"I think I am to." Natasha said quietly.

Draco smiled and bent his head down to kiss her. Natasha felt her eyes flutter to a close and wrapped her arms around Draco's waist. Draco kept his right hand on Natasha's cheek, while his left sank down and rested on the small of her back. He brought her closer to deepen the kiss, stroking her cheek in affection way. Draco brought her closer to him, not wanting to part from her ever. This time, Natasha closed all emotions to only feel that from Draco, liking the feeling that washed over her.

But to both of them, they knew that this seemed different than the other times they have sneaked out to see one another. Somehow they knew that things were now going to be different between them. But they just had to wait and see what fate had in store for them both.

On the shadows upon the bridge just a few ways glowed two tennis-size eyes that narrowed at the kissing couple. The dark figure held up his left hand and snapped his forefinger and thumb together, the glowing eyes disappearing as a wisp of smoke took it's place instead.

**§**

Two weeks went without much incident nor any word from Severus or her cousins. But this did not damp on her mood, which everyone seemed to notice, and continued to see Draco almost every night those two weeks. Everyone even saw Draco acting stranger than usual whenever he passed Natasha or when they were in class. Many students and teachers started to question them of their behavior. But the two teens always had an excuse ready. Only several people knew the truth, two of them not really sure about it.

Natasha was in one of the rows of shelves in the library, looking up potion ingredients for Severus' essay. Fred and George's head appeared suddenly around the book shelves from Natasha's left and walked over to the girl.

"Okay," Fred started, startling Natasha who turned around to face them.

"What's going on between you and Draco?" George questioned.

Natasha frowned at them before continuing her way down the row. "I don't know what you're talking about." She said innocently.

The twins rolled their eyes, Fred coming up to her left while George walked over to her right.

"You two have been acting strange, and everyone has been noticing." George stated.

"So what happened between you two?" Fred asked.

Natasha sighed happily and turned around looking at the two with a smile on her lips.

"I don't know. Just two weeks ago, we kind of told each other that we weren't sure about our feelings for one another and than…" Natasha shrugged. "We just seem not able to stop seeing each other."

Fred and George looked at each with a look of surprise and amuse. Fred put an arm around her shoulders, while George put his arm around Natasha's waist, the twins speaking at the same time.

"Aw, our baby is growing up! She's in love with a boy!" The twins laughed.

Natasha thought on this, holding a book close to her chest, and looked up at the twins.

"I think I am." She whispered.

Fred and George looked down at the girl, their laughter dying quickly.

"I think I am in love with Draco." She told them truthfully, trying to believe it herself.

"Wow," George said, speechless.

"We didn't think it was really serious." Fred told her.

"Neither did I… until now." Natasha told them truthfully.

She looked up at them with a bit of a scared look, which Fred and George understood.

"First time falling in love Tasha?" Fred asked.

"Yeah and what's more that Draco returns the feeling too."

George smiled. "Don't worry, if you both feel the same, nothing will ever separate you two."

Natasha shook her head. "Except his parent's that is. I'm sure my Uncle will understand—he won't accept him right away—but he will eventually."

"Yeah, you might have a problem with Draco's parents being Death Eaters and the followers of You-Know-Who." Fred said with a bit of anger and disgust.

"But his parents can't know about us. Not until Draco's old enough to leave his parents." Natasha said more to herself. "I have to talk to him about this, but I'm sure he'll think the same." Natasha sighed.

"It'll work out, just you watch." George said, hugging the girl, than Fred.

"If something goes wrong, we'll protect you." Fred said, Natasha smiling at them.

"Thanks guys. I really need all the protection I can get."

**A/N: Sorry if it's nine pages short, but I wanted to get this up all ready. Will, both Draco and Natasha are feeling the same for one another, but who was that house elf? Want to know? You'll have to review!**


	25. Chapter 25

1"**_Italic"_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 25**

You know... It's weird where life takes you... Not at all the direction you wanted to go... But... It's somehow the right fit for you... Like someone all ready laid out the path for you... And gave you a bit of a push... though, don't you feel that sometimes... You're being watched?... But is it for the good... Or for the worst?...

**§**

"Well," Fred started, patting Natasha's shoulder. "We must be off."

George nodded. "Yup, got a few testers to test some new products we're doing."

Natasha rolled her eyes, smiling. "You guys are going to get into trouble one of these days and you're gonna drag me down with you both!"

The twins laughed, shaking their heads. "I doubt it." George told her.

"See you later _Elisa_." Fred said, both Weasley's walking away.

"Stop doing that or you'll give me away!" Natasha hissed at them.

She sighed and walked down the other way and over to a table which the trio were sitting at, doing their homework for Snape.

"I was wondering," Hermione said all of the sudden, Natasha hiding behind a bookshelf. "Whether you'd though anymore about Defense Against the Dark Arts, Harry?"

Natasha frowned, wondering what Hermione was talking about. Didn't Harry like her cousins? Or had it to do with Umbridge?

"Course I have." Harry said grumpily, getting frustrated by the homework. "But I still think that Elisa did the right thing by walking out of Umbridge and not going to her class since."

"I meant the idea Ron and I had."

At this, Ron cast an alarmed, threatening look at Hermione, who frowned at him.

"Oh, all right, the idea _I_ had then—about you teaching us.

Harry did not answer at once. He was pretending to be perusing a page of _Asiatic Anti-Venoms_, which Natasha noticed as he did not want to say what was in his mind. Natasha thought it was a good idea, which her cousins could be of some help as will. Nodding to herself, Natasha walked from behind the bookshelf and towards the trio, flipping through the pages.

"I think that's a good idea, Herm."

The group looked up at the girl, startled. Natasha sat across from Ron, continuing to flip through the pages of her book.

"And if you purpose this to my cousins, I'm sure they'll be happy to help out with it." Natasha told them as though the conversation were nothing but that.

"Well," Harry said slowly, after giving some thought to Natasha's idea of asking her cousins. "Yeah, I—I've thought about it a bit."

"And?" Hermione asked eagerly.

Harry sighed. "I dunno." He said, playing for time.

Natasha looked up at Harry, who looked up at Ron.

"I thought it was a good idea from the start." Ron said.

Natasha noted that he seemed to be keener to join in the conversation, and that Harry was shifting uncomfortably in his chair.

"You did listen to what I said about a load of it being luck, didn't you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry." Hermione said gently. "But all the same, there's no point pretending that you're not good at Defense Against the Dark Arts, because you are. You were the only person last year who could throw off the _Imperius Curse _completely, you can produce a Patronus, you can do all sorts of stuff that full-grown wizards can't! Viktor always said—"

Ron looked around at her so fast he appeared to crick his neck. Rubbing it, he said, "Yeah? What did Vicky say?"

Natasha kicked Ron under the table so hard, he cried out loudly, glaring at Natasha, a few colorful words thrown at her.

"He said Harry knew how to do stuff even he didn't, and he was in the final year at Durmstrang." Hermione told him.

Ron looked at Hermione suspiciously, Natasha feeling jealousy coming from him and joy and annoyance from Hermione.

"You're not still in contact with him, are you?" Ron asked.

Natasha quickly wrote down 'Ron likes Hermione than I thought' and showed it only to Harry, who was sitting to her right. Harry smirked faintly, nodding in agreement as he too realized both of his friend's feelings towards each other.

"So what if I am?" Hermione said coolly, though her face was a little pink. "I can have a pen pal if I—"

"He didn't only want to be your pen pal." Ron said accusingly.

Hermione shook her head exasperatedly and, ignoring Ron, who was continuing to watch her (much to Harry's and Natasha's amusement), said to Harry, "Well, what do you think? Will you teach us?"

Harry snapped out of his amusement of his friend and looked at Hermione. "Huh? Oh, just you and Ron, yeah?" Harry nodded at Natasha. "You too Elisa, if you want."

"Well," Hermione said, looking a mite anxious again. "Well… now, don't fly off the handle again, Harry, please… But I really think you ought to reach anyone who wants to learn. I mean, we're talking about defending ourselves against V—Voldemort—oh don't be pathetic, Ron—it doesn't seem fair if we don't offer the chance to other people."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "Hermione here has a damn good idea." She said as she leaned back in her chair. "I always knew you were smart but this is too much." Hermione was about to say something but Natasha interrupted her. "Just take it as a complement, damn. You won't be hearing much of that from me."

Throughout this, Harry was considering Hermione's idea further. "Yeah, but I doubt anyone except you three would want to be taught by me. I'm a nutter, remember?"

"Well, I think you might be surprise how many people would be interested in hearing what you've got to say." Hermione told him seriously.

"Like Neville and Luna for instance." Natasha put in.

"Look," Hermione leaned towards Harry, Ron, who was still watching her with a frown on his face, leaned forward to listen too. "You know the first weekend in October's a Hogsmeade weekend? How would it be if we tell anyone who's interested to meet us in the village and we can talk it over?"

Ron frowned even more. "Why do we have to do it outside school?"

"Because that bitch—I mean _witch_—Umbridge wouldn't be too happy if she found out what you guys be up to." Natasha told him.

Then a single parchment was dropped down to Natasha's open book. She picked it up and unfolded it, not recognizing the handwriting.

"Who's that from, Elisa?" Harry asked, the curiosity getting the best of him.

"Fred and George, Chris is looking for me and wants to talk with me." She stood, gathering her things.

"Why didn't they just come over here?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"They're trying out new magic products. Harry, tell me more about this later, k? Bye."

And Natasha walked out of the library. In the shadows of the back of the library, a shadowed figure narrowed their eyes with loathing of the girl.

**§**

Natasha walked outside towards the green houses. She was about to enter green house number nine when Professor Sprout came out of number eight.

"Elisa?" Natasha turned to the witch startled. "What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, um… I was looking for… Neville." Natasha smiled nervously. "I know that he comes out here sometimes."

"Oh, yes he does but not today, I'm afraid."

"Thank you, Professor Sprout, I guess I'll go back inside the castle and look for him."

Natasha smiled and went back towards the castle, although she seemed to be relieved to not have gotten into the green house.

'_Something's wrong. Draco wouldn't want to meet in broad daylight.'_

Natasha quickly jogged through the court yard and into the semi crowded entrance hall and up the stairs to the left. She said hi to those she knew, still continuing jogging up the stairs to the familiar path way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"Elisa!"

Natasha immediately stopped just before stepping into the first step of the Changing Staircase and looked behind her. Valeriana jogged up to her cousin, looking around for any sign of anyone following.

"We got to talk about the vanquishing potion."

Natasha nodded and gestured to the staircase on the right, deciding to take the long way to the Gryffindor Tower.

"The man we had to meet was a black market demon and we traded the species blood for a peace offering with him."

Natasha pointed to another staircase going up from the left. "So you got the ingredient, what's the problem?"

Valeriana sighed tiredly. "The directions are complicated, even for Severus and Jaida."

Natasha paused in the middle of a staircase as it moved to the right. "You guys have to figure it out soon or we won't be able to stop Baramad if he should attack."

The staircase stopped and the cousins jogged into a hallway.

"I know, we're doing the best we can, Tasha." Valeriana stopped, taking hold of her young cousin's shoulders. "What's up?"

"I haven't talked with my uncle and I'm worried. Hermione wants Harry to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts from those in Umbridge's class, and I feel something bad is going to happen soon."

Valeriana was taken back by the second part. "Harry's going to teach?"

Natasha nodded. "Yeah, and you guys can help, if you can, and teach along with Harry. They're having a meeting on the Hogsmeade weekend in the _Hogs Head_ bar."

Before Valeriana could say anything, a boy in second year Ravenclaw ran towards them, holding a rolled up parchment.

"Elisa, I got a note from Professor Dumbledore." He huffed, stopping before them, handing Natasha the parchment.

She unfolded it and read the note quickly. "Shit! I'll talk to you later, Professor, and talk to Harry about the-you-know-what. Thanks kid!"

Natasha ran past them and towards Dumbledore's office. Natasha skidded and turned sharply around corners. She took off her robes and threw them on to George's face, Fred turning his head as she passed.

"Take those to the Tower, thanks!"

The Weasley twins looked at each other confused, wondering what was going on. Wearing jeans and a black tube top, Natasha grabbed hold of the hair tie and pulled it off so that her hair fell loosely down her back. She brushed her fingers through, shaking them through her hair so it wouldn't look like it was standing up or too puffy. She ran up some staircases and down the hall towards the gargoyle. Natasha stopped and leaned on her knees, trying to breathe normally.

Once she got that down, she straightens out her clothes and hair to look as though she took her time getting there.

"_Acid Pops_."

The gargoyle leapt to the side and Natasha jumped on to the moving stairs, trying to stay calm. As son as the stairs stopped moving, Natasha knocked on the wooden door.

"Enter." Came Dumbledore's muffled voice.

Natasha opened the door and entered to see the Head of the Auror Office, Rufus Scrimgeour sitting in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk.

Dumbledore stood, smiling. "Ah, Miss Moon, thank you for coming." The old wizard peered over to the surprise girl. "I know that you urge to find Sirius Black quickly for your boss."

Natasha closed the door, walking over to Dumbledore. "Yes, I do, Mr. Dumbledore. But it can wait if you wish to speak with me." Natasha sat down, crossing her right leg over her left. "What can I do for you, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Actually," Natasha turned over to Rufus. "It was I who wished to speak with you."

"I'll leave you two alone." Dumbledore said, walking out the door.

Natasha raised a curious eyebrow at the old man before her, hoping she could play this out right and not get caught.

"You see, I saw you speaking with Kingsley Shacklebolt two months back." Rufus stared hard at Natasha, whom did not show any signs in the outside. "But you haven't been back since. Care to explain why?"

"I got a lead of a long lost family member of Sirius Black." Rufus eyes widen, his mouth slightly open. "And I am taking a full time investigation."

Rufus closed his mouth, trying to rid of his shock. "Why don't you let us help you? I mean Europe _is_ big for one person to search all by themselves."

The corners of Natasha's mouth twitched upwards a bit. "That may be so, Mr. Scrimgeour, _if_ you don't know what you're doing or where to look."

Natasha uncrossed her legs and stood up, Rufus angry of not able to get such vulnerable information from the girl.

"I can take care of this investigation on my own, thank you."

"Now, see here!" Rufus stood up quickly, pointing a shaky finger at the girl. "You Americans want _all_ of the glory of catching Black! But it won't happen if you're here!"

Natasha glared at the man and took a step forward. "Black killed dozens of families in America, Mr. Scrimgeour! Not just thirteen people, eleven being Muggles and two witch and wizard!" Natasha than lowered her voice. "I am _not_ going to let Black go to you people who couldn't even _find_ a long lost relative of his!" She shook her head. "Good day."

Natasha turned sharply and walked out, slamming the door behind her. She walked down the stairs and leaned against the wall on the right as soon as the gargoyle returned to it's spot. Natasha closed her eyes, hitting her head softly against the wall.

"That's going to hurt later." A voice said in front of the girl.

Natasha gasped, snapping her eyes to see a smirking Draco. "Shit!" Natasha cursed, putting a hand to her heart, trying to stay calm.

Draco frowned in concern. "You okay?"

Natasha put down her hand and nodded. "Yeah, you just scared the crap out of me."

Draco looked up and down the corridor and took a step closer to Natasha. He placed his right hand on her cheek and stared hard into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Hunt. I get enough of that at home and here." Draco said sternly.

Natasha stared back into Draco's cold light gray eyes that seemed to soften every time he looked at her. Natasha sighed softly and hugged him to her, hating that she was lying to him.

"My Uncle on my mother's side is looking for me and I had to lie to the Ministry about my name. I don't want to go back to my uncle, Draco. I don't!"

Draco wrapped his arms around the girl, hugging her closer to him. "I won't let _anyone_ take you from me, understand? _No one_!"

Natasha nodded, closing her eyes tightly. "I won't be able to see you tonight because Parkson's getting suspicious and I don't need my father putting anymore spies on me."

Natasha pulled back, nodding. _'That's must've been why he wanted to talk to me in broad day light.'_ Natasha thought. "Okay, that's fine."

Draco gave her a peck on the lips before walking down the left. Natasha waited a few minutes before walking off as will in the same direction.

**§**

—1 hour before dinner—

"I hate that stupid cow!" Miranda yelled angrily as she paced about the classroom she and her sisters taught Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"She's more like a fat toad than a cow." Valeriana corrected as she crossed her arms, sitting on top of a student's desk in the front.

Jaida sat at her desk in front of her sisters, her hands laced together and covering her mouth, a blank expression upon her face. Natasha leaned against her oldest cousin's desk, looking at the floor in thought while Faith sat at a student's desk next to Valeriana. Miranda stopped before her sisters and cousin in anger.

"She can't do this!" She cried angrily.

"Technically, she can." Jaida said with a sigh.

"The Ministry—more likely, Fudge—gave her permission to do what she wants in this school." Natasha told them.

"There _has_ to be something we can do." Valeriana said.

"Maybe there is." Faith said.

Everyone turned to her to continue, wondering what the Seer was thinking.

"Why not ask Dumbledore if you can teach a class about Wiccan magic?"

The sisters and cousin all looked at one another with a smile. The idea about teaching Wiccan magic was great but what would the Elders think of them teaching about it to wizards and witches using wands.

"That bitch can't say anything about that because it's an experience that can help out two different magic be able to understand one another and maybe reunite as one again." Miranda said happily.

"And too many students will want to learn it, so the Ministry wouldn't be able to fire you." Natasha told them.

The door suddenly opened and the Weasley twins entered. "This was sent for you, Tasha." Fred said as George handed her a parchment.

Natasha unfolded it and scanned it quickly.

"What is it?" Jaida asked.

"Something that I have to take care of." Natasha folded the parchment and placed it in her back pocket. "See you guys later."

The sisters and Faith turned to the Weasley twins. "Who was it from?" They asked all in unison.

"Don't know." The twins told them truthfully.

"Probably from Draco though." Fred said with a smile as George wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, they've been hanging out almost every single night." George said, both brothers laughing.

**§**

—Outside—

Natasha sneakily walked outside towards the green houses once more. This time she wasn't going to be interrupted as everyone was inside eating dinner. Walking over to number nine, Natasha felt anxious and nervous for some reason. Exhaling deeply, the teenager opened the door and entered the dark green house. She looked about the crowded house, slowly walking further inside.

"Hello?" Natasha took out her wand. "_Lumos_."

The tip of her wand lit, lighting only a few inches around her. The door was heard slamming shut, Natasha sharply turning around to see no one there.

"I want you to stay away from my son, Mud-blood!" A voice echoed from all over the building.

Natasha froze on the spot, recognizing the voice. "I don't know what you're talking about." Natasha said, slowly turning around.

A dark figure stood in the shadows, a hood hiding their face but Natasha knew who it was. The figure growled, pointing his wand at her heart.

"I think you do, Mud-blood!" The figure took several steps forward. "Stay away from my son, he is engaged to Pansy Parkson and I will make sure _no one_ will stand between that marriage!"

The figure yelled out an unfamiliar spell towards Natasha, who quickly ducked. She ran to the other side of the table full of plants as the figure made to run towards her.

"You stupid Mud-blood don't know who you're messing with!" Natasha glared at the figure.

"Neither do you, Lucius Malfoy!"

Lucius quickly threw a spell her way, Natasha moving out of the way, a pot of plant exploding instead. But at that second the girl moved away, Lucius threw another spell, sending Natasha flying through the glass windows and on to the grass, unconscious. Lucius walked up to the broken window and stared down at the girl with loathing.

"That'll teach you to mess with my plans." Malfoy senior growled.

Lucius walked out of the green house and towards the entrance of Hogwarts to Apparate out of there before anyone comes out.

**§**

—Insides—

The Lunar Sisters, Faith, and the Weasley twins walked towards the Great Hall for dinner, hoping to have some food left as they were a tad late. As they opened the door, Pansy pushed past the group in anger, not really noticing who it was she pushed against. Faith closed her eyes as an unwanted vision was sent her way. She gasped, staring after the girl as the Weasley twins and the sisters turned to her.

"What happened?" The Weasley twins asked at once.

"What did you see Faith?" Jaida asked worriedly as Faith seemed to pale.

"She told Lucius Malfoy about Natasha and Draco's relationship!" She told them in a shaky whisper.

"What!" They all yelled, grabbing everyone's attention.

They all turned over to the Slytherin table and immediately saw Darco staring at them.

"Oh my god." Miranda whispered, fear coursing through them all.

"Green house number nine." Faith told them, not able to believe it.

The Weasley twins were the first ones to run out as the sisters snapped out of it and ran after them. Faith could only stare in fear, hoping that her vision was mostly wrong and Natasha wasn't dead. Draco could only stare in confusion at the Seer, who did nothing but stare at him.

**§**

–Outside–

It had started to rain just a while ago, everything getting soak in matter of seconds. The sisters followed the Weasley's as they didn't know where the green house were. Once they came into view, they all pushed themselves to hurry. George was the first to turn the corner and come to a complete halt as he saw Natasha lying on the ground, broken glass, pottery, plants, and dirt all around her and underneath the teen.

Fred also turned and, unlike his twin, ran forward. He fell to his knees, taking hold of Natasha's lifeless head. The sisters all ran around the girl, also falling to their knees. George finally snapped out of it and ran over to the rest to the rest and fell next to his twin. Jaida checked her cousin's pulse.

"She has a pulse but only barely." She lowered her ear next to Natasha's mouth. "She's not breathing." Jaida said alarmed as she begun CPR.

"What are you doing? We have to go get Madam Pomfrey!" Fred cried out.

"It's CPR." Veleriana told them. "Unless it's serious, then we'll get the nurse."

"Or call either Chris or Trent." Miranda put in.

After a couple of minutes, Natasha coughed, gasping for air.

"Thank god/Merlin!" The group cried as Natasha sat up painfully.

"What the hell happened?" She questioned.

"That's what we like to know." Jaida told her.

Natasha frowned and stood up with the help of George and Jaida. The teenager looked at the broken windows to the green house and gasped as she remembered.

"He tried to kill me." Natasha told them fearfully. "Somehow he knew about me and Draco."

"Yeah, it was Pansy Parkson." Fred told her.

"What?" Natasha said confused.

Faith got a premonition when she pushed by us." Miranda explained.

Natasha closed her eyes, feeling dizzy and angry at the moment. "He's engaged to her." Natasha told them hurtfully.

"Maybe it's arranged." George put in.

"Yeah, you know how pure blooded families are." Fred pitched in.

"It's a miracle you two might actually be smart." Natasha teased.

Both boys smiled widely in a goofy way. They both went on either side of Natasha and took hold of her arms.

"Let's go get dry before we all get sick." Veleriana said, everyone waking towards the castle.

**§**

–Hospital Wing–

"It smells! I don't want to take it!" Natasha cried as she moved her head around.

Madam Pomfrey moved her hand–which held a spoon full of red liquid–around to thrust the spoon into the teenager's mouth. The Weasley twins laughed so hard that tears were sliding down their cheeks. They shook their heads at their friend's behavior.

"Miss Hunt! Stop acting so childish and take this so you can get your strength back!" Madam Pomfrey huffed in frustration.

"Mmhm!" Natasha cried, stilling moving her head.

George calmed down enough and nudged his twin. "Elisa, we lost the money you gave us."

Natasha turned her head to them. "What–?"

But she couldn't finish her question as Madam Pomfrey thrust the spoon into her open mouth. She quickly took out the spoon and held shut Natasha's mouth, making her swallow the medicine.

"Thank you Mr. Weasley." Madam Pomfrey said, walking over into the back room.

George nodded as he and Fred laughed uncontrollably. Natasha jumped down from the bed and punched George in the arm.

"You ass!"

The twins only continued to laugh, placing an arm over her shoulders and waist. They walked out of the Hospital Wing and towards the tower to get some rest as it was late.

"You have to admit, you _did_ act childish." Fred told her.

"Have you tasted that crap?" Natasha questioned.

"No, but I think you can take it for us." George said.

Fred looked up to see Draco walking towards them. "Let's go ahead, George." He said, stopping, the other two stopping along with him.

Natasha and George looked up at Fred confused. They both turned forward to see Draco stop a few feet away from them. The twins let Natasha go.

"I think you may be right, Fred. See you back at the tower."

Natasha panicked as she stared at Draco, his father's words coming back to her loud and clear.

"No, I'll go with you guys."

Fred turned to her. "No! You have to talk with him."

And the twins jogged away down another passage. Natasha looked past Draco and continued walking.

"Elisa," Draco said softly, taking hold of her arms.

"I can't be seen talking with you." Natasha told him desperately.

Draco looked around and dragged Natasha into an empty classroom nearby and let her go to close the door.

"Don't do this, please!" Natasha pleaded as she turned her back to him and walk further away from Draco.

Draco locked the door and quickly moved over to Natasha. "No, don' _you_ do this."

He grabbed her right arm and spun her around, taking hold of her other arm. Natasha did not look at him, holding back her tears. Draco sighed and let her arms go to take hold of her face, making Natasha look at him.

"Who tried to kill you, Elisa? Who?" Draco asked softly yet sternly.

Natasha held on to Draco's wrists, looking into his eyes. "I can't." She whispered.

Draco moved closer to the girl, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. "Was it my father?" Draco asked with hatred lacing his voice.

Natasha closed her eyes, trembling as she remembered back in the green house.

"That son of a bitch." Draco muttered as he hugged Natasha.

She began to cry against his shoulder, feeling foolish to be doing so in front of him. Draco rubbed Natasha's back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"He'll pay, Elisa. I promise that my father will pay for this."

"No, don't." Natasha slightly pushed away from Draco, looking up at him. "We just have to stop seeing each other. You're engage to Parkson, remember?"

Draco slid his hands to her hips and stared hard Natasha. "I may be engage but I'm _not_ going to marry her, you understand?" Draco told her in a tone that made Natasha believe him. "I don't _like_ Parkson, I love you."

Natasha was taken back, as was Draco for saying it out loud. Both teens blushed slightly, never have they thought to tell each other what they were feeling for one another.

"I love you too." Natasha whispered.

Draco kissed her, holding her closer to him. Draco than kissed the right corner of Natasha's mouth, her cheek, than her hair before resting his cheek on top of her head.

"I promise that my father will pay for what he did. As will as Parkson, who I know must've told him."

Natasha's only response was holding Draco closer, scared of what could happen.

**§**

Finally, the weekend came and every student were ready to go to Hogsmeade, some more eager than others. It was a bright and windy dawn but the two unlikely couple did not mind so much. Natasha sat on a stone bench upon a balcony with Draco sitting behind her, his arms and a blanket wrapped around her. Natasha was grateful to have the power of the mirror to keep the image of Elisa all night. The view of the horizon before them wasn't as dark as the sky above them.

Natasha was writing to her uncle but did not mention anything that Draco could figure out that Sirius was her uncle. The horizon became lighter, the stars fading back into space until night takes place once more. Draco leaned forward next to her right ear.

"The sun's rising." He whispered.

Natasha quickly finished the letter and signed her name. She folded the parchment and looked up just in time to see a peek of the sun over the horizon. The sky was the combination colors of pink, orange, and red, somewhat similar to that of the sun set, but less beautiful as the sun set. The magic of the mirror washed through her but because she was all ready Elisa, the power only increase inside her.

"It's beautiful." Natasha whispered, never has she seen something so serene and calm before.

Draco smiled, holding Natasha closer to him, kissing the side of her forehead. "Not as beautiful as you are."

Natasha felt joyous spreading through her but she also couldn't help but feel disappointed as this wasn't really her true form.

"Is... is that the only reason you like me?" Natasha asked timidly.

Draco stayed quiet, actually thinking this over. "No." Draco whispered at a length. "There was... just something about you that intrigued me and I couldn't let it go until I figured it out what it was that attracted me to you."

Natasha placed her arms on top of Draco's, curiosity taking hold of her. "And..." Natasha turned her head to look at him. "Did you figured it out?"

"I found that you make me happy whenever you're close by and something more that I can't explain." Draco told her softly as he reached up a hand to cup her cheek and stroked it lovingly.

Natasha couldn't help but get lost in his blue eyes.

"Tell me," Draco said softly. "What attracted you to me?"

Natasha smiled mysteriously, making Draco's suspicion and curiosity flare. "At first, nothing."

Both teens chuckled, Natasha turning her head back to the sun rise. She leaned back, Draco's hand wrapping back around her waist.

"But after that kiss," Natasha scoffed softly, shaking her head. "You got my feelings all mixed up. I then started to see this new side of you that was far different from when you walk these halls. Your look between passes, or in classes, was what attracted me, than your personality and everything else from then on."

"Not my charming good looks?" Draco asked with his trademark smirk.

Natasha smiled, biting her lower lip before answering. "No, not really." She turned to him with a teasing smile.

"Why you little...!"

Draco began to tickle Natasha, making her squirm around, trying to take hold of his hands.

"Okay, okay, I did fall for your charms." Natasha cried, laughing too much.

Draco stopped, wrapping his arms around her waist once more, smiling in triumphant. "I knew it." He said a it smugly.

Natasha rolled her eyes and gave a low whistle. Draco raised an eyebrow, wondering what the whistle was for. He soon found out s a hoot was heard in the distance. It wasn't long before Achilles landed on the railing next to the two teens.

"Hey, mind taking this to my Uncle Padfoot?" Achilles hooted, taking the letter in between his beak. "Thanks, be safe."

Natasha watched Achilles disappeared onto the rays of the sun.

"Padfoot?" Draco asked curiously.

"It's a nickname that has been stuck on him for as long I remember." She smiled, looking back at him.

Draco leaned forward, kissing her deeply. Suddenly, someone clearing their throats startled both teens. They turned to the doors to see Snape with a raised eyebrow, his arms folded behind his back.

"How is it that I am always catching you two together?" Snape asked rhetorically.

Natasha cleared her throat nervously and was about to get up but Draco held her down. Snape sighed but was happy for the two.

"You two will have detention in the trophy room and clean every single one Monday night for being out of beds after curfew."

"Yes professor." Both teens replied.

Snape stared at them amused for a few seconds and left. Natasha pulled the blanket to her face, groaning in embarrassment. Draco chuckled, Natasha turning to glare at him, her face red.

"How could you always stay so calm as if this were an every day thing?" Natasha asked in annoyance.

Draco merely smiled and kissed her. "Because I just can." Draco told her.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "We best get back before anyone _else_ catches us."

Draco pulled her down and kissed her once more.

"What was that for?" Natasha asked in a whisper, smiling despite herself.

"Just something to get me through the rest of the day until I catch you off guard at the Hogsmeade trip." Draco said with a smile.

"And what makes you think you'll catch me off guard?" Natasha asked challenging.

"Because I will."

**A/N: Not much going on but I assure you that next chapter will have much action upon it. But I would like to thank those who are still reading and reviewing this story. You know who you are, and I thank you. Will, have good Christmas and a Happy New Year. Please leave a review!**


	26. Chapter 26

1'**_Italic'_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 26**

The path in life... We take one foot in front of the other... There may be difficult obstacles in the way... But nothing is ever impossible... And at the end of that rode... We would have a wonderful gift... Far behind the lazy sun... With no shin in sight... Sometimes all you need is to take a long breath... Look around... We started a song of our own... With no rules... With no betrayers... Without the permission of those we hate... And wish to see us destroyed...

§

–Great Hall–

Natasha sat happily in between Neville and Ron, a wide smile on her face. The trio, Neville, Seamus, Fred, George, Ginny, and Dean all looked at her weirdly, wondering why the Wiccan witch was so happy that early morning.

"What's got you so please this morning, Elisa?" Ginny asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Natasha replied, biting into her egg sandwich.

Both Fred and George looked at each other with a knowing look before looking over to Natasha with a smile.

"Have a nice _meeting_ last night, Elisa?" George asked teasingly.

Natasha just merely looked at them with a smile. "Yeah, I did." Natasha said truthfully.

Now everyone's curiosity rose as they all wanted to know what kind of meeting Natasha had. But Natasha did not say a word, instead only changed the subject whenever she could. After breakfast, Fred and George walked on either side of Natasha to the castle's entrance.

"What happened?" George asked curiously.

"Did you and Draco...?" Fred asked, turning to Natasha with a goofy smile, wiggling his eyebrows.

Natasha blushed, smacking Fred in the stomach. "Get your mind out of the gutter, of course not!" Natasha sighed. "I just had a wonderful night and morning, that's all." Natasha told them with a smile.

She stopped before Filch, who glared at her. "Who would you be?"

"Elisa Hunt. My guardian should've sent the permission slip a few days ago."

Natasha watched the caretaker looking down at the list and growled.

"Go on." He snarled.

Natasha walked on, rolling her eyes, the twins still at her side as Filch all ready knew them.

"So, what are you guys up to once we get to this wonderful town I have yet to come upon?" Natasha asked, looking back and forth between them.

"I say we should show her the wonderful shop of _Zonko's Joke Shop_." Fred said as though in deep thought.

"I think you are right." George said after Fred.

Natasha shook her head, "and I think that I should go over to _Hog's Head_ and wait for the little grouping to start." She said in a whisper.

"You know about Harry teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts?" George whispered.

Natasha rolled her eyes. "I was there when it was being spoke of. You guys going?"

"Of course!" The twins cried in unison.

"Cool, see you guys there in a bit." She said with a smile before walking down the street.

Natasha looked at the shops, amaze to see ships in hiding only for the wizarding community. But she guessed after living in the world of Muggle's–as they call the non-magic people–the world of only magic still amazed her. Turning to a side street, Natasha saw a small in just up ahead. A battered wooden sign hung from a rusty bracket over the door with a picture up on it of a wild boar's severed head leaking blood onto the white cloth around it.

Natasha raised an eyebrow and entered. The bar was small, dingy, and very dirty that smelled strongly of something that might have been goats. Very little daylight could permeate the room through the encrusted grime windows. The young teen saw a man at the bar, his whole head wrapped in dirty gray bandages. Though he still managed to gulp endless glasses of something smoking. Two figures shrouded in hoods sat at a table in one of the windows, and a witch in a shadowy corner beside the fireplace, a thick, black veil that fell to her toes.

Natasha raised a curious eyebrow as she felt nervousness and fear coming from the witch and a smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth, knowing who it might be. She walked towards the witch and sat down across from her.

"Hello Mundungus, how are you today?" Natasha asked sweetly.

"'Ow'd ye kno it was me?" Mundungus voice was low and hushed.

Natasha slyly looked to the wizard, a grin still plastered on her lips. "I know. But tell me," she crossed her right leg over her left. "Why aren't you out in the cold, taking care of Harry like you should?"

Mundungus cleared his throat. "Yes, will, um, I thought I get a drink real quick."

Natasha stood and leaned on the table towards the wizard, looking seriously. "You're lucky Harry's coming in here today. But the next time I catch you _lounging_ around when on duty, I swear that I am going to tell Dumbledore, then kick your ass myself! Last I heard, you ditched Harry in the beginning of summer before your time was up." Mundungus cleared his throat nervously. "So if you do this again, your ass is mine, understand?" Mundungus nodded fearfully. "Good." Natasha said after a brief pause which she used to feel Mundungus' emotions.

Standing up straight, the young witch walked over to the farthest table from the bar and sat down. The barman, a grumpy-looking old man who's gray hair and beard were fairly long, walked out of the back room and over to the young witch.

"What?" He grunted.

"Nothing, just waiting for friends." Natasha told him, her voice firm but commanding.

Grunting, he turned to go back but Natasha stopped him.

"Actually, get me a firewhisky–double."

The man nodded and walked over to the back room. It was only five minutes when Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered, looking a bit nervously.

"**_Don't worry, they won't do or say anything to you guys."_** Natasha told Harry.

Harry snapped his gaze from the bandage man to Natasha, who smiled. Hermione and Ron followed their friend's gaze and were surprise to see someone else there before them. Then the same bartender came from the back room, holding a small glass of liquid that was on fire, grunting at the sight of the three teens.

"What?"

"Three butterbeers, please." Hermione said.

The man reached beneath the counter and pulled up three very dusty, very dirty bottles, which he slammed on the bar. "Six Sickles." He told them.

Natasha stood, walking over to the group.

"I'll get them." Harry said quickly, passing over the silver.

"And you're drink's a Galleon." The man added when he saw Natasha go over to him.

The trio stared at the girl, as Natasha into her pocket and paid the man. The young girl took hold of the glass, brining it to her lips, and tipped her head back, drinking the firewhiskey in one gulp. The trio looked at the girl as she placed the glass down.

"I was gonna need it later." She told them as they turned to go sit back at the table.

Natasha narrowed her eyes over at Mundungus before shifting her eyes and sitting down. The trio continued to look about the bar unsure.

"You know what?" Ron murmured, looking over at the bar with enthusiasm. "From what I saw, we could order anything we liked in here, that bloke would sell us anything, he doesn't care. I've always wanted to try the firewhisky–" Ron started, looking over to Natasha but Hermione interrupted him.

"You–are–a–_prefect_." Hermione snarled looking over to Natasha.

"Oh," Ron said, the smile fading from his face. "Yea..."

"So who did you say is supposed to be meeting us?" Harry asked (feeling Natasha's emotion to quickly change the subject), wrenching open the rusty top of his butterbeer and taking a swig.

"Just a couple of people." Hermione repeated, checking her watch and then looking anxiously towards the door. "I told them to be here about now and I'm sure they all know where it is–oh look, this might be them now–"

The door of the pub had opened, Ron, Harry, and Natasha all looking over to it. First came Neville with Dean and Lavender, who were closely followed by Parvati and Padma Patil with (Natasha looked towards Harry with an amused smile) Cho and one of her usually giggling friends, then (on her own and looking so dreamy that she might have walked in by accident) Luna Lovegood, then Katie Bell, Alicia Spimet, and Angelina Johnson, Colin and Dennis Creevey, Erine Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott, and a Hufflepuff girl with a long plait down her back whose Harry nor Natasha knew; three Ravenclaw boys, Harry was pretty sure were called Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner, and Terry Boot.

Ginny came, followed by a tall skinny blond boy with an upturned nose whom Harry recognized vaguely as being a member of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team, and bring up the rear, Fred and George Weasley with their friend Lee Jordan, all three of whom were carrying large paper bags crammed with _Zonoko's_ merchandise.

"A _couple_ of people?" Both Harry and Natasha said, Harry more or so hoarsely, turning to Hermione.

"A _couple of people_?" Harry repeated.

"Yes, well, the idea seemed quite popular." Hermione said happily. "Ron, do you want to pull up some more chairs?"

"Juliet is indeed in love with Romeo, for she thou comes running for him to grab his attention." Everyone turned to Natasha. "But whom shall take the first movement to declare one another's love? Will Romeo be able to say, _then_, just a few words to Juliet containing his love to her? O' will he run from her undying love?" Natasha said in a low voice, but because the pub was quiet, everyone heard it.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed, elbowing Natasha, who couldn't help but laugh.

"Hi," Fred said, reaching the bar first and counting his companions quickly. "Could we have... twenty-six butterbeers, please?"

The barman glared at him for a moment, then, throwing down his rag irritably as though he had been interrupted in something very important, he started passing up dusty butterbeers from under the bar.

"Cheers." Fred said, handing them out. "Cough up, everyone, I haven't got enough gold for all of these..."

"I got it." Natasha said, standing. She walked over to the bar. "Give me three more." She said, grabbing three Galleons and placing them on the bar.

When the barman placed his hand over it, Natasha grabbed his wrist and leaned forward, whispering in a commanding voice she used earlier on him.

"Tell anyone about this meeting or what you are about to hear, I swear to God you are going to regret it, understand?" Letting him go, Natasha stood up straight, the man glaring at her. "Keep the change but the extra Galleon goes to the man in bandages. Make sure he gets a firewhisky that would make him forget this."

Grabbing hold of the three extra butterbeers, the teen Wiccan witch walked over to the table, everyone looking confused and question-ly at the three butterbeers.

"What's with the extra butterbeers?" George asked.

"_**Tasha, you said **Hog's Head**, right? Because we're right outside."**_

Natasha smiled at George, who frown even more in confusion. _**"Yes, I said **Hog's Head**, we're all in here."**_ Natasha told her cousin as she looked towards the entrance, still smiling.

Everyone turned around to see the door open to the three sisters. The students begun to clear their throats nervously as others fidgeted.

"Help me with the chairs, Fred." Natasha said as she placed a chair near the table.

The sisters sat down and looked at the students. "So how are we to do this under that fat witch's nose?" They asked in unison.

Everyone turned to Harry, waiting for him to start speaking.

"Er, well–er–hi." Hermione's voice was slightly higher than usual out of nerves.

The group focused it's attention on her instead, thought eyes continued to dart back regularly to Harry. Sighing, Natasha placed a hand on the nervous Harry hand, which was placed on his thigh, and cleared her throat, all the attention going towards her, Hermione semi grateful to not have all eyes on her.

"All of you know why you're here, other's forced to come and hear it out." Natasha looked to Cho's friend, who nodded slightly. "Hermione here had the idea that it would be good for people who want to study Defense Against the Dark Arts, not the crap Umbridge is teaching, and thought it would be best if we learned the proper defense–spells and non-spells (Natasha looked to her cousins)–from those who have really done this before."

Natasha squeezed Harry's hand which tensed up at the mention of this.

"And the reason why I support Hermione's little thing is because Lord Voldemort is back"–Cho's friend shrieked and slopped butterbeer down herself, Terry Boot gave a kind of involuntary twitch, Padma Patil shuddered, Neville gave an odd yelp that he managed to turn into a cough–"and we will not be ready if we continued to read and study from the books. It's _not_ the same." Natasha looked around at the group. "Because of her, the professors Arkana's were kicked out of the second Defense Against the Dark Art's class. But luckily, Dumbledore is thinking of having a Muggle Defense class." Natasha told them.

"Well... That's the plan," Hermione said. "If you want to join us, we need to decide how we're going to–"

"Where's the proof You-Know-Who's back?" Said the blond Hufflepuff player in a rather aggressive voice.

"Well, Dumbledore believes it–" Hermione begun.

"You mean, Dumbledore believes _him_." The boy said, nodding at Harry.

"Who are _you_?" Ron said rudely.

"Zacharias Smith." He told them. "And I think we've got the right to know exactly what makes _him_ say You-Know-Who's back."

"Look," Hermione swiftly intervened, "that's really not what this meeting was supposed to be about–"

"It's okay, Hermione." Harry said.

"**_What's going on?"_** Miranda asked.

"**_It looks like most of them only came to hear Harry's story of Voldemort's returned."_** Natasha explained.

"What makes me say You-Know-Who's back?" Harry asked, looking Zacharias straight in the face. "I saw him. But Dumbledore told the whole school what happened last year, and if you didn't believe him, you don't believe me, and I'm not wasting an afternoon trying to convince anyone."

Natasha and her cousins held back their smiles as Zacharias defended himself.

"All Dumbledore told us last year as that Cedric Diggory got killed by You-Know-Who and that you brought Diggory's body back to Hogwarts. He didn't give us details, he didn't tell us exactly how Diggory got murdered, I think we'd all like to know–"

"If you've come to hear exactly what it looks like when Voldemort murders someone, I can't help you." Harry told him angrily, Natasha the only one feeling his anger. "I don't want to talk about Cedric Diggory, all right? So if that's what you're here for, you might as well clear out."

Harry did not take his eyes from Zacharias Smith's aggressive face, determined not to look at Cho. When Harry cast an angry look in Hermione's direction, Natasha nudged his side and gave him a look that said 'You know it's not her fault, quit it.' None of them left their seats, not even Zacharias Smith, thought he continued to gaze intently at Harry.

"So," Hermione said, her voice very high-pitched again. "So... like Elisa had said... if you want to learn some defense, then we need to work out how we're going to do it, how often we're going to meet, and where we're going to–"

"Is it true?" Interrupted the girl with the long plait down her back, looking at Harry. "That you can produce a Patronus?"

There was a murmur of interest around the group at this.

"Yeah." Harry said defensively.

"A corporeal Patronus?"

The phrase stirred something in Harry's memory. "Er-you don't know Madam Bones, do you?" He asked.

The girl smiled. "She's my auntie." She said. "I'm Susan Bones. She told me about your hearing. So–is it really true? You make a Stag Patronus?"

"Yes." Harry said.

"Blimey, Harry!" Lee said, looking deeply impressed. "I never knew that!"

"Mum told Ron not to spread it around." Fred said, grinning at Harry. "She said you got enough attention as it was."

"She's not wrong." Harry mumbled and a couple of people laughed.

"And did you kill a basilik with that sword in Dumbledore's office?" Demanded Terry Boot. "That's what one of the portraits on the wall told me when I was in there last year..."

"Er–yeah, I did, yeah." Harry said.

Justin Finch-Fletchley whistled, the Creevey brothers exchanged awestruck looks, and Lavender Brown said 'Wow' softly.

"And in our first year," Neville said to the group at large. "He saved that Sorcerous Stone–"

"Sorcerer's." Hermione hissed.

"Yes, that, from You-Know-Who." Neville finished.

"And that's not to mention," Cho said, (Harry's eyes snapped on to her, whom hasn't taken her eyes of him, smiling. Natasha coughed, placing her fist to her mouth to cover her smile. Harry nudged her side in defense.) "All the tasks he had to get through in the Triwizard Tournament last year–getting past dragons and merpeople and acromantulas and things..."

"Once again, Romeo is left speechless as Juliet speaks out her mind. Word of forbidden tongue which Romeo mentally takes into mind." Natasha said with a smile, trying hard not to laugh.

"Who is this Romeo and Juliet you're always talking about?" Neville and the Weasley twins asked, everyone confused and curious.

Natasha merely shook her head, trying her hardest not to continue teasing Harry. Harry nudged his elbow into Natasha's side, making her laugh.

"I love Shakespear." She told her cousins, who chuckled.

"Look," Harry said, everyone falling silence at once. "I... I don't want to sound like I'm trying to be modest or anything, but... I had a lot of help with all that stuff..."

"Not with the dragon, you didn't." Michael Corner said at once. "That was a seriously cool bit of flying..."

"Yeah, well–" Harry said, feeling it would be churlish to disagree.

"And nobody helped you get rid of those dementors this summer." Susan Bones said.

"No," Harry said, "no, okay, I know I did bits of it without help, but the point I'm trying to make is–"

"Are you trying to weasel out of showing us any of this stuff?" Zacharias Smith said.

Before either Harry or Ron could speak up, Miranda spoke up. "I think that everyone should stop assuming things and listen to what these four kids have to say."

"Are you guys agreeing that you all want to take lessons from Harry?" Natasha asked the group.

There was a murmur of general agreement and Zacharias just folded his arms and said nothing.

"Right." Hermione said, looking relieved that something had at last been settled. "Well, then, the next question is how often we do it. I really don't think there's any point in meeting less than once a week–"

"Hang on," Angelina said. "We need to make sure this doesn't clash with our Quidditch practice."

"No," Cho said, "nor with ours."

"Nor ours." Zacharias added.

"I'm sure we can find a night that suits everyone." Hermione told them slightly impatiently. "But you know, this is rather important, we're talking about learning to defend ourselves against V-Voldemort's Death Eaters–"

"Well said!" Barked Ernie Macmillan, whom Harry had been expecting to speak long before this.

Then a wave of nausea hit Natasha, making her head dizzy. **_"Miranda, tell me what these guys decided on, I need some fresh air."_**

Natasha looked at the corner of her eye to see her cousin nod softly. Also nodding softly, Natasha squeezed Harry's hand, making him slightly turn to her.

"**_I need fresh air, but I'm in, just so you know."_** Natasha told him.

Standing, Natasha smiled to everyone who turned their attention towards her. But even so, Ernie continues his little speech of the Ministry and useless teachers. Once out in the cool air, Natasha walked down a small path to the side, feeling slightly light headed of just walking. Natasha came up to a solitude place, a hill just before her with a small shack that seemed abandon. A fence surrounded the place but there was a small opening, a curving path making it's way up to the shack.

Taking hold of the fence, Natasha closed her eyes, taking shallow breaths. She was suddenly startled when a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. Natasha quickly turned and sighed in relief to see it was only Draco, who was looking at her worriedly.

"You okay? I saw you swaying a bit when you walked down here." His voice was full of concern.

Draco lifted a hand to move a strand of hair from Natasha's eyes, which she closed once more.

"I—I don't know. I feel light headed all of a sudden." She told him, leaning against his well framed.

Draco tightened his grip around her waist. "Do you want to go back to the castle?" He asked softly.

"No, I just want to stay like this. Please." Natasha whispered tiredly.

Draco nodded, kissing her hair as he held her tightly against him. His eyebrows were furrowed together in worry, wondering if Natasha was truly all right. Natasha felt Draco rub her back soothingly, her dizziness and nausea going away slowly. Once they were gone, Natasha sighed and pulled back a bit to look up at Draco, who smiled down at her, bringing up a hand to push away some hair from her face.

"Better?" He asked softly.

Natasha smiled, nodding. "Yes, thank you."

Draco cupped her right cheek and leaned in to kiss her. A camera snapping and laughter was heard a few feet away, Draco and Natasha quickly turning to see the Weasley twins.

"So _that's_ the reason for leaving us in such a hurry." Fred said with amusement.

George laughed, lowering the camera. Natasha flushed with embarrassment, glaring at them.

"I felt sick, leave me alone. And stop taking pictures of us, damn it!" She said through her teeth, glaring at them.

"Ooh, what're you going to do to us?" Fred asked, backing away.

"Jinxes us?" George added, following his brother.

Natasha went to grab her wand that was placed in her side pocket of her right lower leg. "Yes, I think I will!" She told them.

But Draco took hold of her arm and wrapped it around her back. He looked over to the twins with a sly smirk.

"I suggest you hurry and get out of her before I let her go."

The twins saluted him and quickly jogged away. Draco turned to Natasha, who in turn was glaring at him.

"Why'd are you just going to let them go? They keep taking pictures of us _kissing_!" Natasha complained.

Draco could help but smile. "I know." He said, leaning forward. "I asked them to."

"Wha—?" Natasha was silenced by Draco kissing her once more.

She relaxed into the kiss, Draco letting her arm go so he can rest his hand at the small of her back. Natasha brought up her arms so that she wrapped it around his neck. She slowly formed water balls in her hands and slyly moved the water into his hair to rid of the gel he uses and dump the water a few ways from them. She smiled into the kiss as she felt Draco's hair fall around her. Draco frowned, pulling away as he looked at his hair.

"Why is it that my hair falls every time I am around you?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

Natasha shrugs, smiling innocently at him. "I don't know." She reaches up and moves a few bangs from his face, only to have them fall back into place. "But I like it better when you have your hair like this." She whispered, looking into his blue eyes.

Draco smiled at her. "If I could, I'll change it for you."

Natasha nodded. "But you can't just simply change your attitude or appearance because it'll raise suspicion." She said. "I know."

Draco took hold of Natasha's face and kissed her lovingly. "I best be going before Crabbe and Goyle start to wonder where I've gone."

Natasha nodded and Draco, ever so slowly, walked backwards, letting Natasha go. Once he let her go completely, Draco turned and walked away, Natasha looking after him.

"Do you like what you see?" Draco called back, his voice full of amusement.

Natasha grinned. "Every time you pass by." She teased.

Once Draco was gone, Natasha counted five Mississippi's and begun to walk back to the village. She looked about the shops around, some interesting then others. Natasha saw _Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop_ and decided to go in, needing a new quill anyways. She was about to enter when she was greeted by Harry, who was about to walk out of the shop.

"Hey, you feeling better?" He asked, both he and Natasha stepping to the side.

"Yeah, the fresh air was all I needed." Natasha told him with a smile.

"Oh, Elisa," Natasha turned to Hermione, who pushed past Harry. "You need to sign this if you want to learn from Harry." She told her, taking out a parchment from her bag that she brought.

Natasha took hold of the parchment, feeling magic surrounding it. She smirked, looking at Hermione with a knowing look. Hermione frowned, nervously studying Natasha, having a feeling that she may know of her secret.

"What?" Hermione asked cautiously.

"What kind of spell did you put on this parchment?" Natasha asked, her smirk turning into a grin.

"What?" The boys cried, looking at Hermione.

The said girl blushed, clearing her throat. "I placed a jinx on it so that if anyone was to speak of our meetings and such, the words 'Sneak' spelled in _really_ bad acne across their face."

The two boys laughed as Natasha smirked, taking out a pen from her back pocket. Taking off the cap with her teeth, Natasha placed the parchment on the window and quickly wrote her name on the parchment. She gave it back to Hermione and quickly capping her pen, placing it back in her back pocket.

"We'll tell you when the first meeting is." Hermione told her.

Natasha nodded. "Okay, I guess I'll see you guys back at Hogwarts." Natasha smiled as she walked past them.

"Bye." The trio chorused.

"Oh, Elisa," Natasha looked over to Ron. "Did you know that my sister was going out with Michael Corner?"

Natasha furrowed her eyebrows. "No, but that would explain why they've been hanging out so much these past weeks." Natasha shrugged. "Why'd you ask?"

Ron only growled, walking away. Natasha looked to Harry, who shook his head, holding up a hand at her. Natasha waved goodbye to him and begun to look around at all the quills in copper pots and begun to look at them all, wondering which one she should buy.

**§**

The weekend past quickly with nothing to do but catch up on homework (for those who didn't do them before the weekend) or moved about outside, which the skies seemed to clear up a bit. Besides the Weasley twins, Harry has started to notice Natasha sneaking off, as Elisa, when she thought no one was looking or going off in the middle of the night as Natasha. So when Monday morning came along and after the two incidents (A new decree of banding any kind of organization and the girl's staircase turning into a momentarily slide thanks to Ron), Harry cornered Natasha on the staircase before the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Where have you and Natasha been going, Elisa?" Harry asked in a whisper as students continued to enter the Great Hall.

"Nowhere." Natasha said innocently, moving to step around him.

But Harry stepped in front of her. "Come on, Elisa! You and Natasha have been sneaking off and I may have not noticed it before but I do now."

"Hey Harry, Elisa." Seamus greeted them. The two nodded at him in greeting. "Can you believe what that Umbridge woman is doing with banding any kind of organization?"

The two shook their heads. "That _witch_ needs to be stopped." Natasha told them.

Seamus nodded. "Well, see you two in the Hall."

And he walked the rest of the way. Natasha and Harry went back to staring down each other. Natasha could only shake her head, chuckling softly.

"Listen, Harry, I know we've been sneaking off but it's only to do work."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "What kind of work?"

"For the You-Know-What." Natasha smiled. "Now, can I go and get some breakfast?"

Harry sighed and turned to walk down the rest of the stairs. Natasha smiled even wider, following her friend.

"Listen, when the time comes, you will know all." Natasha told her friend.

Harry looked at Natasha for a few minutes, trying to see if she was lying or not and nodded.

"How do you think that everyone was going to take to that new decree?" Harry asked, looking over to Natasha as he took hold one of the handles of the Great Hall door.

Natasha shook her head. "I don't know but I think we'll find out soon enough."

Harry nodded and pushed open the door. The chatter in the Great Hall was as an uproar as the day of first term, only this time, it was a more disapproving because of the new decree. Many students moved from one table to another. The two teens just barely stepped inside when Neville, Dean, Fred, George, and Ginny descended upon them, will, mostly Harry.

"Did you see it?"

"D'you reckon she knows?"

"What are we going to do?"

"We're still going to do it." Three voices said quietly.

The group turned to see the Lunar Sisters walking up to them, smiling. The five teens looked to Harry and Natasha to confirm it.

Harry smiled, nodding. "Of course." He told them.

"Knew you'd say that." George said, beaming and thumping Harry on the arm.

"The prefects as well?" Fred asked, looking quizzically at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course." Hermione said coolly.

"Here comes Ernie and Hannah Abbott." Ron said, looking over his shoulder. "_And_ those Ravenclaw blokes and Smith... and no one looks very spotty."

Hermione looked alarmed. "Never mind spots, the idiots can't come over here now, it'll look really suspicious–sit down!" She mouthed to Ernie and Hannah, gesturing frantically to them to rejoin the Hufflepuff table. "Later! We'll–talk–to–you–_later_!"

"We'll see you guys in class." Jaida told them, stirring her sisters away.

"I'll tell Michael." Ginny said impatiently, turning towards the Ravenclaw table. "The fool, honestly..."

Natasha grinned at Harry as he watched Ginny go then looked over to Cho, who sat not too far away, talking to her friend that she brought to the _Hog's Head_.

"**_Don't worry, Harry."_** Harry turned to Natasha. **_"I'm sure you'll meet your Juliet once more."_**

Harry made a face at Natasha, which he has gotten the habit from Natasha and her cousins, being from America and all. The group walked over to the table to have a quick breakfast, seeing as time went quickly while Harry was confronting Natasha about her and Elisa's 'sneaking out.' After eating a quick breakfast, the group started to leave the Great Hall for History of Magic, when a familiar voice stopped them.

"Harry! _Ron_!" Angelina hurriedly over to them, looking very desperate.

"It's okay." Harry said quietly when she was near enough to hear him. "We're still going to–"

"You realize she's including Quidditch in this?" Angelina said over him. "We have to go and ask permission to re-form the Gryffindor team!"

"_What_?"Harry said in disbelief.

"No way?" Ron said, appalled.

"That bitch!" Natasha cried, gathering a bit too much attention. "I mean witch." She told the students looking at her.

"You read the sign," Angelina continued, ignoring Natasha's cry, "it mentions teams too!"

"Don't worry, Angelina, nothing's going to happen to the team." Natasha reassured her.

**§**

"Bet Umbridge is in History of Magic." Ron said grimly, as they set off for Binns' lesson. "She hasn't inspected Binns yet... Bet you anything she's there..."

"She's not." Natasha told him. "She trust Binns because there's nothing he can do to help with Voldemort."

Ron shuddered at the mention of the dark wizard as Harry looked at Natasha.

"You think that's why she's here?" Harry asked her.

"Yeah and to stop Dumbledore ranting of Voldemort's return." Natasha nodded.

As Natasha predicted, Umbridge was not in their History of Magic class. Neither Harry nor Natasha paid much attention to the class, Binns droning voice making them drowsy. Harry, though, drew upon his parchment (ignoring Hermione's frequent glares and nudges) while Natasha slept on soundlessly on the table on the right. But the girl couldn't sleep any longer because whispered voices cut through her unconscious mind.

"Oh, I've always loved that owl, she's so beautiful." Lavender sighed to Parvati.

Blinking her eyes, Natasha slightly moved her head up to see Harry slip off his chair quietly, crouched down, and hurried along the row to the window. He slid the catch and opened it very slowly. Hedwig hopped inside the moment the window opened, hooting dolefully. Natasha frowned, sitting up straight as she watched Harry close the window and giving an anxious glance to Binns before crouching low once more and sped back to his seat with Hedwig on his shoulder.

Harry regained his seat, transferred Hedwig to his lap, and moved to remove the letter tied to her leg. But Natasha reached out to Harry's arm and it was then that he realized that Hedwig's feathers were oddly ruffled. Some were bent the wrong way and was holding one of her wings at an odd angle.

"She's hurt!" Natasha whispered, letting Harry go.

Harry bent his head low over Hedwig, while Hermione and Ron leaned in closer, Hermione even putting down her quill.

"Look–there's something wrong with her wing–"

Hedwig was quivering, Natasha noted, and when Harry made to touch the wing, she gave a little jump, all her fathers on end as though she was inflating herself, and gazed at him reproachfully.

"Professor Binns," Harry said loudly, everyone in the class turning to look at him. "I'm not feeling well."

Binns raised his eyes from his notes, looking amazed, as always, to find the room in front of him full of people.

"**_Act the part, I don't want to stay here any longer."_** Natasha told him as she looked back and froth between Harry and Binns.

"Not feeling well?" Binns repeated hazily.

"Not at all well." Harry said with a bit of a groan in his voice as he got to his feet, while concealing Hedwig behind his back and one hand to his stomach. "So I think I'll need to go to the hospital wing."

"Sir," Everyone turned to Natasha, who slowly stood up. "I think I should help him to the hospital wing, he really doesn't look well." She put a hand around Harry's shoulder for some affect.

"Yes," Binns said, clearly very much wrong-footed. "Yes... yes, hospital wing... well, off you go, then, Perkins, Handra..."

"**_Handra? What the hell is this ghost taking?"_** Natasha thought to Harry, who tried not to laugh.

Natasha covered Harry as he turned around towards the door, bringing Hedwig around to the front, and the two walked out of the classroom. Once out of the room, Harry returned Hedwig to his shoulder and he and Natasha hurried off up the corridor, Harry pausing to think only when he and Natasha were out of sight of Binns'. Harry first choice of somebody to cure Hedwig would have been Hagrid, of course, but as he had no idea where Hagrid was, his only remaining option was to find Professor Grubbly-Plank and hope she would help.

"Do you think Grubbly-Plank has a class right now?" Harry asked as he peered out of a window at the blustery, overcast grounds.

But there was no sign of her anywhere near Hagrid's cabin.

"She could be in the staffroom." Natasha said as she too looked out the window.

Nodding in agreement, Harry set off downstairs with Natasha behind him, while Hedwig was hooting feebly as she swayed on his shoulder. Finally, they saw the two stone gargoyles flanked the staffroom door. As the two teens approached, one of them croaked, "You two should be in class."

"This is urgent." Harry said curtly.

"Ooooh, _urgent_, is it?" The other gargoyle said in a high-pitched voice. "Well, that's put _us_ in our place, hasn't it?"

"Go to hell." Natasha told the two gargoyles as Harry knocked on the door.

Footsteps were heard, then the door opened and the two teens found themselves face to face with Professor McGonagall.

"You haven't been given another detention!" She said at once to Natasha, her square spectacles flashing alarmingly. "You know how many points are taken off from the _last_ detention you got?" She then turned to Harry. "And why are you here, Potter?"

"No, Professor!" The teens said quickly.

"Well then, why are you two out of class?"

"It's _urgent_, apparently." Said the second gargoyle snidely.

"Didn't I tell you to go to hell?" Natasha snapped at the gargoyle.

"I'm looking for Professor Grubbly-Plank." Harry said over Natasha's comment. "It's my owl, she's injured."

"Injured owl, did you say?"

Grubbly-Plank appeared at McGonagall's shoulder, smoking a pipe and holding a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes," Harry said, lifting Hedwig carefully off his shoulder. "She turned up after the other post owls and her wing's all funny look–"

Grubbly-Plank stuck her pipe firmly between her teeth and took Hedwig from Harry while McGonagall watched for a few seconds before turning to Natasha.

"May I ask why _you_ were out of class, Miss _Hunt_?"

"I was on my way back to class from the bathroom when I saw him." Natasha shrugged. "I decided to come with him."

"Hmm," Grubbly-Plank waggled her pipe slightly as she begun to talk. "Looks like something's attacked her. Can't think what would have done it, though... Thestrals will sometimes go for birds, of course, but Hagrid's got the Hogwarts thestrals well trained not to touch owls..."

Harry neither knew nor cared what thestrals were, he just wanted to know that Hedwig was going to be all right. McGonagall, however, suddenly looked sharply at Harry.

"Do you know how far this owl's traveled, Potter?"

"Er, from London, I think." Harry told her.

He met her eyes briefly and knew that she understood 'London' to mean 'number twelve, Grimmauld Place' by the way her eyebrows had joined in the middle. Grubbly-Plank pulled a monocle out of the inside of her robes and screwed it into her eye to examine Hedwig's wing closely.

"I should be able to sort this out if you leave her with me, Potter." She told him. "She shouldn't be flying long distance for a few days, in any case."

"Er–right–thanks." Harry said, just as the bell ran for break.

"No problem." Grubbly-Plank said gruffly, turning back into the staffroom.

"Just a moment, Wilhelmina!" McGonagall said. "Potter's letter!"

"Oh, yeah!" Harry said, who had momentarily forgotten the scroll tied to Hedwig's leg.

Grubbly-Plank handed it over and then disappeared into the staffroom, carrying Hedwig, who was staring at Harry as though unable to believe he would give her away like this. Feeling slightly guilty, he and Natasha turned to go but McGonagall called him back.

"Potter!"

Natasha stood a few feet away, looking at all the students moving to their next class.

"Yes, Professor?"

She glanced up and down the corridor, students coming from both directions.

"Bear in mind," she said quickly and quietly, her eyes on the scroll in his hand. "That channels of communication in and out of Hogwarts may be being watched, won't you?"

"I–"Harry said but the flood of students rolling along the corridor was almost upon him.

McGonagall gave him a curt nod and retreated into the staffroom, leaving Harry to be swept out into the courtyard with the crowd, Natasha right next to him.

"If you want, you can borrow Achilles, he has a special technique that is some good use." Natasha told him.

"What's that?" He asked.

Both teens spotted Ron and Hermione already standing in a sheltered corner, their cloaks collars turned up against the wind. Harry slit open the scroll as he hurried towards them and found five words in Sirius' handwriting.

_**Today, same time, same place.**_

"He can become invisible." Harry looked to her, Natasha nodded. "It's Natasha's. That's how she's able to write to her uncle."

"Thanks." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Is Hedwig okay?" Hermione asked anxiously, the moment the two teens were within earshot.

"Where did you take her?" Ron asked.

"To Grubbly-Plank." Harry told them. "And I met McGonagall... listen..."

And he told them what McGonagall had said. To his and Natasha's surprise, neither of the others looked shocked, on the contrary, they exchanged significant looks.

"What?" Harry said, looking from Ron to Hermione and back again.

"Well, I was just saying to Ron... what if someone had tried to intercept Hedwig?" I mean, she's never been hurt on a flight before, has she?"

"Who's the letter from anyway?" Ron asked, taking the note from Harry.

"Snuffles." Harry said quietly.

"'Same time, same place'? Dose he mean the fire in the common room?" Ron asked.

"Obviously." Hermione said, also reading the note. She looked uneasy. "I just hope nobody else has read this..."

"But it was still sealed and everything." Harry said, trying to convince himself as much as her. "And nobody would understand what it meant if they didn't know where we'd spoken to him before, would they?"

"I don't know," Hermione said anxiously, hitching her bag back over her shoulder as the bell rang again. "It wouldn't be exactly difficult to reseal the scroll by magic... And if someone's watching the Floo Network... but I don't really see how we can warn him not to come without _that_ being intercepted too!"

"Hey, is there anyway...?" Harry started to ask Natasha, looking to her as they begun to walk towards the dungeons for Potions.

"I can find a way."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

**A/N: Please leave a review!**


	27. Chapter 27

'**_Italic'_ means thinking**

"**Bold" means spells**

"**_Bold/italic" _means letters, dreams, and/or talking telepathy**

**Princess of Mirrors**

**Chapter 27**

I used to carry… The weight of the world… And now all I want to do… Is spread some wings and fly… Living is too hard… Dreams might be pretend… But at least dreams don't end… Now nothing can stop you… For it is in changing… That we find a purpose… As long as Angels have silver wings…

§

All four teens were lost in thought as they descended down the stone steps to the dungeons for Potions. But as they reached the bottom of the stairs, Draco's voice could be heard loudly than necessary, making the four teens paid attention to his words. Draco stood just outside Snape's classroom door, waving around an official-looking piece of parchment.

Natasha, though, groaned inwardly, wishing that Draco wouldn't act like he does but she knew that that would be a miracle all on it's own.

"Yeah, Umbridge gave the Slytherin Quidditch team permission to continue playing straightaway, I went to ask her first thing this morning. Well, it was pretty much automatic, she knows my father really well, he's always popping in and out of the Ministry… It'll be interesting to see whether Gryffindor are allowed to keep playing, won't it?"

Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, Draco only smirking her way as she was the only who saw him wink at her.

"Don't rise," Hermione whispered imploringly to Harry and Ron, who were both watching Draco, faces set and fists clenched. "It's what he wants…"

Natasha, on the other hand, was looking directly at him, pleading him with her eyes to stop as she felt the boiling anger from Harry rising within her. Draco, though, only looked to Harry and Ron, smirking as he further tried to get them to do something foolish.

'_Stop. Please stop!'_ Natasha cried in her mind.

"I mean," Draco had raised his voice a little more, his gray eyes moving quickly about the four teens before glittering malevolently on Harry and Ron. "If it's a question of influence with the Ministry, I don't think they've got much chance. From what my father's says, they've been looking for an excuse to sack Arthur Weasley for years… And as for Potter… My father says it's a matter of time before the Ministry has him carted off to St. Mungo's…"

At the mention of this hospital, Natasha had felt another rise of anger coming from someone she did not expect to ever get so pissed off and was clenching her fists tightly at her sides until her knuckles were white and the palms had started to draw blood from her long fingernails.

"Apparently they've got a special ward for people whose brains have been addled by magic…" Draco had continued.

He made a grotesque face, his mouth sagging open and his eyes rolling. Crabbe and Goyle gave their usual grunts of laughter as Pansy Parkinson shrieked with glee. Neville had collided hard with Harry's shoulder, knocking him sideways. A split second later Harry had realized what had happened and saw that Neville was charging straight for Draco.

"Neville, _no_!" Harry cried, leaping forward and seizing the back of Neville's robes.

Neville struggled frantically, his first flailing, trying desperately to get at Draco, who looked (for a moment) extremely shocked.

"Help me!" Harry flung at Ron, managing to get an arm around Neville's neck and dragging him backwards, away from the Slytherin's.

But before anyone knew it, Natasha had bolted forward with her right fist raised and—with all the anger she was feeling at that moment—punched Draco across the face as hard as she could. Everyone had stopped laughing to look on surprise at what just happened. Draco looked from the ground, looking surprise and shock at what just happened.

Crabbe and Goyle were standing still in complete shock as Pansy kneeled next to Draco, who was looking at Natasha with surprise and disbelief. Harry and Ron let go of Neville, who was just as surprise to not charge at Draco himself. Then the dungeon door opened, Snape walking over to the circle the students had made around Natasha and Draco, who has yet to stand. His black eyes swept over the Gryffindor line to Draco and Natasha.

Natasha felt the anger slowly fade that into surprise, her breathing calming down. She looked to Snape, her hand quickly grasping her sword, which on closer inspection Draco saw the red on the rose of her necklace slowly fading back into silver. He looked up to Natasha's face to see that she was still looking at Snape with so much shock that he thought she was going to flee.

Draco slowly stood (Natasha averting her eyes to his figure and following his movements) and wiped the blood from the left corner of his mouth. He started to wonder what the rose glowing red had meant and where Natasha had got it from.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for fighting, Miss Hunt." Snape said with a bit of confusion. "Inside, all of you." He added coldly though he was looking at Natasha with concern.

Natasha tore her eyes from Draco and looked to the ground on the left. She felt Draco walk past her, his eyes boring into her before disappearing into the room. Natasha finally looked up at Snape, who was frowning down at her in curiosity.

"I felt two separate people angry and I couldn't control myself…" She started before turning over to the left to get her things on the floor. "Not this time." She said quietly.

Gathering her things, Natasha quickly entered the whispering room and walked to the back of the classroom, sitting next to Harry. The whispers stopped immediately when Snape closed the dungeon door with an echoing bang. Natasha quickly took out a parchment, quill, and her copy of _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_. She wondered how she was going to be able to concentrate.

"You will notice," Snape said in a low, sneering voice. "That we have a guest with us today."

He gestured toward the dim corner of the dungeon, Professor Umbridge sitting there, her clipboard on her knee. Not really wanting to get any more detentions from the witch, or see the concern looks from Snape, Natasha did her best paying attention to the class.

"We are continuing with our Strengthening Solutions today, you will find your mixtures as you left them last lesson, if correctly made they should have matured well over the weekend—instructions"— Snape waved his wand—"on the board. Carry on."

Umbridge spent the first half hour of the lesson making notes in her corner, the wandless witch feeling hope from the Potions Master as he did not want to be question. Ignoring the eyes boring into her throughout the hour, Natasha paid as much attention to her potion making as well as Harry's at the other half hour as he was too distracted, wanting to listen on the questions Umbridge was going to ask Snape.

"Salamander blood, Harry!" Natasha said through clenched teeth, quickly grabbing his wrist. "You'll hear everything just be patient!" She told him in a whisper.

"Sorry." Harry muttered, taking hold of the right bottle.

Finally, Umbridge gotten to her feet and strode between two lines of desks toward Snape, who was bending over Dean Thomas' cauldron.

"Well, the class seems fairly advanced for their level." Umbridge said briskly to Snape's back. "Through I would question whether it is advisable to teach them potion like the Strengthening Solution. I think the Ministry would prefer it if that was removed from the syllabus."

"Why doesn't the Ministry just take their preference and shove it up their ass and go to hell." Natasha muttered, causing both Ron and Harry to choke back their laugh as Hermione scolded her.

"What was that Miss _Hunt_?" Umbridge said slowly, looking over to the girl.

Natasha looked over to the witch, looking confused. "Nothing, _Professor_."

Natasha flick her eyes over to Snape quickly to see him holding back his own laugh as he still had his back to Umbridge. Holding back her smile, Natasha went back to her potion, ignoring the witch completely. Sneering at the teen for a second, Umbridge turned back to Snape to continue the evaluation. Snape ever so slowly turned to look at the witch, annoyed that she would interrupt him during his lesson.

"Now… how long have you been teaching at Hogwarts?" She asked, her quill poised over her clipboard.

"Fourteen years." Snape replied, his expression was unfathomable.

"You applied first for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, I believe?" Umbridge asked.

"Yes." Snape said quietly.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

Snape's lip curled. "Obviously."

Umbridge scribbled on her clipboard. "And you have applied regularly for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post since you first joined the school, I believe?"

"Yes." Snape said quietly, barely moving.

Natasha felt that he was getting angry and hoped that the witch would anger him enough to do something to her like McGonagall did.

"Do you have any idea why Dumbledore has consistently refused to appoint you?" Umbridge asked.

"I suggest you ask him." Snape said jerkily.

"Oh I shall." Umbridge said with a sweet smile.

"I suppose this is relevant?" Snape asked, his black eyes narrowed.

"Oh, yes," Umbridge told him. "Yes, the Ministry wants a thorough understanding of teachers'—er—backgrounds…"

Umbridge turned away and walked over to Pansy, questioning her about the lessons. Natasha snorted quietly, shaking her head as she looked over to Snape who looked from Harry to her. The Potion Master merely sighed inaudibly and walked over to their table, looking down at Harry's cauldron, which was giving off a strong smell of burned rubber.

"No marks again, then, Potter?" Snape said without much enthusiasm (seeing as he was still worried over Natasha), emptying Harry's cauldron with a wave of his wand. "You will write me an essay on the correct composition of this potion, indicating how and why you went wrong, to be handed in next lesson, do you understand?"

"Yes," Harry said a bit surprise of not hearing Snape snapping on him.

Natasha merely shook her head and went back to her potion. "I know you have Quidditch practice, so I'll do the essay for you."

Harry looked to Natasha and smiled. "Thanks, I'll write down what I did wrong."

Natasha smirked, looking at Harry knowingly. "You weren't paying attention."

Harry smiled sheepishly, shaking his head. "Yeah, but I can't very well say that, now can I?"

Natasha nodded, going back to her potion. She still felt a pair of eyes on her, knowing that they were from Draco, but she hoped that she wouldn't have to face him any time soon. Especially after class.

§

Once Potions ended, Natasha was the last to leave, giving some comfort to Snape of what happened earlier. She noted that no one was really around and was grateful that she didn't need to confront Draco just yet. But to her disappointment Natasha was grabbed by the right arm and thrust into an empty classroom on her way to lunch. Draco closed the door behind her and placed his hands on either side of her head, glaring at the girl.

"What the hell is going on?" Draco demanded, right to the point.

Natasha gulped silently, trying to keep cool. "What do you mean?"

Draco glared at the girl before turning away, walking a bit further into the deserted classroom. He was trying to keep clam, Natasha felt and noted. He turned around sharply, breathing deeply.

"What the hell does that necklace mean?" He asked, glaring down at her chest, which the sword pendant rested.

"It's _just_ a necklace, Draco." Natasha tried, biting the inside of her cheek.

Draco growled at the back of his throat, looking up at Natasha. "I saw the rose glowing red when you were pissed off. Then it suddenly became _silver_ once shock took over of what you did to me!"

Natasha flinched, remembering exactly how she reacted when she felt all that anger coursing through her body earlier. Never did she want to feel something like that again.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She managed to keep her voice calm.

Draco cried out in anger, throwing over a desk. Natasha winced, wishing that she was never on Draco's bad side again.

"Don't lie to me, damn it!" Draco yelled. "I know what I saw!" He said, walking up to her.

He placed his hands on either side of her face, breathing hard and trying his best not to shake her to tell him the answer. Natasha looked in to his eyes, knowing that she could lie to Draco. He couldn't figure out that she was a wandless witch because if he knew then his father would know (somehow). Coming up with something quickly, Natasha sighed, nodding. She looked at the wizard before her; the son of her parent's murder that she started to fall for… and fall hard she did.

"They were my mothers." She said quietly.

Draco raised an eyebrow, his anger leaving him. "_They_?"

Natasha nodded once more. "Harry has a somewhat similar to mine. It transfer his anger into me so he remains calm,"

"While you get pissed off." Draco finished, shaking his head. "Why the hell do you care about Potter so much?" He asked with much distaste.

Natasha sighed, wrapping her arms over her stomach. "Because."

Draco turned and kicked a nearby desk once more. "'Because' isn't an answer!" He said through his teeth, trying to control his anger again.

"He's the Godson of my uncle," Draco turned to Natasha in alarm. "On my dad's side." She added, to calm him down. "The good one."

"What is he to you?" Draco suddenly asked, feeling a bit suspicious—and jealous—over this close friendship they had.

Natasha couldn't help but smile at his jealously. "He's _nothing_ but a friend to me, Draco." She told him softly.

Draco stared at her before completely calming down. He walked over to the girl and took hold of her hips, kissing her slightly. He wrapped his arms around her (Natasha doing the same) and breathing in the scent from her hair.

"I've just been lied to all of my life and I just don't want the one thing that makes me happy to be lost forever." Draco muttered.

Natasha held him tightly, nestling into his neck. "I will never lie to you, Draco, unless I utmost have too." Draco quickly pulled her back with a frown. "But that is only if I _really_ need to and so far I haven't."

'_Except for the small white lie of my identity.'_ She thought, brushing her fingers over his gelled hair.

Draco sighed and kissed the tip of her nose, smiling as Natasha twitched her nose as it tickled her.

"Go before someone starts looking for you." He said, giving her a quick kiss.

Not really wanting to let him go, Natasha continues the kiss a bit longer before reluctantly letting him go. She quickly opened the door and peeked out. When no one was around, she quickly slipped through the crack, yelping when Draco slapped her behind. She glared back at him, holding her right butt cheek.

Draco merely smirks, winking at her. "Pay back for the time you did it." He whispered.

Muttering under her breath, Natasha walked quickly down the empty dungeon corridor then jogged up the stairs to the Changing Staircase. She didn't know what made her say that Harry was her uncle's Godson. His father could have _told_ Draco that Sirius was Harry's Godfather. Natasha only hoped that Draco didn't know of this bit of information so he wouldn't figure out who she really was.

The Wiccan witch found herself in the Great Hall and shook her head from her thoughts. Looking down the Gryffindor table, Natasha walked down between the rows of table and sat herself down between Neville and Seamus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sitting before them.

"You okay, Elisa?" Harry asked concerned.

Natasha nodded. "Fine, don't worry."

The group around her looked at each other in concern, wondering what was wrong. Harry looked up at the doors and frown even further of the person that just walked in.

"Looks like Malfoy's in a bad mood." Harry said, looking over to Natasha to see her tensed up at Draco's surname.

Natasha knew that Draco was still brooding over her relationship with Harry but he should trust her enough to know that she wouldn't do something as low as kiss some other guy. Besides, she and Harry were friends, nothing more. Not really hungry, Natasha put down her sandwich and stood.

"You know what; I'm not feeling so good. I think I'll just skip the rest of my classes today." And she walked off.

"I'll be back." Harry said, going after the girl.

The twins looked at each other, wondering if they should go after them and save Natasha or let her explain everything.

§

"Elisa!" Harry yelled when the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him.

Natasha stopped jogging in the middle of the stairs and turned around. "Yeah Harry?"

Harry jogged up the stairs to get closer to Natasha and looked around. There was a couple of Ravenclaw's hanging out by the entrance of the castle, talking to one another. Harry took Natasha's arm and jogged up the rest of the stairs and steered her into a nearby empty classroom.

"What's going on, Elisa?" Harry asked after closing the door and turning to Natasha. "There's something going on and I think it has to do with Malfoy."

Once again Harry saw the girl tensed at the name. He narrowed his eyes, watching the girl even more carefully. But before either of them could say a word, the doors opened, Fred and George walking in with smiles on their faces.

"There you are!" Fred said to Natasha.

"We've been looking for you!" George finished, closing the door behind him.

Harry watched the two suspiciously as the twins put an arm around Natasha's shoulders and around her waist. Harry looked at them all, shaking his head.

"Sorry to bother you, Harry," George told him.

"But we would like to borrow Elisa for a moment." Fred said.

"You two are in it too!" Harry suddenly accused. "What are you guys up to with Malfoy?" He demanded.

Natasha looked from Harry to the twins before suddenly sighing in annoyance, feeling another confession coming up. Only this time it had to do with enemies rather than different body changes.

"I'm going out with Draco Malfoy." She said quickly.

Harry only stared at her, wondering if he had heard right. "W—what?" He stuttered.

Natasha gulped quietly, her mouth suddenly dry. "I'm gong out with Draco Malfoy." She said softly. "For almost two months now."

"Are you insane?" Harry yelled angrily. "He's got you under a spell, doesn't? I'll kill him!"

Natasha quickly grabbed the angry teen, shaking her head. "He doesn't have me under a spell, Harry!" She let him go, pleading at him. "Why is it so bad for me to go out with him? Or even _like_ him?" She demanded.

"Because he's the _enemy_, Elisa, that's why!" Harry yelled.

He sighed in frustration, shoving a hand through his hair. He glared at the twins, who both held up their hands in defense. They've seen Harry angry before and they always thought they were careful enough to stay out of his wraith. But this time they weren't as careful keeping Natasha's secret of dating the Slytherin Prince.

"And you two _knew_ about this?" Harry said angrily.

"We only wanted what was best for Elisa." Fred told him.

"And he made her happy, and it was likewise." George finished.

Harry shook his head, not believing what he was hearing. "Then why the hell did he look so pissed off just now?" He said with his eyebrows raised.

Natasha rubbed her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. "Because he thought that our friendship was something more and that I was fooling around behind his back."

"What? Why would he think that?" Harry said in disbelief.

"Because I'm always defending you and I told him about the necklaces." Natasha told him. "He saw my rose red before fading; I had no other choice but to tell Draco about them before he went to find you and start hexing you or something!"

Harry inhaled slowly, trying to calm his anger. Natasha felt it but it was so out of control that even Harry was experiencing it at the same time. Harry stared at Natasha for a long time, trying to collect his thoughts. Finally, the anger has faded from both of them and felt only calm.

"If he ever does anything to hurt you, tell me first!" Harry told her seriously. "I'll keep this a secret until you guys reveal this."

Natasha scoffed quietly, wrapping her arms around her waist. "I doubt we'll be revealing this to anyone for a _very_ long time."

Harry nodded in understanding before walking towards the door. But he stopped just as he touched the handle and turned back to Natasha and the twins.

"Is this part of Natasha's plan or do you _really_ like Malfoy?" Harry wanted to know.

Natasha smiled sadly, looking to her friend. "At first it was Natasha's plan but after a while…" She trailed off, shrugging as a small smile graced her lips.

Harry glowered at this but nodded nonetheless. "I'll see you at _Divination_ then."

Natasha laughed nervously, scratching the side of her head. "I actually decided to skip that class for today."

Harry rolled his eyes and left before anything else could be said. Fred and George turned to Natasha, who sighed in relief. They smiled stupidly, shaking their heads at the younger teen.

"It's actually a miracle that Harry even _accepted_ this fling you have going on with Draco." Fred told her with a smile.

Natasha glared at Fred. "It's not a _fling_, as you called it."

George elbowed Fred before missing up Natasha's hair. "Don't mind him, he's just jealous that he didn't get to you first."

Fred only rolled his eyes as Natasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Aww, too bad, I thought you were actually cute too." Natasha teased.

Walking past them with a smile, Natasha held up a hand in farewell, Fred sputtering out words. But, just like Harry, she stopped as her hand touched the handle and turned back to them.

"Or was it you George? I could never tell you apart." She teased before waving at them and walking out.

Her smile grew even more when they started arguing with one another. She walked down the hall towards her cousin's classroom, knowing that they didn't have a class while she had _Divination_. She felt as though she had not spent enough time with them since she started seeing Draco and entered Hogwarts, making new friends.

Knowing that she has been followed by someone unknown for the past five minutes, Natasha walked quicker towards her destination. She didn't have a good feeling about the person; it felt evil but not as bad as the day with Draco's father. The young teen soon neared her cousin's classroom and the person following disappeared, confusing Natasha about this.

Forgetting her thoughts on this person for now, Natasha entered the classroom, her cousins quickly silencing and turning to the door sharply. She raised a hand, closing the door behind her, the Lunar Sisters sighing in relief.

"Next time tell us when you're gonna visit." Valeriana told her with a shake of her head.

Natasha smiled apologetic but walked over to them anyways. She sat on top of a desk, placing her feet on the desk next to her.

"So what's going on with the Baramad Potion?" She asked.

The twins shook their heads as Jaida sighed, rubbing her forehead with the heel of her palm.

"Not good," Jaida said in irritation. "Unfortunately Severus wasn't able to get the _Rum_—_Ruma_—_Rum_—whatever it's named!" The oldest cried frustrated. "The rare blood that has a complicated name. He can't find it."

Natasha hummed, looking down at her knees to figure some way to find the ingredient. They were so close to kill Baramad once and for all and this tiny little thing was keeping them back. Miranda suddenly frowned and looked at their cousin.

"What are you doing out of classes!"

Natasha looked at them and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't want to go so I thought I just ditch them for today."

The sisters shook their heads but let it slide this once. They've all done it once in their life times (Valeriana often than her other two sisters), it was just how things work as a teenager.

"Who do you think will have such a rare blood in their stock?" Natasha suddenly asked.

The sisters looked at one another with furrowed eyebrows, trying to figure out that simple—yet complicated—question. Jaida then snapped her fingers, looking up at the twins.

"Greg! Greg Lynn, the witch who we saved from that slime demon." She said excitedly.

The twin's eyes widen in remembrance, speaking at the same time. "Ooh! That's right, I forgot about him."

"How are you guys going to contact him? None of you can leave without that frog-witch breathing down your backs." Natasha reminded them. "She'll want to know where you're going and why."

"Damn, that's right." Jaida muttered, sighing deeply.

Natasha looked at her cousins and rolled her eyes, giving a sigh of exasperation.

"Give me his address and I'll send Achilles a letter explaining our situation."

The sisters all smiled and hugged their cousin at the same time, almost making her fall off the desk.

"I'll take that as a yes." Natasha said breathlessly.

**A/N: I had to re-write it from scratch when my laptop got the virus! I hoped you all liked it. Please review!**


End file.
